Lotne piaski
by euphoria814
Summary: Pudelek AU, czyli Danny Williams - znany aktor i jego ulubiony paparazzi Steve McGarrett
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Lotne piaski**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Hawaii 5-O**  
 **pairing: McDanno / Steve McGarrettt/ Danny ' Danno' Williams**  
 **info: dla Piach wam w oczy! oraz kogoś kto podarował (zmusił mnie) garść promptów, uprzejmie prosząc (zmuszono mnie! nie miejsce złudzeń) o napisanie tego cudownego opowiadania**  
 **tagi, których użyłabym: Danny!aktor, fotograf!Steve, Pudelek AU, klękajcie narody!**

* * *

Kiedy spotkał Danny'ego Williamsa po raz pierwszy, facet był zakopany w piasku po kostki i starał się jak mógł nie ruszać. Steve pomyślałby, że to część jego roli, ale mężczyzna wyglądał na spiętego, ilekroć ktokolwiek pojawił się blisko niego. Uśmiechnął się dopiero, gdy niewysoka brunetka do niego podeszła z butelką wody w ręce.

\- Nie przesadzasz? – spytała kobieta.

Steve słyszał ich wyraźnie, ale nie był nadal pewien czy chce robić zdjęcia.

Williams nie był oskarowym aktorem, ale grał w serialach i od niedawna zaczął film akcji, gdzie wcielał się w głównego bohatera. Popyt na niego wzrósł, chociaż Steve uważał, że Danny Williams z całym sobą nie prezentował hollywoodzkiego blichtru. Facet musiał być sporo niższy od niego. Oczywiście był przyjemnie umięśniony, a wystylizowane włosy nadawały mu tego swoistego uroku. Jednak dla Steve'a wyglądał śmiesznie. Żaden szanujący się surfer nie wyszedłby ubrany w ten sposób na plażę.

\- Widzisz?! – powiedział nagle Williams. – Nawet paparazzi się ze mnie śmieje –dodał i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie jest zrozpaczony. – Do twojej wiadomości! Nie cierpię piasku! – krzyknął na tyle głośno, żeby najwyraźniej Steve usłyszał wyraźnie.

Jakby poranna bryza nie niosła wszystkiego.

\- Może jakieś zdjęcie? – spytał zatem podchodząc bliżej i nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zacznie się śmiać jak opętany.

\- Wiesz, że wykonujesz fatalną robotę, prawda? Pytasz o zdjęcie? Nie powinieneś wisieć na drzewie jak jakiś neandertalczyk? – zaczął Williams i najwyraźniej go to przednio bawiło. – Paparazzi pyta mnie o zgodę na zrobienie zdjęcia – prychnął w stronę kobiety, jakby sam w to nie wierzył. – Jesteś nowy, prawda?

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Miał na końcu języka, że przeważnie strzelał do ludzi z broni innego kalibru, ale z drugiej strony Danny tylko żartował. No i była szósta rano.

\- Okej, ale nie rób zdjęć mojej żonie – poprosił nagle aktor, spoglądając sugestywnie na kobietę.

\- To byłoby bardzo miłe z twojej strony – dodała z uśmiechem, który zapewne miał go przekonać.

Faktem było, że Steve naprawdę nie musiał pytać, ale coś mówiło mu, że zaprzyjaźnienie się z tymi ludźmi byłoby lepsze niż zadzieranie z kimś takim jak Danny Williams. Mówiono, że facet chodzi z sercem na dłoni – do momentu jak go wkurzysz. Williams był na tyle niski, że pewnie łatwo mu się znikało w tłumie. Nie, żeby Steve już planował za nim podążyć. Znał adres hotelu, w którym zatrzymała się ekipa na dwa dni zdjęć, które kręcili na plażach Miami. Osobiście uważał, że Hawaje miały lepsze fale.

\- Jak ci się surfowało? – spytał, unosząc aparat do góry.

Williams nawet nie drgnął, jakby przywarł do piasku w miejscu, w którym go zostawiono.

\- Nienawidzę surfować – powiedział Danny, niczym smerf maruda.

Steve nie mógł nie parsknąć.

\- Wiesz, że to mało profesjonalne śmiać się z kogoś kogo fotografujesz? – zakpił Danny i w jego oczach pojawiło się coś zadziornego.

Steve spojrzał na niego znad aparatu, zastanawiając się ile może zaryzykować. Nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach z ludźmi. Nikt jednak nie powiedział, że McGarrett ustąpił pola bitwy.

\- Och, zamknij się – odparł zatem i dostrzegł, że uśmiech Danny'ego poszerza się.

Williams zatem był jednym z tych lekko dupkowatych ludzi. Mówiono, że ukończył akademię policyjną i odkryto go przez przypadek. Nie mógł być zatem jednym z tych pacykowatych modeli, z którymi ciężko było pracować. Steve rozumiał również fakt, że facet miał zasady. Takie jak chronić rodzinę. Zerknął na wpółświadomie na kobietę stojąca nieopodal.

\- Hej, hej! Oczy na mnie – powiedział Williams.

\- Nie jesteś czasem zbyt rządny uwagi? – zakpił Steve.

Nacisnął spust, czując znajomą adrenalinę wtłaczaną do jego żył. Danny nie był jego celem, ale jednak to się wydawało tak podobne. Prawie oczekiwał, że ten roześmiany mężczyzna upadnie. I to było chore. Były powody, dla których przeniósł się do rezerwy.

\- Niestety nie zapozuję – podjął Danny. – Staram się nie drażnić piasku z nadzieją, że piasek wykaże się podobną uprzejmością w stosunku do mnie – wyjaśnił. – Czy widziałeś jeszcze jakiegoś neandertalczyka skaczącego po drzewach?

\- Nie wlazłem na drzewo – poinformował go sucho Steve. – Neandertalczycy się również na nie nie wspinali. Mylisz ich z makakami.

\- Makaki! Słyszałaś, Rachel? – spytał i obrócił się, ale kobieta ukryła się już w przyczepie. – Dobre – odparł. – Rozumiem, że też zabijasz czas na Animal Planet, gdy czekasz, aż któreś z nas wyściubi nos.

Steve nie odpowiedział, bo to nie było pytanie.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że to musi być okropne. Czekanie, aż ktoś zrobi coś ciekawego. Kiedy jesteśmy takimi normalnymi ludźmi! – ciągnął dalej Wiliams. – Chociaż sfotografowanie Travolty z papierem toaletowym było mistrzostwem. W życiu nie czytałem większej głupoty o niczym – powiedział i Steve musiał się z nim zgodzić.

Jakby do cholery cały świat nie korzystał z toalet. Nawet dobrze, jeśli korzystali. Cholerny ocean i tak był za bardzo zanieczyszczony.

\- Jak zatytułujesz ten artykuł? – spytał Danny.

\- Williams i jego niechęć do piasku i plaży. W środku znajdzie się tekst, że pożywiasz się małymi fokami i twoim hobby jest straszenie na śmierć mały dzieci – zażartował Steve i Danny zamarł.

Było to o tyle dziwne, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy nawet, że mężczyzna tak wiele się wcześniej ruszał. Jego ramiona pracowały cały czas. Rozmawiał rękami, więc każde zdjęcie było unikalne. I nie musiał pozować. Po prostu im mniej się starał – tym lepiej wyglądał.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – upewnił się Williams i Steve zrozumiał, że przekroczył pewną granicę.

Możliwe, że jakiś idiota faktycznie stworzyłby coś podobnego wyssanego z palca dla taniej sensacji. Mógł nawet podać alfabetycznie całą listę nazwisk podobnych idiotów.

\- Tak, Danny – powiedział po prostu, odkładając aparat. – Będzie krótki nagłówek o tym, że nie cierpisz piasku – dodał.

Williams wydawał się rozluźnić w jednej chwili, jakby mu kompletnie ulżyło.

\- Paparazzi nie autoryzują – powiedział Danny bardziej do siebie i Steve nie odparł nic.

Obaj wiedzieli jakie są reguły gry, więc wziął głębszy wdech, wiedząc doskonale, że tego też nie powinien mówić.

\- Ukryjecie ciążę lepiej, jeśli będzie chodzić w normalnych ubraniach przez pierwsze tygodnie. Te luźne przyciągają uwagę – podjął i zobaczył jak Williams znowu się spina. – Taka rada – dodał, zabierając aparat.

\- Czekaj! – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, że Danny w końcu zaczął robić ostrożne kroki w piasku.

Wyglądało to, jakby nowo narodzony cielak uczył się chodzić.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał Williams, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Kom… - urwał i zagryzł wargę. – Steve McGarrett – powiedział tylko.

I jeśli Danny zauważył jego przejęzyczenie, nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Dzięki, Steve – powiedział tylko Williams z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

Potrafił zrozumieć potrzebę ochrony rodziny i Danny w tym zwariowanym świecie najbardziej przypominał mu o domu. O zasadach, które powinny panować w życiu. Nie rozumiał dlaczego mężczyzna miałby być za to karany.

Kiedy odchodził, przed jego oczami pojawiła się twarz żony prominentnego arabskiego szejka, którą odbijał, gdy okazało się, że kobieta zaczyna bać się o swoje życie. Gdyby nie jej amerykańskie obywatelstwo, pewnie nadal byłaby gwałcona w zaciszu własnej małżeńskiej sypialni. Steve z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że kobieta jest w ciąży, gdy tylko wydostali się z budynku. Nie mogła biec i musiała ukrywać swój stan przez ostatnie tygodnie.

ooo

Fotografował Danny'ego częściej niż rzadziej. W zasadzie widywali się na tyle często, że został specjalistą od zdjęć Williamsa, a to wiele w tym świecie mówiło. Danny nie przepadał za skandalami i miał opinię cudownego męża. Swoją żonę poznał w końcu jeszcze przed tym całym zamieszaniem i światek aktorski czekał, aż znudzi go ta niepozornie wyglądająca kobieta. Byli krasnalami w świecie Hollywood.

Danny zawsze obejmował ją ramieniem, gdy wychodzili z domu. Otwierał przed nią drzwi, żartował, próbując odwrócić jej uwagę od błyskających fleszów. Jeśli się przy tym irytował to tylko wtedy, gdy nie miał jak przejść. I Steve'owi coś mówiło, że ten niewysoki mężczyzna mógłby użyć swoich ramion jako tarana, ale nikt tego nie chciał w najbliższej przyszłości, więc on zostawiał mu na tyle miejsca, by wszyscy mogli egzystować.

I Danny zawsze to dostrzegał. Może mieli podobne wyszkolenie na pewnym poziomie. Jeśli chodzi o przestrzeń osobistą. W końcu Danny poruszał się z pewnością człowieka, który wie, że poradzi sobie ze wszystkim na co natrafi.

Brzuch Rachel powiększał się. Steve nadal robił im ostrożne zdjęcia, zastanawiając się jakim cudem pozostali nie zauważają zmieniających się kształtów kobiety. Może fakt, że Williams ich wyśmiał wszystkie te razy, gdy Rachel po prostu przytyła – i oficjalnie powiedział, iż jego żona ma prawo ważyć ile chce i on będzie ją dalej kochał – sprawił, że uznali, iż pani Williams zapewne znowu przestała stosować jedną z tych chorych diet. Nigdy zresztą nie wyglądali idealnie na czerwonym dywanie. Rachel nie miała nóg Angeliny Jolie, a Danny po prostu był zbyt niski. Facet nadrabiał głośnością. Już z oddali dało się słyszeć jego czysty śmiech, gdy żartował z kimś.

Steve czasem zastanawiał się po jaką cholerę żyje życiem innych. W zasadzie znał Williamsa od podszewki. Wiedział kiedy nawet mężczyzna chodził do dentysty i, że zwichnął kostkę na planie filmu i nie przerwano kręcenia. Kazał się opatrzyć i ruszył dalej, twierdząc, że nie ma czasu spędzić w Miami ani dnia dłużej. Rachel została sama w Los Angeles.

Williams chronił swoją prywatność, dlatego Steve prawie dostał zawału, gdy w jego słuchawce odezwał się całkiem znajomy głos.

\- Steven? – spytał Danny, gdy nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Cześć – odparł w końcu, patrząc przed siebie, na dziesiątki wywołanych zdjęć. – Powinienem spytać skąd masz mój numer?

\- Istnieje takie medium jak internet. Tam mają wszystko – prychnął Danny, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Wziąłeś mój numer z internetu? – upewnił się Steve.

Na pewno nie rozumiał tego poprawnie.

\- Paparazzi na życzenie 'com'. Jest taka strona. Gdyby mi się nudziło i smutno byłoby mi bez ludzi zaglądających mi przez płot do domu, mógłbym sobie zamówić jednego. Nawet na wynos – poinformował go Danny tak poważnym głosem, że Steve prawie w to uwierzył.

I nic dziwnego, że facet był takim świetnym aktorem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jego sarkazm wypływał w najdziwniejszych momentach.

\- No więc… - zaczął Williams i pierwszy raz wydawał się mniej pewny. – Jutro ogłosimy z Rachel, że jesteśmy w ciąży. Znaczy ona jest w ciąży – poprawił się niemal natychmiast. – Ze mną… z dzieckiem – powiedział pospiesznie i Steve nie mógł nie zaśmiać się do słuchawki.

\- Jeszcze się nie oswoiłeś? – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Och, zamknij się – powiedział Danny, ale nie było w tym jadu. – Pomyślałem, że… Słuchaj, wiem, że masz zdjęcia moje i Rachel. Jeśli chcesz wykorzystać te, na których widać… - urwał.

\- Brzuch – podpowiedział mu Steve.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to jest dobry moment, który nie sprawi, że moi prawnicy rozszarpią ci gardło. Z drugiej strony bardziej na twoim miejscu bałbym się mojej matki. Jest jeszcze bardziej opiekuńcza w stosunku do dziecka niż ja, a to chyba wiele mówi – odparł Danny i Steve po prostu widział jak między brwiami mężczyzny pojawia się zmarszczka.

Znał każdy wyraz twarzy tego faceta. I po prostu wiedział jak wygląda Williams, który sobie coś zaskakującego uświadamiał.

\- Nosi nunchaku – odgadł Steve i usłyszał w słuchawce charakterystyczny śmiech. – No co? Ty nosisz torbę z podstawowymi rzeczami na wypadek porodu, a to dopiero czwarty miesiąc – powiedział.

\- O Boże – jęknął Danny. – Jesteś zbyt spostrzegawczy. Skąd do licha wiesz?

\- Cały czas ta sama torba. Macie po jednej identycznej w każdym samochodzie – wyjaśnił Steve. – Co wszędzie i zawsze potrzebuje facet, którego żona spodziewa się dziecka? To całkiem logiczne.

\- O Boże – powtórzył Danny.

\- I będę musiał o tym wspomnieć – dodał lojalnie Steve. – Może zrobi to z ciebie wariata, ale też cholernie dobrego ojca – zakończył i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego to powiedział.

Sądził, że znowu przekroczył jakąś cholerną granicę, ale Danny westchnął w tak charakterystyczny sposób, jakby jakiś ciężar spadł mu z ramion.

\- Oczywiście, że będę fantastycznym ojcem – poinformował Steve'a ze sztuczną pewnością siebie.

Brawura nie pasowała mu aż tak bardzo w tym wypadku. Steve żył z obserwowania go i wiedział kiedy facet kłamie. Może jednak nie należało go o tym informować, skoro już wiedział tak wiele na temat wyposażenia ich aut. Nie chciał, aby Danny czuł się osaczony. Facet był trochę jak zwierzę w pułapce. Rozwijanie u niego paranoi nie mogło się skończyć niczym dobrym. A Steve wiedział, że Williams ma nadal czynne pozwolenie na broń. W końcu miał być gliną.

\- Dzięki za informacje – powiedział Steve całkiem szczerze.

\- Jesteś najgorszym paparazzi na świecie – poinformował go Danny z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Mężczyzna rozłączył się, zanim Steve zdążył się pożegnać, ale w z zasadzie ostatnim czego chciał to to, aby jakiś sprytny namierzył rozmowę. Bywały gwiazdy, które umawiały się z paparazzi, ale Williams do nich nie należał. I wiedział też, że pewnie przygotowali dom tak, aby Rachel mogła swobodnie się poruszać po nim w zaawansowanej ciąży i nie bać się, że zostanie zobaczona. Ekipa remontowa przychodziła i wychodziła, i podejrzewał, że kupił im trochę czasu. Może strzelanie fotek będzie trudniejsze, ale on lubił wyzwania.

Chciał też zobaczyć minę Danny'ego, gdy mężczyzna zorientuje się, że Steve faktycznie potrafi wspinać się na drzewa.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace Williams urodziła się w niepozornym szpitalu w New Jersey, podczas gdy oczy wszystkich fanów Danny'ego skierowane były na jakąś cholernie drogą i cholernie dobrze strzeżoną klinikę w Los Angeles. Steve'a niemal od razu zastanowiło dlaczego Williams podaje informacje na temat adresu przyszłej porodówki. I ponieważ był w wojsku – znał się na dezinformacji. Nie wahał się więc długo i zabookował bilet na samolot, wiedząc, że to szansa jedna na milion.

I nie pomylił się. Dawne mieszkanie Danny'ego z czasów, gdy był jeszcze gliną, stało do tej pory puste, ale zauważył ochroniarzy, którzy niezbyt subtelnie upewniali się, że teren jest czysty. Dwóch czy trzech z nich musiało być wojskowymi. Specyficzne ruchy zdradziły ich niemal natychmiast. I Steve zawsze rozpoznawał swoich. Nie zamierzał jednak jak idiota dzwonić do drzwi i robić zdjęcia dopóki nie zostanie wyrzucony na chodnik.

Wspięcie się na drzewo – ten jeden raz było możliwe, ale to wciąż nie był jego styl.

Danny nie wyglądał nawet na bardzo zaskoczonego, gdy spostrzegł go przed drzwiami szpitala. Steve uniósł powoli aparat tak, żeby Williams wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi i tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyzna zakrył sobą dziecko. Nie planował jednak zdjęć niemowlęcia. Rachel nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko, zapewne po to, aby nie wzbudzić plotek o swoim złym samopoczuciu czy depresji poporodowej.

\- Jesteś okropny! – krzyknął w jego stronę Danny, gdy ochroniarze przeprowadzili ich bezpiecznie do samochodu.

\- Musisz przestać być tak oczywistym! – odkrzyknął Steve, bo to była część gry, którą uprawiali.

ooo

W zasadzie mógł znaleźć sobie inną pracę. Jednak robienie zdjęć dziwnie go uspokajało. Mógł być dupkiem, kiedy chciał. Ciągłe polowanie jakoś przypominało mu o czasach, gdy spędzał na misjach całe dnie bez ruchu, czekając na swój cel. Układał własny grafik i przychodził z gotowymi owocami swojej pracy. I chociaż dostawał często zlecenia – rzadko się na nie godził.

Nie przyznałby się głośno, ale Williams był jego ulubionym. Przede wszystkim facet nie zmienił się ani o jotę, jeśli chodzi o zachowanie. Z każdym kolejnym filmem, który robił, krzyczano głośniej na czerwonym dywanie na jego widok. Danny jednak z przekąsem odpowiadał, że najlepszym jego dziełem jest dorastająca córka. I jeśli to nie zapewniało mu przychylności prasy i uwagi kobiet to na pewno jego ciągła potrzeba kupowania żonie prezentów.

Steve widział zestawienie tego, co przez lata Danny kupił Rachel i cholera, ale sam zastanawiał się czy facet jest realny. W większości zawsze po dłuższej nieobecności Williams wracał z kwiatami. I nie chodziło tylko o to, gdy wylatywał z Los Angeles na długie kontrakty. Czasami nie było go dwa dni, gdy widział się z siostrą lub bratem i zawsze miał te cholerne róże w dłoni, gdy wychodził z samochodu. Ochrona nigdy nie była w stanie ukryć go na tyle dobrze, aby paparazzi nie uszczknęli chociaż rozmiaru bukietu.

I Steve miał w tym spory udział. Nie wiedział nawet, że wykonał tyle dobrych zdjęć dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że na ponad połowie widnieją jego inicjały.

Śmieszne kapelusze i kule śniegowe. Williamsa przyłapywano na kupowaniu naszyjników z muszli i diamentów. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co będzie następne i może to było właśnie cudowne.  
Możliwe, że każdy z tych prezentów był trochę w przeprosiny – za to, że Rachel żyła w blasku fleszy, których ewidentnie nie znosiła. Steve widział jej prawdziwe uśmiechy oraz te wymuszone, gdy u boku męża pojawiała się na oficjalnych przyjęciach. Danny starał się rozpraszać jej uwagę, ale na próżno i Steve nie raz i nie dwa dostrzegł jak ich usta układały się w znajome słowo. Grace'.

Nikt nie miał prawa fotografować małej. Williams upewnił się, że wszystkie klauzule zostały zachowane, ale to wcale nie powstrzymało natrętów. Liczba ochroniarzy urosła niebotycznie i chociaż willa w Los Angeles należała do jednej z tych mniejszych, Steve zastanawiał się czy więcej prywatności nie zapewniłoby im mieszkanie. I to była hipokryzja, bo sam trzymał aparat w dłoni, i chociaż starał się nie robić wokół dziewczynki zbędnego hałasu, Rachel spoglądała na niego zawsze marszcząc brwi.

\- Steven, mógłbyś mi dać dzień urlopu – mówiła zawsze kobieta, a on wzruszał ramionami.

ooo

Steve nie wiedział nawet, że ten czas tak szybko płynął. W zasadzie fotografowanie gwiazd nie różniło się tak bardzo od pracy w wojsku. Spędzał godziny na obserwacji. Codziennie przygotowywał sprzęt i był gotowy do wyruszenia w każdej chwili. Dlatego, kiedy odebrał telefon z domu nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Jego świat się zatrzymał na krótką chwilę. W jednej ręce trzymał aparat, a w drugiej bilet na samolot, bo Danny kręcił kolejny film na Florydzie i musieli się przenieść. Kono jednak nie dawała mu wyboru.

Pogrzeb jego ojca był zaskakująco spokojny. Oahu nie zmieniło się bardzo, ale widok Mary Ann mocno go zaskoczył. Nie sądził, aby jego siostra się pojawiła. A jednak. Nie widzieli się dobre dziesięć lat. Jeszcze zanim zdecydował się przejść do Rezerwy zanim marynarka pochłonie resztki tego co z niego zostało.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że będziesz pracować w Hollywood – powiedziała na jego widok i pocałowała go w policzek.

Prawie oczekiwał, że doda, iż to pewnie wykończyło ojca, który kiedyś – po śmierci matki – odesłał ich na kontynent. Mary Ann jednak uśmiechała się do niego zadziornie.

\- Co teraz porabiasz? – spytał, czując się naprawdę głupio.

Zapewne powinien mieć jej telefon i kontaktować się raz na jakiś czas. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy. W końcu jego jednostka miała numery kontaktowe do wszystkich członków jego rodziny. Gdyby zmarł lub został ranny podczas misji, powiadomiono by ich. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Znasz mnie – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Powiedz lepiej jakim cudem zacząłeś fotografować Danny'ego Williamsa! – dodała może odrobinę za głośno.

Kilku żałobników spojrzało w ich stronę, jakby chcieli wyrzucić ich z własnego domu.

\- Jakoś tak wyszło – odparł niemrawo.

\- Jaki on jest? – spytała ciekawie.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Normalny – powiedział tylko.

\- Zawsze psułeś wszystkie zabawy – prychnęła i przytuliła go do siebie, jakby to miało jakąś logiczną ciągłość.

Jakby za tym tęskniła najbardziej.

\- Zdobądź mi jego autograf – rzuciła jeszcze.

ooo

Czuł się trochę dziwnie dołączając tak późno do ekipy, która śledziła postępy filmu. Ochrona planu była dość szczelna i przewidziano raz na jakiś czas drzwi otwarte dla prasy. Steve jednak czekał na moment, gdy Danny wyruszy ze swojej przyczepy, żeby znaleźć coś jadalnego. Facet miał swoje przyzwyczajenia żywieniowe i zawsze wydawał się szukać jedzenia prosto z Jersey, niezależnie od tego gdzie się znajdował. Przeważnie mu się to jednak nie udawało.

Drzwi przyczepy otworzyły się jakąś godzinę po zakończeniu zdjęć tego dnia. Danny rozejrzał się na boki, chcąc się zapewne upewnić, że wszyscy są bardziej zajęci jego koleżanką z planu. Steve nawet nie znał nazwiska tej długonogiej blondynki, ale bawiło go, że dziewczyna robiła tak wiele szumu wokół siebie.

Williams ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu, więc Steve westchnął, wycofując się lekko. Jego wynajęte auto stało na końcu parkingu i włączał się do ruchu akurat wtedy, gdy Danny go minął. Z lekkim uśmiechem nacisnął gaz, starając się trzymać za nierzucającym się w oczy minivanem, którego zapewne nikt nie skojarzyłby z popularnym aktorem.

Jego komórka odezwała się kilka kilometrów później i odebrał ją na współświadomie.

\- McGarrett – przedstawił się.

\- To ty mnie śledzisz czy muszę zadzwonić po policję? – spytał Danny.

Ostatni raz rozmawiali przez telefon sześć lat wcześniej. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że Williams zachował jego numer. On sam nie zapisał tamtego, ponieważ Danny z przymusu wymieniał komórki przynajmniej raz na pół roku. Hakerom coraz łatwiej było dostać numery gwiazd.

\- To ja – przyznał Steve.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś żartu, ale Danny westchnął.

Zaraz później połączenie zostało zerwane. Steve sądził, że Williams spróbuje mu się urwać, ale mężczyzna trzymał się przepisowej prędkości i zjechał do pierwszego McDonalda, który pojawił się przy drodze. Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko na jego widok.

\- Sądziłem, że zobaczymy się na lotnisku – zacmokał Danny. – Masz już nowego aktora do dręczenia? Jestem zraniony – powiedział i Steve zapewne uwierzyłby mu, gdyby większość ich rozmów nie przebiegała w ten sposób.

Kpina zwrotna zamarła mu w ustach, gdy przypomniał sobie prośbę Mary Ann. Spojrzał na Danny'ego niepewnie.

\- Dasz mi swój autograf? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

Oczy Williamsa zrobiły się większe i przez chwilę na parkingu panowała zdumiewająca cisza. I w pewnym momencie ta bańka pękła, a Danny zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się nawet łzy i wyglądało na to, że nie potrafił się uspokoić.

\- Ty, ty… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale zabrakło mu powietrza. – Łazisz za mną dobre siedem lat. Błagam powiedz mi, że tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy spotkaliśmy się, też chciałeś autograf – dodał Danny i zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej.

Steve nie mógł nie przyłączyć się do niego, gdy dotarł do niego komizm sytuacji. I gdyby faktycznie przez te siedem lat stalkował Williamsa, bo nie umiał poprosić o cholerny podpis na jakimś kawałku papieru, to byłoby jeszcze gorsze.

\- To dla siostry – powiedział w końcu, gdy jako tako się opanowali.

Danny spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Spodziewam się, że nie dla ciebie – prychnął Williams. – Masz jakieś wydrukowane zdjęcie? – spytał wprost, spoglądając sugestywnie w stronę jego samochodu.

\- Nie – przyznał Steve, orientując się nagle, że ma przy sobie tylko dwa aparaty.

Wszystkie inne rzeczy zostały w Los Angeles w wynajętym mieszkaniu. Przyleciał prosto z Oahu.

Danny prychnął, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się ta całkiem poważna mina, która świadczyła o tym, że przygotowuje tylko większą kpinę.

\- Jesteś najgorszym paparazzi świata, zdajesz sobie sprawę? – spytał retorycznie Williams. – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać na temat twojej kariery zawodowej. Jak możesz nie mieć moich zdjęć?

\- Przyjechałem, żeby to zmienić – odparł Steve całkiem poważnie i widział jak mężczyzna walczy z uśmiechem.

Wiedział też, że wygrał, gdy Danny znowu prychnął.

\- Dam ochronie podpisaną fotkę. Jutro podejdź jak będziesz miał przerwę od wiszenia na drzewie – poinformował go Danny.

\- Wciąż nie makak – odparł Steve.

\- Nadal jednak neandertalczyk – oznajmił mu Danny. – Zobaczysz mnie jedzącego świństwa. Napisz, że kocham żonę, ale jednak McDonald tym razem wygrał – dodał, ruszając w stronę drzwi fast foodu.

ooo

Mary Ann podziękowała mu za autograf Danny'ego i przyznała, że był to cholerny żart. Nazwała Williamsa nudnym, domowym karłem i kłócili się przez to godzinę, ponieważ może i Danny był bardzo rodzinny – jednak był zaskakująco interesujący. Fakt, że ktoś posiadał normalne życie wcale przecież nie sprawiał, że ta osoba stawała się mniej atrakcyjna. I było coś pociągającego nawet w Williamsie, który pojawiał się na progu swojego domu w spranych dresowych spodniach i jednodniowym zaroście.

Siódme urodziny Grace miały odbyć się już niedługo i Steve prawie przegapił Rachel wymykającą się tylnym wyjściem. Danny wybrał ten moment, żeby wyjść na patio i to na pewno było zaplanowane, bo jego koledzy rzucili się, aby złapać jak najlepsze ujęcie.

Steve zapuścił silnik samochodu i nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy parkował po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie spodziewał się, że Rachel spotka się ze Stanem Edwardsem, ale z drugiej strony Williamsowie nie kupili żadnego domu od czasu, gdy Grace się urodziła. Możliwe, że to miała być tajemnica, bo Rachel rozglądała się przed wejściem do niepozornie wyglądającej restauracji.

Steve wyciągnął aparat ze specjalnym obiektywem i zrobił kilka fotek, gdy tych dwoje się przywitało. Próbował złapać okładkę folderu, który miał z sobą Edward i wtedy dostrzegł, że dłonie Rachel i tego mężczyzny są splecione. Zamarł, a potem wyregulował ostrość i zrobił kilka zdjęć, ponieważ to wymagało głębszej analizy. I nic nie składało mu się w logiczną całość, bo jeszcze dwa dni temu Danny pojawił się na progu swojego domu z bukietem róż. Nie było ich w mieście ponad dwa miesiące, ale Williams latał kilka razy do Los Angeles, aby odwiedzić żonę i córkę. I zauważyłby, gdyby w ich małżeństwie działo się coś nie tak.

Danny niejednokrotnie prosił, aby nie podążano za jego żoną, żeby zachowano jej prywatność i Steve był tu tylko dlatego, że chciał szczegółów dotyczących urodzin Grace.

Tymczasem Stan Edwards pochylił się w stronę Rachel i ich usta spotkały się na chwilę. Palec Steve'a pracował z przyzwyczajenia, strzelając fotkę za fotką. Jakość nie była najlepsza, ale w zasadzie widać było doskonale kogo przedstawiają zdjęcia.

Nie wiedział jak długo siedział w samochodzie, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Rachel była tutaj, to zapewne to była kolej Danny'ego, aby urządzić urodziny. I pewnie Williams zamierzał załatwić wszystko telefonicznie, bo nie był tak długo w domu. To nagle było całkiem logiczne.

Steve uderzył głową o kierownicę, wiedząc, że z tymi zdjęciami będzie dokładnie tak samo jak z przypadkowo uchwyconą na plaży fotką Danny'ego bez bielizny. Nigdy nie chciał robić nikomu nagich zdjęć, ale Williams po prostu podniósł zbyt wysoko nogę i Steve miał tak doskonały wgląd na jego jądra, że palec sam się nacisnął, a potem spędził dwa tygodnie, zastanawiając się czy powinien upublicznić to zdjęcie.

Przyznawał, że jego granice przesuwały się coraz bardziej, ale lubił myśleć, że ma jeszcze jakieś sumienie. I coś mówiło mu też, że Mary Ann nagadałaby mu na temat prywatności ludzi, chociaż uwielbiała czytać brukowce.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve długo przyglądał się zdjęciom, a potem Williamsom, którzy spędzali razem wakacje. Nadal polowano na zdjęcia Grace, ale prawnicy Danny'ego byli nieubłagani. Twarz dziewczynki nigdy nie znalazła się na okładkach. Chociaż jeśli zależałoby to od Williamsa, zapewne nawet jej sylwetka nie pojawiłaby się na łamach brukowców koło swojego sławnego taty.

Steve zaczynał powoli sądzić nawet, że przewidział się wtedy w Los Angeles. Przecież siedział w samochodzie i używał aparatu, więc jego oczy musiały pokonać trzy warstwy szkła, aby dostrzec coś, co mogło się nawet nie odbyć. Zdjęcia jednak mówiły co innego i nie mógł zrozumieć jak ta sama Rachel, która wtulała się ufnie w ramię męża na plaży, gdy ich córeczka bawiła się w piasku – była tą samą kobieta, która całowała Stana Edwardsa.

W zasadzie zaczynał się zastanawiać czy go nie podpuszczono. Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby do tego zdolny - to na pewno Danny Williams. Aktor w ciągu dziesięcioletniej kariery niejednokrotnie wodził paparazzi za nos. Rozpuszczał niemożliwe do uwierzenia plotki na temat swoich licznych romansów z kolegami z planu. Im wyższy był jego nowy współgrający – tym lepiej. Rachel zawsze zaśmiewała się do rozpuku, gdy ktoś na ulicy pytał ją o świeżo odkrytą seksualność męża.

\- Zrobił co? – pytała, zakrywając pół twarzy dłonią, jakby nie chciała pokazać jak bardzo ją to bawi. – Naprawdę znowu to zrobił? – dodawała z niedowierzaniem.

Steve nigdy nie dawał się zwieść. Znał ich – znał Danny'ego. Nie można było kogoś obserwować przez tyle lat i po prostu nie wiedzieć o nim wielu rzeczy.

*ooo

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że zauważył coś podejrzanego. Może Danny pakując się na plan nowego filmu wziął jedną czy dwie walizki więcej, ale kto był w stanie przewidzieć pogodę w Nowym Orleanie? Steve był i tak zajęty robieniem zdjęć, więc nie przywiązywał wagi do takich szczegółów. Ten raz jeden starał się, aby dobrze ukryte w zahasłowanym folderze pliki, nie ciążyły mu tak bardzo. Przede wszystkim widział dziesiątki par, które radziły sobie z romansami – w końcu nie widział Rachel więcej ani razu ze Stanem Edwardsem. A bywał pod ich domem codziennie.

Nie było jednak nic gorszego niż chwila, gdy zdjęcia tego typu trafiały do prasy. Wzajemne oskarżenia, które tylko podsycały kolejne plotki – tworzone przez ludzie, którzy nigdy nawet nie wyszli z domu. Lubili po prostu robić innym problemy. Steve nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie czas najwyższy zrezygnować z tej linii kariery.

Miał na koncie parę świetnych zdjęć portretowych. Nie miał własnego studia, ale początkujące modelki i tak były przysyłane do niego, ponieważ robił dobre niedrogie fotki. Coś, czego te dziewczęta na początku kariery potrzebowały. Mary Ann zawsze mówiła, że miał dobre oko.

W zasadzie zaczynał już nawet w wolnym czasie szukać jakieś przestrzeni pod wynajem, gdy najnowsze informacje zachwiały cały aktorskim światkiem. Rachel Williams złożyła pozew o rozwód, gdy Danny pracował nad nowym filmem. Nagle jego samochód zaparkowany tuż przy strzeżonym planie filmowym – nie był jedynym. Pojawiły się setki domysłów, a Danny nie wyściubiał nosa z przyczepy jeśli nie musiał. I nie zdecydował się na codzienne dojazdy z hotelu jak jego filmowy partner, co samo wiele mówiło. Nie chciał rozmawiać i udzielać wywiadów.

Jedyne informacje przekazał prawnik rodziny, który prosił, aby pozostawiono Williamsów w spokoju, ponieważ przeżywają trudny okres. Rozwód miał być ich wspólną decyzją, ale Steve'owi nie chciało się w to jakoś wierzyć.

I słyszał coraz częściej głosy, że jeśli tacy ludzie jak Williamsowie się rozstawali – małżeństwa w Hollywood nie miały szans. Prywatnie się z tym zgadzał.

Zastanawiał się jak Danny i Rachel chcieli to rozegrać, chodziły słuchy, że Williams szukał nowego domu dla siebie i Grace. Rachel miała zatrzymać ich posiadłość w Los Angeles i wchodził w to jeszcze podział majątku, który z każdym rokiem rósł. I jakoś Steve wątpił, aby podpisali przed ślubem intercyzę.  
Spoglądał nerwowo przez obiektyw aparatu i zatrzymał się momentalnie, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. Danny przeważnie szedł bardzo energicznie i pomimo faktu, że obaj byli dobrze po trzydziestce, trzymał się naprawdę dobrze. Nie przesadzał z siłownią, ale miał tę naturalną witalność i charyzmę, która przyciągała do niego ludzi. Wydawało się, że wszystko nagle znikło. Jego ruchy były powolne i wymuszone, jakby naprawdę się starał brnąć do przodu, ale nie potrafił, bo nagle czegoś zaczęło brakować w jego życiu.

Ktoś coś mówił i Danny odwrócił się na krótką chwilę. Steve uchwycił jednym kliknięciem zmęczoną nie do końca ogoloną dokładnie twarz. Możliwe, że zarost stanowił część kostiumu, ale bardziej ukrywał jak bardzo Williams przeżywał rozstanie z żoną.

ooo

Kiedy Danny wyściubił w końcu nos z zamkniętego planu filmowego, Steve był w gotowości. Problem stanowiło jednak czterech ochroniarzy, którzy skutecznie uniemożliwiali zdobycie dobrego ujęcia. Wokół wszyscy krzyczeli. Popularność Williamsa paradoksalnie wzrosła i liczba fanów, która stała nieopodal była śmiesznie wielka. Każdy chciał mu chyba okazać wsparcie podczas rozwodu. Chociaż Steve przypuszczał, że część z tych kobiet po prostu chciała zostać nową panią Williams, tą, która będzie dostawać od Danny'ego róże i śmieszne prezenty tylko po to, aby jej humor się poprawił.

Paparazzi nie byli lepsi. 'Danny' krzyczano wokół jak zawsze, żeby jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale Steve jakoś wiedział, że Williams ich wszystkich zignoruje. Może nie był nawet świadom tego, że wokół dzieje się tak wiele. Jego spuszczona w geście rezygnacji głowa nie uniosła się bowiem ani razu, jakby pogrążony był w niezbyt przyjemnych myślach.

Samolot, którym miał udać się z powrotem do Los Angeles już czekał i w zasadzie wszyscy spodziewali się, że w ciągu kolejnych kilku dni Williams tak czy siak wróci na plan filmowy. Kontrakt nie przewidywał nic innego i zapewne zamieszanie wokół rozwodu nie było do końca tak dobre dla filmu, ponieważ producenci już próbowali się odciąć od całego tego dramatu.

Steve zagryzł zęby, wiedząc, że to nie w jego stylu.

\- Danny! – krzyknął, wiedząc, że Williams rozpozna jego głos.

Mężczyzna zerknął na niego z ukosa, wciąż nie dając nikomu dobrego ujęcia i wsiadł do samochodu, nie przejmując się błyskającymi wokół fleszami.

ooo

Steve zawsze był dobry w planowaniu różnych rzeczy i dlatego wiedział po prostu, że gdy Danny Williams zdecydował się wynająć dom w Nowym Orleanie, musi chodzić o coś większego. Jego przyczepa z planu filmowego znikła, a mężczyzna po powrocie z Los Angeles wynajął na szybko dekoratorkę wnętrz, która urządziła niewielką willę na obrzeżach miasta.

Steve spodziewał się niemal tego, że zaczną ratować swoje małżeństwo i Rachel przywiezie córkę, aby być bliżej Danny'ego. Nie wiedział dlaczego wciąż nie opublikował tych cholernych zdjęć, ale ilekroć je widział, jego wątpliwość tylko rosła. Zastanawiał się czy nie byłby w stanie nawet kupić za nie budynku, w którym powstałoby studio. Nie musiałby się martwić czynszem.

I kiedy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, wiedział, że czas kończyć z robotą. Nawet w jednostce śmiali się z jego dziwnego kręgosłupa moralnego. Każdy miał jednak jakieś granice, a on nie chciał patrzeć jak facet taki jak Danny obrywa po dupie i wierzy zdradliwej suce, która zapewne okłamywała go od miesięcy.

Rachel jednak nie pojawiła się nigdy w Nowym Orleanie, natomiast Clara Williams we własnej osobie odeskortowała wnuczkę do ojca, gdy tylko rozpoczęły się na nowo zdjęcia do filmu. Całkiem nowa grupa ochroniarzy otoczyła nowy dom Williamsów i Steve zaczął się zastanawiać do czego to wszystko doprowadzi. Starał się nawet dodzwonić do Danny'ego – jeszcze całkiem niepewny tego, co zrobi, ale numer okazał się nieaktywny – dokładnie tak jak przypuszczał.

ooo

Steve nie był fanem przesiadywania pod cudzym domem. Oczywiście zapewne jego żądni sensacji koledzy się tego nie spodziewali, ale nie dostawał bzika tylko dlatego, że wyobrażał sobie, iż jego cel ma o wiele większe znaczenie niż kilka set dolców za zdjęcie. Jeździł za Dannym w najdziwniejsze zakątki świata. Facet grał w filmach akcji, a to sprawiało, że odwiedzali naprawdę cudowne miejsca. Jego cywilny paszport wypełnił się nowymi pieczątkami i już niedługo musiał stawić się w urzędzie po nowy. Mary Ann żartowała, że chociaż ona miała być niespokojnym duchem rodziny – to Steve nigdy nie bywał w jednym miejscu zbyt długo.

Jednak ze wszystkich tych krajów, gdzie Danny stacjonował dłużej niż miesiąc, Nowy Orlean naprawdę ssał. Padało od kilku dni, więc zawieszono kręcenie, więc Williams nie wychodził z domu, a oni siedzieli pozamykani w samochodach, aby nie stracić czasem swojej okazji. Po ulicach zaczynały płynąć całkiem porządne strumienie i Steve miał w głowie tylko wspomnienia z Tajlandii, gdy ich jednostka została zaatakowana przez ponad stumetrowe fale. Kochał plaże oraz wodę, ale przez to miał też do nich respekt, ponieważ był całkiem świadom co tsunami potrafiło zrobić nawet z najtwardszymi.

Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie zrezygnować, ale z drugiej strony zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia co innego miałby robić. Nie tylko w Nowym Orleanie, ale ogólnie. Tak wiele czasu spędzał na śledzeniu Danny'ego, że jego mieszkanie nie nadawało się do życia. Miał łóżko oraz szafkę. I świetnie wyposażoną ciemnie.

Mary Ann zapewne byłaby zaskoczona jego nagłym powrotem na wyspę, ale był pewien, że mógłby kilka nocy spędzić w rodzinnym domu. Może nawet powinien wrócić na trochę, aby ich kontakty nie pozostały tylko telefoniczne. Wspominała, że chciała adoptować dziewczynkę, więc to oznaczało, że byłby wujkiem.

Ta myśl była przynajmniej dziwna. Równie mocno, co wybiegający z ochroniarzem Danny Williams, który szeroko otwierał bramy, które chroniły dotąd jego prywatność. A lało jak z cebra.

\- Sean, od góry! – krzyknął Williams całkiem wyraźnie i Steve podskoczył, gdy Danny zapukał w szybę jego samochodu. – Wjeżdżaj do środka i zaparkuj jak najwyżej zdołasz – polecił mu i biegł do następnego samochodu.

Sportowa bluza przylepiła się do ciała mężczyzny, ale Steve był przyzwyczajony do wykonywania rozkazów i zapalił silnik, widząc, że kilku jego kolegów również zaczyna wjeżdżać na niedostępną dotąd posesję.

Zaparkował lekko zdezorientowany, a potem wysiadł z samochodu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś po prostu jest nie tak.

\- Wypakujcie swoje rzeczy. Woda się podnosi. Przez radio przekazano nam informacje – wyjaśnił im Danny i ruszył w stronę Janice, a może Jannine.

Steve nigdy nie miał pamięci do imion. Nie spotykali się tak często, aby znał ich wszystkich. Williams zabrał jej z rąk ciężką torbę z drogim sprzętem i ruszył w kierunku drzwi willi.

\- Zakaz zdjęć mojej córce nadal obowiązuje – poinformował ich, gdy zostali odeskortowani przez ochroniarza do środka. – Wnętrza możecie fotografować ile chcecie – dodał Danny i wtedy zgasło światło. – Z noktowizorem – zakończył.

Steve słyszał tylko kolejne kroki i wokół zaroiło się od ludzi.

\- Kto jest z Grace? – spytał Danny.

Musiał być niedaleko niego. Brak światła nie ułatwiał poruszania się i już po kilku chwilach nie tylko w jego ręce pojawiła się komórka.

\- Sean, sprawdzisz korki? Może to tylko awaria. Prąd szalał od kilku dni – powiedział Danny, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Oczywiście panie Williams – odparł ochroniarz i podążył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Steve nie wiedział do końca co powinien robić, więc jak pozostała piątka, zdjął torbę z ramion.

\- Jest alarm przeciwpowodziowy i naprawdę nie chciałbym was wyrzucać na ten deszcz, więc zróbmy sobie wzajemnie przysługę, co? – spytał Danny. – Mamy koce i ciepłą herbatę. O hej małpko! – powiedział nagle Williams tonem, który Steve dobrze znał.

Coś przebiegło koło jego nóg i dostrzegł tylko fosforyzujące najwyraźniej w ciemności spinki dziewczynki.

\- Danno! Jest ciemno – poinformowała go Grace. – Marisol chyba się boi – dodała takim tonem, jakby ona nie miała problemu z tym, że nie było nic widać.

\- Nie martw się. Przyprowadziłem nam kolegów – odparł Danny i Steve naprawdę dałby się oszukać, gdyby nie fakt, że lało jak z cebra, a woda faktycznie się podnosiła.

Williams nie chciał ich tutaj, nie w okresie, gdy stał się tematem numerem jeden.

\- Przejdziemy do salonu, co ty na to? Chcesz zbudować fort? Marisol pewnie wolałaby bawić się lalkami, ale… - zaczął Danny.

\- Fort jest dla chłopców – poinformowała go Grace i Steve mógł sobie wyobrazić uśmiech pełen dumy na twarzy.

Jakoś czuł, że nagle wokół zrobiło się ciszej. Może jego koledzy zdali sobie równie mocno jak on sprawę z tego, że naruszali tym razem naprawdę poważnie jakąś granicę. Relacje ojca i córki zawsze stanowiły dla niego zagadkę. Jednak John McGarrett nigdy nie był tatą roku ani dla niego, ani dla Mary Ann. Widząc jak Danny stara się odwrócić uwagę córki od deszczu i ciemności, nie wiedział za bardzo co ma z tym zrobić. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju intymności nawet we własnym życiu, a przyglądając się Danny'emu i Grace czuł, jakby coś im kradł.

\- Gdzie możemy zostawić sprzęt? – spytał tylko, mając nadzieję, że pozostali pójdą za jego przykładem.

\- Aparat faktycznie dużo waży. Mogłabym go gdzieś odłożyć – stwierdziła Claudia, bo tak, miała na imię Claudia.

Nie wiedział nawet jak modło mu to umknąć.

\- David wskaże wam drogę. Zaprowadź wszystkich potem do salonu. Jeśli dasz radę, znajdź latarki i świece. Powiedz chłopakom, że nie chce nikogo poza domem. W razie konieczności przenosimy się na piętro – powiedział Danny tak, jakby wszystko miał pod generalną kontrolą.

\- Zabezpieczenie piwnic pomogłoby – dorzucił Steve, bo o tym ludzie zapominali najczęściej.

\- O! – wyrwało się Danny'emu. – Słyszałeś człowieka – prychnął rozbawiony.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve nie czuł się najgorzej w ciemności. Spędził w niej kilka dobrych lat, więc jego oczy szybko przyzwyczaiły się do tego natężenia światła, które dawało kilka świec. Grace bawiła się u ich stóp z latynoską opiekunką, która zaczynała drżeć przy każdym silniejszym piorunie. Steve przełykał tylko ślinę i przez to wiedział, że dziewczyna jest jedną z tych, które przeżyły Katrinę.

\- Marisol – ćwierkała dziewczynka, przytulając do piersi swojego królika. – Jeżeli chcesz, dam ci do potrzymania Pana Hoppy'ego.

\- Nie trzeba Grace – wydukała dziewczyna.

Steve nie znał jej, ale wiedział, że to nie jest normalne.

\- Chcesz herbaty albo gorącej czekolady? – spytał pospiesznie Danny. – Wiem, że błyska, ale możesz spokojnie iść spać.

\- Nie, panie Williams. Raczej nie zasnę. Dzwoniłam do rodziny – powiedziała latynoska i wzięła głębszy wdech. – Czują się dobrze, ale…

\- Hej, hej… Bez takich. Może spróbujmy zamknąć oczy i udawać… - zaczął Danny.

\- Że jesteśmy w wielkim zamku. Pan Hoppy mógłby być rycerzem – zaproponowała Grace. – Danno ma najlepsze pomysły!

Steve nie mógł nie parsknąć. Herbata w jego dłoniach zrobiła się już zimna, więc odłożył kubek w takie miejsce, aby nie został przypadkowo potrącony w ciemnościach. Ochroniarze zebrali się na obrzeżach pokoju, zawsze w gotowości, chociaż Danny kazał im wpasować się w otoczenie i wziąć parę minut wolnego, bo nie zanosiło się na to, że grozi im więcej niż pogoda. Nikt nie wyszedłby na taki deszcz w Nowym Orleanie. Miasto dopiero podnosiło się po huraganie, a film, który kręciła wytwórnia zapewne miał w tym pomóc.

\- Jasne, małpko – prychnął Danny.

Do Williamsa dzwoniła wcześniej Rachel, ale po krótkim 'Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiać, bo mam dom pełen paparazzi' oraz 'Bo za oknami leje jak z cebra i nie przepadam za nimi, ale nie aż tak bardzo, żeby skazać ich na śmierć', Danny rozłączył się. Kolejny telefon był od Clare, która ledwo co wróciła do New Jersey, ale ją uspokajała już Grace.

Steve zsunął się na podłogę, wiedząc, że pewnie dziwnie wygląda. Nigdy nie potrafił rozmawiać z dziećmi, ale pomagał ewakuować ofiary trzęsień ziemi i innych naturalnych katastrof.

\- To nie jest początek huraganu – poinformował spokojnie Marisol. – Najpierw jest zmiana ciśnienia i temperatury. Tutaj pada od kilku dni. Wody Atlantyku ochłodziły się.

Dziewczyna zadrżała, ale skinęła głową.

\- Nowy Orlean ma najnowocześniejszy system ostrzegania. Na południowym wschodzie jest zacumowany jeden z lotniskowców, który ma za zadanie nie tylko upewniać się, że Zatoka Meksykańska jest bezpieczna, ale również monitorują temperaturę wody oraz wilgotność. Dwa w jednym, bo jednostki tego typu muszą być dobrze poinformowane o warunkach, które panują na wodzie oraz pod nią – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Gdyby cokolwiek nam groziło, wysłano by tutaj samoloty wojskowe – dodał.  
W salonie zrobiło się naprawdę cicho, ale Marisol przestała drżeć.

\- Słyszysz jakieś samoloty wojskowe? – spytał Steve i to miał być żart, ale najwyraźniej nikogo nie rozbawił.

\- Cholera – wyrwało się Danny'emu.

\- Powiedziałeś złe słowo! – powiedziała zbulwersowana Grace. – Dolar do słoika!

Steve dostrzegł tylko kątem oka, że Williams z zaskakującą prędkością ruszył do przodu, a potem uniósł córkę do góry, jakby nic nie ważyła. Grace zaczęła piszczeć i śmiać się, więc w zasadzie odgłos padającego deszczu przestał być problemem.

\- Danno! Pobawmy się w chowanego! – zaczęła dziewczynka i Steve wiedział, że to fatalny pomysł.

\- Chcesz wpędzić ojca do grobu? – spytał Danny. – A jak nie będę mógł cię znaleźć i będę się bał sam zostać w takim dużym domu? – spytał retorycznie Williams i Steve zastanawiał się naprawdę kto bałby się bardziej w takiej sytuacji.

Widział ludzi, którzy dotykali swoich dzieci z tą samą zaborczością, gdy wokół szalała natura. Jakby bali się je wypuścić, bo sądzili, że znikną i nie pojawią się już nigdy.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć skąd Steve ma takie informacje? Może jest szpiegiem i chce się dowiedzieć skąd masz takiego ślicznego królika? – ciągnął dalej Williams.

Grace odwróciła się w jego stronę i był niemal pewien, że dziewczynka spogląda na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Ślicznie, Danny. Nastawiasz przeciwko mnie swoją córkę – prychnął. – Nie umiesz bronić się sam? Musisz ściągać posiłki?

\- Zawsze korzystam z dostępnych środków, panie Wojskowy – odparł Williams.

Steve na końcu języka miał, że jest z marynarki, ale przeniósł się do rezerwy i nie musiał nikogo poprawiać. Zresztą Danny próbował łowić informacje. Mężczyzna był o wiele zbyt ciekawski jak dla swojego dobra.

\- A czy reszta też ma podejrzane historie, którymi chciałaby się pochwalić? – zażartował Williams.

\- Moja córka umarłaby ze szczęścia, jeśli zobaczyłaby nasze wspólne zdjęcie – wtrąciła Claudia.

\- Yhym – prychnął Danny. – Jak na kogoś kto chodzi za mną… Nie wiadomo jak długo… Macie ludzie taki refleks – dodał rozbawiony. – A może wspólne zdjęcie? – zaproponował.

Steve nie ruszył tyłka podobnie jak pozostali. Aparaty nagle wydawały się naprawdę daleko ukryte. Wynieśli je na piętro dla bezpieczeństwa, ale jakoś nikomu nie chciało się błądzić w ciemności. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i sugestywnie pokazał ją Danny'emu.

\- Twittujemy? To jest na pewno najdziwniejsza burza jaką przeżyłem – wtrąciła Arnie.

\- Dobra, ale obawiam się, że się nie zmieścimy w kadrze – dodała Claudia.

\- Oczywiście, że się zmieścimy, jeśli McGarrett użyje tych swoich dwumetrowych rąk jako kijka do selfie. Przysięgam, że jego zdjęcia rozpoznaje głównie przez to, że są z lotu ptaka – zakpił Danny.

ooo

Grace szybko zasnęła, a strach zmorzył też Marisol. Danny rozmawiał o czymś półgłosem z Seanem i Steve nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że Williams odrzuca wszystkie kolejne połączenia. Rachel zapewne nie dawała za wygraną, skoro poprzednią rozmowę Danny zakończył tak szybko. Z drugiej jednak strony naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia.

Miał ochotę podnieść się i rozciągnąć, ale z drugiej strony ta kanapa była cholernie wygodna. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać ile kosztowała. Ta dekoratorka należała do jednej z najdroższych w okolicy, a fakt, że umeblowała cały dom w ciągu kilku dni sprawiał, że zera w jego wyobraźni tylko były dodawane.  
Jego telefon ciągle wydawał z siebie ten okropny dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości. Jeden twitter zapewnił mu dwadzieścia tysięcy obserwujących. I to było przerażające, bo było ich teraz dwadzieścia tysięcy i trzy. Mary Ann cały czas z niego kpiła i zaczynał się zastanawiać czy Danny nie dał im posmakować specjalnie swojego losu. W końcu komórki jego kolegów również się odzywały.

\- Odbierze mi Grace, jeśli stanie się cokolwiek, Sean – dobiegło go, gdy tylko zamknął oczy.

Danny zapewne nie spodziewał się, że głos tak się niesie. Steve zamarł, ponieważ to było bez sensu. Nigdy się nie rozwodził, ale orzeczenie winy otwierało wiele drzwi.

\- Panie Williams, dom jest bezpieczny – zapewnił go ochroniarz.

Odpowiedziało temu długie westchnienie.

\- Kiedy skończy się burza, zabierzesz trzech ludzi i odwieziecie Marisol. Jeśli będą jakieś zniszczenia w jej domu, pomóżcie im posprzątać ile będziecie w stanie – odparł Danny.

Ochroniarz ewidentnie się wahał.

\- To jest na mnie – dodał Williams. – Załatwię to z waszym szefem, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba.

Sean nie odpowiedział nic, ale najwyraźniej to oznaczało zgodę.

Danny wrócił w stronę kanap i zatrzymał się koło śpiącej córki. Królik wylądował z powrotem w klatce. Steve obserwował w ciszy jak mężczyzna pochyla się nad dzieckiem, a potem poprawia małej kocyk, chociaż wcale tego nie wymagał. I gdyby miał aparat – miałby jedno z najpiękniejszych zdjęć. Widział już wcześniej u Williamsa podobny wyraz twarzy, ale pojawiał się on tylko w obecności córki.

Nie miał ani jednej fotki, która by to uchwyciła i zaczął się zastanawiać czy gdyby zaproponował Danny'emu sesję, mężczyzna bardzo by go wyśmiał. Williams rzadko brał udział w kampaniach, ale wtedy był fotografowany przez profesjonalistów, a nie amatorów w stylu Steve'a. Jego agent zapewne nawet nie oddzwoniłby do niego, a nie miał aktualnego numeru Williamsa. Próbował użyć poprzedniego, ale…

Nagłe przypomniał sobie o cholernych zdjęciach na swoim dysku. Miał chyba nawet kość pamięci z nimi i wstał z kanapy jak najciszej potrafił.

\- Masz chwilę? – spytał Williamsa, który spoglądał na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Jasne – wyszeptał Danny. – Coś się stało? Łazienka jest w dole korytarza…

\- Wyjdźmy – powiedział Steve, czując się nagle cholernie nerwowo.

Zastanawiał się ile Rachel straci, jeśli romans wyjdzie na jaw, ale jakoś go to nie obchodziło.

Danny podążył za nim w ciemność, odsyłając skinięciem dłoni ochroniarzy z powrotem do salonu. Steve słyszał jak mężczyzna zwalnia, nie znając przestrzeni wokół siebie, chociaż mieszkał w tym domu już dobre kilka dni.

\- Jesteś cholernym kotem? – usłyszał za sobą prychnięcie.

\- Nie powinieneś był wpatrywać się w światło. Oko ma okres akomodacji – wyjaśnił mu Steve.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy mówisz takie rzeczy mam ochotę spytać co robiłeś przed tym, aż zacząłeś zwisać z drzew przed cudzymi domami – westchnął Danny.

I jego ciekawość musiała rosnąć. Steve w zasadzie mu się nie dziwił.

\- Zamierzasz mnie wyprowadzić z dala od ochrony i wyciągnąć jakiś tajniacki, ukryty w nogawce spodni aparat, który przemyciłeś? – spytał Williams. – Muszę cię poinformować, że to nie wypali.

\- Krzykniesz po wsparcie? – zakpił Steve.

\- Po ambulans – odparł Danny z pewnością, która zapewne by go rozbawiła, gdyby nie fakt, że Williams nie korzystał z kaskadera podczas kręcenia wszystkich tych scen walki.

Mięśnie Danny'ego nie były tylko do oglądania. Miały faktyczne użycie.

Steve zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości od salonu i Danny prawie na niego wpadł.

\- Cholera – wyrwało się Williamsowi.

\- Powiedziałeś złe słowo. Dolar do słoika, Danno – zakpił Steve, a potem niemal od razu tego pożałował.  
Nie zamierzał dogryzać facetowi przed jedną z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych rozmów, które mieli przejść.

\- Och zamknij się. Tak mówi do mnie tylko moja córka – odparł Danny.

\- To słodkie – rzucił tylko Steve i nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć. – Słuchaj…

\- Chcesz złożyć mi kondolencje z powodu rozwodu? Powiedzieć, że w zasadzie to norma w tym świecie? – zakpił Danny. – Znam ten ton – przyznał. – Chyba nie chcesz poprosić o wyłączność…

\- Nie jestem reporterem – odparł Steve niemal od razu.

\- Tak, ty wspinasz się na drzewa – westchnął Danny.

Steve poruszył się w ciemności, nie do końca zadowolony, że nie widzi twarzy Williamsa w ciemnościach. Zawsze lepiej było odczytać cokolwiek, gdy obserwowało się reakcje.

\- I czasem jeżdżę za nimi – przyznał Steve. - Zastanawiam się czy zamierzasz podać do publicznej wiadomości, że Rachel ma kogoś – powiedział w końcu, decydując się, że i tak nie był dobry w owijaniu w bawełnę.

Danny ku jego zaskoczeniu zaśmiał się głośno. Czysty głos mężczyzny odbił się od ścian, przerywając względną ciszę.

\- Steven, czy ty łowisz informacje? Już ci chyba mówiłem, że jesteś najgorszym paparazzi na świecie. Twoja subtelność czołgu… - zakpił Williams.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Mam zdjęcia – powiedział krótko i między nimi zrobiło się nagle cicho.

Ciosu prosto w klatkę piersiową się nie spodziewał, ale instynktownie złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek i wykręcił mu rękę, skutecznie go unieruchamiając.

\- Możesz mnie w tej chwili nienawidzić, ale wiesz, że nie okłamałbym cię, Danny. Mam zdjęcia jak Rachel całuje jakiegoś faceta. Stana Edwarda. To deweloper. Pojechałem za nią tylko dlatego, że Grace miała urodziny i chciałem wiedzieć gdzie je urządzacie – poinformował mężczyznę. – Mogę ci dać te zdjęcia. W zasadzie zamierzałem ci je dać – przyznał.

Poczuł jak Danny przestaje się szarpać, a potem jego ciało zrobiło się nagle wiotkie. Williams wciąż milczał, ale Steve znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, iż Danny tylko przetwarza zdobyte wiadomości.

\- To niemożliwe – powiedział krótko Williams.

\- Mam zdjęcia. Dam ci je. Wnioski wyciągniesz sam – powiedział tylko Steve, czując się cholernie zmęczonym.

Nie wiedział nawet, że fotki tak mu ciążyły.

\- Rozumiem, że nie wiedziałeś – dodał, puszczając w końcu ramię Danny'ego.

Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, jakby się przed chwilą pobili i może byli tego bliscy. Williams zawsze reagował agresywnie, gdy chodziło o jego rodzinę.

\- Dlaczego te zdjęcia nie są w wiadomościach, Steven? – spytał Danny wprost i coś niebezpiecznego gościło w jego głosie.

Steve nie znał nikogo bardziej walczącego o swoją prywatność w świecie, w którym newsy produkowały dolary. Wszystko było na sprzedaż i dlatego Williams zawsze był wyzwaniem.

Nie wiedział w zasadzie dlaczego wybrał tak trudny cel, ale ambicja zaniosła go w marynarce daleko. I dzięki temu, że trudno było znaleźć na Danny'ego cokolwiek, mógł cenzurować własną pracę. Był jednym z nielicznych, który znał Williamsa tak mocno i potrafił go wszędzie wyśledzić. Podobne wyszkolenie, które obaj z Dannym przeszli, jednak dawało mu przewagę nad innym paparazzi, którzy byli przyzwyczajeni do łatwo zdobywalnych zdjęć i ustawek. Gwiazd, które popisywały się, aby zdobyć ich uwagę.

\- Jestem najgorszym paparazzi na świecie – powiedział mu Steve, nagle orientując się, że to cholerna prawda.

\- Powinieneś zatem zmienić zawód – prychnął Williams, ale nie było w tym ani grama humoru.

\- Wiem – przyznał Steve i o dziwo po raz pierwszy faktycznie pomyślał, że decyzja w zasadzie została podjęta.

Danny milczał bardzo długo i Steve zaczął się zastanawiać czy powinien zostawić mężczyznę samego w ciemności, ale generalnie padający za oknami deszcz to była cholerna klisza. Położył ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu Williamsa, ale została strącona.

\- Wybacz Steven, ale masz rację. Nie jesteś w tej chwili najbardziej lubianym człowiekiem przeze mnie – przyznał Danny i jego głos był dziwnie zduszony, jakby mężczyzna chciał trzymać emocje na wodzy.  
Nigdy nie był jednak w tym dobry. Williams zawsze oznaczał energię.

\- Chciała odebrać mi Grace – dodał mężczyzna, jakby samo przyznanie tego kosztowało go część życia. – Pokaż mi te zdjęcia. I przysięgam, że cię zatłukę, jeśli mnie okłamałeś.

\- Będziesz chciał mnie zatłuc też, jeśli zrozumiesz, że to prawda – powiedział Steve, a Danny nie zaprzeczył.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve starał się ignorować wszelkie doniesienia prasowe. Danny unikał paparazzi jak ognia i coś z tym wspólnego mógł mieć fakt, że Rachel zaczęła się wypowiadać w mediach na temat tego jak wspaniałą matką jest. Na szczęście dla Williamsa osiągnęło to całkiem odwrotny efekt i zaczęto podważać jej rolę w tym małżeństwie. Pojawiły się kolejne domysły, które wcale nie były jej na rękę. W końcu nie pracowała przez ostatnie lata pozwalając mężowi na utrzymywanie domu, a ostatecznie zwalała winę na nieudany związek na to, że bywał zbyt często poza domem. To się nie trzymało kupy i coraz więcej osób to dostrzegało.

Danny uparcie milczał, chociaż zaczynał ewidentnie tracić cierpliwość. Steve widział kilka naprawdę wściekłych spojrzeń, które mężczyzna rzucał znienawidzonym paparazzi, którzy nie dawali mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Gdy tylko Williamsowie opuścili Nowy Orlean – cały ten cyrk powrócił do Los Angeles i Steve tylko czekał, gdy Danny się znowu urwie i zagrzebie się w New Jersey, gdzie był prawie w ogóle nie do wyśledzenia. Otaczana zwierzyna przeważnie wracała do miejsc, które znała najlepiej, aby przegrupować siły i skorzystać ze znajomości terenu.

Jego szef nie rozumiał dlaczego Steve wycofał się akurat w chwili, gdy jego zdjęcia byłyby najbardziej rozchwytywane, ale czuł, że to ten czas. Mary Ann wydzwaniała, aby namówić go do znalezienia sobie godnego zajęcia, którego nie musiałaby się wstydzić przed znajomymi, co wiele mówiło, skoro aresztowano ją za publiczne roznegliżowanie. Więc Steve zdecydował się wynająć studio i przestał być wieszającym się na drzewach pacanem. A po zdjęciach widział, że paparazzi faktycznie zaczynali się wspinać, aby uchwycić jak najlepsze ujęcia przed domem Danny'ego w Los Angeles.

W zasadzie był to najkrótszy rozwód świata. Zajął jedno posiedzenie i nie była konieczna nawet rozprawa. Williamsowie rozeszli się za porozumieniem stron i w kompletnej ciszy. Nikogo nie zaskoczyło, że Rachel otrzymała połowę niemałego majątku, ale wiadomość o tym, że mała Grace zostaje pod kuratelą Danny'ego odbiła się mocnym echem w mediach. Steve zerkał tylko jednym okiem na krzyczące nagłówki gazet, gdy mijał kioski. Każda teoria była głupsza od drugiej, bo spekulowano, że Rachel nie była nawet matką Grace, jakby wszystko, co wiedzieli o Williamsach przez ostatnie kilka lat nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Jakby para nie żyła na świeczniku od czasu pierwszego udanego filmu Danny'ego.

Steve'a śmieszyłoby to, gdyby nie fakt, że to naprawdę robiło się irytujące. Sądził, że ludzie w końcu dadzą sobie spokój, ale najwyraźniej Danny jako kawaler, a do tego noszący swoje wybranki na rękach – był najlepszą partią w mieście. Kiedy zobaczył najnowsze zestawienia magazynu People miał ochotę się zaśmiać i był pewien, że Williams w swojej willi płacze z rozbawienia. Stawiano go wśród książąt i szejków, a facet dorastał mu ledwo do ramienia i był tego totalnie świadom. Steve pamiętał kilka wywiadów, gdzie Danny otwarcie z tego żartował i twierdził wręcz, że nie rozumie tej fascynacji swoją osobą. Planował nawet zgłoszenie się do castingu na rolę karła w Grze o tron – a przynajmniej tak twierdził, gdy zdezorientowana reporterka próbowała za wszelką cenę zmienić temat. Ostatnia dziennikarka, która zwróciła uwagę na to, że Williams nie jest stereotypowym bohaterem filmów akcji została pożarta żywcem przez fanów, którzy chyba zaczynali dorastać i dostrzegać, że inne też jest fajne.  
Szczególnie, że Danny miał naprawdę znakomitą osobowość i twitter wybuchł, gdy okazało się, że w czasie deszczu zaprosił paparazzi do swojego domu, a nawet pomógł części osób wnieść sprzęt. Zapytany potem o tę sytuację, Williams wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że każdy ma robotę do zrobienia i pod koniec dnia wszyscy są ludźmi. Nie było w tym blichtru, czy czegoś na pokaz, ale czysta prawda i pewnie to ona ujmowała tak ludzi.

\- Okej, spróbuj się przez chwilę nie uśmiechać. Uwierz mi na słowo, że oni nie lubią uśmiechniętych modelek – powiedział Steve, unosząc ponownie aparat wyżej.

Dziewczyna stojąca kilka kroków od niego mogła mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia lat. Jej kolana drżały od samego początku, więc zdecydował się na zdjęcia w stylu pięknej brzydoty, czy jak to nazywała Mary Ann. Jednak uśmiech psuł całość i wyglądał przerażająco. A nie chodziło o to, żeby straszyć ludzi.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że opalasz się na plaży. Wokół słońce i piasek, a w oddali, na samym środku oceanu następuje wybuch radioaktywnego reaktora łodzi podwodnej – powiedział nie tracąc ani sekundy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego w czystym szoku, więc szybko zrobił zdjęcie.

\- Doskonale – pochwalił ją. – Mamy to – dodał, odkładając sprzęt na stół.

ooo

Sądził, że wszystko ucichło. W zasadzie przeglądał tabloidy, aby udowodnić sobie, że Danny nie spróbuje zniszczyć swojej byłej i miał cholerną rację. Żadne z jego zdjęć 'nie wyciekło' do prasy. Na mieście prawie nie pamiętano o Rachel, a Los Angeles zaczynało szaleć, bo Grace miała już niedługo obchodzić swoje kolejne urodziny. Steve niemal oczekiwał na to, że Danny obwaruje swój dom, ale płot nie urósł nawet o metr. A drzew przy ulicy nie ścięto, a to raczej załatwiłoby sprawy. Ci ludzie faktycznie zachowywali się jak makaki. Nie wiedział jak mógł nie zauważyć tego wcześniej. Jego wysoki wzrost zapewne zachował mu resztki godności, ale dobre imię zamierzał odzyskiwać latami.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy jego telefon zadzwonił w środku nocy. Dziewczęta, z którymi pracował nie grzeszyły wyczuciem czy taktem. Zresztą i tak nie spał, ale poprawiał komputerowo fotki, które zrobił w ostatnim tygodniu. Gdyby Marynarka wiedziała na co przydawały mu się teraz te cholernie skomplikowane kursy, na które go wysłali, zapewne jego były dowódca przewracałaby się w dżungli albo w grobie. To nie tak, że wiedział gdzie jest Stary w danym momencie.

\- McGarrett, oby to było dobre – powiedział, odbierając komórkę.

Jedną ręką nadal powiększał usta siedemnastolatce, co powinno być zakazane w tym kraju. Młodym dziewczętom i tak się już wydawało, że coś z nimi nie tak. Kolejne zdjęcia potwierdzające, że naturalność nie jest w cenie, nie były konieczne.

\- Masz już kogoś nowego, Steven? Naprawdę mnie zdradzasz – prychnął Danny i Steve przez przypadek powiększył dziewczynie ucho.

W zasadzie miał ochotę to tak zostawić. Na pewno wyróżniałaby się z bezimiennego tłumu. Steve nie sądził, aby miała jakiekolwiek szanse w modelingu. Była zbyt sztywna nawet dla niego, a on zawsze żartował ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Dlatego agencje wysyłały tak chętnie do niego zaczynające dziewczęta. Potrafił je rozluźnić i nakłonić do pracy. Nadal miał cierpliwość.

\- Wybacz – odparł nie całkiem szczerze. – Każdy człowiek musi w końcu zejść ze swojego drzewa – dodał, aby przykryć swoje zaskoczenie.

Wątpił, aby Danny odezwał się do niego z własnej woli i jakoś nie potrafił pracować, gdy mężczyzna unikał go jak ospy. Czasami działo się tak, gdy ludzie wiedzieli doskonale, że miał informacje o nich, które przekraczały normę. Mary Ann tego nienawidziła, gdy przez krótki czas pracował w wywiadzie marynarki. Nie dzwonił i nie pytał, ponieważ dostawał raporty. Dla niego to było normalne – ona chciała z powrotem swojego brata, którym w tamtym okresie nie mógł być.

\- Jestem katolikiem, nie wierzę te kłamstwa – odparł lekko Danny, ale Steve wyraźnie słyszał, że mężczyzna jest zdenerwowany. – Słuchaj, nasza ostatnia rozmowa nie wyszła najlepiej… Miałbyś czas się spotkać teraz?

Steve zerknął na zegarek i zamarł.

\- Jest druga w nocy, wiesz o tym? – upewnił się.

\- Nie bardzo jak mam wydostać się z domu o innej porze, a chyba nie chcesz, żeby nas razem widzieli – odparł Williams i tak, to było całkiem racjonalne. – Nie zamierzam ci dziękować za to… za… - westchnął mężczyzna.

\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie Steve. – Ale nie zamierzasz znowu próbować mnie uderzyć dużo poniżej linii, w którą powinieneś celować.

\- Było ciemno – prychnął Danny.

\- Tak, pamiętam. Co nie zmienia faktu, że pewnie i tak musiałbym się pochylić – odparł Steve.

\- Boże, jakim ty jesteś dupkiem. Ukrywałeś się przede mną Steven – zaśmiał się Williams.

\- Danno przecież wiesz, że jesteś moim ulubionym aktorem. Nie mógłbym chodzić za nikim innym. Moja siostra jest wściekła, że cię już nie fotografuję – skłamał gładko.

\- Mówiłem, że tak mówi do mnie tylko moja córka. Masz pięć lat, Steven? – spytał Danny. – Słuchaj, mam kilka godzin czasu. Szybka decyzja. Obiecuję cię potem nie męczyć – dodał.

Steve w zasadzie od początku wiedział, że się zobaczą, co nie zmieniało faktu, że właśnie tego mu brakowało. Rzadko kto miał na tyle grubą skórę, żeby wytrzymać żarty z nim. Nawet Mary Ann w końcu się rozłączała.

\- Gdzie i kiedy? – spytał tylko.

\- Kojarzysz tego McDonalda przy zjeździe z… - zaczął Danny.

\- Jest druga w nocy – przypomniał mu Steve. – Zamierzasz żreć to świństwo o drugiej w nocy? Nie masz jakiejś diety albo trenera?

\- Moim trenerem martwić się będę sam – prychnął Danny. – Nie zauważyłem, żeby kilka dodatkowych kilogramów pomiędzy filmami to był grzech – dodał i brzmiał na faktycznie urażonego.

\- Bardziej martwię się o twoje żyły – przyznał Steve. – Masz czterdziestkę na karku.

\- Jezu, jesteś z _tych ludzi_. Tylko ja mogłem dostać z całej puli ekologicznego makaka. Pewnie co rano robisz sobie zielone koktajle i nie przegryzasz batonikami. Nie mów mi nawet, że nie jesz pączków - poprosił Danny takim tonem, jakby Steve krzywdził go każdym słowem.

\- Zdrowe odżywianie to nie fanaberia – parsknął Steven na swoją obronę.

\- Nie, to religia, a ja już mówiłem, że mam jednego Boga – poinformował go Danny spokojnie.

\- W trzech osobach; węglowodany, tłuszcze i spulchniacze – odparł Steven, przypominając sobie dokładnie co Danny jadał, gdy jeszcze pracował w tym zawodzie.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jesteś dupkiem? – spytał Williams z faktyczną ciekawością w głosie.

\- Będę za godzinę w McDonaldzie i obyś jadł sałatkę – rzucił tylko Steve.

ooo

Danny siedział nad największym burgerem jaki był dostępny w menu i Steve rozpoznał go głównie po tym, bo naciągnięty na głowę kaptur naprawdę szczelnie chronił jego tożsamość. Znajoma sylwetka to zawsze był tylko ułamek sukcesu w rozpoznawaniu ludzi i Steve rzadko polegał na swoich oczach. Praca nauczyła go, że wszystko w sobie można było zmienić.

Wsunął się na siedzenie naprzeciwko Williamsa, który z przyjemnością wgryzł się w tłustą bułkę.

\- Co powiedzieliby twoi fani? – zakpił Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Jestem w stanie wydać oświadczenie, że to mój pierwszy i jedyny burger w czasie ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Należy mi się, Steven, więc nie patrz na niego w ten sposób – odparł Danny, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeszcze się spłoszy – dodał, odkładając całość na tackę.

W środku było zaskakująco wiele osób. Steve co prawda nie zauważył ochroniarzy, ale Williams wyrywając się z planów filmowych przeważnie nie zabierał ich ze sobą. Zastanawiał się jak często Danny umykał jemu.

\- Wiesz, że nawet się przez pewien czas cieszyłem, że cię nie ma? Nareszcie mogłem wyjść normalnie z domu. Ty jakimś cudem mnie zawsze wyśledziłeś. To naprawdę nie jest normalne, Steve – poinformował go Danny, jednocześnie odpowiadając na jego pytanie. – I potem moja mama spytała czy podziękowałem, cytuję 'temu uroczemu chłopcu, który umożliwił mi wychowywanie Grace'. I Zdałem sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie… Nie mogę ci nic kupić. Ani zapłacić za te zdjęcia, bo jeśli to wyszłoby dalej, mogłyby zostać podważone w sądzie – przyznał Danny. – A potem nagle zniknąłeś, Steven. Najgorszy paparazzi na świecie.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zmieniłem pole działania – powiedział krótko, nie wiedząc co dodać.

\- Wiem. Sprawdziłem twoje studio – przyznał Danny i nie wydawał się zawstydzony tym stalkingiem. – Robisz ciekawe zdjęcia, ale to dalej nie to. Modelki? Poważnie?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ktoś to musi robić – odparł po prostu.- Lubię robić zdjęcia – przyznał całkiem zaskoczony, że to najprawdziwsza prawda.

\- To akurat zauważyłem i masz świetne oko, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi moja siostra, która fotografii uczy – przyznał Danny. – Dlatego pomyślałem, że… Zabrzmi to głupio. Ty i ja nie mieliśmy urlopu od miesięcy. A czuję, że potrzebuję urlopu. Jeszcze niedawno nie ruszyłbyś się nigdzie beze mnie, więc ta propozycja miałaby więcej sensu, ale dalej zostaje otwarta. Jeśli chcesz, wybierz kraj czy nie wiem stan, w którym chciałbyś spędzić miesiąc. Mogą to być ładne widoczki. Masz miesiąc czasu na zrobienie mi takich zdjęć jakie chcesz. To wyłączność – poinformował go Danny. – Tylko wiesz, Grace jedzie z nami, bo to jej urodziny, więc jak będą tam kucyki, to byłoby genialnie. Co powiesz na to?

Steve wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Chciał powiedzieć, że Danny zwariował, ale jedyne co wyszło z jego ust to;

\- Jak zamierzasz się urwać z Los Angeles?

\- Podaj adres, a ja wykombinuje jak się tam dostać – odparł Danny i wzruszył ramionami. – To nie jest niemożliwe. Po prostu zachowywałem tę opcję na czarną godzinę.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział jak wielu ludzi było w stanie zapłacić grube pieniądze za informacje o podróżującym Williamsie.

\- A co powiedziałbyś, gdybym to ja zorganizował przerzut? – spytał Steve ciekawie, gdy w jego głowie zaczął się formować plan.

\- Panie GI Joe, jadę z córką, więc nie, nie będziesz nas nigdzie przerzucać – prychnął Danny.

\- Nie, źle się wyraziłem. To nie będzie pierwsza klasa, ale ludzie, którym ufam. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, nikt nie dowie się przez miesiąc, gdzie jesteś – obiecał mu Steve.

I Danny wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co wybrałeś? Powiedz tylko, że nie biegun południowy – jęknął Williams.

\- Oahu – odparł Steve, a widząc, że to niewiele mówi Danny'emu dodał; - Honolulu.

\- Hawaje? Przecież wiesz, że nienawidzę piasku – jęknął mężczyzna.

\- Grace się spodoba – odparł Steve bez zastanowienia i Danny spojrzał na niego dziwnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve z rozbawieniem patrzył jak Danny stara się godnie stać na pokładzie łodzi rybackiej. Mężczyzna wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie w jednej ze swoich koszul – teraz z podwiniętymi rękawami – i cholernie drogich spodniach od garnituru. Zapewne nie spodziewał się, że ich podróż odbędzie się na jednym z niby kutrów i teraz pasował tutaj jak pięść do nosa.

\- Steven – westchnął Williams, więc Steve przewrócił oczami.

Grace spała w jedynej kabinie – kapitańskiej – od kilku godzin i była jedynym z Williamsów, który wydawał się w pełni szczęśliwy z otaczającej ją wody.

\- Nie jestem działką koki, żeby mnie tak przerzucać przez granice stanów – prychnął Danny.

\- Pamiętaj, że dla ciebie chłopaki to Mike i Nick – odparł Steve. – Widziałeś ich pierwszy raz i nie masz pojęcia jak znalazłeś się na łodzi – zażartował.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak znalazłem się na łodzi – przypomniał mu Danny. – Było ciemno – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. – Moja ochrona musi mnie nienawidzić w tej chwili.

\- Twoja ochrona umożliwiła ci ucieczkę z siedmioletnim dzieckiem – uświadomił go Steve. – Nie nazwałbym ich specjalistami.

Danny posunął się do tego, że zbiegł z własnego domu, wysyłając całą obstawę w drugą stronę, aby odwrócili uwagę paparazzich. Steve był pod wrażeniem.

\- Zadzwonię do Seana z lądu – rzucił Williams. – Nie lubię wody – dodał.

Steve nie mógł nie uderzyć się w czoło.

\- Danno, jak można nie lubić wody? Jesteś z niej zbudowany w sześćdziesięciu procentach. To tak jakbyś nienawidził ponad połowy siebie – odparł Steve, ponieważ faktycznie był dupkiem.

Williams zresztą wydął wargi, chyba nie znajdując sensownej riposty, co oznaczało, że będzie go upierdliwie ignorował przez kilka długich minut, aż kolejny temat nawinie się sam. Steve nie miał nic przeciwko. Wcześniej sprawdził czy ich bagaże są dobrze zamocowane i ochronione przed wilgocią. Danny nawet nie zapakował tak wielu rzeczy, zapewne planując sporą część kupić na miejscu. Steve mu się nie dziwił. Williams jak na rezydenta Los Angeles miał o wiele za wiele koszul z długimi rękawami, jakby nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyprowadził się z New Jersey. W Los Angeles bywało piekielnie gorąco, ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu do słońca Hawajów.

\- Jak nazywam się podczas tej podróży? – spytał Danny nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- To znaczy? – zainteresował się Steve.

\- Jak się nazywam? Tamci to Mike i Nick, ty jesteś podobno Smooth Dog, więc to muszą być jakieś ironiczne ksywki… - wyjaśnił Williams z błyskiem w oku. – Miałem nie rezerwować hotelu, więc rozumiem, że zarezerwowałeś nam pokoje pod jakimś dziwnym nazwiskiem.

\- Koka Hawana – odparł Steve nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- To jest tak bardzo słabe – prychnął Danny.

ooo

Mary Ann czekała na niego w porcie i Danny upewnił się, że jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne są na miejscu. Grace przytulała się do ojca, zapewne zmęczona wykładem Mike'a na temat połowów krewetek. Steve do końca nie wiedział czym zajmowali się jego byli kumple z jednostki, ale to na pewno było bardziej męskie, niż bieganie po Hollywood z aparatem w dłoniach. Przegadali mu do słuchu, gdy tylko zadzwonił do Mike'a prosząc o przysługę. A gdy zobaczyli na swoim pokładzie Danny'ego – nie mieli nawet dalszych pytań.

Mary Ann zwalniała z każdym krokiem w ich stronę, a potem rozejrzała się wokół, jakby szukała ukrytej kamery. Steve miał jednak tylko kilka aparatów i Nick właśnie wyładowywał walizki na stały ląd. On sam miał w dłoniach bagaże Danny'ego całkiem świadom tego, że mężczyzna nie prędko puści swoją córkę. Cała podróż nie była niebezpieczna, ale na pewno dla obojga Williamsów ekscytująca. Steve osobiście się upewnił, że nie trafią na żaden sztorm po drodze, bo jeszcze życie było mu miłe. A Danny na pewno udusiłby go gołymi rękami, gdyby fale były chociaż odrobinę za wysokie.

Mary Ann stanęła w końcu niedaleko trapu jednego z jachtów, do którego ich rybacka łódź pasowała jak pięść do nas; jak kożuch do tropików i spojrzała na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Cześć – rzucił Steve po prostu.

\- Cześć? Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – syknęła, spoglądając niepewnie na Danny'ego, który starał się dobudzić Grace.

Półciężarówka, która należała do ich ojca, stała zaparkowana niedaleko, więc Steve ruszył w tamtym kierunku, nie przejmując się wcale tym, że wiatr znad oceanu wzmógł się. Słyszał jak Mike zaczął żartować z Mary Ann i rzucił okiem za siebie, widząc jak jego siostra wita się z Dannym. Grace stała już na nogach, chociaż wycierała twarz dłonią i rozglądała się ciekawie wokół. Dawno już nie przypłynął na wyspę, wybierając od ponad dziesięciu lat drogę powietrzną. Zaczynało brakować mu wody i nie wiedział, że tęsknił za wyspą tak bardzo.

Mijał nieznanych sobie ludzi, bogaczy w stylu Williamsa i pewnie Mike zacumował tutaj specjalnie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie sprowadzą im na kark paparazzich i ta myśl w zasadzie rozbawiła go. Jeszcze do niedawna sam był jednym z nich, a teraz próbował wykorzystać informacje zdobyte podczas wykonywania zawodu przeciwko nim. I nie chodziło tutaj tylko o wyłączność. Jeszcze nie rozplanował jak miałyby wyglądać zdjęcia, które Danny'emu zrobi, ale on też cholernie potrzebował urlopu.

\- Rozumiem, że mam sobie znaleźć inny środek transportu? – prychnęła Mary Ann.

\- Och, nie wygłupiaj się. Pojedziemy taksówką, tylko Steve musi mi podać ten tajemniczy adres hotelu – odparł Danny i uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby chciał zyskać sympatię jego siostry nie będąc dupkiem już przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

Oczy Mary Ann zrobiły się tylko większe i nagle poczuł cholernie mocne uderzenie w ramię.

\- Kazałeś mi przygotować pokoje – syknęła kobieta. – Zwariowałeś? On mieszka w pięciogwiazdkowych hotelach, a nie chatce nad oceanem – wyszeptała, co było bezsensowne, bo Danny stał na centymetry od nich i wszystko doskonale słyszał.

I najwyraźniej go to całkiem bawiło.

\- Chatka nad oceanem nie brzmi źle, wiesz… Jestem zwykłym facetem. W zasadzie nie wiem czy ci opowiadałem, ale miałem być gliną – odparł Danny i rzucił swój najlepszy pseudo nieśmiały uśmiech. – Nie chcę jednak robić kłopotów.

Mary Ann dała się złapać jak każda przed nią i zapewne każda po niej.

\- Ależ to nie będzie żaden problem. W zasadzie byłabym zaszczycona, mogąc cię gościć, po prostu chciałabym być uprzedzona wcześniej. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała przez zęby i spojrzała na Steve'a wymownie.

\- Nie wiesz na co się piszesz – westchnął Danny, chociaż uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. – Paparazzi…

\- Właśnie dlatego zostaniesz u nas. Hotelowa obsługa nawet jeśli zameldujesz się pod zmyślonym nazwiskiem, zadzwoni do tabloidów. Wiem jak to działa – poinformował go spokojnie.

\- Poważnie, Steven? – prychnął Danny i uniósł jedną brew.

\- Nie bądź dupkiem – odparł niemal natychmiast.

\- Powiedziałeś brzydkie słowo, ale mój słoik został w domu – powiedziała Grace i wyglądała na dość zaskoczoną. – Danno? – spytała, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić i wydawała się tym naprawdę skołowana.

Steve wyciągał już jednak swój portfel.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – odparł Danny, przytrzymując jego nadgarstek w pół ruchu. – A co powiesz na to, że zabiorę cię na lody w zamian za to? – spytał.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi i skinęła głową.

\- Ale najpierw pojedziemy się rozpakować – rzucił Danny.

\- I zabiorę was na plażę – uzupełnił Steve, ponieważ mogli upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.

Danny spojrzał na niego, krzywiąc się niemożliwie.

\- Istnieje chociaż cień szansy, że na waszych plażach nie ma piasku? – spytał Williams z nadzieją w głosie, a Grace zaczęła chichotać, jakby doskonale znała ten ton.

ooo

Możliwe, że nie do końca przemyślał kwestie zakwaterowania. Danny został pozbawiony argumentów i musiał się zgodzić, że jedynym sensownym wyjściem jest ukrycie go w prywatnym domu. Na wyspie znał jedynie Steve'a i ergo wychodziło z tego, że dom McGarrettów stanął dla nich otworem. Mary Ann walnęła go kilka razy w głowę, ku uciesze Grace, a potem zabrała się za przyrządzanie obiadu. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dostaną coś, co będzie żywcem wyjęte z programów Ramsaya, które namiętnie oglądała. I wątpił, aby Danny to docenił. Widział jak facet wcina ze smakiem ociekającego tłuszczem burgera jeszcze półtorej tygodnia wcześniej w środku nocy.

Mary zajęła pokój rodziców, więc wniósł bagaże Grace do mniejszej dziecinnej sypialni, którą jego siostra opuściła prawie dwie dekady wcześniej. Dziewczynka niemal od razu zagrzebała się w świeżej pościeli i wydawało się, że minuty dzielą ją od snu. Steve po raz pierwszy widział ją tak zmęczoną i w zasadzie jej oczy zamknęły się, gdy tylko Danny pocałował ją w czoło, odgarniając zaplątane kosmyki włosów.

\- Twój pokój jest obok – poinformował go Steve, wycofując się na palcach i ku jego zaskoczeniu Williams podążył tuż za nim.

\- Tu są tylko trzy sypialnie – wyszeptał Danny, marszcząc brwi.

Kolejne drzwi prowadziły do łazienki, o czym wspomniał wcześniej. Nie sądził jednak, aby Grace była w humorze na odświeżającą kąpiel. I to nie tak, że pachnieli rybami. Chłopaki poławiali w końcu krewetki.

\- Mamy na parterze pokój gościnny – wyszeptał cicho.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prychnął Danny. – Zmieścimy się z Grace…

\- Tak, tak, tak – wszedł mu w słowo. – Prawda jest taka, że nie zmieszczę się na żadnym z tych łóżek. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, że to dziecinne sypialnie – dodał Steve wrednie i widział jak Danny przetwarza zdobyte informacje.

Na policzkach mężczyzny nie pojawił się jednak rumieniec zawstydzenia.

\- Dupek – prychnął Williams. – Nazywasz mnie niskim? A może zawyżyłeś normy Steve? Nie spotkałem na tej wyspie jak dotąd żadnych żyraf – odgryzł się, nie tracąc czasu.

\- Przy tobie każdy jest żyrafą – odparł Steve lekko.

\- Stevenie Johnie McGarrett – warknęła Mary Ann, wpatrując się w niego w czystym szoku.

Odwrócił się, aby jej wyjaśnić, że to nie tak, ale usłyszał za sobą jak Danny parsknął, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. Musiał widzieć, że Mary wchodziła na piętro.

Nic sensownego jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy , bo faktycznie tak – obrażali się z Dannym na bieżąco. Tak się porozumiewali. To nie tak, że mówił też poważnie. Miał gdzieś czy Danny dostałby rolę smerfa czy Ant-Mana. I Williams o tym doskonale wiedział – dlatego to nigdy nie miało w sobie jadu.  
Zamiast więc jakiegoś średnio wiarygodnego wyjaśnienia, jedyne co opuściło jego usta to:

\- Kultury uczy mnie kobieta, która została zatrzymana za publiczne obnażanie się – przypomniał jej.  
Mary Ann poczerwieniała na policzkach, ale bynajmniej nie ze wstydu. Widział, że jeszcze to się na nim odbije.

\- To był performance – powiadomiła ostro zaśmiewającego się teraz Danny'ego. – O którym nie będziemy rozmawiać, jeśli chcecie dostać obiad.

Williams zamknął pospiesznie usta i Steve wiedział dlaczego. Nawet jego wykończyła ta podróż, a w odróżnieniu od Danny'ego nie miał problemu z jedzeniem, gdy kołysało. Mike i Nick naśmiewali się z Williamsa, że nawet jego córka miała mocniejszy żołądek, ale w zasadzie mężczyzna był dobre dwanaście godzin bez jedzenia i snu. Steve wiedział jak wytrzymały jest ludzki organizm, ale należało go trenować. I podejrzewał, że Danny nie spędzał kilku tygodni w roku zrzucany z samolotu do dżungli, sam i z kilkoma sztukami broni oraz pudełkiem zapałek. Podejrzewał, że w obecnym stanie sam był za stary na takie akcje, ale miło było powspominać Kambodżę, gdy Mike oddał w końcu ster Nickowi. Poinformowali go, że jedna para rąk do pomocy mogłaby im się przydać, ale jakoś nie widział się w roli rybaka.

Danny wszedł do salonu i spojrzał niepewnie na wysłużoną kanapę, która miała się stać posłaniem Steve'a. Nie chciał mówić mężczyźnie, że to nie będzie najgorsza rzecz, na której spał. W zasadzie podczas pracy jako paparazzi najczęściej miał do dyspozycji swój samochód, więc jego kręgosłup i tak sobie odpocznie.

\- Cóż… - zaczął Williams, ewidentnie skrępowany. – Ładny dom – powiedział, rozglądając się.

\- Widzisz, Steve, to się nazywa kurtuazja – poinformowała go Mary Ann, przewracając przysmażającą się na patelni rybę.

\- Powiedziałaś mu, że mieszkamy w chatce nad oceanem. Pewnie nie spodziewał się, że mamy ściany. Oczywiście, że jest pod wrażeniem – odparł Steve.

\- Nie, bardziej fakt, że jesteś tak nieokrzesany, przemawiał za tym, że pewnie sypiasz na jakiejś tutejszej palmie – odgryzł się Danny i zamarł, bo Mary Ann wpatrywała się w niego w czystym szoku z widelcem w dłoni . – Cholera – wyrwało mu się.

Steve nie potrafił nie roześmiać się, gdy jego siostra mrugała powoli swoimi powiekami. Wiedział, że Danny nie będzie w stanie długo udawać, ale nie spodziewał się pierwszej wpadki tak szybko. Williams miał kilka twarzy – przeważnie był dżentelmenem idealnym, gdy wychodził na czerwony dywan. I to była faktycznie część jego osobowości. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal był gliną z Jersey, a Steve znał ten typ. Podobnie jak wojskowi mieli zasady dotyczące kobiet i dzieci, oraz bezpieczeństwa. Bywali jednak mimo wszystko mężczyznami, a to nijak się nie miało do gładkiego przylizania, które Williams miał obecnie na głowie. Zapewne na posterunku daliby mu się we znaki za podobną ilość żelu na głowie.

\- Cóż… - zaczął Danny jeszcze raz, czerwieniąc się, gdy Mary Ann nie spuszczała z niego oka. – Czy na wyspie jest jakaś firma ochroniarska? – spytał, zapewne chcąc zmienić temat.

\- To też jest załatwione – odparł Steve, podkradając kawałek ryby z patelni. – Umówiłem się z nimi na plaży. Są niepozorni, ale sam się zdecydujesz czy wolisz inwestować w kolejnych mięśniaków bez doświadczenia – dodał wzruszając ramionami.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny nie tylko założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które zakrywały pół jego twarzy, ale również nasmarował się kremem tak grubo, że włoski na jego rękach kleiły się do skóry. Steve nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo na ten widok. Grace raz położona do łóżka, zasnęła i Williams planował zostawić swoją córkę pod opieką Mary Ann. Jego siostra wydawała się nawet tym lekko podekscytowana, czego wolał nie komentować. Instynkt macierzyński nie był czymś, co chciał uaktywniać u niej.

\- Może chcesz kolejną tubkę? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Gdybyś miał tak jasną skórę jak ja, nie dogryzałbyś mi. Nie wszyscy są przystosowani do promieniowania – prychnął Danny.

\- Mieszkasz w Los Angeles prawie dziesięć lat. Nie mów mi, że się nie dostosowałeś – przypomniał mu, zabierając kluczyki od furgonetki.

Mary Ann trzymała samochód na chodzie i chociaż pewnie Danny nigdy nie był widziany w takim złomie, przecież właśnie o to chodziło. Nikt nie skojarzyłby hollywoodzkiego aktora z takim złomem i Steve liczył, że to rozwieje wątpliwości tych, którzy zaczną mieć podejrzewania w stosunku do Danny'ego. Williams podczas kręcenia filmów nosił na sobie sporo makijażu, a i kamerzyści kombinowali tak, aby dodać mu kilka centymetrów, więc mieli szansę. Nie zamierzał się również zwracać do Danny'ego inaczej niż 'Danno' – przezwiskiem, które nadała mu Grace lata temu i jakoś udało mu się to ukryć przed prasą.

\- Ale to nie Los Angeles – odparł Williams. – I potrzebujemy więcej kremu. Dużo więcej. Z silniejszym filtrem. Czuję raka wślizgującego się w komórki mojej skóry.

Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć. Danny uwielbiał narzekać i przeważnie robił to tak barwnie, że nie sposób było się o to złościć. Nawet te lekkie napady złości, gdy mężczyzna krzyczał i wymachiwał rękami nie robiły na nim wielkiego wrażenia. W Dannym było coś uroczego, co mężczyzna chciał na bieżąco zabijać, zapewne uznając to za demaskujące go. Steve od lat nie oceniał facetów po wielkości ich cojones czy długości penisa. Nawet celność na trzy kilometry przestała mieć znaczenie, gdy przeniósł się do Rezerwy.

\- Skąd pomysł, że ty będziesz prowadził? – spytał Danny, stając koło samochodu. – Dlaczego nie wziąłeś aparatu? Mary Ann ma na pewno mój numer? Nie wiem jak długo będziemy poza domem, ale jeśli Grace się obudzi… - Williams wszedł w pełni w trajkotanie, które jak Steve był pewien, przerwać mógł tylko koniec świata.

Był tego świadkiem już kilka razy i chociaż reżyserzy kręcili nosem, jakby Danny zawsze mówił z sensem. Może trochę za szybko, ale to w końcu czyniło go aktorem charakterystycznym. Nikt nie potrafił nawijać tak jak Williams.

\- Och, Steve! – powiedział ktoś całkiem wyraźnie tuż za nim.

Danny urwał w połowie i wyglądał na zszokowanego, chociaż okulary zakrywały połowę jego twarzy. Steve jednak doskonale wiedział jak mięśnie Williamsa napinają się, gdy jest zaskakiwany.

\- Annabeth mówiła, że to nie ty, ale od samego początku mówiłem, że wszędzie poznałbym McGarretta – ciągnął dalej pan Ka.

Prawdę powiedziawszy zapomniał już, że para jego najbliższych sąsiadów uwielbiała poobiednie spacery. Annabeth musiała dociągać już do siedemdziesiątki, ale jej oczy dalej błyszczały wesoło, gdy spoglądała na niego. Przez lata podrzucała mu ciasteczka, gdy oboje z Mary Ann zostawali sami w domu.

\- Panie Ka, pani Ka – powiedział starając się brzmieć na kompletnie rozluźnionego.

W zasadzie nawet lepiej, że pierwsza próba zapoznania Danny'ego z miejscowymi odbędzie się przed jego domem. Jeśli jego plan miał wziąć w łeb, mieli jeszcze szansę się wycofać albo zbiec na Antarktydę. Danny na pewno doceniłby brak piasku. Nick nie był w posiadaniu trawlera, ale pewnie znał kogoś kto mógłby ich tanio podrzucić.

\- To jest… - zaczął, wskazując na Danny'ego, ale Annabeth wyszczerzyła się radośnie i klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie przyjedzie sam! Czy to jest ten uroczy chłopiec? Kochaneczku, jak podoba ci się wyspa? Steve opowiadał ci, że jego rodzina zamieszkuje ją od trzech pokoleń? Jego dziadek zginął na 'Arizonie', ale pewnie to wiesz, skoro Steve nosi jego imię… - zaczęła Annabeth i ku jego zaskoczeniu wtuliła się w oniemiałego Williamsa.

Danny nawet nie drgnął, szybko wchodząc w swoją rolę.

\- Miło mi poznać – wykrztusił Williams.

Annabeth oderwała się od niego i na jej twarzy pojawiła się pewna wątpliwość.

\- Jesteś niewidomy, skarbie? – spytała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Nie, proszę pani – odparł Williams i spiął się wyraźnie.

\- Dlaczego zatem nosisz tak wielkie okulary? – zainteresowała się i pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się sporej wielkości zmarszczka.

Jej mąż chyba chciał ją odciągnąć od Danny'ego, ale Annabeth nigdy nikomu nie przepuściła.

Widział jak Williams zaczerwienił się wściekle i w końcu ściągnął okulary ostrożnie, czekając zapewne na pierwszą reakcję nieznajomych. Na twarzy Annabeth brak było jednak rozpoznania.

\- Nie ma sensu ukrywać tak pięknych oczu, skarbie. Steve'owi na pewno kojarzą się z oceanem, za którym od lat tęskni – ciągnęła dalej kobieta. – Stevie zawsze lubił wodę, prawda Keoni? Zawsze mówiłam, że skończy z jakimś miłym chłopcem z kontynentu… - dodała i Steve zamarł.

\- Pani Ka, my nie jesteśmy… - zaczął, ale kobieta przerwała mu pospiesznie.

\- Kochaneczku, przecież wiem, że czasy się zmieniły i nie jesteście po słowie. Może i jestem stara, ale mamy tutaj telewizję – poinformowała go radośnie. – Jesteśmy szczęśliwi twoim szczęściem i to cudownie, że przywiozłeś go, żeby poznał Mary Ann. Wybieracie się na plażę? – spytała niemal natychmiast.

Steve miał właśnie dodać, że to nie jest tak, ale poczuł ciepłą dłoń na dole swoich pleców i Danny pchnął go w stronę samochodu.

\- Dokładnie tak, pani Ka. Stevie obiecał mi pokazać swoje ulubione miejsca na wyspie, prawda kochanie? – zaćwierkał Williams.

Steve otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową, dostrzegając jak bardzo Annabeth się rozpromieniła. I na szczęście ograniczyła się do zaproszenia ich na kolację, które musieli przyjąć jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Ta kobieta była o wiele zbyt gościnna dla własnego dobra. Albo on powinien był częściej przyjeżdżać.

Wyjechał z podjazdu starając się, aby nie wyglądało to na ucieczkę i trochę spięty czekał na reakcję Williamsa. Danny jednak milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a gdy tylko włączyli się do ruchu, spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. Steve doskonale znał to spojrzenie.

\- Czy moje oczy przypominają ci o oceanie, za którym tęsknisz? – zakpił Danny.

Steve spodziewał się pytania o swoją seksualność, bo jego wojskowa przeszłość dawała ludziom mylne przeświadczenie o tym, że był hetero. Nigdy nie lubił szuflad, ale DADT wbrew pozorom wiele ułatwiła. Szczególnie, gdy odkrył, że nie mówienie o czymś ograniczało kłótnie z ojcem do minimum. Po prostu nie musieli się do siebie odzywać.

\- Zamknij się Danno – prychnął.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. Ile ty masz lat? Pięć? Moja córka tak do mnie mówi – zajęczał Danny. – Wszyscy twoi sąsiedzi tak będą reagowali?

\- Wszyscy pomyślą, że jesteś niewidomy, jeśli będziesz dalej nosił takie okulary. Mój plan polega na ukryciu cię na widoku. To co się za bardzo próbuje zamaskować, przeważnie najbardziej rzuca się w oczy – poinformował go tonem eksperta.

Danny prychnął.

\- A Annabeth zna moją rodzinę dość długo – ciągnął dalej.

\- Mary Ann mówiła, że plaża przed domem należy do was – odparł Danny.

\- Tak, ale to państwo Ka. Mają wielopokoleniowe pozwolenie na codzienne spacery tak długo, aż będą w stanie je odbywać. Mary Ann pewnie wpada do nich na kolację raz w tygodniu. Tak to się tutaj odbywa – oznajmił mu Steve.

Danny milczał przez chwilę, co odrobinę go wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Nie wiem czemu udałeś na koniec, że… - zaczął.

\- Zbyt mocne zaprzeczanie jest przyznaniem do winy. Pracuję w tym biznesie od lat. Albo odmawiasz komentarza i prawnicy wszystko wyprostują, albo płyniesz z prądem – odparł Danny, wzruszając ramionami. – Jak mnie będziemy przedstawiać? Daniel Williams jest dość… Dość… charakterystyczne, a Grace mnie wsypie, gdy tylko będzie taka sposobność – przyznał.

\- Nie jesteś, aż tak sławny, nie dobieraj sobie do głowy – prychnął Steve. – Aż tak bardzo urażony, że Annabeth nie prosiła cię o autograf? – spytał, ewidentnie się drażniąc.

Danny rzucił mu długie, pełne mroku spojrzenie, które zapewne stosował podczas kręcenia scen przesłuchań. Steve'a to jednak nie ruszyło.

\- To w zasadzie było… było miłe – przyznał Williams, nagle zmieniając kompletnie ton rozmowy.

A z tym Steve nie radził sobie najlepiej. Zawsze podejrzewał, że na ramionach Danny'ego spoczywa wiele, ale nigdy nie był zbyt empatyczny. Mary Ann dokuczała mu z tego powodu, ale wolał żartować z ludźmi niż traktować ich poważnie. Ludzie odchodzili. Nie było często sensu przywiązywać się do nich na dłużej.

\- Ostatnie tygodnie chyba były ciężkie – wtrącił Steve, czując się cholernie skrępowanym, ale Danny nie wydawał się urażony czy wkurzony tym, że nawiązał po raz kolejny do rozwodu.

Williams miał zaskakująco czyste spojrzenie, wolne od negatywnych emocji. Możliwe, że Annabeth miała rację i ten kolor naprawdę przypominał ocean. Steve jednak dopiero niedawno zaczął tęsknić za domem i to miało bardziej coś wspólnego z jego wiekiem, a nie Dannym Williamsem i jego cudowną córką.

\- W zasadzie nie – powiedział ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Było gorzej, gdy sądziłem, że Rachel odbierze mi dziecko. Chyba trochę spojrzałem na wszystko z innej strony i nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że przestanę ją kochać. Chyba jednak miała rację, Grace znaczyła dla mnie więcej niż ona – dodał odrobinę gorzko.

\- Gracie jest twoją córką. Nie da się tego porównać – odparł Steve, lekko zszokowany.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, że nie chodziło o Grace, prawda? Rachel faktycznie spotyka się z tym Stanem – przyznał otwarcie Williams. – I jak już miałem pewność, jej intencje stały się krystalicznie jasne.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Dodanie, że mu przykro – było trochę zbyt oklepane. Danny już o tym wiedział. W końcu to też Steve dostarczył mu zdjęcia.

\- Cieszę się jednak, że zdecydowałem się na ten wyjazd tutaj. Grace naprawdę dobrze bawiła się na łodzi – przyznał Williams. – Pomijając fakt, że oboje śmierdzimy rybami i potraktowałeś nas jak towar zakazany rządowymi sankcjami i nie chcę nawet wiedzieć skąd znasz tych ludzi… - zaczął Danny i Steve prychnął.

\- To chłopaki z mojej jednostki. Przenieśliśmy się do Rezerwy mniej więcej w tym samym czasie – poinformował go. – I szmuglują ludzi tylko na moje życzenie. Poza tym to nie jest szmuglowanie, jeśli masz amerykański paszport! – obruszył się.

\- Jest tak wiele nieprawidłowości w tym co mówisz, Steve. Tu nie chodzi o to, skąd ich znasz, ale że to podejrzane typy. Poza tym przetrzymywanie ludzi na łodzi to naprawdę podejrzana sprawa sama w sobie. Tu chodzi o zasady! – powiedział Danny i ewidentnie z niego kpił.

\- Przyleciałbym do domu samolotem, gdyby nie fakt, że wziąłem z sobą gwiazdę filmową – odbił piłeczkę i zobaczył, że oczy Williamsa robią się odrobinę większe.

Chyba nigdy oficjalnie nie powiedział w ten sposób o Dannym i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Aktorstwo było czymś, z czego Steve kpił, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że to jest zabawny temat. Gdy glina zostaje bożyszczem nastolatek. Zresztą sam nie był lepszy – SEAL z aparatem.

\- Wiesz, że w porcie oczekiwałem przynajmniej czerwonego dywanu? Ludzie mojego pokroju nie stąpają po deskach – poinformował go Danny całkiem poważnie.

\- Stąpają! – prychnął Steve. – Jesteśmy na cholernej wyspie, a ty użyłeś słowa 'stąpają' – dodał z niedowierzaniem, parkując samochód.

Danny wymruczał coś pod nosem, gdy patrzył niepewnie na tłum zebranych na plaży ludzi. Zerknął w boczne lusterko upewniając się pewnie, że dobrze w razie czego wygląda i wysiadł nie czekając na ponaglenie Steve'a. Kono zresztą wychodziła już z wody i biegła w jego stronę, zapewne poinformowana przez China, że miał się zjawić.

\- Nie, chyba żartujesz – prychnął Danny, pojmując w lot, że patrzy na nikogo innego tylko swojego ochroniarza.

Kilka osób minęło ich, gdy zeszli z deptaku i Williams podnosił odrobinę za wysoko nogi, nie chcąc zapewne ugrzęznąć w piasku, co tylko pogarszało sprawę. Kono wbiła deskę tuż obok nich i wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie, którą uścisnął, obserwując z przyjemnością jej wyważone ruchy. Chin mówił, że jego kuzynka trenowała od urodzenia i poznawał kogoś wyszkolonego, gdy miał okazję go zobaczyć.

\- Bez urazy, ale jeśli chciałbym kolejnej córki do pilnowania… - zaczął Danny, bo oczywiście jego niewyparzona gęba uaktywniła się w najmniej koniecznym momencie.

I Steve nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy Kono wykręciła Williamsowi nadgarstek, a potem kopnęła go pod kolanem, zmuszając cięższego mężczyznę do opadnięcia na piasek. Danny nie próbował się nawet wyrwać, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się czysty szok. Kono była drobna, ale to dawało jej przewagę. Wygląd mylił i byłaby doskonałym ochroniarzem, ale również Grace nie wyglądałaby na cel, gdy obie bawiłyby się w piasku. Wcale nie bolało, że dziewczyna zajmowała się w wolnym czasie prowadzeniem kursu surfingu.

\- Dobra! Dobra! Masz tę pracę! – powiedział Danny, gdy jego twarz znalazła się w piasku. – Cholera! Nawet cię adoptuję tylko mnie puść!

Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć.


	8. Chapter 8

Kono na nieszczęście okazała się fanką Danny'ego, chociaż świetnie to ukrywała. Nie zaczęła piszczeć na jego widok, więc już myślał o niej jak o profesjonalistce. Chin miał się pojawić wraz z nią jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, aby dogadali z Williamsem szczegóły. Nawet ten niewielki incydent na plaży, gdy Kono wykręciła Danny'emu rękę nie zwrócił na nich zbytniej uwagi. Na Oahu działy się dziwniejsze rzeczy, a ponieważ Williams wyglądał na turystę , pewnie miejscowi uznali, że poderwał o jedną laskę w bikini za wiele. A dziewczęta tutaj potrafiły się bronić. Kono nie była jedyną, chociaż zapewne była niebezpieczniejsza niż inne.

Danny otrzepywał się z piasku, jakby sądził, że pozbędzie się wszystkich ziarenek i Steve miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że próżne są jego nadzieje. Na tym polegał urok Oahu. Jeszcze przez rok na służbie wydawało mu się, że ma pojedyncze ziarenka we włosach i dawało mu to pewną otuchę. I trochę dom kojarzył mu się ze spokojem i bezpieczeństwem, więc sądził, że Danny będzie tutaj szczęśliwszy, ale mocno się pomylił.

\- Pizza z ananasem? Dlaczego mi to robisz, Steve? – zajęczał, gdy Kamekona przyniósł im zamówienie.

Nie wiedział nawet, że buda, która przeważnie stała blisko plaży w ciągu tych kilku lat zmieniła się w prawdziwy bar. Danny jednak nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem i to pewnie miało coś wspólnego z Hiltonem, w którym przeważnie mieszkał mężczyzna. Ci z kontynentu nie lubili też niczego słodkiego na swojej pizzy, co Steve'a zastanawiało całe życie.

Patrzenie jednak jak Danny próbuje odsunąć ananasa ze swojego ciasta tak, aby owoc nie skaził więcej przestrzeni, sprawiało mu dziwną przyjemność.

\- Brah, nie mówiłeś nigdy, że się ożeniłeś – powiedział Kamekona wcale nie urażony faktem, że obcy właśnie obraża jego specjalność lokalu.

Cholernych turystów traktowano tutaj jak idiotów, ponieważ nie znali się na niczym.

Williams zadławił się, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

\- Ożeniłeś się? – spytał Danny dochodząc do siebie, gdy Steve poklepał go niezbyt lekko po plecach. – Nic nie mówiłeś – dodał, pewnie całkiem nieświadom tego, że Kamekona mówił o nim.

\- Ten jest zabawny – odparł kucharz i usta Danny'ego ułożyły się w wielkie 'och', gdy dotarło do niego, kto tutaj był żoną.

Williams zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować. Kamekona był już powrotem w kuchni.

\- Pewnie robota Annabeth. Jest jak miejscowa rozgłośnia – poinformował go Steve i nerwowo postukał palcem w blat. – Ale nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda? – spytał mniej pewnie, nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę kryło się w głowie Danny'ego.

\- Że wszyscy sądzą, że jestem twoją laską? – prychnął Williams. – To jest tylko częściowo uwłaczające i seksistowskie. To, że jestem niższy, nie oznacza, że to ja jestem na dole – warknął zirytowany.

Steve zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc jak na to zareagować.

\- Czy nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem gejem – powiedział, naprowadzając Danny'ego na temat.

\- A to miała być tajemnica? – zdziwił się Williams i próbował pogryźć kawałek pizzy, który nie był w słodkim soku.

Steve miał tylko nadzieję, że Mary Ann przygotuje wraz z Grace dobrą kolację. Danny pozbawiony jedzenia był nieznośny. Wszyscy reżyserzy o tym wiedzieli.

\- Nie, tutaj wszyscy wiedzą, bo mamy inne tradycje, ale na kontynencie to czasem jest problemem. Zapominam o tym – przyznał szczerze i westchnął.

Danny obserwował go przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się nad swoją odpowiedzią i Steve'owi nie bardzo się to podobało.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że to tajemnica – powiedział w końcu Williams. – Nosisz tak wąskie spodnie, że czasem widać linię twoich bokserek. Chyba ze dwóch asystentów planu pytało czy wiem jak się nazywasz, żeby dostać twój numer. To nie tak, że to chyba ukrywasz?

\- Ukrywać? Nie. Po prostu na kontynencie nikt o tym nie mówił – przyznał Steve.

Danny żuł przez pewien czas kawałek ciasta, spoglądając w przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Byłeś w wojsku, to musiało być ciężkie – powiedział w końcu Williams, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Zaciągnąłem się w Pearl. To część archipelagu, cały stan jest trochę na innych prawach. Jeden z moich wujów jest fa'afafine , nie mają prawa ścigać cię za kultywowanie prawie wymierającej tradycji –powiedział, czując się dziwnie, bo nikt wcześniej go o to nie pytał.

A on nigdy nikomu nie powiedział. I może widywali się z Dannym przez ostatnie osiem lat na porządku dziennym, ale na palcach jednej dłoni mógł wyliczyć wszystkie rozmowy jakie przeprowadzili. Nie nazwałby ich przyjaciółmi, chociaż w Los Angeles trudno było o bliższy kontakt niż mieli oni. Wydawali się po prostu nadawać na tych samych falach.

Między brwiami Danny'ego pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

\- Czekaj, fa'afafine , chyba oglądałem film dokumentalny – zaczął Williams, mrużąc oczy, jakby przypominał sobie szczegóły. – Faceci w sukienkach. Tyle pamiętam. Czy ja cię zobaczę w sukience, Steve? – spytał z czymś zadziornym w głosie.

\- Sam będziesz w sukience, bo moja siostra organizuje ogniska na plaży, a tak się składa, że sarong to jest nasz narodowy strój. Moje jedno słowo do Grace i wiesz jak to się skończy – zagroził mu i Danny udawał przerażonego przez cały ułamek sekundy dopóki obaj nie zaczęli się śmiać jak szaleni.

\- Wiesz ile kremu z filtrem potrzebowałbym do pokrycia górnej połowy mojego ciała? - spytał Danny. – Nie ma takiej opcji, że ściągnę koszulę w tym pełnym ananasów piekle.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- To są wakacje, tam jest plaża. Nigdy nie miałeś normalnego urlopu? – prychnął Steve.

Mina Danny'ego zrzedła momentalnie i po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna myśli teraz o czasie, który spędził z byłą żoną.

\- Rachel jest Brytyjką, plaża, słońce, to raczej nie są rzeczy, które ją cieszyły, a nawet później z Grace odwiedzaliśmy moich rodziców. Trochę źle znosili fakt, że ich wnuczka mieszka tak daleko – przyznał mężczyzna. – Dziwię się, że twoja siostra nie zmyła ci głowy za to, że jej nie odwiedzasz. Coś mamrotała na temat tego, że nie byłeś tutaj ponad dziesięć lat.

Steve przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, ale Williams chyba nie oczekiwał od niego reakcji. Mężczyzna trącił palcem kawałek pizzy i westchnął.

\- Mój trener będzie w ekstatycznym nastroju – stwierdził Danny. – Macie tutaj McDonalda?

ooo

Grace obudziła się dopiero, gdy wrócili do domu. Na szczęście Mary Ann faktycznie przyrządziła na kolację coś, co nie miało w sobie ananasów. I kolejna ryba została ugrilowana. Steve nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem jadł coś tak pysznego, a sądząc po fakcie, że Danny i Grace wzięli sobie dokładkę – zapewne byli podobnego zdania.

\- Danno, musisz spytać Mary jak to robi – powiedziała dziewczynka, ciągnąc swojego ojca za rękaw.

Tłuste plamy, które na nim zostały pewnie nie były łatwe do sprania, ale Danny nie wydawał się poruszony. Dalej drobił rybę na talerzu małej, nie zdając sobie pewnie sprawy, że Mary wgapia się w niego z najbardziej czułą miną na świecie. Williams potrafił zdobywać serca kobiet właśnie takimi gestami.

\- Jak co robi? – spytał Danny spokojnie.

\- Dobre jedzenie – powiedziała Grace.

\- Hej! Nie gotuję, aż tak źle – odparł Danny i wydawał się obrażony.

Jego twarz wydłużyła się niemożliwie, jakby faktycznie został urażony do żywego.

Grace jednak zachichotała jak szalona.

\- Przypaliłeś mleko – przypomniała mu córka, śmiejąc się dalej.

\- To było…

\- Zawsze – wtrąciła zanim jej ojciec zdążył dokończyć.

\- Ma bella, to cios w samo moje serce – powiedział Danny, udając włoski akcent znakomicie.

Jego dłonie złożyły się na jego klatce piersiowej i odchylił głowę w tak charakterystyczny sposób, jakby go postrzelono.

\- Danno – przeciągnęła Grace, a potem pociągnęła za rękaw koszulki ojca, zostawiając kolejne plamy.

Steve w pamięci zanotował, aby spytać Mary Ann o najbliższą pralnię. Sam nie przywiózł zbyt wielu rzeczy, ale w zasadzie zamierzał spędzić sporo czasu na plaży, więc koszulki miały mu się szybko nie przydać. Czuł, że Grace będzie chciała nauczyć się surfować, chociaż mocno interesowało go czy Danny i wtedy nie odstąpi córki ani na krok. Był gorszy niż pies pasterski.

Ciche pukanie we framugę drzwi sprawiło, że Williams podskoczył mocno zszokowany. Kono i Chin weszli na ich lanai, witając się cicho.

\- Zawsze wkradacie się do cudzych domów? – spytał Danny ciekawie, a potem uniósł do góry dłonie w obronnym geście, gdy Kono spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy znamy rodzinę w czterech pokoleniach wstecz. Chin Ho Kelly – przedstawił się były partner jego ojca, nie tracąc nawet czasu.

Danny zerknął na pobrudzoną tłuszczem dłoń i wystawił zawstydzony nadgarstek, który Chin potrząsnął, unosząc lekko brwi. Kono już przedstawiała się Grace i Williams zawisł, wpatrując się w tę dwójkę. Chin pacnął Danny'ego lekko w ramię, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- To moja kuzynka – poinformował go Kelly tonem, który jasno wyjaśniał, o co chodzi.

Williams otworzył usta w prawdziwym szoku.

\- Wiesz, że jestem po rozwodzie, no nie? – spytał Danny półszeptem. – Żadnych kobiet. Do końca życia żadnych kobiet. Wyleczyłem się na dobre i chociaż uważam, że twoja kuzynka ma na pewno wiele wspaniałych cech, kilka godzin temu zaproponowałem, że ją adoptuję, a widząc jak dogadują się te dwie, to nawet chyba nie głupi pomysł.

Chin spojrzał na Williamsa, jakby nie do końca nadążał. I nic dziwnego. Do tego traktowania trzeba było się przyzwyczaić. Umysł Danny'ego poruszał się dziwnymi trajektoriami, które były trudne do przewidzenia.

\- Co jest z wami i tą wyspą? – spytał Williams. – Same bezpodstawne podejrzenia! Odmawiam komentarza.

\- Ja też odmawiam komentarza, Danno – powiedziała Grace, jakby to była świetna zabawa.

\- Bezpodstawne podejrzenia? – spytała Kono ciekawie.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pani Ka sądziła, że mój brat nareszcie przywiózł do domu swojego chłopaka – wtrąciła bez litości Mary Ann.

\- A potem było tylko gorzej. Awansowałem na twoją żonę, co byłoby naprawdę dziwne. Na pewno zdobilibyśmy pierwsze strony gazet – dodał Williams.

Kono prychnęła i przewróciła oczami.

\- Może gdybyście się nie zachowywali jak stare dobre małżeństwo nikt nie oferowałby wam takich komentarzy – odparła dziewczyna. – Prawda Gracie? Cały czas nawija, w kółko i w kółko. Widziałam jak wysiedliście z samochodu. Mówiłeś odkąd usiadłeś na siedzeniu pasażera? – spytała Kono i najśmieszniejsze było to, że trafiła w dziesiątkę, a Danny zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- No tak, a mój brat pewnie kiwa głową. Zawsze był dobry w niewerbalnym wyrażaniu swoich uczuć – wtrąciła Mary Ann. – Permanentne gapienie i marszczenie brwi.

\- Czasem dorzuca jakąś karalną groźbę – dodał Danny, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tylko pogarsza ich sytuację.

Steve uniósł do góry jedną brew, zastanawiając się kiedy skończą. Nie uległ, gdy przesłuchiwano go w Wietnamie, a oni nie mieli nawet połowy motywacji tamtejszej jednostki specjalnej.

ooo

Steve nie towarzyszył Danny'emu podczas ustalania szczegółów ochrony, ale nie był zaskoczony, że Chin i Kono wyszli wcześnie. W zasadzie Oahu było spokojnym miejscem, a Kelly pewnie brał pod uwagę jego własne wyszkolenie i liczył go jako kolejne ręce do pomocy. Steve zresztą nie spodziewał się zbyt wielkich kłopotów. Danny'ego mogła zaatakować co najwyżej rozgwiazda, a z tym dramatem poradziłaby sobie nawet Mary Ann. Mężczyzna zresztą zabrał córkę na spacer nad ocean, ale nie pozwolił jej wejść do wody po zmroku. Steve zaczynał poważnie wątpić czy Williams potrafi pływać.

Noc była odrobinę za ciepła. Nie był przyzwyczajony do temperatur Hawajów. Jego mieszkanie w Los Angeles było klimatyzowane, zapewne jak cały dom Danny'ego, bo słyszał jak mężczyzna otworzył na piętrze okna u siebie i Grace. Mary Ann znikła na jakąś randkę, o której miał pewnie nie wiedzieć i zostawiła ich samych. Siedział na kanapie i nie potrafił zasnąć. Oahu zmieniło się dość znacznie. Sąsiedzi się postarzeli, ludzie powyprowadzali, a przestępczość wzrosła.

Dlatego nienawidził turystów. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś skrada się w dół. Bose stopy na drewnianej podłodze wydawały specyficzny dźwięk. Danny pojawił się w nikłym świetle księżyca i chyba zmierzał na lanai.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Steve, podchodząc do niego.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna podskoczy i wyda z siebie przyduszony krzyk.

\- Zwariowałeś? Chcesz mnie zabić? To jakaś cecha superSEAL? Zabijacie ludzi doprowadzając ich do zawału? Bo muszę ci przyznać, że młodość mam za sobą, a ta mała dziewczynka zostanie na tym okrutnym świecie zupełnie sama – powiedział Danny półszeptem.

Steve poczuł się natychmiast głupio. Może faktycznie powinien był chodzić głośniej, ale nie wyzbył się starych nawyków z wojska. To nie tak, że były łatwe do zapomnienia. Uratowały mu życie nie raz i nie dwa.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał, ignorując tyradę Danny'ego.

Mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Steve zaczął się zastanawiać co było nie tak z tym pytaniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał na sobie koszulki, a jego bokserki zwisały luźno na biodrach. Nie mógł założyć niczego innego do snu w tej temperaturze. Danny zresztą też sypiał półnago i narzucił na siebie tylko koszulę, którą wcześniej nosił tego dnia.

\- Chciałem posiedzieć trochę sam. Sporo się działo. Czasem tak robię wieczorami – przyznał Williams dziwnie stłamszonym głosem.

\- Jasne, lanai jest oświetlone, ale z boku powinien być wyłącznik światła – poinformował go Steve i planował wycofać się w stronę swojego posłania, gdy poczuł jak dłoń Danny'ego obwija się wokół jego nadgarstka.

\- Chin i Kono są naprawdę świetni. Co prawda cały czas wydaje mi się, że oboje skopią mi tyłek, ale to chyba dodaje im tylko więcej uroku – przyznał mężczyzna. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę ci dziękuję. Jest o wiele lepiej niż sobie wyobrażałem.

\- No łódź chyba nie nastroiła cię zbyt pozytywnie – wtrącił, starając się brzmieć lekko.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Stary, mam nerwy z żelaza. Gdy zobaczyłem Nicka i Mike'a zamierzałem wziąć nogi zapas – przyznał szczerze Williams.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve nie marnował czasu o poranku. Przebrał się w wygodne szorty i wyszedł na lanai wdychając świeże hawajskie powietrze, które przesiąkło lekko zapachem cholernego hibiskusa, za którym nigdy nie przepadał, ale prędzej oddałby obie dłonie niż powiedział o tym swojej matce. Mary wydawała się równie mocno przywiązana do tych kwiatów, więc minął truchtem sporej wielkości krzak i ruszył w stronę plaży. Fale dopiero uspokajały się po przypływie, ale i tak podnosił wysoko kolana, nie chcąc, aby opór wody go spowolnił.

Od dawna nie miał okazji pływać tak wcześnie, ale to było jak z jazdą na rowerze. Gdy raz jego ręce zetknęły się z wodą, pamiętał doskonale jak jego ciało powinno wygiąć się najbardziej optymalnie w stosunku do napływających fal. Jego mięśnie zaczęły się przyjemnie rozgrzewać, ale nie był nawet w połowie dystansu, który zwykle pokonywał. Musiał brać większe hausty powietrza, gdy wynurzał się raz po raz i to chyba oznaczało, że się mocno postarzał. Koledzy z jego dawnej jednostki zapewne ocieraliby teraz łzy śmiechu, gdyby zobaczyli go zatrzymującego się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od brzegu.

Spojrzał na plażę trochę zaskoczony, że nie jest pusta. Danny musiał wstać, zapewne przyzwyczajony do własnego wewnętrznego zegara. Albo nie potrafił dobrze spać w obcym miejscu, co było nawet bardziej prawdopodobne. Williams chyba zaczął być świadom tego, że jest obserwowany, bo zniknął w środku budynku równie szybko co się w nim pojawił i Steve przez kilka długich minut wpatrywał się jeszcze w miejsce, w którym widział mężczyznę po raz ostatni. W końcu jego oddech ustabilizował się, a ciśnienie krwi nie rozsadzało mu już bębenków usznych, więc o wiele ostrożniej wrócił na brzeg i zaczął się rozciągać, zastanawiając się jak długo zajmie mu powrót do starej formy. Jego ciało nie zmieniło się bardzo. Jednak brak codziennych treningów mocno odbił się na wydolności jego płuc, a tym samym kondycji. Skoro mieli przed sobą miesiąc na Oahu równie dobrze mógł nad tym popracować.

Wytarł się z grubsza, wiedząc, że i tak musi wziąć prysznic. Wszedł do kuchni, zastając Williamsa próbującego obsługiwać stary ekspres do kawy, który zapewne jakieś dwadzieścia lat wcześniej kupił jego ojciec. Danny nie odwrócił się na jego widok, ale Steve nie przegapił spiętych ramion i zaczął zastanawiać się czy wczoraj powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego. Wkradło się między nich dziwne napięcie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie było – nawet wtedy gdy był jednym z makaków, które polowały na Williamsa.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

Danny zerknął na niego na ułamek sekundy.

\- Nie wiesz czasem jak uruchomić to ustrojstwo. Nie funkcjonuję bez kawy – przyznał mężczyzna tak zaspanym głosem, że Steve prawie mu współczuł.

Prychnął tylko, sięgając za szafkę po kabel, który nie był włączony do kontaktu.

\- Podejrzewam, że ostatnim, który pił z tego kawę, był mój ojciec – powiedział z pewną dozą satysfakcji, widząc zszokowaną minę Danny'ego.

Williams wyprostował się i Steve'owi nie umknęło, że wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na dłużej na jego tatuażach. Zawsze przyciągały uwagę, ale nigdy nie chciał o nich rozmawiać. Część z nich powstała po misjach, o których chciał zapomnieć. A ponieważ bał się, że kiedyś może mu się to udać – wpisał wspomnienia w atrament. I teraz od zawsze nosił je z sobą. Nieważne jak daleko się znajdował i jacy ludzie go otaczali. Przypominały mu o tym, kim był kiedyś, chociaż to nie zawsze było miłe.

Danny jednak nie zapytał, spojrzał jedynie na swój pusty kubek wzrokiem takim, jakby został właśnie zdradzony.

\- Kawa nie jest zdrowa – powiedział Steve, sięgając do lodówki po jogurt.

Mary zaopatrzyła dom we wszystko co lubił i wybierał owoce z koszyka, obserwując z rozbawieniem rosnący wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy Danny'ego.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś jednym z tych ludzi – mruknął Williams tonem takim, jakby oskarżał go o naprawdę okropne przestępstwo. – Normalni ludzie potrzebują o tej porze kofeiny. Nie, wróć. Normalni ludzie nie wstają o tej porze, chyba że muszą – dodał Williams.

Steve uniósł brew.

\- Ćwiczyłem – powiedział krótko. – A ty? – spytał, obserwując wyraźnie jak Danny spina się.

\- Rachel dzwoniła. Nie dotarła do niej informacja, że u nas jest piąta nad ranem. Chociaż może dotarła i miała to gdzieś – stwierdził Danny i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie miało znaczenia.

Steve nie był nawet zaskoczony. Dotarło do niego jedynie echo plotek, ale znał Rachel. Zdążył przyjrzeć się jej przez te wszystkie lata i wyrobić sobie opinię, która się tylko potwierdzała. Oczywiście każdy mógłby się sprzeczać z nim, że był tylko niemym obserwatorem cudzego życia, ale jeszcze tak niedawno wnioski, które wyciągał na podstawie pierwszych trzech sekund spotkania mogły decydować o jego bezpieczeństwie. Rzadko się mylił, a i wtedy przeważnie gdy miał już plan ucieczki w zanadrzu, który powstał z powodu wątpliwości, których nabierał.

Rachel była niebezpieczną kobietą i Danny musiał dowiadywać się właśnie jak bardzo nim grała przez ostatnie lata.

Nie wiedział za bardzo co powiedzieć, ale Williams opadł na krzesło, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą, jakby ta cholerna kawa miała uratować mu życie.

\- Co powiesz na to, że wypiję swój koktajl, a potem pojedziemy po dawkę kofeiny dla ciebie? – zaproponował.

Danny spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

\- Nie zamierzasz się ubrać? – spytał ostrożnie mężczyzna i Steve wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- To są Hawaje – przypomniał mu. – Jeśli nie zamierzasz wyglądać jak urzędnik, radziłbym ci chociaż poluzować kilka guzików koszuli. Cieszy mnie, że odpuściłeś sobie chociaż krawat – prychnął, nie kryjąc nawet, że z jego strony to czysty sarkazm.

Danny zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, jakby szykował się do ataku, ale kroki na schodach rozproszyły ich na krótką chwilę. Grace pocierając zaspane oczy zeszła na dół i przystanęła w kuchni, ziewając ostatni zapewne raz.

\- Danno? – spytała dziewczynka niepewnie.

\- Tak, skarbie? – odparł Williams, kierując swoją całą uwagę na córkę.

I Steve czułby się zapewne porzucony, gdyby nie to, że Danny nagle odzyskał całą swoją dawną energię. Coś, co Steve w nim uwielbiał, a czego ostatnio nie dostrzegał. Nie cierpiał Rachel, choćby za to, że odebrała Danny'emu jego zwykłą radość ze wszystkiego.

\- Czy Kono przyjdzie się dzisiaj ze mną pobawić? – spytała Grace.

\- Tak, małpko, ale po śniadaniu – obiecał Danny, sadzając małą na stołku.

Williams spojrzał wyczekująco na Steve'a i dopiero wtedy doszło do niego, że Danny nie potrafi gotować. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Grace poprzedniego wieczoru, żartując sobie w najlepsze z własnego ojca. On sam żył głównie na koktajlach proteinowych i posiłkach, które miały dać mu energię na cały dzień, jednocześnie nie zanieczyszczając jego organizmu. Wątpił, aby Danny to docenił.

Zerknął lekko spanikowany na paterę z owocami.

\- Banana? – spytał, wyciągając go przed siebie niczym tarczę i niemal natychmiast dostał nim w głowę, gdy Mary Ann weszła do kuchni.

\- Żaden z was nie potrafi nakarmić dziecka, prawda? – spytała retorycznie jego siostra. – Na szczęście masz mnie, skarbie. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć z głodu. Nie wiesz czasem jak twojemu ojcu udało się przeżyć tak długo? – zainteresowała się, szczypiąc Grace w policzek.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko swoimi nieregularnymi zębami, które zapewne miała stracić już niedługo, o ile Steve dobrze pamiętał co się działo z mleczakami.

\- Danno dzwoni do babci, a ona mu mówi przez telefon… - zaczęła Grace, ale Danny zasłonił jej usta dłonią.

\- Jakim wspaniałym synem jest – dokończył za małą Williams. – Mamy kucharkę, ale czasem ma wolne i wtedy…

\- Mamy tragedię! – wykrzyknęła Grace, wyswabadzając się z objęć ojca.

Jej ton głosu świadczył o tym, że to czysty cytat. Steve nie był tylko pewien czy mała małpuje ojca czy babkę. Nie miało to jednak zbyt wielkiego znaczenia.

ooo

Kono pojawiła się wraz z Chinem na lanai punkt ósma. Steve w zasadzie nie planował niczego szczególnego na ten dzień, ale Danny zaczynał nerwowo przechadzać się po domu, zapewne wyglądając obiecanej kawy. Uzależnienie od alkaloidów nie było czymś, na co Steve pozwoliłby sobie kiedykolwiek, ale rozpoznawał syndrom odstawienia doskonale. Drażliwość, nerwowość, lekkie drżenie dłoni. Danny był tykającą bombą zegarową.

\- Są tutaj miejsca bez piasku? – spytał Williams, dołączając do niego na lanai.

Kono właśnie pokazywała Grace swoją deskę, co tylko oznaczało, że zaraz znajdą się w wodzie.  
Chin kręcił się gdzieś w środku, gotowy w każdej chwili do akcji. Nic im nie groziło, ale były partner jego ojca znał się doskonale na swojej robocie.

\- Dżungla – odparł krótko Steve.

\- Oczywiście, że macie dżunglę – mruknął Danny i Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć szerzej. – Wstałem za wcześnie, w domu nie ma kawy, a wokół jest piasek – wyjęczał Williams.

Steve pokręcił głową, jakby zgadzał się z każdym z tych punktów.

\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – spytał Williams i wbił w niego te swoje o wiele zbyt niebieskie oczy, które naprawdę przypominały ocean.

Annabeth miała rację, ale nie zamierzał o tym mówić na głos.

\- Grace jest szczęśliwa – odparł krótko Steve i Danny spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Tak, faktycznie jest – przyznał mu rację mężczyzna i oparł się o belkę podtrzymującą mały daszek.

ooo

Kamekona nie spóźnił się nawet o minutę. Danny leżał na lanai starając się jednocześnie ukryć w cieniu i mieć na oku córkę, która w najlepsze budowała zamki z piasku. Kono namówiła ją wcześniej do oblania ojca wodą, więc Steve z przyjemnością obserwował jak Danny zaczyna ganiać małą po piasku.  
Wykrzykiwał jakieś groźby w stronę Kono, ale ta nie wyglądała bynajmniej na przerażoną. Danny nie był na tyle sprawny fizycznie, aby jej zagrozić, chociaż potrafił zaskoczyć i Steve przekonał się o tym w Nowym Orleanie podczas tamtej burzowej nocy. Nie wszyscy mieli w sobie to coś, co wymagało inicjacji najmniejszej nawet agresji. Uderzenie kogoś bowiem było również kwestią psychologiczną. Ludzie nie bywali z zasady agresywni. Tak jak nie bywali potworami. Steve wierzył w to szczerze, chociaż przestudiował akta wielu ludzi, których ta ziemia przestała nosić z bardzo dobrych powodów.

Danny potrafił być szybki, gdy tego chciał. Budowa jego ciała nie wskazywała, że był tak zwinny, ale kiedy biegał z Grace po piasku, wykonał kilka zwrotów, które nawet Steve'a wyprowadziłby w pole. Ewidentnie nie odpowiadało mu podłoże, ale ono nie miało ulec zmianie zbyt prędko.

\- Czy ja czuję kawę? – spytał Williams, kierując się wpółświadomie w stronę przyniesionych przez Kamekonę pakunków.

\- Brah – mruknął grubas. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że McGarrett nie ma nawet grama kawy!

Twarz Danny'ego wydłużyła się i znowu przybrała ten cierpiętniczy wyraz, który zaczynał go coraz mocniej bawić. Podsunął więc kubeczek pod nos Williamsa, który mężczyzna schwycił pospiesznie, niczym pozostawiony na pustyni bez wody białas. Steve nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo tubylcem jak teraz.

Danny wziął spory łyk i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który kategorycznie powinien należeć do strefy 'po dwudziestej drugiej'. Jego oczy zaczynały błyszczeć i Steve wiedział, że to na pewno było związane z przyspieszonym tętnem krwi, w której zaczynała płynąć kofeina. Niektórym nie trzeba było wiele do szczęścia.

Danny sięgnął do tyłu kieszeni swoich spodni, wyjmując portfel, ale Steve powstrzymał go pospiesznie.

\- Oczywiście Kamekona zawsze przyjmie gotówkę – powiedział, widząc jak zawiedziony jest grubas. – Ale jest już opłacany – dodał wrednie. – I powinien dbać o swoich stałych klientów.

\- Brah, jaki z ciebie stały klient. Nie było cię na Oahu… - zaczął Kamekona i wydął usta. – I mieszkasz na końcu świata… - dodał jeszcze uśmiechając się do Danny'ego dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, gdy czuł gotówkę w powietrzu.

Williams jednak nawet się nie zawahał, wkładając banknot w dłoń mężczyzny tak szybko, aby Steve nie zauważył nominału.

\- Jeśli będziesz sprowadzał mi ten towar tak, żeby McGarrett nie widział, to będzie początek wspaniałej przyjaźni – powiedział Danny i Kamekona wyszczerzył się do niego, a potem spojrzał triumfalnie na Steve'a.

Zawinął się też pospiesznie, jakby spodziewał się nadciągającego komentarza z jego strony.

\- Nie możesz za mnie płacić, zwariowałeś? – spytał Danny, gdy tylko drzwi trzasnęły za Kamekoną. – Uwierz mi, że stać mnie na kawę. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Mary Ann, ale nie chciała pieniędzy. Mogę zapłacić za mieszkanie tutaj, Steve – ciągnął dalej Danny.

\- Nie musisz się tym przejmować – odparł, odchrząkując lekko.

Williams zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości.

\- Powiedziałeś, że cokolwiek chcę. Przywiozłem cię tutaj, wiedząc, że nie cierpisz piasku. Możesz uznać, że jesteśmy kwita – dodał, wzruszając ramionami, ale tego Danny też nie kupił.

Williams przyglądał mu się długo z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i Steve nie odwrócił wzroku jak zawsze. Szkolono go do tego dlatego nie przegapił też lekkiego uśmieszku w kącikach ust Danny'ego, który pojawił się na kilka sekund.

\- Ja robię zakupy – zdecydował mężczyzna. – I płacę za wycieczki – dodał, a Steve uniósł brew.

\- Nie masz pojęcia co Mary Ann ugotuje – przypomniał mu, a Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- To ja płacę za zakupy, które będzie robiła dla domu – podchwycił szybko Williams.

\- Do dżungli nie ma wejściówek – dodał Steve, chociaż pojęcia nie miał dlaczego dalej się wykłóca.

Danny uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Kono powiedziała Grace, że gdzieś tutaj można popływać z delfinami – odparł mężczyzna z dziwną satysfakcją.

Steve pojęcia nie miał o co walczyli. Może o dominację na tym terenie, ale to nie miało sensu, bo to była jego wyspa, jego dom. I wiedział, że Danny'ego było stać na wszystko, ale nie zamierzał korzystać z tych pieniędzy. Williams nie wyglądał na faceta, który czuł się zagrożony w towarzystwie drugiego samca. Jakoś nigdy tego u niego nie dostrzegł i tym bardziej go to dziwiło, bo wychodziło poza schemat. Poza profil mężczyzny, którego tworzył w swojej głowie od paru lat.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace nie wydawała się poruszona faktem, że Danny odmawiał wejścia na plażę. Kono miała tajny plan nauczyć małą surfować, ale z Williamsem skaczącym kilka metrów od wody jak tresowana małpa, to mogło okazać się niemożliwe. A dostawał dziwnych ataków na widok swojej córki wchodzącej do oceanu, jakby planowali wrócić na kontynent wpław.

\- Wiesz, że Kono jest licencjonowanym instruktorem? – spytał Steve, stając tuż koło niego.

Danny wydawał się niemal drobny, chociaż na pewno nadrabiał głośnością.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że moja córka urodziła się w New Jersey? Tam nie wrzucamy noworodków do wody po porodzie – poinformował go Williams.

\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie Steve i obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że chodziło mu bardziej o fakt, że był technicznie przy narodzinach Grace.

Wyśledził w końcu Danny'ego, aż do samego szpitala. Zdjęcia powinien mieć nadal gdzieś na dysku. I może Williams ucieszyłby się nawet z takiego prezentu. Chociaż zapewne na oglądanie pamiątek tak ściśle związanych z Rachel było jeszcze za wcześnie.

Danny zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego jakoś dziwne. Steve starał się obserwować ocean z piwem w dłoni, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Ta cisza, która zapadła w tej chwili wcale mu się nie podobała.

\- Właściwie w jak wielu ważnych rzeczach w moim życiu uczestniczyłeś? – spytał Danny nagle i to chyba było całkiem retoryczne, bo niemal od razu zaczął dalej mówić. – Faktycznie wiesz. Wiesz o mnie wszystko. I co dziwne, wydajesz się nie mylić. Normalnie uznałbym cię za psychofana, ale dobrych kilka lat zajęło ci poproszenie mnie o autograf – zażartował. – Powiedz mi coś o sobie – poprosił w chwilę potem, kompletnie do zaskakując.

Steve nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć, więc wzruszył po prostu ramionami.

\- No dalej. Musi być coś, cokolwiek. Co robiłeś zanim zacząłeś robić ludziom zdjęcia? Skąd znasz ludzi z kutra, którzy nas tutaj przemycili? – spytał Williams, cofając się powoli w stronę dwóch leżaków, które powinny być odmalowane parę lat temu.

Steve wahał się tylko przez moment.

\- Byłem SEAL – przyznał, czując cholerną dumę, bo jednak to wyróżniało go spośród ludzi.

Danny wiedział o tym, musiał, bo w ich rozmowach prześlizgiwały się różne szczegóły. A Williams był cholernie spostrzegawczy. Steve nie widział jednak jak wiele może powiedzieć mu, aby nie odrzucić od siebie mężczyzny. Zabijał i nie wstydził się tego, ale nie wszyscy uważali to za godne zajęcie. Służył krajowi jak potrafił, ale to jednak wykraczało poza pewne normy społeczne. Mary Ann nie chciała słyszeć ani słowa o jego misjach, co paradoksalnie ułatwiło im odnowienie kontaktów, bo Steve nie chciał o nich opowiadać.

\- Chłopaki to ludzie, którzy zostali z naszego oddziału – dodał, odchrząkując. – Mój ojciec zmarł kilka miesięcy temu. I ten dom należy do mojej rodziny od dwóch pokoleń.

Danny skinął głową, słuchając go w ciszy. I może było coś w tym, że na twarzy mężczyzny nie było ani krzty oceny.

\- Chin jest byłym partnerem ojca – ciągnął dalej. – Tata był w policji. Mama była agentką CIA zabitą przez jakiegoś terrorystę – powiedział oględnie, chociaż akta tej sprawy znał na wylot.

Oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. I zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba powiedział o wiele za dużo niż chciał.

\- Co z tymi delfinami? –spytał chcąc zmienić temat, ale zrobił to tak nieudolnie, że Williams spojrzał na niego chmurnie.

\- Nie jestem całkiem dupkiem, wiesz? – prychnął Williams.

\- Jesteś – odparł Steve spokojnie. – Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Po prostu nie rozmawiamy o tym.

\- O życiu prywatnym czy o tej jego części? – upewnił się Danny. – Nie wiem jakie są reguły. Próbuję się powoli zorientować, bo trochę…

Steve spojrzał na niego, nie bardzo pojmując.

\- Nie bardzo wiem kim jesteśmy – przyznał Williams, zaskakując go trochę. – Kiedy zaproponowałem ci tę sesję, sądziłem, że zamkniesz się w swoim studiu i spróbujesz mnie przekonać do ściągnięcia ubrań. I potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie znamy się… - urwał i wzruszył ramionami. – Od zawsze. I nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale…

\- Mamy teraz rozmowę od serca? Poważnie? – spytał Steve. – Bo będę potrzebował drugiego piwa – dorzucił.

\- Och, pieprz się – mruknął Williams, odwracając się w stronę plaży, gdzie Grace wiosłowała na sucho, ułożona na niewielkiej desce.

Kono udzielała jej półgłosem instrukcji. Jeszcze miały czas na wodę, ale sądząc po ruchach dziewczynki, Steve spodziewał się pierwszych wrzasków od strony Danny'ego już za trzy dni. Mała nie mogła ćwiczyć wyłącznie na sucho. Surfing był sportem wodnym z zasady.

\- Jesteśmy dupkami - odparł spokojnie. – Znaczy ty na pewno – dodał.

Danny spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale nie powiedział ani słowa więcej.

ooo

Steve nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić, gdy Grace zaczęła piszczeć w ich salonie. Kono wydawała się równie zaskoczona co on, ale jej oczy rozbłysły rozbawieniem, kiedy spojrzała w górę schodów. I może całe szczęście, że Chin jednak nie sięgnął po broń, którą nosił ukrytą przy kostce. Danny Williams we własnej osobie postanowił włożyć w końcu coś innego niż koszulę z długim rękawem. Szorty wyglądały na śmiesznie przydługie, ale zapewne nie łatwo było mu znaleźć ubrania w swoim rozmiarze w Los Angeles, gdzie pełno było długonogich kobiet i nienaturalnie wysokich mężczyzn. Steve nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać ile Williams zapakował podobnych ubrań, spodziewając się bardziej, że aktor skupił się na czymś, w czym wyglądał godnie i wyjściowo. Nawet na wakacjach musiał dbać o swój wizerunek, a te nisko zwisające szorty jednak mimo wszystko wyglądały na nim zabawnie.

Koszulka jednej z drużyn New Jersey nie była nowa. W zasadzie Steve miał podejrzenie, że pochodziła jeszcze z czasów, gdy Danny kończył tamtejszą akademię policyjną.

Williams wydawał się skrępowany, jak wynurzona z wody ryba, która nie do końca wie, co powinna teraz z sobą zrobić. I jest gotowa w każdej chwili zawrócić i ponownie znaleźć się w swoim bezpiecznym bąblu. Grace jednak zapiszczała tylko głośniej, więc Danny uśmiechnął się do niej, odchrząkując lekko.

\- Ani słowa – powiedział Williams, zapewne spodziewając się od niego jakiegoś kąśliwego komentarza.

I Steve miał przygotowanych już prawie tuzin. Począwszy od uwagi na temat jego zaskakująco jasnego owłosienia na rękach, które zapewne rozciągało się na całą klatkę piersiową. Nogi Danny'ego były przyjemnie umięśnione, ale te szorty opinały jego tyłek w taki sposób, że przyłapał Kono na wgapianiu się w pośladki szefa, gdy ten podnosił córkę.

\- Pływać! – zapiszczała Grace i Danny zrobił fatalną minę.

Najwyraźniej jego plany dotyczyły na razie zmiany stroju, jakby badał teren. Może jeszcze dwa dni temu nie sądził, że nie zostaną wyśledzeni przez paparazzich. Steve nie wyobrażał sobie życia w ciągłym fleszu aparatów. Widział jednak jak Danny powoli się rozluźniał, przyzwyczajając się do wścibstwa Kono, która po prostu musiała wiedzieć wszystko na temat Brada Pitta, jakby moda na niego nie przeszła dobre pięć lat wcześniej. Chin był bardziej powściągliwy, ale z drugiej strony były partner jego ojca nie mówił zbyt wiele.

\- Jutro? – spytał Danny z pewną nadzieją, jakby sądził, że cokolwiek jest w stanie przekonać Grace.

Mała chciała do wody już rano, ale Kono przekonała ją, że muszą poćwiczyć najpierw na piasku. Miała dar przekonywania, chociaż i on nie mógł pozostać wieczny.

\- Czekaj, a Danno potrafi pływać? - spytał, ponieważ był dupkiem.

Mary Ann uniosła brew, jakby chciała go zapytać co kombinuje, ale Grace wyszczerzyła się do niego szczęśliwa. Tylko ich dwójka używała tego przezwiska i może trochę oszukiwał, bo Danny nie mógł na niego nawarczeć za to nadużycie – a sądząc po minie naprawdę chciał – jednak to było cholernie zabawne. I Williams był uroczy w ten dziwnie męski sposób. Może był u progu rozwiązania największej tajemnicy Hollywood; dlaczego Danny pomimo swojej miękkości i łagodności, czułości w stosunku do – byłej już – żony, nie wydawał się jednak pantoflem. Była w tym jakaś siła i stanowczość. Kiedy obejmował Grace, wydawało się, że chroni ją przed całym światem.

\- Danno pływa najlepiej na świecie – oznajmiła mu mała.

Danny westchnął.

\- Nie widziałaś wujka Steve'a. Jest chyba półdelfinem – poinformował córkę Williams i oczy dziewczynki zamigotały.

Steve powinien był wiedzieć, że ta gra, którą prowadzili za pośrednictwem Grace skończy się na jego niekorzyść. W końcu nie była jego córką, więc nie wiedział do końca jakich kart użyć.

Usta Grace rozchyliły się lekko, zapewne gdy wyobrażała sobie jak to może wyglądać. Steve nie mógł jednak wyrzucić z głowy jednego; Danny przyznał, że przyglądał mu się tego ranka. Niby widział go z wody, ale jednak trochę inaczej poczuł się, gdy Williams to przyznał.

Próbował wymyślić coś, żeby odbić piłeczkę, ale jego opcje fatalnie się skurczyły i widział w oczach Danny'ego, że Williams też był świadom, że tę rundę wygrał.

\- A może wszyscy popływacie, a Steve upewni się, że nie zjedzą was rekiny? – zaproponowała Mary Ann, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Rekiny? – wyrwało się Danny'emu i spojrzał na niego, jakby szukał potwierdzenia w jego oczach.

\- Nie tak blisko brzegu – odparł, ponieważ to było nawet zabawne.

I jeśli na sekundę zapominał o fakcie, że Williams jest chłopcem z miasta, ten od razu wyskakiwał z czymś kompletnie abstrakcyjnym.

Co jednak go zaskoczyło to jak Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo i wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby sprawa rekinów przestała go jednak obchodzić.

\- A tam – stwierdził mężczyzna. – W końcu najpierw na pewno zjedzą małe foki – odparł i Steve prychnął, ponieważ aluzja była, aż nazbyt oczywista.

Grace wyglądała jednak na niepocieszoną.

\- Danno, ale ja lubię małe foki – poinformowała ojca.

ooo

Posiadanie prywatnej plaży miało swoje ogromne plusy. Przede wszystkim przed jego domem przechodzili tylko sąsiedzi, a państwo Ka wydawali się wcale nieporuszeni faktem, że jego domniemany kochanek posiada córkę. Uważali, że to nawet urocze, że wynajął Kono jako jej opiekunkę. Chin starał się nie rzucać w oczy i zapewne to było najłatwiejsze zlecenie w jego życiu.

Danny nie pływał najgorzej. Ewidentnie nie robił tego codziennie i brakowało mu wprawy, ale kiedy już zrzucił koszulkę, wszystko wydało się prostsze. Grace upewniła się, aby oblać ojca wodą, gdy ten spróbuje tylko ruszyć w stronę brzegu, więc bawili się przez chwilę w płytkiej wodzie, ale Steve wiedział, że już niedługo fale będą wyższe.

Normalnie o tej porze wyciągnąłby deskę, ale leżenie tak po prostu na lanai nagle wydało mu się niebiańskim pomysłem. Wiedział, że powinien naprawić szafkę w kuchni i może odmalować drewniane elementy, dopóki znajdował się na Oahu, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Obserwowanie Williamsa ganiającego za Grace było uzależniające. Danny robił dokładnie tyle samo hałasu co zawsze, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. I wydawał się nie zdawać sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Kono trzymała się od nich na bezpieczną odległość, ale mała wciągnęła ją do zabawy, a Williams próbował ją nawet podnieść i wrzucić w głęboką wodę. Jakby to było takie łatwe. Sam wylądował głową w dół w oceanie, a Grace próbowała się na niego wspiąć. Zniknął pod wodą na kilka sekund, co początkowo zaalarmowało Steve'a, ale wypłynął zaskakująco daleko – poza zasięgiem dziewcząt, które mogłyby chcieć go jeszcze raz podtopić.

Musiał spłukać ze skóry krem z wysokim filtrem, bo zaczynała nabierać lekko niezdrowego czerwonawego koloru, ale to i tak nie odbierało mu uroku. Steve zresztą nie spodziewał się, aby nienawidzący słońca chłopak z New Jersey opalał się normalnie.

Grace na całe szczęście nie wydawała się mieć tego problemu.

Steve zastanawiał się czy powinien zabrać się za drugie piwo, ale jego wzrok padł na sprzęt, który zostawił na parapecie okna. Nie mógł się zdecydować czy powinni dzisiaj jechać w teren, ale cieszył się, że jednak zostali. Wziął aparat do rąk i ruszył w stronę brzegu, gdzie Danny właśnie wziął Grace na swoje barki i udawał, że zamierza zacząć płynąć. Williams spiął się na jego widok i między jego brwiami pojawiła się nieprzyjemna zmarszczka. I Steve już miał powiedzieć, że to mają być prywatne fotki, gdy Danny nagle uniósł kciuk do góry i nawet uśmiechnął się lekko.

Jego palec zadrżał na migawce aparatu i zrobił trzy zdjęcia za jednym zamachem. Grace stanęła chwiejnie na ramionach ojca, a potem skoczyła w górę i złapał pięć faz jej lotu. Nie mógł doczekać się na wywołanie zdjęć, bo Danny uśmiechał się cholernie szeroko – tym prawdziwym uśmiechem, który tak rzadko pokazywano w prasie.

Grace wypłynęła bliżej brzegu i zaczęła bić brawo – zapewne samej sobie. I Danny z całkiem poważną miną jej zawtórował.

\- Piękny skok! – poinformował Williams córkę. – Dziesięć na dziesięć – dodał. – No nie wujku Steve? – spytał, a potem wydął wargi. – Wiesz, że wujek Steve jest jeszcze wyższy od taty? Wiesz jak długo byś leciała w dół? – spytał z fałszywym entuzjazmem i mała zwróciła całą swoją uwagę w jego stronę.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy Kono przejęła jego aparat, więc pomógł Grace wspiąć się na swoje plecy i wyciągnął język w stronę Danny'ego, ponieważ chyba zaczęli przekraczać granicę dziecinady.

Grace wydawała się jednak cholernie szczęśliwa, szczególnie, gdy Steve tak pokierował jej skokiem, że głównym rozpryskiem Williams dostał w twarz.


	11. Chapter 11

Państwo Ka wydawali się niepocieszeni faktem, że wyplątali się z poprzedniej kolacji. Mary Ann nawet ostrzegła go, że to się źle skończy, ale nie spodziewał się, że dwójka jego emerytowanych sąsiadów zorganizuje na ich własnym lanai powitalnego grilla. Kiedy ludzie zaczęli początkowo się schodzić, Danny wpadł w panikę i próbował nawet uciec na piętro zapewne po to, aby narzucić na siebie coś, co sprawiłoby, że nie wyglądałby jak miejscowy.

Grace nie wydawało się przeszkadzać, że Kono zarzuciła jej wokół bioder jedną z tych cienkich chust, których użycia nigdy nie pojmował. I tak wszystko prześwitywało i Danny musiał być tego samego zdania, bo patrzył wilkiem na każdego chłopca, który przysiadł się do Grace przez ostatnie minuty.

\- Ma sześć lat, nie pójdzie na randkę – prychnął Steve, ponieważ to było dość zabawne.

Danny spojrzał na niego chmurnie.

\- Och, ja już znam was chłopcy z Hawajów. Ściągacie koszulki i… - urwał Williams, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ściągamy koszulki – powtórzył za nim Steve, przednio rozbawiony.

Może faktycznie zaskakująco duża liczba osób chodziła tutaj nie do końca ubrana, ale byli na Hawajach. Noszenie krawata tutaj powinno być zabronione przez rząd. Danny co prawda zerkał niepewnie na swoje szorty, które wyschły nie tak dawno, ale wpasował się po prostu w miejscowych z tą znoszoną koszulką. Steve nie kwapił się nawet o coś porządnego. Jego bokserka nie zakrywała wiele, ale z drugiej strony Mary Ann pytała już o jego tatuaże, więc równie dobrze mógł je już pokazać.

Nie ukrywał ich specjalnie. Nie widzieli się ponad dekadę, a na pogrzebie ojca był w swoim dawnym mundurze.

Raz SEAL zawsze SEAL.

\- Jesteście opaleni i to pewnie działa na ludzi z kontynentu – prychnął Williams. – Seksturystyka rozwija się równie silnie…

\- Seksturystyka? O czym ty mówisz? Oni mają po sześć lat – poinformował go Steve, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Tak się zaczyna. Grace zostaje otoczona, a potem któryś głupek…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz dobre dziesięć lat, żeby zacząć się martwić? – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Na martwienie się nigdy nie jest za wcześnie – przyznał Williams i uśmiechnął się, gdy Grace odłączyła się od grupy, zapewne, żeby dostać kolejnego całusa.

Mieli jakiś dziwny zwyczaj, w którym mała dostawała buziaka albo przytulali się, kiedy jednemu albo drugiemu wpadło to do głowy. Danny wydawał się częściej sięgać po ten przywilej, ale nikt tego nie komentował. To było tak urocze, że Steve nie zamierzał powiedzieć ani słowa.

\- Poczekaj aż będzie miała pierwszego kaca – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a wzrok Danny'ego pociemniał.

\- Danno? Co to jest kac? – spytała Grace i nie spodziewał się nawet, że mała miała tak doskonały słuch.

Danny przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Coś, co będziesz miała, kiedy skończysz pięćdziesiąt lat – poinformował ją Williams całkiem poważnie.

Co zabawniejsze Grace wydawała się mu całkowicie wierzyć, jakby jej ojciec był chrzanioną wyrocznią.  
Steve czknął, chcąc ukryć jakoś swoje rozbawienie. I nie wiedział nawet kiedy Grace objęła go za szyję. Zesztywniał i spojrzał na Danny'ego , który dość ciekawie przyglądał się całej scenie. Nie zamierzał przeszkadzać w ich cholernych rytuałach, ale najwyraźniej skakanie z jego ramion jakoś zbliżyło ich do siebie.

Co gorsza, nie przypominał sobie, kiedy przytulał ostatni raz kogokolwiek. Jego ramiona wydawały się zesztywniałe i spanikowany spojrzał na Danny'ego, który uśmiechnął się miękko.

\- Obejmij moją córkę, McGarrett. To nie jest trudne, wiesz. Odrobina czułości – powiedział Williams spokojnie. – Poza tym jesteś pewnie jedynym facetem, którego nie wyrzucę przez okno mojego domu, jeśli cię przyprowadzi.

Ostrożnie obwinął Grace swoimi ramionami, nie do końca pewien czy jej nie zgniecie. Jego bicepsy wydawały się ogromne w porównaniu z jej główką. A ciemne linie tatuażu tylko podkreślały jego mięśnie. Taki był plan, gdy był młody. Pod jedną z dziar miał nawet bliznę po kuli, której kształt było widać pod odpowiednim kątem.

\- Cóż za przywilej – odparł, nie mogąc nie zakpić, ale nawet w jego własnych uszach to zabrzmiało słabo.

\- Wujku Steve, co to jest _haole_? – spytała Grace nagle, odczepiając się od niego w końcu.

Nie wydawała się urażona tym słowem, ale jedynie zaciekawiona.

\- Ktoś cię tak nazwał? – zainteresował się Danny i z tonu jego głosu nic nie wynikało.

Grace powoli skinęła głową i spojrzała chmurnie na grupkę bawiących się dzieci.

\- Moja córka doświadcza pierwszy raz rasizmu – westchnął Williams. – Małpko, to znaczy, że nie jesteś stąd. I to jest zabawne, skoro na to wpadli. To jest oczywistość. Podkreślają ją tylko ludzie o niskich lotach. To tak, jakby mówić mi, że jestem niski. Jakbym tego nie wiedział – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi i skinęła głową. A potem wyprostowała się trochę, jakby szykowała się na wojnę. I gdzieś już widział to zacięte spojrzenie.

\- Grace – powiedział ostrzegawczo Danny, jakby spodziewał się, że szykują się kłopoty.

Mała spojrzała na niego i jej twarz wydłużyła się.

\- No dobra, Danno – westchnęła i chyba właśnie przeprowadzili jedną z tych rozmów ojcowo-córkowych, których nie próbował nigdy nawet rozgryźć.

Własnego kodu nie mieli nawet z Mary Ann. Chociaż jej wzrok skupiony teraz na nim, mówił wyraźnie, że miał własne kłopoty. Nie wiedział tylko jeszcze jakie.

ooo

Annabeth poczuła się w obowiązku streścić historię jego rodziny Danny'emu i może nie byłby tak skrępowany, gdyby nie fakt, że ojciec pokazał jej wszystkie jego odznaczenia. Williams patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i przez jego głowę musiało przechodzić najbardziej znienawidzone przez niego słowo.

\- Steve jest bohaterem – oznajmiła im Annabeth.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i Danny parsknął śmiechem.

\- Chcesz kolejne piwo? – spytał Williams, wstając z leżaka.

Skinął głową, bo potrzebował i pięciu, jeśli miał przeżyć ten wieczór. Dzieciaki bawiły się na lanai tuż przed nimi i Grace wydawała się wieść prym, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Poinformowała wszystkich, że jest haole i zrobiła z tego własną markę. Gdyby Steve nie widział tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłby. Mała wydawała mu się zawsze nieśmiała, ale nigdy nie widział jej w towarzystwie rówieśników. Łatwo jest bać się obcych dorosłych, do których nie wiadomo co powiedzieć.

\- Ktoś tutaj dba o to, żebyś zaliczył – poinformował go szeptem Danny, wsuwając mu piwo do dłoni.

Annabeth opowiadała właśnie o tym jak odznaczano go w tej jednostce niedaleko. Ojciec zaprosił wszystkich sąsiadów. Gdyby wiedziała za co tak naprawdę dostawał te medale, zapewne nie byłaby taka skora do pochwał.

Odchrząknął, czując rumieńce na policzkach. Prawda była taka, że nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio zaliczył. I Danny mógł wydawać się rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, ale chyba zapomniał, że według pani Ka byli w związku. Więc to on miał się poświęcić miejscowemu bogu – przynajmniej w wyobraźni jego podpitej sąsiadki.

\- Powinieneś pokazać Danny'emu swoje medale – powiedziała Annabeth i tego chyba było za wiele, bo ton kobiety świadczył o tym, że wcale o nich nie mówiła.

Williams zresztą opluł się i krztusił się tak mocno, że łzy poszły mu z oczu. Steve możliwe, że uderzył go za mocno między łopatki, ale przynajmniej pomogło.

\- Zabiorę moją rozrywkową żonę – zaczął pan Ka na ten widok. – Chyba miałaś dzisiaj za wiele rumu, kochanie – poinformował ją z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Steve nie zamierzał ich wstrzymywać.

\- Chryste – wyszeptał Danny.

\- I już nie jest tak zabawnie? – prychnął, ponieważ rozrywka jego kosztem najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała Williamsowi wcześniej.

Danny spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział skąd nagle ten ton.

\- Nie próbowała cię upokorzyć. Jesteś bohaterem, Steve – poinformował go spokojnie mężczyzna. – Mój ojciec też zawsze twierdził, że za zabijanie nie powinni odznaczać, ale robisz coś, ponieważ kraj tego potrzebuje – wyjaśnił i Steve poczuł jak coś zaciska się wokół jego krtani. – Wiem co robią SEAL – poinformował go Williams. – Miałem być gliną, to nie tak, że nie spodziewałem się, że w pewnym momencie pociągnę za spust. Po prostu czasem robisz to co musisz. Nie chcesz rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości i w porządku. W sumie fatalnie ci to idzie, ale nie możesz mnie winić, że kiedy już ktoś mówi o nastoletnim Stevie nastawiam uszu – dodał i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nader oczywiste.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie sądził, aby było wiele do powiedzenia. Większość misji nigdy nie odtajniono. O tych, których wolno byłoby mu mówić, nie chciał pisnąć nawet słowa. Został paparazzi, żeby pożyć cudzym życiem. Może nadal odstającym trochę od normy, odkąd nastawione były w tym kierunku wszystkie kamery, ale przecież sielankowo prostym.

\- Nie lubię wspominać – przyznał w końcu i trochę go to kosztowało.

\- Ja ostatnio też nie – odparł Danny i uniósł w jego stronę swoje piwo. – Za niewspominanie – powiedział wznosząc toast i Steve nie mógł się z nim nie stuknąć butelkami.

ooo

Danny miał małe stopy. Wyglądały śmiesznie przy jego długich palcach. Spodziewał się, że w połowie tak dobrze pływał, ponieważ miał płetwy, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła zawsze Mary Ann, gdy bawili się wspólnie na lanai. Nie pamiętał czasów, gdy był niski. Możliwe, że takie nie istniały.

Williams zasnął, co zapewne nie powinno go dziwić. Mieli o kilka piw za wiele. Cały dzień biegał za córką i zapewne był wyczerpany. Poranny telefon od Rachel mógł mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Kono podniosła Grace z kanapy w salonie, zapewne chcąc odnieść ją do jej pokoju. Wraz z Chinem zostali odrobinę za długo, ale w zasadzie 'ochranianie' Williamsów składało się głównie z siedzenia i od biedy zabawy na plaży. Zapewne przy pierwszym wyjściu na spacer po mieście to miało się zmienić. Musieli wmieszać się w tłum i nie zgubić tej dwójki z oczu, ale Danny znał zasady. Nie był jak inni, którzy uwielbiali się urywać. To znaczy on też to miał w zwyczaju, ale w pewnym sensie wtedy zawsze uciekał dziennikarzom. Steve nie sądził, że Williams podjąłby takie ryzyko z córką.

Zresztą żaden z jego sąsiadów nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy Danny podał im swoje imię, poprzestając trochę na tym. Może plotki, które rozsiała Annabeth trochę w tym pomogły. Nikt nie wiązał Danny'ego Williamsa z tą samą płcią.

Spojrzał na mocno rozbudowaną szczękę mężczyzny, odkrywając, że wcale nie powinien wyglądać tak dobrze. Z bliska widział już zmarszczki, które zaczynały się pojawiać w kącikach jego oczu od ciągłego uśmiechania się. Kiełkujący zarost był rudobrązowy, trochę ciemniejszy od cienkich włosków, które porastały ciało Danny'ego. Wiedział, że jak większość aktorów Williams też starał się usuwać owłosienie, ale to była cholerna szkoda. Tak wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Naturalniej.

Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie desek. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na widok siostry.  
Wycofał się po cichu, wciąż nie mogąc zdecydować czy pozwolić spać Danny'emu na zewnątrz. Noce były ciepłe. Sam spędzał tak czasami całe tygodnie w wakacje.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że się w nim podkochujesz? – spytała Mary Ann tak cicho, że prawie wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał.

Spojrzał na nią w czystym szoku i już miał się roześmiać, gdy coś jeszcze mocniej zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła. I jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się równie bezradnie. Mary Ann zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie dowierzała.

\- Nie wiedziałeś – prychnęła. –Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, Steve? Tobie nic nie umyka, chociaż nie, wycofuję to. Nie wpadłeś na to, żeby skontaktować się ze mną przez dziesięć lat – wypomniała mu. – To w takim razie jest nic.

Otworzył usta, żeby się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nie byłby bratem, którego chciała tuż po powrocie.

\- Kiedy go przywiozłeś, sądziłam, że ściga go mafia. Że chcą go zabić. Nie podałeś tego adresu nawet w wojsku, bo bałeś się, że twoi wrogowie znajdą nas i skrzywdzą – przypomniała mu.

To wydawało się idealnym rozwiązaniem. I tak rzadko bywał w domu, ale zawsze upewniał się, że nikt za nim nie podąża.

\- I przywiozłeś tutaj gwiazdę filmową, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz w świecie. A ty, oboje wiemy, nie robisz nigdy nic normalnie – westchnęła, jakby dopiero teraz do niej to docierało. – Jaką wymówkę tym razem przygotował twój mózg? – spytała wprost i Steve przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Chciałem, żeby wypoczęli – przyznał i teraz śmiesznie brzmiało to nawet w jego uszach.

Danny przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby pojęcia nie miał jakim cudem znalazł się na Hawajach, w jego domu rodzinnym. A Steve zachował się jak dzieciak, który chciał przedstawić rodzinie kogoś dla siebie ważnego. I nic dziwnego, że Williams pytał czy są przyjaciółmi. Tylko, że nimi nie byli. I nie byli też razem. Nagle reakcja sąsiadów stała się całkiem oczywista.

\- I wypoczną – odparła Mary Ann z czymś smutnym w oczach. – Tylko, że twoim kosztem. Powinieneś był spieprzać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdy tylko zainteresował cię ten facet. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Jest świeżo po rozwodzie, ma córkę i tak, jakbyś nie zauważył, jest hetero – poinformowała go sucho, wypowiadając na głos jego wszystkie obawy.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech i odwrócił się, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na śpiącego na lanai Danny'ego.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny wstał z leżaka gdzieś w okolicy piątej nad ranem, gdy Steve minął go w drodze do wody. Nie zaniósł go na piętro, bo wydawało mu się to nagięciem pewnych granic, których nie chciał przekraczać. Nie teraz, kiedy doszło do niego, że traktował faceta nie do końca platonicznie. I nie wiedział nawet kiedy to małe zauroczenie się zaczęło. Obserwował Danny'ego od lat i tak jak Williams zauważył – uczestniczył w najważniejszych wydarzeniach w jego życiu.

Nie był do końca pewien jak mógł to przegapić. Nie było wielu osób, które wpuszczał w swoją przestrzeń osobistą. Kobiety interesowały go o wiele mniej niż mężczyźni, ale nauczył się, że potrafiły być nawet bardziej niebezpieczne. W końcu nie wiadomo było do końca czego się po nich spodziewać. A jego problemy z ufaniem ludziom przekreślały związki, które w ubiegłych latach próbował jakoś zawiązać.

Mary próbowała obudzić Williamsa, ale ten obrócił się na bok i odgonił ją dłonią. I naprawdę za dużo wypili. Czuł to wyraźnie teraz, kiedy zimna woda oblała jego ciało, gdy zanurzył się w oceanie. Danny obserwował go z brzegu jak dzień wcześniej, ale nawet z tej odległości nie wyglądał dobrze. Steve nie przypominał sobie go pijanego, więc zapewne mężczyzna nie tykał alkoholu od dobrych kilku lat. Może on też nie miał kiedy i z kim się odprężyć.

Williams znikł we wnętrzu domu dość szybko, zapewne w poszukiwaniu czegoś do picia i jakiś tabletek, które miały go postawić na nogi. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy Steve go mijał w kąpielówkach i rzucił mu radosne dzień dobry. I zapewne to powinno wzbudzić jego podejrzenia, bo jeśli wiedział jedno to to, że Danny Williams nigdy się nie zamykał.

Pływał kilka minut dłużej niż dnia poprzedniego, ale poniosła go wyłącznie ambicja, którą powinien był w sobie zdusić, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczynał odczuwać efekty kaca. Jego głowa jeszcze nie bolała i woda orzeźwiła go, ale znał swoje ciało – katastrofa mogła nadejść w każdej chwili.

Wycierał się ręcznikiem, wchodząc do kuchni i dostrzegł Danny'ego wciskającego nos w kubek, w którym leżały ziarna kawy.

\- Chryste, jesteś jak narkoman na odwyku – stwierdził z przerażeniem, bo Williams miał worki pod oczami i patrzył na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Wytrzeźwiałeś w ogóle już?

\- Niestety tak – wychrypiał Danny.

Jego głos przypominał dźwiękiem próbę odpalenia starego silnika. Ewidentnie walczył, ale to nie mogło się po prostu udać.

\- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi spać na dworze? – spytał jeszcze Williams.

\- Nie możesz się przeziębić na Hawajach – jęknął Steve, ale nie był już tego tak pewien, bo Danny wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego.

\- Jestem chłopcem z miasta. New Jersey, Steven – wyszeptał Williams, najwyraźniej decydując, że mówienie na głos nie jest jednak dobrym pomysłem.

I prawie nie nadwerężał tak głosu, więc może to było jednak dobre wyjście.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Steve'owi, ponieważ Danny wyglądał naprawdę źle.

Jego włosy były oklapnięte, co po prostu się nie zdarzało, a jednodniowy zarost wcale nie dodawał mu uroku, tylko podkreślał jak bardzo kac na niego działał.

\- Umierasz, prawda? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Danny spojrzał na niego nienawistnie, a potem zaczął z powrotem wąchać ziarenka kawy, jakby to mogło go uratować.

\- Po czym stwierdziłeś? – spytał Williams z tak ciężką kpiną w głosie, że może jednak była dla nich dzisiaj jakaś nadzieja.

\- To przez włosy. Nie układają się – odparł Steve całkiem poważnie, ponieważ nigdy nie przepuścił okazji do dobrego żartu.

Poza tym Danny patrzący na niego tak, jakby chciał zabić go gołymi rękami to był niezapomniany widok. Jego milczenie było równie wymowne, co zwyczajowe trajkotanie. I może właśnie w tym tkwił czar tego faceta. Steve nie znał nikogo równie ekspresyjnego co Danny Williams. I może był stracony dla reszty świata.

\- Położymy cię do łóżka – obiecał mu. – Kamekona przywiezie kawę. A Mary zna sposoby na przeziębienie, jestem pewien – dodał pospiesznie.

Danny uniósł brew, jakby starał się rozgryźć czy Steve czasem z niego nie kpi.

\- Obiecujesz? – spytał słabo Williams i coś dziwnego majaczyło w jego oczach.

\- Jasne. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Jestem SEAL, pamiętasz? – prychnął. – Idziesz do łóżka, a ja przyniosę ci wodę i coś na ból głowy. Powiem Kono, że żaden samiec nie ma prawa zbliżyć się do Grace na więcej niż sto metrów. I to będzie dotyczyło również rekinów – uprzedził, ponieważ Danny otwierał już usta. – Gracie nie znudziła się chyba jeszcze plażą, więc zostaną przed lanai – obiecał.

\- Żartujesz? Ona uwielbia plażę – poinformował go Danny, ponieważ to było, aż nazbyt oczywiste.

I budziło to obrzydzenie Williamsa.

\- Steve, masz dom na plaży – rzucił jeszcze Danny. – Wiesz, że ona mnie zmusi do kupienia jednego takiego, prawda? – spytał, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

Jakoś w głowie pojawiła mu się wizja Danny'ego, który został zmuszony przez Grace do przeprowadzki do tego ananasowego piekła, które na domiar złego posypane było piaskiem. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Williams bez mrugnięcia okiem zaaranżowałby wszystko.

\- Tutaj niedaleko jest prywatna szkoła. Annabeth mówiła, że państwo Kamehameha chcą sprzedać swój dom, bo przenoszą się do córki na kontynent – poinformował go, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego umysł wynajdywał po prostu takie informacje i proponował rozwiązania, o które nikt nie prosił. Danny spojrzał na niego całkiem zaskoczony, a potem zaczął się śmiać jak opętany, ale szybko zzieleniał i złapał się za usta, jakby fizycznie chciał się powstrzymać przez zwymiotowaniem tego, co zostało z wczorajszego grilla.

\- Niczego nie mów. Oszczędzaj głos – powiedział Steve, korzystając z chwili spokoju, a potem złapał go za ramię i pchnął w stronę schodów. – Połóż się, zaraz przyniosę wodę – obiecał.

ooo

Grace nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy okazało się, że spędzi cały dzień z Kono. Może przyzwyczaiła się do opiekunek, z którymi zostawiano je całymi dniami. W końcu Rachel też pracowała, chociaż jej firma księgowa na pewno nie zapewniała takich zarobków jak milionowe kontrakty Danny'ego.

Mary Ann spoglądała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymywała się. Specjalny wywar ich matki miał podnieść Williamsa na nogi w krótkim czasie, ale Steve przestał mieć nadzieję, że to tylko kac. Ból głowy przeszedł mężczyźnie dość szybko i Danny z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy pochwalił się swoimi irlandzkimi korzeniami. Jednak jego gardło nadal wydawało skrzekliwe dźwięki.

\- Nie można się przeziębić na Hawajach – powiedziała Mary Ann z pewnością w głosie, a potem spojrzała na Williamsa, który zaczynał dostawać wypieków od gorączki, która nadchodziła.

Wyglądał naprawdę drobno w jego chłopięcym łóżku, nakryty makatką, którą wykonała jego matka lata temu. I może ta bezradność w jego wzroku sprawiała, że coś skręcało się w żołądku Steve'a.

\- Muszę jechać do szpitala – wychrypiał Danny z taką pewnością siebie, że Mary prychnęła.

\- To przeziębienie – poinformowała go sucho. – Przeżyjesz – dodała. – Dlaczego faceci zawsze są takimi dziećmi?

Danny spojrzał na nią naprawdę do żywego urażony. I chyba próbował zrobić to swoje psie spojrzenie, ale nie był ewidentnie w formie. Jego włosy nawet po prysznicu nie wstały i Steve uznałby go za martwego, gdyby Williams przez cały czas nie chciał gadać swoim nadwyrężonym gardłem, które załatwiła poranna bryza.

\- Niosłem raz kolegę przez pół dżungli w Wietnamie. Przeziębienie nie może być gorsze – odparł, ponieważ to miało zabrzmieć pocieszająco, ale Danny patrzył na niego ogłupiały, jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić z tym fantem.

A potem zaczął się śmiać, tylko że teraz nie czuł mdłości, więc chichotał jak opętany dobrych kilka minut zanim nie zaczął się krztusić od kaszlu.

\- Chryste – westchnęła Mary Ann. – Jakim cudem przeziębiłeś się w ciągu kilku minut? W nocy było ze dwadzieścia stopni – poinformowała go z pewną nutką desperacji w głosie.

Steve nie zamykał nawet drzwi na noc, wpuszczając chłodniejsze powietrze do środka domu.

\- Może zaczęło się już na kutrze – podpowiedział Williams. – To cholerstwo powinno się rozwijać ze dwie doby – dodał mniej pewnie.

I może coś w tym było.

\- Przegrzewałeś się w koszulach, a potem cię zawiało – zawyrokował, ponieważ coś podobnego powiedziałaby jego matka.

Danny zmrużył oczy, chcąc zapewne rzucić mu kolejne mroczne spojrzenie zagłady, ale ono też nie wyszło. Steve zaplótł dłonie na klatce piersiowej, nie wiedząc co w zasadzie powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić. Nie mieli konkretnych planów, ale chciał wybrać się na spacer po wyspie. Zabranie samej Grace wydawało mu się mocnym przekroczeniem granicy. Nie kradło się cudzych dzieci, jeśli nie chciało się pozwu. Danny i tak ufał im na tyle, że spuścił małą z oka. I pozwolił mu wciągnąć się na cholerny kuter.

\- Jak długo przeważnie chorujesz? – spytała ciekawie Mary Ann.

\- Musieliśmy zadzwonić do mojej mamy – odparł całkiem poważnie Williams, jakby obaj nie byli już dorosłymi trzydziestolatkami.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale Danny zaczynał wyglądać coraz bardziej żałośnie.

\- Moglibyście nade mną nie wisieć? – poprosił mężczyzna po chwili i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że debatowali nad nim od dobrych trzydziestu minut.

\- Potrzebuje snu – zdecydowała Mary Ann, więc wycofali się na korytarz.

ooo

Danny zszedł na obiad, ale nie wyglądał nadal za dobrze. Grace przyglądała mu się z wyraźnym zmartwieniem, więc Williams starał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło mu słabo.

\- Danno, wyglądasz źle – poinformowała go dziewczynka i zmarszczyła brwi. – Dziwnie – dodała i zaczęła się przyglądać jego włosom.

A potem ku jego rozbawieniu dotknęła głowy ojca, starając się postawić kosmyki do góry. Niestety cały czas opadały.

\- Grace – powiedział ostrzegawczo Danny, ale nie drgnął nawet o milimetr.

Steve czuł, że jego warga zaczyna się poruszać, gdy walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Mówiłem, że z twoimi włosami jest coś nie tak – powiedział, ponieważ nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.

Grace spojrzała na niego poważnie niemal natychmiast i pokiwała głową z taką miną, jakby właśnie runął świat. Albo ukradli jednorożce. Steve nie był pewien jaką skalę zniszczeń preferowała.

Kono kaszlnęła w dłoń, starając się ukryć napad śmiechu, ale słabo jej to wyszło, bo Danny spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

\- Córko numer dwa, ty też? – wychrypiał Williams. – Jestem rozczarowany – dodał i pewnie miało to nieść dezaprobatę, ale jego głos się załamał, psując cały efekt.

Wiedział, że nie powinni się nabijać z cierpiącego, ale nie mógł przestać, gdy Grace obserwowała włosy Danny'ego z takim skupieniem, jakby siłą woli chciała unieść te blond kosmyki i naprawić całe zło.

Williams spojrzał na córkę, starając się samym wzrokiem przywrócić ją do porządku, ale ona była zbyt zajęta kontemplacją jego głowy.

\- Nienawidzę Hawajów – wymruczał i Grace dopiero teraz wydawała się zszokowana.

ooo

Znalazł Danny'ego w łazience, co powinno być zabawne, bo Williams starał się zrobić coś z włosami, które nie chciały go słuchać. Zwabił go głównie dźwięk suszarki, ale przekleństwa też były zaskakująco kreatywne jak na kogoś, kogo nie przyłapano nigdy na używaniu brzydkich słów. Może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że nikt nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Danny Williams był przede wszystkim ojcem.

Zapukał, ale drzwi uchyliły się same, więc zerknął niepewnie do środka. Danny spojrzał na niego w odbiciu lustrzanym i wydął usta w niemym wyzwaniu. Steve nie mógł się jednak zdecydować od czego zacząć. Jego spodnie od piżamy zwisały nisko na biodrach, a koszulka była założona odwrotnie. Widział wyraźnie szew, ale to pewnie umknęło Williamsowi, gdy zmęczony starał się wydostać z niewygodnych ciuchów.

Musiało być naprawdę źle, bo na jego policzkach tkwił niezdrowy rumieniec, który zapowiadał powrót gorączki. Nie ogolił się od dwóch dni, więc zarost stał się dłuższy i lekko rudawy, czego zapewne nie chciał pokazywać publicznie. Steve jednak najchętniej zrobiłby mu zdjęcia właśnie teraz, gdy wyczerpany nie mógł ukrywać tego kim był.

Nigdy nie wyglądał bardziej doskonale z suszarką w dłoni i buntem w oczach, który zapowiadał, że miał w sobie jeszcze na tyle dużo siły, aby się bronić. Albo przynajmniej próbować.

\- Nie kopię leżącego – powiedział unosząc dłonie do góry w geście pokoju. – Przyniosłem ci dodatkowe koce. Musisz się wygrzać. Chin dostarczył rum swojej babki. Kono sprowadzi jutro coś od swojej części rodziny.

\- Więc albo wyzdrowieję albo mnie zabijecie swoimi zabobonami – westchnął Danny, ale wdzięczność miał wypisaną na twarzy.

Ciepłe herbaty przez cały dzień pomogły na tyle, że jego głos powoli zaczynał funkcjonować. Steve nie był jednak przekonany czy Williams będzie na chodzie już jutro. Był kawałkiem upartego sukinkota, ale grypy nie przezwyciężył siłą woli żaden facet. Była mężczyzno odporna i sam pamiętał swoje ostatnie przeziębienie, gdy sądził, że zaraz umrze. A był SEAL. Tego jednak nie uczyli podczas szkoleń.

\- Przykro mi, że tak wyszło… - zaczął, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien dodać.

\- Zwariowałeś? Grace świetnie się bawi – odparł Danny i przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale ty jesteś przeziębiony. Powinienem był cię obudzić, ale to są Hawaje… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak to wyjaśnić. – Wiesz ile razy spałem na plaży? A piasek szybko traci temperaturę, musisz wiedzieć – poinformował go.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i jego szczęka poruszyła się jak zawsze, gdy przygotowywał się do powiedzenia czegoś naprawdę wrednego.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, Steve. Znam was chłopców z Hawajów. Ściągacie koszulki, a potem wcale nie musicie na tym zimnym piasku spać sami – odparł Williams i Steve otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział za bardzo co powiedzieć.

Faktycznie nigdy nie spędzał tamtych nocy sam. I Danny uśmiechnął się do niego zwycięsko, jakby wiedział doskonale, że trafił w dziesiątkę.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny padł na twarz w zasadzie, chyba nie przyzwyczajony do rumów z tutejszych stron. Steve w zasadzie mu się nie dziwił, ponieważ sam zawsze unikał tego narzędzia szatana. Zbyt wiele trenował w swoim życiu, żeby niszczyć cały wysiłek alkoholem i wydaje się, że Danny ma podobny stosunek do swoich ćwiczeń, chociaż szczerze ich nienawidzi. Steve nie raz i nie dwa przyłapał go na robieniu min, gdy jego trener osobisty zmuszał go do cięższego wysiłku.

Starali się trzymać Grace z dala od zarazków, ale to nie jest takie łatwe. Steve obudził się w środku nocy ze świadomością tego, że ktoś go obserwował i dostrzegł dziewczynkę na centymetry od swojej kanapy. Pojęcia nie miał jak małej udało się go podejść, ale wzdrygnął się na same wspomnienia tego dlaczego zawsze spał z jednym okiem otwarty.

\- Gracie? – spytał, siadając na łóżku.

\- Danno jest chory – poinformowała go mała, jakby nie był tego świadom.

\- Jutro będzie się czuł lepiej – obiecał jej, bo Williams musiał się tylko wygrzać, a rum klanu Kelly-Kalakaua sprawiał, że każdego oblewał pot.

Grace wydawała się nie przekonana.

\- Danno mówił, że jeśli jesteś chory, nie powinieneś być sam –ciągnęła dalej dziewczynka. – Ale Kono powiedziała mi, że zachoruję, jeśli będę za długo u taty – dodała z nutką desperacji, jakby właśnie trafiła na problem, którego nie potrafiła rozwiązać.

Jej dramat moralny był przyjemnie ożywczy. Chciała spać z ojcem, ale bała się zachorować, bo oznaczało to brak zabawy na plaży. Życie dzieci nagle wydało mu się naprawdę skomplikowane, przynajmniej na ich poziomie rozumienia świata. I przyjemny był fakt, że ich szczerość w tym potrafiła każdego chwycić za serce.

Możliwe, że mała przyszła do niego, aby rozwiązał jej problem, ale szczerze powiedziawszy pojęcia nie miał co jej doradzić. Sam nie do końca radził sobie w obecnej sytuacji, ale zwierzanie się Grace z zauroczenia jej ojcem, gdy jej matka znikła z jej życia, wydawało się mu bestialstwem. I musiało być naprawdę późno, skoro nachodziły go takie myśli.

\- Będziesz przy nim wujku Steve? – spytała nagle i zamarł, ponieważ to była opcja, której nie wziął pod uwagę.

I nawet w nikłym świetle księżyca widział z jaką nadzieją na niego patrzyła, jakby tym małym gestem miał uratować jej świat. Pojęcia nie miał jak ktokolwiek dobrowolnie brał na siebie taką odpowiedzialność. Chciał być jej bohaterem i to było śmieszne. Danny musiał na co dzień zapewne radzić sobie z takimi sytuacjami i przynajmniej teraz wiedział dlaczego Williams był, aż tak teatralny w tym co robił. Miał w domu małą księżniczkę, która liczyła na swojego rycerza i najwyraźniej Steve został zakwalifikowany jako kolejny powołany pod jej sztandar.

Miał ochotę ostrzec China.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się niezbyt inteligentnie. – Nie sądzę, żeby twój tata…

\- On nie lubi być sam - zapewniła go Grace, wchodząc mu w słowo, a potem wzięła go za rękę. – Wujku Steve – poprosiła.

Spojrzał spanikowany na jej małe palce zaczepione o jego wielkie łapy. Nie radził sobie z dziećmi. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Grace lgnęła jednak do niego i było w tym coś, co go trochę rozbijało od środka.

\- Okej – powiedział w końcu i zabrał swój koc.

Grace posłała mu cholernie szeroki uśmiech.

ooo

Plecy bolały go jak diabli i najwyraźniej lata, które mógł spać na ziemi, odeszły w niepamięć. Wiedział dokładnie, kiedy Danny się obudził, bo mężczyzna leżał do niego twarzą na skraju łóżka, zajmując jak najmniej przestrzeni. Steve spodziewał się, że reszta została instynktownie oddana przez niego dla Grace lub Rachel. I to były rzeczy, których nie chciał się uczyć o Dannym Williamsie.

Mężczyzna zamrugał, jakby nie wiedział do końca na co patrzy, a potem jego usta rozchyliły się szeroko w czystym szoku.

\- Steve? – wyrwało mu się piskliwie i próbował naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę, która i tak zakrywała go całego, co było naprawdę zabawne. – Co tutaj robisz? – spytał, chociaż to było bardziej żądanie odpowiedzi.

\- Spytaj Gracie – mruknął, nie ruszając się z podłogi.

Miał w planach pływać, ale jego plecy nie były tego samego zdania, co jego umysł.

\- Powiedziałeś jej kiedyś, że nikt kto jest chory nie powinien być sam – przypomniał mu i na twarzy Danny'ego pojawiło się rozpoznanie. – Najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że skoro ona nie chce się od ciebie zarazić, ja mogę – dodał.

\- Jesteś SEAL – przypomniał mu Williams, ale nie było w tym kpiny. – Steven, trzeba było jej powiedzieć, że z tatą są aniołki. Ona ma sześć lat – przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie.

Steve skrzywił się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Ona już sądzi, że umierasz. Miałem jej powiedzieć, że idziesz do aniołków? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Jesteśmy katolikami – poinformował go Williams. – Aniołki są wszędzie i czuwają nad ludźmi. Przede wszystkim, kiedy ci ludzie chorują – oznajmił mu, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Aaaaa – wyrwało się Steve'owie z ust. – Tak to załatwiasz – dodał z wyraźnym podziwem, którego nie miało być słychać, ale dzieci stanowiły dla niego enigmę, a Danny wydawał się mieć przygotowane genialne odpowiedzi na każde pytanie.

\- Steve, ona ma sześć lat. Ty jesteś dorosły – uświadomił go Williams, jakby Steve nie miał o tym pojęcia.

\- Kiedy ona patrzyła na mnie, jakbym miał uratować cały świat – odparł, bo to wspomnienie wbiło się w jego pamięć.

\- I pewnie jeszcze zrobiła to swoje 'wujku Steve' i położyła rękę na twojej dłoni, prawda? – prychnął Danny. – Steven, dałeś się obwinąć wokół palca sześciolatce – poinformował go z rozbawieniem Williams.

Podniósł się na łokciach i w zasadzie miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale nie znalazł nic na swoją obronę. I może bezpieczniej było nie dodawać, ale mała podeszła do niego w nocy i się nie obudził. Nie wątpił, że Danny wyśmiałby go natychmiast. I pewnie nie zapomniał tego do końca życia.

Williams wpatrywał się w niego jednak z czymś miękkim w oczach, jakby nie wierzył, że Steve faktycznie spędził całą noc na podłodze. I on też przestawał w to wierzyć. Wczoraj wydawało się to genialnym pomysłem, bo Grace była ukontentowana, gdy zobaczyła go wchodzącego do pokoju jej Danno, a jednocześnie nie naruszał przestrzeni osobistej Williamsa. Byłoby o wiele gorzej, gdyby obudzili się w jednym łóżku.

\- To podstępna sześciolatka – powiedział tylko i warga Danny'ego zadrgała niekontrolowanie. – Właściwie wyglądasz o wiele lepiej – dodał, ponieważ włosy Williamsa wracały do dawnej kondycji. – Grace będzie chciała pewnie rozczesać… - rzucił jeszcze wskazując sugestywnie na jego głowę i Danny spojrzał na niego z irytacją, a potem walnął go poduszką.

Steve nie tracił nawet chwili, chwytając za kołdrę.

\- Nie, stój – powiedział pospiesznie Danny, więc zerknął na czerwieniącego się mężczyznę z pytaniem w oczach. – Ten rum naprawdę rozgrzewa, a w nocy jest z pięćdziesiąt stopni – rzucił Williams, patrząc na niego tak, jakby miał nadzieję, że Steve pojmie w lot o co chodzi.

Więc zerknął na niego mniej pewnie. Williams nie miał na sobie koszulki, ale widzieli się bez nich. To były Hawaje. Coś we wzroku Danny'ego jednak powiedziało mu, że to nie tylko o to chodzi.

\- Och! – wyrwało mu się i puścił pościel.

W zasadzie sam też się rozbierał, kiedy zaczynał chorować. Jego ciało produkowało zbyt wiele ciepła, żeby czuł się komfortowo.

\- Dlatego drzwi były zamknięte na klucz – przypomniał mu Danny, unosząc do góry sugestywnie brew.

Nie pytał jak Steve dostał się do środka i może to i lepiej, ponieważ ten pomysł ściągnął z jednego z seriali kryminalnych, które z taką przyjemnością oglądała Mary Ann. Podniósł się z podłogi, zabierając również swój koc. Nie chciał za bardzo zerkać na Danny'ego, ale to było silniejsze od niego.

\- Zostawię cię samego – odparł, trochę skrępowany.

\- Tak byłoby najlepiej – przyznał Danny, ale ewidentnie gdzieś tam czaił się uśmiech.

\- Okej – rzucił jeszcze, a potem wyszedł na korytarz nim Danny zaczął się z niego całkiem oficjalnie śmiać.

ooo

Williams nie wspominał o ich krępującym poranku, a Grace przez całe śniadanie uśmiechała się do niego, jakby chciała wynagrodzić swojego bohatera. Może faktycznie było łatwo go podejść, ale nie miał szans z małymi dziewczynkami. Szkolenie nie przygotowało go do radzenia sobie z dziećmi. Nie mógł przecież skręcić jej karku, żeby wygrać.

Danny starał się nie śmiać za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na ich dwójkę i może to przyciągnęło uwagę Mary Ann, bo spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Ostatni raz było tak cicho, gdy pomalowałeś dom państwa Dole w fioletowe kropki, żeby Dave zwrócił na ciebie uwagę – przypomniała mu siostra i Danny czknął. – Steve lubi robić takie rzeczy. Wydaje ci się, że łatwiej się z kimś umówić, ale on nie rozmawia o uczuciach. Po prostu zaczyna w pewnej chwili malować twój dom w fioletowe kropki – odparła.

Danny spoglądał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale potem pokiwał głową, jakby w zasadzie to go wcale nie dziwiło.

\- To zatwardzenie emocjonalne – odparł Williams. – Obserwowałem to przez lata. Raczej nic z tym nie poradzi. Zabawniej jest, kiedy ktoś zrzuca na niego swoje uczucia. Wtedy zaczyna się gubić i spanikowany przystaje na wszystko – dodał, patrząc wymownie na swoją córkę, która prawie kończyła swoją owsiankę.

\- Chcę wiedzieć? – spytała Mary Ann i szczerze powiedziawszy coraz mniej podobało mu się to dziwne porozumienie, które zawiązali.

\- Umiem mówić o uczuciach – odparł, ponieważ to był czas najwyższy, żeby się wtrącić. – Kocham cię – dodał, przełykając ciężko, bo nagle coś rozrosło się w jego gardle, dusząc go od środka.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio użył tych słów.

\- Ja też cię kocham, wujku Steve – powiedziała Grace, zapewne nie wiedząc, że to nie było do niej.

\- Kocham cię, Gracie – rzucił jeszcze i stało się to o wiele łatwiejsze, a potem spojrzał na gapiącego się Danny'ego, a w jego głowie zagościła nieprzyjemna pustka.

Nie panikował tak od czasu Dave'a Dole'a i powinien był wiedzieć, że znowu pakuje się w sytuację, z której nie wyjdzie w jednym kawałku. Tylko tym razem nie będzie odmalowywał cudzego domu.

Grace wydawała się czekać na jego kolejne słowa, nawet kopnęła go pod stołem zniecierpliwiona.

\- A ciebie nie lubię. Jesteś wredny – powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się krzywo, a Williams spojrzał na niego udając szok.

Mężczyzna złapał się za serce i wbił w niego wzrok zbitego psa.

\- Steven – powiedział Williams bardzo niski. – Jak możesz? Wiesz, że tysiące fanów codziennie wyznają mi miłość? Dlaczego nie możesz być taki jak oni.

\- Bo cię znam – odparł, nie wahając się nawet. – Lubię cię Williams – przyznał. – Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy twoje włosy są w dobrej kondycji. Przeziębiony jesteś wrzodem na… - urwał, spoglądając na przysłuchującą się im Grace. – pośladkach renifera – dokończył i usta Danny'ego drgnęły.

\- Wiedziałem, że cały czas chodzi o mój wygląd – odparł Williams. – Widzisz z czym się borykam? – spytał Mary Ann, która przyglądała im się badawczo, nadal chyba nieprzyzwyczajona do ich słownych bitew.

Grace sięgnęła w stronę głowy ojca, ale ten złapał ją za nadgarstek w ostatniej chwili.

\- Kiedyś przez ciebie ołysieję – ostrzegł ją lojalnie Danny, a ona wyglądała na święcie przerażoną.

ooo

Danny nie opuścił domu tego dnia, ale przynajmniej rozłożył się w salonie, gdzie miał wgląd na bawiącą się na piasku Grace. Kono starała się nauczyć ją trzymania się na desce, ale nadal nie zabrała jej do wody, ponieważ ewidentnie Williams powinien być przy tym obecny, skoro miał takiego świra na punkcie Grace w oceanie.

Mary Ann włożyła mu w dłonie całą listę napraw, które powinien przeprowadzić w ciągu swojego pobytu, więc wyciągnął z garażu skrzynkę z narzędziami, a Danny uniósł brew, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Nie pozwolisz mi zapłacić za naprawy, prawda? – spytał Williams.

\- Nie, ale to przez to, że to stara tradycja. Mężczyzna dba o swój dom na Hawajach – odparł, starając się znaleźć najmniejszy ze śrubokrętów.

\- Huh – wyrwało się Danny'emu i wysunął się spod koca, siadając przy nim bliżej.

Jego ciało emanowało ciepłem, ale nic dziwnego. Wziął gorący prysznic i wskoczył do łóżka jeszcze niedawno. Może miał jeszcze gorączkę, ale ewidentnie przeszli wczoraj najgorsze chwile.

\- Mogę pomóc? Czy to musi być mężczyzna, który jest mieszkańcem domu? – spytał ciekawie Williams, jakby ta tradycja naprawdę go zafascynowała.

\- A potrafisz? Myślałem, że jesteś chłopcem z miasta – prychnął Steve i obaj wiedzieli, że tylko żartuje.

Danny zerknął na listę i zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał.

\- No dobra, nie umiem – przyznał szczerze Williams. – Ale przecież możesz mnie nauczyć. We dwóch zajmie nam to krócej, a potem będziemy mogli iść razem na plażę. I tak jestem uwięziony w domu – stwierdził, patrząc na niego z dziwną nadzieją, jakby spodziewał się, że Steve odmówi darowanej pomocy.

Prawdę powiedziawszy nienawidził remontów, ale nie był w domu dziesięć lat i to była jego wina, że budynek był w takim stanie. Mary Ann nie mogła przecież nad wszystkim panować.

\- Okej, ale jeśli uderzysz się młotkiem w rękę, nie zawiozę cię do szpitala. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają – ostrzegł go.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny naciągnął na siebie jeden z tych starych t-shirtów, które – Steve sądził – nigdy nie były w jego posiadaniu. A jednak kolejna koszulka wychwalająca New Jersey pojawiła się w jego domu i pewnie uznałby to za pewnego rodzaju zawody, ale sam posiadał tylko logo Marynarki, które pojawiało się na jego ubraniach do ćwiczeń. A było o wiele za gorąco na dres.

Spojrzał na Williamsa i zdjął z siebie koszulkę, uśmiechając się krzywo, kiedy Danny otworzył usta.

\- To wojna, prawda? Ty zakładasz w moim domu coś z napisem New Jersey i reprezentujesz kontynent. Mało tego, miasto – odparł z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ach, rozumiem, to ty reprezentujesz Polinezyjczyków? – spytał Williams. – Czy surferów?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chłopców z Hawajów, których narodowym strojem jest brak koszulki – odparł i uśmiechnął się, gdy Danny przewrócił oczami. – Moglibyśmy później pójść zobaczyć pokazy tutejszej kultury. Muzeum Bishopa ma przygotowane całe wystawy i chyba nawet ostatnio wyłowiono u brzegów brygę, więc… - urwał. – Nie wiem tylko czy cała kultura Hawajów nie będzie myląca dla Grace.

\- Tak, tak. Fafa coś tam – odparł Danny, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że potrafił doskonale wypowiedzieć to słowo. – Mieszkamy w Los Angeles. Ona będzie zaskoczona tylko, że ci panowie w spódniczkach zapomnieli makijażu – dodał i wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba pokryliśmy z Rachel wszelkie problemy, jakie mogła napotkać, kiedy coś ją myliło. Fafafine to dopiero czubek góry lodowej, spróbuj wyjaśnić jej… - urwał, drapiąc się nagle nerwowo po ramieniu.

Danny uciekł wzrokiem i może Steve nie powinien naciskać, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

\- No dalej Williams, porozmawiaj ze mną o uczuciach – rzucił, wyciągając z pudła z narzędziami śrubokręt. – Taka męska rozmowa, gdzie mówisz jedno zdanie, a potem ja proponuje ci piwo i nigdy więcej do tego nie wracamy, a ty się tym dławisz do końca życia. Znam się na tym, jestem specjalistą – odparł z pewnością siebie.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało przy śniadaniu. Jesteś… Jesteś świetnym facetem, Steve. Gdybym tak nie myślał, gdybym nas nie uważał za pewnego rodzaju przyjaciół, nigdy nie rozmawiałbym z tobą – przyznał Williams. – Widzę jak zachowujesz się wokół Grace i to jest po prostu wspaniałe. Nie wszyscy lubią dzieci. Nie każdy chce z nimi spędzać czas, a ty po prostu… - zaczął i urwał po prostu rozkładając ręce.

Steve odchrząknął, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. Danny trafił w dziesiątkę przy śniadaniu – nie potrafił sobie poradzić, gdy ktoś był dla niego miły. I to nie chodziło nawet o to, że Williams zmienił ton, którego przeważnie używał w stosunku do niego. Nie było między nimi tego lekkiego pchnięcia, na które mógłby odpowiedzieć. Nie potrafił dostosować się do takiego tematu rozmowy.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się i Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Potem namówię ją, żeby zaczęła cię częściej przytulać – dodał Williams, co w zasadzie brzmiało na wredny podstęp.

\- Zamierzasz mnie prześladować miłością? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, ponieważ to było niedorzeczne.

\- Będziesz wiedział lepiej, żeby nie zaczynać ze mną rozmów o uczuciach – odparł Williams. – A teraz daj mi jakiś młotek oraz ścianę, w którą mogę kilka razy uderzyć, bo musiałem mojemu dziecku wyjaśnić dlaczego mama ją oddała. Bo Rachel w zasadzie to zrobiła. Spytałem ją co wybiera. Pieniądze czy Grace – przyznał. – Myślisz, że dwadzieścia milionów to wygórowana cena? – prychnął i Steve pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Myślę, że nie – odparł i Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony zapewne nie spodziewając się, że zostanie mu udzielona jakakolwiek odpowiedź. – Dwadzieścia milionów to nie jest dużo za Grace i wiesz o tym – dodał i uśmiechnął się, gdy Danny pokiwał głową, jakby się z nim w pełni zgadzał.

ooo

Williams nigdy nie powinien dostać do rąk niczego. Mary Ann znalazła go patrzącego z nienawiścią na szafkę, a Steve był pewien, że we wkręcaniu śrubek nie ma niczego skomplikowanego. Poluzowany uchwyt jednak nadal się ruszał.

\- Wiesz, że nie jesteś Jedi, prawda? Moc nie skręci śrubki – odparła jego siostra.

Słyszał ją całkiem wyraźnie. Natomiast odpowiedź Danny'ego umknęła mu. Musiała być jednak spektakularna, ponieważ Mary Ann śmiała się jeszcze, gdy wychodziła na lanai. Początkowo planował patrzeć Danny'emu na ręce, ale Williams nie był głupi i wiedział, że jest pilnowany. Oznajmił mu, że nie jest dzieckiem, ale pełnoprawnym mężczyzną. I to nawet było zabawne, że tak się zawziął.

\- Idź tam zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę albo lewituje szafkę – odparła Mary Ann, więc zszedł z drabiny, starając się nie upuścić puszki z farbą. Udało mu się wymalować przynajmniej kawałek rynny.

Nie spodziewali się jeszcze deszczu, ale lepiej być przygotowanym. Lotniskowiec Cath nadal zacumowany był niedaleko Nowego Orleanu, ale tutaj ostrzeżenia przeciwhuraganowe też nie były przyjemnością.

Danny siedział na podłodze dłubiąc w drzwiczkach i Steve westchnął.

\- W czym jest problem? – spytał i Williams spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Twoja siostra skarży! – powiedział, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie leżała lojalność Mary Ann.

\- Moja siostra lubi swoje meble – odparł, klękając przy Dannym i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że Williams naprawdę dobrze wyglądał w tej koszulce.

Była stara i opinała go na klatce piersiowej. Nie miał sporych bicepsów, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Pewnie nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale w tej obcisłej koszulce sam wyglądał jak chłopak z Hawajów. Blond włosy wcale mu w tym nie wadziły.

Przekręcił śrubokręt i zdał sobie sprawę, że gałka robi sama obroty, więc chwycił za nią i dokończył robotę w ciągu kilku sekund pod czujnym okiem Danny'ego, który marszczył tylko coraz bardziej brwi. Uśmiechnął się wrednie, zabierając narzędzia z podłogi.

\- No dobra, może nie do końca… - zaczął Williams i urwał. – Sam wychowuje córkę. Musisz być dla mnie miły – zdecydował w końcu i Steve nie mógł się nie roześmiać, bo to była naprawdę zabawna linia obrony.

I nie spodziewał się po Williamsie innej odpowiedzi. W zasadzie w końcu obaj nie rozmawiali o uczuciach, chociaż Danny lubił twierdzić, że tylko on ma z tym problem. Mówienie córce, że się ją kocha nie było do końca wydarzeniem roku.

\- Jestem miły. Mówiłem od samego początku, że powinieneś zostać w łóżku – przypomniał mu.

Danny skrzywił się lekko, jakby naprawdę miał już dość leżenia. Nie był jakoś specjalnie aktywny fizycznie, ale najwyraźniej doba bezruchu jednak to było za wiele. No i zapewne chciał jak najwięcej widywać Grace, skoro to były ich jedyne wakacje nie wiadomo od jak długiego czasu. Pojęcia nie miał jak Rachel mogła oddać córkę od tak, ale najwyraźniej to dwadzieścia milionów wyglądało w jej oczach kusząco. Danny miał jego zdjęcia, więc pewnie nie dostałaby podczas rozwodu nic. Był jej wiernym mężem, więc żaden sąd nie podjąłby innej decyzji.

Tupot małych stóp w zasadzie go nie zaskoczył. Musiała być pora obiadowa, a Grace wpadała do domu kilkukrotnie po sok albo coś słodkiego. Mary Ann uparcie dawała jej owoce zamiast słodyczy i w tym tak przypominała ich matkę, że nie mógł się nie uśmiechać za każdym razem, kiedy Grace patrzyła na banana podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Tato! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo i Danny odwrócił się w samą porę, żeby ją złapać, a potem odstawił ją z obrzydzeniem na podłogę.

\- Jesteś mokra – stwierdził Williams, patrząc na plamy na swojej koszulce.

Oraz mokre ślady, które prowadziły od lanai.

\- Nie wbiegamy do domów kapiąc wodą, Grace – zaczął Williams tym swoim karcącym tonem.

\- W zasadzie to tutaj wbiegamy. To dom na plaży na Hawajach. Wszystko wyschnie zanim zdążysz pościerać – poinformował go, ponieważ sam nigdy nie kłopotał się osuszaniem po porannym pływaniu.

Danny uniósł brew i zerknął na mokre plamy na podłodze, które zaczynały już znikać.

\- No dobra. Dom Steve'a, jego zasady, ale w naszym domu nie wybiegamy ociekając wodą – odparł Williams i spojrzał wymownie na córkę, która pokiwała szybko głową. – Zrobiłyście jakiś zamek z piasku?

\- Tak i zbierałyśmy muszelki i… - zaczęła Grace, ale nie słuchał dalej.

Kono skinęła w jego stronę palcem z dość poważną miną. Chin czekał już na lanai z ipadem w dłoni i to nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego.

\- Chciałeś, żebym monitorował media – przypomniał mu Kelly i odchrząknął zakłopotany. – To nie nasza sprawa, ale może ściągnąć uwagę z powrotem na Danny'ego. Wiedzą już, że nie ma go w Jersey ani w jego domu w Los Angeles – przyznał Chin i Steve zaczął przeglądać wiadomości.

Stana przyłapano na oglądaniu pierścionków zaręczynowych, a wcześniej na spotkaniu z Rachel, która nie wróciła nadal do panieńskiego nazwiska. Szybko dodano dwa do dwóch. Nawet, gdyby to nie była prawda, zapewne paparazzi wyciągnęliby te same wnioski. Z tym, że wtedy Rachel mogłaby zaprzeczyć i cala burza ominęłaby Danny'ego. Tymczasem pokazywano ich zdjęcia razem w zestawieniu ze Stanem Edwardsem. Zastanawiano się jak długo trwał ten romans i czy Williams wie. Oraz dlaczego nie powiedział jeszcze niczego mediom, jakby Danny kiedykolwiek mówił coś prywatnego w wywiadach. Mógł żartować na swój temat, ale rodzina pozostawała poza przedmiotem dyskusji.

Zastanawiano się głośno, gdzie zniknął Danny. Czy zaszył się gdzieś w zacisz, ponieważ wiedział o zbliżającym się ślubie swojej ex-żony? Czy nadal ją kochał? I tutaj rozpoznał nawet kilka własnych fotek, które sprzedał lata temu. Ujęcia pokazywały jak Williams wracał z kwiatami do domu po nakręceniu kolejnego filmu.

\- Cholera – powiedział, oddając ipada Chinowi.

Nie musieli zwiększać ochrony, ale to kategorycznie mogło ściągnąć na nich większą uwagę.

\- Coś się dzieje? – spytał Danny, stając tuż za nim.

Steve niemal podskoczył przestraszony. Pojęcia nie miał, że Williams potrafi się tak skradać.

\- Wszystko pod kontrolą – zameldował i może to jego ton zaalarmował Danny'ego, który z niepokojem spojrzał na China.

\- Szefie – zaczęła Kono i Danny uniósł brew trochę wyżej, bo to nie było ewidentnie skierowane do niego.

\- Pracujecie dla mnie. I cokolwiek nasz nadzorujący wszystko SEAL twierdzi, chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje, a potem możecie robić to, co zazwyczaj robicie – odparł Williams spokojnie.

Chin zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ale Kono tylko westchnęła.

\- Powinieneś poczytać serwisy plotkarskie – powiedziała tylko i wzrok Danny'ego stał się trochę ciemniejszy.

\- Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał Williams, biorąc do rąk ipada.

Przez chwilę przeglądał nagłówki, ponieważ nikt jakoś nie spieszył się z odpowiadaniem mu. I Steve wiedział doskonale, gdy jego wzrok padł na odpowiedni artykuł. Danny spiął się wyraźnie i wypuścił ciężkie westchnienie.

\- I tyle z dogadywania się – stwierdził cierpko Williams. – Miała powiedzieć, jeśli będą coś kombinowali – przyznał i odchrząknął, nie patrząc na nikogo konkretnie. – Teraz będą mnie bardziej szukać, prawda? – upewnił się.

Steve skinął głową ze spokojem.

\- Jeśli będą blisko, jeśli zrobią nam zdjęcie, będziemy potrzebowali większej ochrony – zaczął Williams i nie wydawał się, aż tak przejęty zaręczynami, co bardziej kwestiami bezpieczeństwa. – W sytuacji kryzysowej uśmiechniemy się do burmistrza tej wyspy…

\- Gubernatora stanu – poprawił go Steve niemal natychmiast.

\- Myślisz, że miałby coś przeciwko mojej obecności na jakimś swoim balu? – zainteresował się Danny. – Nie byłem jeszcze na balu u gubernatora.

Steve przewrócił oczami, ponieważ w zasadzie Williams nawet myślał całkiem logicznie. Najlepszą formą obrony był atak. Nawet jeśli chodziło o media albo przede wszystkim. Zresztą to nie było w końcu jego pierwsze rodeo.

ooo

Danny uśmiechał się sztucznie, ale jeśli Grace zauważyła, nie powiedziała ani słowa. Mary spoglądała na nich dalej podejrzliwie, więc zapewne nie miała czasu zajrzeć do internetu. Sam w zasadzie po zmianie profilu pracy, zainteresował się bardziej sztuką i modelingiem. Starał się trzymać jak najdalej od wiadomości ze świata celebrytów, ponieważ miał jednak swój udział w cudzym rozwodzie i to było trochę dziwne.

\- Danno, myślisz, że jutro możemy wyjść razem na plażę? Kono powiedziała, że nie mogę surfować w wodzie dopóki nie będziesz zdrowy, bo będziesz chciał to zobaczyć – powiedziała dziewczynka z taką nadzieją, że zawiedzenie jej byłoby największy przestępstwem.

Danny ewidentnie miał wątpliwości co do samej kwestii surfowania. Skrzywił się nawet lekko zanim na jego twarz nie wrócił ten lekki uśmiech, który posłał Kono, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chciała jednak bez jego wiedzy podtapiać jego córki w oceanie. Patrzenie na to na pewno nie będzie przyjemne dla ojca z paranoją, ale przynajmniej miał jakąś świadomość kontroli nad tym. Oczywistym było, że mała spadnie kilka razy z deski zanim nauczy się na niej odpowiednio stawać. Pływała jednak wybornie i może coś wspólnego miał z tym basen w posiadłości rodzinnej Williamsów. Danny częściej opalał się, a nie pływał, ale Steve widział go kilka razy w wodzie, więc to nie było tak, że Williams nie potrafił w ogóle poruszać się w oceanie.

Pierwsze próby surfowania Grace zasługiwały na zapamiętanie. To nie było jak z chodzeniem, ale to też były pierwsze kroki dziecka na nowym nieznanym terytorium. A mała ewidentnie uwielbiała deskę, ku nieszczęściu Danny'ego.

Jego niechęć była tak oczywista, że Kono kilka razy pytała nawet dlaczego zabrał na Hawaje człowieka, który nienawidzi piasku i wody.

\- Jasne, małpko – odparł Danny, przytulając ją lekko. – Wujek Steve pewnie będzie chciał zrobić zdjęcia – dodał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, jakby doskonale wiedział o czym myślał od kilku dobrych minut.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiedy Danny wyszedł w końcu na plażę, Grace podskakiwała z radości. Jej mała deska groziła uderzeniem w każdego, kto podejdzie za blisko. Kono wciąż próbowała ją przekonać, że obracanie się z nią w rękach nie jest czymś co 'prawdziwi surferzy' robią, ale czego można było oczekiwać od sześciolatki? Danny więc uchylał się raz po raz, najwyraźniej rozbawiony entuzjazmem córki, która opowiadała mu o wszystkich zamkach, które postawiła, kiedy nie patrzył.

Steve miał w tym swoją małą przyjemność. Nie umknęło mu, że Williams z obrzydzeniem zanurzał stopy w piasku.

\- Ej, a te fale nie są za duże? – spytał Danny z niepokojem.

Ocean faktycznie nie był spokojny, ale dużo brakowało mu do szaleństw poranka. Kono zresztą przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim niczego innego.

\- Fale są idealne – odparła Kalakaua.

\- Są większe od małej dziewczynki – upierał się Danny.

\- Tatoooo, one powinny być większe – poinformowała go Grace, wydymając usta.

\- Poważnie? Czytałaś podręcznik od fal? Jaki rozmiar mają dokładnie osiągać? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie, ale Grace roześmiała się beztrosko, chyba wiedząc, że jej ojciec żartuje.

I Williams był trochę spięty, ale nie wyglądało na to, że miał dostać jakiegoś ataku paniki.

\- Danny, wszyscy tutaj poza tobą potrafią pływać – poinformował go cierpliwie Steve.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego urażony do żywego i naprawdę ten wyraz twarzy powinien być zakazany. Teraz wiedział, że ekspresja Williamsa była całkiem naturalna, a nie wyuczona w jakiejś cholernej szkole. I wcale nie radził sobie z tym lepiej.

\- Potrafię pływać. Tylko nie robię tego dla zabawy – oznajmił mu z godnością Danny.

\- Danno… - zajęczała Grace, więc Williams cmoknął ją w policzek, popchnął lekko w stronę wody.

Steve ustawił aparat i spokojnie obserwował jak dziewczynka walczy z falami. Danny przysunął się do niego bliżej i mógł wyczuć jak mężczyzna spina się, wydaje syki i pomruki niezadowolenia.

\- Ma sześć lat – przypomniał mu Steve spokojnie. – Musi się kiedyś nauczyć niezależności – dodał. – To jest pierwszy krok. Gorzej będzie, jeśli pewnego dnia zostanie wyrzucona na głęboką wodę i wiesz, że nie mówię wcale o oceanie.

\- Wiem, Steve, ale to i tak nie jest proste. A jeśli znajdzie przystojnego surfera bez koszulki i ucieknie? – spytał Danny i lęk w jego głosie wydawał się prawdziwy.

\- Daj jej z dziesięć lat, żeby mogła się rozejrzeć – prychnął, nie odrywając wzroku od Grace.

Jemu też nie podobało się za bardzo, że odpłynęły tak daleko. Strefa jego szybkiego reagowania kończyła się jakieś dwa metry wcześniej. Szybko pływał, ale w razie czego Grace zdążyłaby się wystraszyć, a tego nie chciał.

\- Poza tym co jest z tobą i ciągłym podkreślaniem, że ci surferzy nie będą mieli koszulki – jęknął.

\- A ubrałeś koszulkę chociaż raz, odkąd tutaj przyjechaliśmy? – spytał Williams szczerze.

Steve z ręką na sercu mógłby odpowiedzieć, że tak. Faktycznie często chodził w samych szortach, ale tutaj było o wiele goręcej niż w Los Angeles. Tak nosił się po domu. I miał wrażenie, że Danny nie powiedział tego, bo mu przeszkadzało. Wyłapałby zirytowany wzrok wcześniej. Williams słabo się krył z emocjami i dlatego pozostało dla niego tajemnicą jak przeżył w Hollywood.

Zerknął na mężczyznę ponownie, kątem oka. Jego palec sam naciskał migawkę aparatu, więc na pewno niczego nie przegapił. Danny jednak nie patrzył na niego, ale na wodę. Pochłonięty bardziej córką.

\- Jeśli ci to przeszkadza…

\- Proszę cię, Steven. Po prostu robisz facetowi kompleksy. Wyglądasz jak marzenie mojego trenera – prychnął Danny, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Nawykłem do ludzi, którzy chodzą w połowie rozebrani. Po prostu masz ten _vibe_ nudysty.

\- _Vibe_ nudysty? O czym ty mówisz? – spytał rozbawiony.

Danny zawsze koniec końców wymyślał coś, za czym nie nadążał. Pojęcia nie miał jak działał mózg Williamsa, ale to musiało być niezwykłe miejsce. I Danny miał cholerny talent do słów.

\- To nie ja spałem bez bielizny wczoraj – przypomniał mu zgryźliwie.

O ile się nie mylił Danny zaczynał się czerwienić, co było przyjemne.

\- Bez bielizny? Kto spał bez bielizny? – spytała Mary Ann zachodząc ich od tyłu.

I prawie upuścił aparat. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jego siostra zawsze się podkradała do niego. Rumieniec na twarzy Danny'ego pogłębił się, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Grace próbowała stanąć na swojej desce i poślizgnęła się. Upadła jednak na szczęście na płaską powierzchnię, która utrzymywała ją na wodzie.

\- Wstawaj, wstawaj, wstawaj – wyszeptał i Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Grace faktycznie podniosła się jeszcze raz i stanęła teraz na o wiele pewniejszych nogach, co poskutkowało tym, że kolejna z fal – nie ta, którą łapała, ale nadpływająca – popchnęła ją w stronę brzegu. To nie było nic wielkiego, ale Steve czuł, że jego serce rośnie.

Grace zeskoczyła z deski uradowana i podbiegła do Danny'ego, który wyciągnął rękę, aby mogła mu przybić piątkę, zanim przytuliła się do niego mocniej. I Steve nie spodziewał się, że dziewczynka zaraz później rzuci się w jego kierunku, ale rozstawił szeroko ramiona, żeby mogła się w nie wpasować tak jak się jej podobało.

\- Widziałeś! Danno! Spadłam! To jest śliskie! – krzyczała.

Steve połowy z tego nie rozumiał, ale Kono uśmiechała się szeroko i w końcu ona też dostała swoją wymarzoną 'piątkę'.

Grace zrobiła pełen obrót z deską, prawie powalając swojego ojca, a potem ruszyła z powrotem do oceanu.

\- Wow, wow! – zaczął Danny, chyba chcąc ją powstrzymać, ale Steve zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Niskie bezpieczne fale. Daj się jej pobawić - odparł. – Kono wie, co robi.

\- Ale uderzyła w deskę. Może być ranna… - zaczął Danny.

\- Słona woda jest najlepszym znawcą obrażeń. Skoro nie piecze jej nic i nie szczypie, znaczy, że to tylko siniak – pouczyła go Mary Ann. – Pamiętam jeszcze jak Steve przychodził z pierwszych lekcji, gdy starsze dzieciaki uczyły go jak się trzymać na desce – westchnęła.

\- Nie było tak źle – odburknął.

\- Tak, jasne. Nie widziałeś miny mamy, gdy z nosem nadal krwawiącym, poinformowałeś ją o tym, że złapałeś pierwszą falę – prychnęła Mary Ann. – Grace przynajmniej wie, że nie należy wywracać się na twarz – zakpiła.

Steve spojrzał na nią zirytowany, ale ona tylko przewróciła oczami. Danny natomiast wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego.

\- Trudno jest mi sobie wyobrazić ciebie innego niż wiesz… Pełna gracja i kocie ruchy – przyznał Williams. – Ale miło wiedzieć, że wszyscy rodzimy się z trudem stawiając pewne kroki.

\- Ale niektórzy z tego wyrośli – odparł Steve, patrząc na niego sugestywnie.

\- Pływam, Steven, ale aby przeżyć. Jaka jest przyjemność w moczeniu się nago z innymi ludźmi? – spytał Danny, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. – No dobra, to może faktycznie brzmi przyjemnie, ale to nadal ocean. Wielki okropny, pełen rekinów…

\- O ile nie zamierzasz pływać kilometry od brzegu, sądzę, że jesteś bezpieczny. Poza tym słyszałem, że rekiny zjadają foki – odparł Steve. – Myślisz, że przegapiłbym twoje pierwsze kroki w wodzie? – spytał urażony.

\- A myślisz, że chcę, żeby zjadł cię rekin. Poza tym po raz setny powtarzam ci, zresztą widziałeś jak pływam! – przypomniał sobie nagle Williams. – Przestań się czepiać, bo sam jesteś naocznym świadkiem! – dodał może o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Mary Ann przewróciła oczami, jakby ten rodzaj ekspresji naprawdę nie robił na niej wrażenia. Williams był jednak energią samą w sobie. I kiedy się z nim kłócił, wywijał rękami, jego twarz nie pozostawała nieruchoma, podobnie jak reszta ciała. Steve po prostu uwielbiał wyprowadzać go z równowagi tylko po to, aby oglądać ten mały spektakl, który się odbywał. I to tylko dla niego.

\- Widziałem ten program na Animal Planet o rekinach. Jeśli jakikolwiek podpłynie do ciebie, masz go uderzyć w nos – poinformował go Williams nagle , więc Steve spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Mówię ci Steven, że widziałem program. I w związku z tym…

\- Danny, rekiny bardzo rzadko podpływają do brzegów. I nie są zainteresowane naszym mięsem – wyjaśnił mu Steve spokojnie. – A co najważniejsze, sam powinieneś wiedzieć, że telewizja kłamie.

\- Ale to było na Animal Planet – powiedział Danny, jakby to faktycznie cokolwiek zmieniało.

\- Danno – westchnął, czując, że zaraz uderzy się w czoło.

Williams zbił usta w wąską linię, co oznaczało, że szybko nie odpuści.

\- Obiecaj, że walniesz rekina w nos, Steven i zostawię temat – obiecał mężczyzna i Steve westchnął jeszcze raz, ale czuł, że to wiele nie zmieni.

Nie miał pojęcia jak ludzie przeżywali, gdy wyprowadzali się z miasta. Hawaje to nawet nie był Dziki Zachód. Nie mieli rancha i stada krów. Nie chciał widzieć nawet miny Danny'ego na widok naprawdę wielkich zwierząt.

\- Pójdziemy do oceanarium, dobra? I jakaś miła pani doktor z wielkim dyplomem zapewni cię, że nie ma rekinów, które z natury zjadają ludzi – stwierdził Steve.

\- Widziałem 'Szczęki' – mruknął Danny, nie odpuszczając.

\- Tamten rekin był z plastiku! – jęknął Steve.

\- Może zostaniemy przy tym, że będziecie się trzymać brzegu i wyjdziecie z wody na widok rekina? – zaproponowała w końcu Mary Ann i zrobiło mu się nieswojo na samą myśl, że kompletnie zapomniał o siostrze.

Danny wydawał się jej obecnością równie mocno zdziwiony, ale jego wzrok przynajmniej cały czas błądził po wodzie, gdzie obserwował jak Kono uczy Grace wchodzenia na deskę i bezpiecznego mierzenia się z falami. Może gdyby miał wtedy instruktora, a nie wyjątkowo niezdarnego sąsiada do pomocy, nie upadłby na twarz i nie rozwaliłby nosa.

To jednak był piękny dzień i pamiętał go doskonale. Coś mówiło mu też, że Danny nie zapomni pierwszego dnia na desce Grace.

ooo

Gdyby Danny mógł, obwinąłby Grace w bandaże od stóp do głów. To było dość zabawne, widzieć go oglądającego swoją małą dziewczynkę centymetr po centymetrze, upewniającego się, że wszystkie jej kończyny działały poprawnie. A jednak Williams pozwalał jej być dzieckiem po prostu – wbiec z powrotem do wody z Kono, a potem nawet oblać się wodą, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, że nadchodzi. Nie była aż tak dyskretna z pełnym wiaderkiem.

To musiała być jakaś taka cecha wrodzona Danny'ego – robienie dużo hałasu. Steve nie chciał myśleć, że Williams rekompensuje głośnością swój wzrost, bardziej celował we włoskie pochodzenie aktora. I Grace wydawała się przyzwyczajona do tej wylewności.

Zrobił kilka kolejnych fotek, chociaż mieli cały zestaw zdjęć Grace w wodzie, ale miał wrażenie, że album rodzinny Williamsów jest dość ubogi. Danny nie cierpiał aparatów i nie robił z tego tajemnicy. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy charakterystyczny dźwięk rozbrzmiewał w powietrzu i uspokajał dopiero na jego widok.

\- Wiesz, że one nigdzie nie trafią, prawda? – spytał Steve spokojnie. – Dostaniesz kość pamięci – obiecał mu.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego cierpko.

\- Jestem na otwartej przestrzeni. To po prostu odruch. Jakiś wariat może ukrywać się na cholernej palmie jak… - zaczął Williams.

\- Makak - dokończył za niego spokojnie Steve. – Nie oglądasz za wiele Animal Planet? – spytał niepewnie i Danny walnął go lekko pięścią w ramię.

I to pewnie było dla Williamsa normalne. To ciągłe dotykanie ludzi. Grace cały czas przytulała Kono, a nawet czasem China. Mary Ann przeczesywała jej włosy palcami, a Danny kładł swoje nie tak całkiem małe dłonie na ich ramionach, kiedy przechodził obok albo gdy zerkał ponad ich barkami. Przeważnie stali tak blisko siebie, że Steve czuł ciepło jego ciała. I wiedział, że Williams nie ma już gorączki, ponieważ wydawał się całkiem zdrowy. A jednak odnosił wrażenie, że jest mu odrobinę cieplej za każdym razem, gdy Danny był blisko.

Tak jak teraz, gdy stali po prostu na plaży, obserwując bawiącą się Grace. Wiatr nie był silny, ale mógł przynieść szybką zmianę pogody i Kono musiała również to wyczuwać, bo trzymały się o wiele bliżej brzegu niż rankiem. Mary Ann zamknęła okiennice na piętrze, zapewne spodziewając się ulewy wieczorem. Prawie zapomniał jak bardzo wrażliwi byli na to, co przynosił ocean.

\- Spodziewałem się, że za niego wyjdzie, ale sądziłem, że ma więcej rozumu w głowie – powiedział nagle Danny, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Nie spodziewał się, że poruszą jeszcze temat Rachel. Danny od prawie doby nie powiedział o niej słowa. A rewelacje przyjął po prostu do wiadomości. Był bardziej skupiony na córce i to naprawdę miło było na to patrzeć.

\- Myślałem, że da nam chociaż spokojnie spędzić razem wakacje – dodał Williams i westchnął, a potem przetarł nie tak znowu niskie czoło.

Może nie powinien tak układać włosów, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał na członka boy bandu z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Jego włosy zresztą zaczynały ciemnieć od słońca, czego pewnie nie zauważył.

\- Będą za nami łazić. Nie wiem czy nie byłoby lepiej, żeby Kono chodziła zakryta. Nie chcę kolejnych zdjęć sugerujących… - urwał Danny i westchnął.

\- Nie chcesz idiotycznych zdjęć i plotki, która nie znajdzie potwierdzenia? Czy nie chcesz, żeby Grace sądziła, że ruszyłeś do przodu? – spytał Steve, patrząc wciąż na fale, które robiły się coraz wyższe.

Na pewno miało lać.

Danny chwilę milczał i przez krótki moment zastanawiał się czy nie przekroczył jakiejś cholernej granicy. Byli czymś rodzaju kumpli, ale on nie potrafił egzystować wśród ludzi i nie zachowywał się zgodnie z ich zasadami. Kiedy chciał o coś spytać, robił to i Danny wydawał się akceptować jego styl bycia. Z drugiej strony jednak facet rozwiódł się nie dawno i ewidentnie próbował do siebie dojść. Na takie rozmowy mogło być za wcześnie.

\- Chcę jedne spokojne wakacje – przyznał Danny głosem wypranym z emocji. – Na pewno nie chcę, żeby prasa sądziła, gdy mnie z kimś w końcu zobaczą, że to moje załamanie nerwowe albo akcja odwetowa na Rachel. Nie obchodzi mnie co robi Rachel, dopóki to nie uderza we mnie i Grace, ale to nigdy nie będzie takie łatwe – westchnął.

\- Wiesz, to nie jest nic nowego. Wszyscy w Hollywood byli przynajmniej raz rozwiedzeni - pocieszył go Steve.

\- I to mnie ma przekonać do niewierności? Czy wymieniania dziewcząt jak rękawiczek? – spytał Danny, marszcząc brwi.

\- Do niczego to cię nie ma przekonywać. Po prostu to nie będzie nic nowego. Ludzie zapomną. Potem dadzą ci spokój. I kiedy sobie kogoś znajdziesz, będzie tydzień hałasu, a potem Paris pokaże sutek i cała zabawa zacznie się od nowa – prychnął Steve, przewracając oczami.

Danny podrapał się po szczęce, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Może masz rację – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny zawsze był uparty i Steven wiedział o tym na długo przed tym jak wylądowali na jego wyspie. Mary Ann za bardzo nie wiedziała co zrobić z zaproszeniem do jednego z miejscowych muzeów, ale najwyraźniej Grace nie wyobrażała sobie wyjścia bez każdego z nich. Nawet Kamekona został zaproszony, chociaż jak ta dwójka się poznała i polubiła – było dla niego tajemnicą. Zapewne powinien był kontrolować z kim Gracie rozmawiała podczas grilla.

Ich grupa była tak liczna, że dostali własną osobę oprowadzającą. I to było lekkie szaleństwo. Steve był tam z aparatem, Mary Ann, ponieważ w zasadzie lubiła tutejsze wystawy, Kono i Chin dla eskorty, a Kamekona chyba dla pięknej pani doktor, która pojawiła się w wejściu do pierwszej z sali, zaraz po tym jak Danny zapłacił za ich bilety. Jakby Steve'a nie było stać na te kilka dolców, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie było tak. Williams w życiu nie zasugerowałby niczego co powiedziałoby cokolwiek o różnicach w statusie finansowym między nimi.

Doktor Asano nie była kimś, kogo Steve się spodziewał. Na filmach osoby pracujące w takich miejscach miały sto lat i pamiętały zatopienia niektórych z okrętów. Kobieta natomiast wyglądała młodo i świeżo, i Williams ożywił się na jej widok jak nigdy przedtem. Steve widział go miliony razy wcześniej rozmawiającego z Jolie czy Klum i Danny nigdy nie dostał małpiego rozumu. Nigdy nie uśmiechał się w ten lekko nieśmiały sposób, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, a jednak pragnąc go nawiązać pomimo wszelkich konsekwencji.

\- Witamy w muzeum Bishopa – zaczęła doktor Asano.

Steve nie bardzo pamiętał co oglądali, bardziej zainteresowany wpatrywaniem się w Danny'ego, który zagadywał kobietę. Oczywiście Grace szła pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ to dla niej głównie była ta wycieczka. Wyglądali jak cholerna rodzina, chociaż mała nie trzymała dłoni Asano, ale Steve nie miał wątpliwości.

Gabby – jak nazywał ją Danny już po pięciu minutach, nie była za wysoka, ale miała w sobie coś naturalnego. Tę samą siłę, która również emanowała z Rachel. A jednocześnie to samo ciepło i łagodność, którą miał w sobie sam Danny. I to mogła być zabójcza mieszanka, która krzyczała 'rodzina' w głowie Williamsa, a wiedział, że nie było dla niego nic ważniejszego nić Grace.

Przez prawie dwie godziny wpatrywał się w naprawdę słaby flirt Danny'ego i może jako kumpel powinien mu pomóc. W końcu kilka dni wcześniej rozmawiali o ruszaniu w przód, ale nie całkiem o to chodziło Steve'owie. I może Mary Ann miała właśnie to na myśli, kiedy mówiła, że to kiepski pomysł zakochać się w heteroseksualnym mężczyźnie. Jakby nie wiedział o tym wcześniej. Teraz jednak w pełni dotarło do niego znaczenie tego wszystkiego i nie był pewien czy jest w stanie patrzeć chociaż chwilę dłużej na to jak Danny uśmiecha się do tej kobiety, jakby naprawdę chciał, ale nie potrafił nic z siebie wykrztusić. I może dlatego Steve był pewien, że Gabby mu się podoba. Williams był aktorem – na Boga! – powinien mieć w sobie naturalny luz i Steve rozmawiał z nim dostatecznie wiele razy, aby wiedzieć, że Danny potrafi szybko wymyślać wredne odpowiedzi na każde jego podstępne pytanie czy zaczepkę. A jednak teraz widział go spiętego, mamroczącego pod nosem i ściskającego rękę Grace, jakby była jedyną kotwicą.

Mary Ann spojrzała na niego przelotnie wzrokiem, który wcale mu się nie spodobał.

ooo

Danny znowu założył te okropne ciemne okulary, przez które Annabeth była pewna, że Williams jest niewidomy. Kamekona zaczął przyrządzać im krewetki, więc wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, nie mając pojęcia nawet gdzie się tak zmęczył. Chodzenie nigdy nie było problemem. Jego ciało było przygotowane do o wiele większego wysiłku.

Dziewczęta rozłożyły się na piasku i Williams zerkał na córkę z tym lekkim uśmiechem ukrytym w kącikach ust. Kono układała muszelki w kształt deski, a Grace starała się w tym czasie zrobić motyla. Mary Ann po prostu oglądała kolejne skarby, które znalazły podczas spaceru. Chin obserwował ulicę, ale byli tutaj w miarę bezpieczni. Danny wyglądał na zwyczajnego faceta i to pewnie było trochę jego przekleństwo. Nie narzekał jednak na brak ról, a to chyba była jedyna rzecz, która powinna się liczyć.

\- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy zanurkować? – spytał Danny kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Wiesz, że to wymaga stałego kontaktu z wodą? – upewnił się, ponieważ był trochę dupkiem.

Danny uśmiechnął się wrednie. A jednak Steve oddałby wszystko za jeden niepewny grymas na tej twarzy.

\- Poważnie, Steven? Zatem doktor Asano mnie okłamała. Myślałem, że wykopiemy łopatami dół w piasku – prychnął Williams i przewrócił oczami. – Tak, mam ochotę zanurkować – przyznał i brzmiało to tak, jakby przyznał się do wciągania kokainy nosem.

Pełne wstydu wyznanie – Danny potrafił być melodramatyczny, kiedy tego chciał.

\- Jasne, że moglibyśmy. Wiem, że pływasz, szkolenie trochę trwa, ale są specjalne szkoły dla turystów – odparł i wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć jeszcze. – Co cię napadło?

\- Gabby wspominała coś o specjalnie zatapianych statkach u wybrzeży, które mogliby zwiedzić turyści – poinformował go Williams. – Grace tak bardzo spodobało się w muzeum, że pomyślałem, skoro mamy pod ręką SEALa…? – zaczął i urwał, zerkając na niego.

\- A nie lepiej piękną panią doktor? – spytał Steve, udając, że jest zainteresowany nagłym ruchem w okolicach dziewcząt.

Para przechodziła obok. To zawsze mogło być niebezpieczeństwo, więc należało obserwować dwójkę. Z drugiej strony milczenie między nim a Dannym rozciągnęło się i kiedy spojrzał na mężczyznę pojęcia nie miał co przegapił.

\- Chryste, widziałeś to? Myślałem, że jestem subtelny – stwierdził Williams krzywiąc się lekko.

Steve nie mógł nie zmarszczyć brwi.

\- Jesteś subtelny jak czołg w dżungli Korei Południowej – odparł bez cienia wahania. – Ale nie martw się. Wydawało się jej to podobać, chociaż sądziłem, że wiesz… Danny Williams – wyszeptał pochylając się odrobinę do przodu. – Potrafi lepiej.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, ale na jego policzkach wykwitł nieprzyjemny rumieniec.

\- Czego oczekujesz po facecie, który całe życie był żonaty? – spytał szczerze Danny. – Możesz się nabijać, ale… - urwał. – Nigdy nie byłem dobry w tę grę. Znaczy… Musiałem sprawdzić czy jestem, aż tak fatalny jak jestem – dodał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, jakby czekał na jakiś kąśliwy komentarz.

Steve jednak nie miał żadnego na podorędziu.

\- Czyli nie jesteś zainteresowany doktor Asano? Tylko… co…. – spytał niepewnie.

\- Kto żywy nie byłby zainteresowany doktor Asano? – prychnął Danny. – Po prostu wiedziałem, że nic z tego, ale mówiliśmy o ruszaniu na przód…

\- Grace nie chce nowej matki. Ona ma już jedną – przypomniał mu Steve. – Ktoś kogo szukasz powinien być kimś dla ciebie, a nie dla niej. Kiedy Rachel wróci po rozum do głowy…

\- Wiem – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – I nie szukam jej nowej matki – dodał, patrząc na niego zirytowany. – Po prostu… Nie umiem flirtować z ludźmi – przyznał.

\- Poważnie? Ponieważ widziałem cię jakieś dziesiątki razy i…

\- Nie umiem flirtować z ludźmi, którzy się liczą – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

Steve nie wiedział do końca jak zareagować. Przede wszystkim nie miał pojęcia co to znaczyło. Danny nie flirtował z Mary Ann i Kono, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Może jednak się mylił. W zasadzie Williams wydawał się zawsze być ze wszystkimi na lekko niepewnej stopie, którą zaciemniały ciągle te dwuznaczne spojrzenia czy teksty Danny'ego.

Steve nie widział go jednak do dzisiejszego dnia podrywającego kogokolwiek i to było coś nowego.

\- Zaufaj mi w takim razie, że doktor Asano się na pewno liczy, ponieważ ten 'flirt' – powiedział sugestywnie robiąc znak cudzysłowu nad swoją głową.

\- To było wszystko na co było mnie stać. Tak flirtuje Danny Willilams – warknął mężczyzna, ewidentnie zawstydzony.

Steve odchrząknął, trochę zaskoczony tym, że rozmawiali na poważnie. I pewnie powinien był się spodziewać, że Danny jest jednak przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Nie widziano go z żadną kobietą prócz Rachel. I skoro wyszli za siebie dość wcześnie, może Williams nigdy nie spał z żadną inną. To by nawet bardzo nie zaskoczyło Steve'a. Danny należał do ekstremalnie wiernych i lojalnych. Było to trochę szalone, ale nie nieprawdopodobne.

\- Nie chciałem ci dokuczać. Rozumiem, że nie wszyscy mogą być panami Gładka Gadka – odparł i Danny uniósł brew wyżej. – Tak się składa, że masz przyjemność siedzieć z człowiekiem, który…

\- Błagam nie kończ – prychnął Danny. – Gładka Gadka? To jest oczywiście ironiczne, prawda? Przecież się prawie nie odzywasz. Oczywiście, że to kpina. Wystarczy, że ściągasz koszulkę i podajesz swoje imię. Wiem jak to działa, Steven – poinformował go Danny.

Nie zaprzeczał. W zasadzie jego oddział wymyślił to przezwisko, chcąc z niego zażartować. Nie musiał jednak nigdy ściągać koszulki. Jego wzrost i wygląd wystarczały.

\- Więc może powinieneś ściągać koszulkę częściej – rzucił pół żartem pół serio.

\- Poparzenia słoneczne, Steven – przypomniał mu cierpko Williams. – Poza tym… czuje grypę czającą się….

\- Tylko nie grypa – westchnął Steve.

ooo

Mary Ann na pewno jeszcze w tym roku miała adoptować małą dziewczynkę. Siedziały z Grace w salonie i jego siostra od prawie godziny czesała jej włosy. Obie były zafascynowane tym nudnym zajęciem i naprawdę cieszył się, że mogli się wyłożyć z Dannym na lanai. Słyszał śmiechy za sobą, dochodzące z głębi domu. Danny sączył piwo, ostrożnie i z rozmysłem, jakby bał się, że znowu zaśnie na dworze.

Steve nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

\- To był miły dzień – stwierdził Williams, trochę go zaskakując.

\- Fakt – odparł krótko.

\- Przejrzałem zdjęcia, które zrobiłeś – poinformował go Danny. – Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza.

Steve wzruszył ramionami, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Williams wpatrywał się nadal w ocean. Powinien był odmalować leżaki, ale nie potrafił się za to zabrać tego popołudnia. Danny biegał z Grace i Kono po plaży. W zasadzie zadaniem dziewcząt było dogonić go i Williams dawał sobie świetnie radę, chociaż Kalakaua była szkolona. Jego trener spisywał się na medal.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza mi to – odparł spokojnie. – Jesteś na tych zdjęciach. Autoryzuj – dodał, pociągając kolejny łyk.

\- Jestem na tych zdjęciach ja, moja córka oraz twoja siostra – stwierdził Williams. – Masz pomysł na sesję? – spytał wprost i Steve pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać.

W końcu przyjechali tutaj nie tylko dla przyjemności, chociaż miał nadzieję, że Danny'emu podobał się urlop bez prasy. Do tej pory nikt nie wydawał się rozpoznawać Williamsa, ale wiedział, że Danny planował podpisać jedno ze zdjęć dla Kamekony, żeby ten mógł powiesić to na swojej ciężarówce z jedzeniem. Oczywiście, kiedy wrócą do Los Angeles.

Steve przypuszczał, że grubas orientował się co nieco w filmach akcji. Przyłapał go na przyglądaniu się Danny'emu odrobinę dłużej, ale skoro Kamekona nie powiedział ani słowa, nie zamierzał zaczynać tematu. Musiałby wyjaśnić co gwiazda kina akcji robiła śpiąc w jego dziecinnym pokoju, ale nie potrafił. Nie miał dobrej odpowiedzi i to trochę go przerażało, bo był odsłonięty jak nigdy przedtem. Mary Ann go rozgryzła, ale zawsze była dobre w te gierki.

\- Dżungla – powiedział krótko, nie wiedząc czy wchodzić w szczegóły.

\- Dżungla? – powtórzył Danny niepewnie.

\- Wiele kolorów. Ty kompletnie tam nie pasujesz, ale nabrałeś już opalenizny – odparł, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie się przyznał do obserwowania Williamsa bardziej niż to odpowiednie. – Chodzi mi o to, że jest kilka fajnych miejsc, gdzie wyglądałbyś dobrze. Piasek cię krępuje. Na plażach jest zbyt wiele osób. W zasadzie nie chcę cię skrępowanego, ale nie chcę cię też w twoim elemencie. Masz pełno zdjęć w miastach, które są częścią ciebie. I wiem, że nie cierpisz natury, ale ona nie pozwoli ci udawać – ciągnął dalej. – Jeśli wiesz o czym mówię…

Danny milczał przez chwilę i Steve sądził, że tym razem posunął się za daleko, ale Williams uśmiechnął się do niego lekko cierpko, trochę wrednie, ale na pewno nie z urazą. Oczy mężczyzny wpatrywały się w niego tak intensywnie, że miał ochotę spuścić wzrok, ale wtedy znowu przegapiłby coś, a tego nie chciał.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz – przyznał Danny bez żenady. – Nie chcesz powielania zdjęć już wcześniej zrobionych. I nie chcesz mnie jako aktora – westchnął, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. – I pewnie powinienem był się spodziewać, że wyjdziesz poza schemat. Że będziesz chciał Danny'ego – dodał i odchrząknął nagle zakłopotany.

Williams upił kilka łyków piwa, zanim ułożył się z powrotem wygodniej na leżaku. Jego stopy były śmiesznie małe, ale pewnie w zasadzie tego powinien się spodziewać po o tyle niższym mężczyźnie.

\- Widziałem twoje prace – przyznał Williams nagle. – Znaczy nie te okropne zdjęcia z drzew…

\- Nigdy nie wchodziłem na żadne drzewo - odparł, chociaż uwielbiał sam fakt, że mieli wspólne żarty.

\- Jasne – prychnął Danny, nie wierząc mu ani przez chwile. – Chciałem cię skomplementować, Steven. Pozwolisz mi w końcu? – spytał rozbawiony. – Widziałem twoje zdjęcia i to nie te z modelkami. Widziałem te nieliczne, które wstawiłeś na swoją stronę. Nie wiem czemu wiszą tam tylko dwa. Mam nadzieję, że masz ich więcej…

\- To są fotografie, które zrobiłem ponad dekadę temu, kiedy przyjechałem do Los Angeles – przyznał bez żenady.

\- Tak i pokazują tyle brudu, że człowieka przechodzą dreszcze. Wyciągasz z ludzi wiele. Wyciągasz wiele z otaczającej cię przestrzeni – stwierdził Williams.

Steve nie wiedział co zrobić z tą uwagą.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve nie wiedział do końca czy to nie była kara za grzechy. Może nie powinien był strzelać do tych wszystkich ludzi na misjach, do których go wybrano. Zawsze mógł odmówić, a tak karma teraz ewidentnie do niego wróciła, bo Danny Williams stał przed nim w samych bokserkach, pewnie nawet nieświadom tego jakie wrażenie na nim robi. Rozbierało się przed nim dziesiątki osób, przede wszystkim dlatego, że był fotografem i pracował z modelkami, które nie miały problemu z nagością. Nikt kto pracował w tej branży nie bał się rozebrać i chociaż Danny nigdy nie paradował bez ubrania przecież nie miał powodów, aby spinać się w towarzystwie drugiego mężczyzny. Szczególnie, kiedy nadal miał bokserki na sobie.

Steve widział dziesiątki nagich facetów. Pod prysznicem w jednostce nigdy nie spinał się, nie zwracał uwagi na nagie pośladki, plecy czy penisy. A jednak Danny Williams w samych bokserkach stanowił dla niego przeszkodę nie do przebrnięcia. I nie wiedział za bardzo jak teraz operować w tej sytuacji. Najchętniej wyszedłby, ale był wczesny ranek i mieli jechać na cholerną sesję zdjęciową, która zapewne miała go przyprawić o zawał.

\- Koszula? – spytał Danny nie odwracając się nawet w jego kierunku.

Steve widział jednak jak poruszały się jego mięśnie. Danny był dobrze zbudowany, krępy, co sugerowało siłę, a to Steve uwielbiał u mężczyzn. Mocne uda, wąskie biodra, jędrny tyłek, który przechodził w plecy, które ewidentnie miały swoje własne subtelne rzeźbienia z mięśni. Ten kształt przyzywał go, więc zagryzł wargę.

\- Wybierz coś – rzucił po prostu, chociaż to było cholernie nieprofesjonalne. – Niebieska koszula – dodał pospiesznie.

Danny wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- Hm? – spytał Steve.

\- Żeby pasowała do moich oczu? – zakpił Williams, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Annabeth miała na ich temat tak wiele do powiedzenia, że trudno mi to jakoś wyplenić z mojego mózgu. Nie mam koszmarów, ale to się nadaje pod PTSD… bardzo cienka granica między molestowaniem…

\- Ona ma z osiemdziesiąt lat – prychnął Steve.

Danny odwrócił się z koszulą w dłoni i nareszcie założył ją na siebie, chociaż Steve widział teraz całą jego klatkę piersiową i drobne włoski, które porastały ciało Williamsa. Nie wiedział co było gorsze. Jasne sutki pozostały zakryte przez materiał, gdy Danny zapinał kolejne guziki, ale pamiętał jak wyglądały z ich wizyt na plaży. Wtedy jednak mężczyzna nosił szorty i wbrew pozorom to sprawiało ogromną różnicę. Wcześniej miał doskonały widok na jego pośladki, a teraz nie mógł się opanować przed tym, żeby nie zerknąć w dół. Przód bokserek Williamsa był przyjemnie wypchany. Linia penisa nie była widoczna, ale jego wyobraźnia i tak pracowała na zwiększonych obrotach.

\- To właśnie sprawia, że to takie przerażające – powiedział Danny i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie pamiętał o czym rozmawiali.

Wiliams natomiast ewidentnie czekał na ciętą ripostę, więc uśmiechnął się krzywo, chcąc pokryć zakłopotanie.

\- Obronię cię – obiecał.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam zapakować coś na przebranie? – spytał Williams rzeczowo.

\- Nie, zrobimy tylko kilka zdjęć – przyznał Steve.

\- I innego dnia zmienimy lokalizację, żeby się nie odcinać na cały dzień – odgadł Danny. – Jak dla mnie bomba – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

Williams wciągnął na siebie spodnie i Steve nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że może powinien był wyjść. W końcu stał tutaj dobre dwadzieścia minut jak idiota. Teraz jednak było po sprawie, bo Danny przeczesał swoje włosy, układając je zaledwie w ciągu kilku sekund.

ooo

Czuł się trochę dziwnie, gdy weszli głębiej w dżunglę. Danny narzekał przez cały czas na pnącza i liany oraz lwy, których nie mieli. Podobnie jak jadowitych pająków i węży. Byli na Hawajach w końcu. Williamsowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało w mamrotaniu pod nosem, że zaraz coś go zeżre i Steve będzie musiał to wyjaśnić Grace. A obaj wiedzieli, że nie radził sobie w kontaktach z małymi dziewczynkami. Grace obwinęła go sobie już wokół małego palca.

\- O cholera – powiedział Danny, zatrzymując się tak nagle, że Steve zaczął przeszukiwać teren wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń.

Ścieżka jednak pozostawała przyjemnie pusta. Turyści nie zapuszczali się tutaj na całe szczęście.

\- Wyszedłem bez ochroniarza – stwierdził Williams i wydawał się zszokowany. – Wyszedłem bez China!

Steve miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale najwyraźniej w świecie Danny'ego to była wielka sprawa. Faktycznie gwiazdy nie opuszczały domów bez ochrony nie bez powodów. Ludzie świrowali na ich widok. Grace mogła zostać ranna w czasie, gdy tłum tłoczyłby się wokół Williamsa. I ochrona upewniała się, że żaden świr nie ochlapie Danny'ego kwasem, ponieważ Williams nie odpisał na jakiś pieprzony list od fana. Co prawda Danny akurat miał czystą kartotekę, jeśli chodziło o ataki czy groźby wariatów, ale to zawsze mogło ulec zmianie. Albo ktoś się świetnie ukrywał.

\- Masz mnie – stwierdził Steve i uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Och, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że czujesz się przy mnie tak bezpieczny…

\- Zamknij się, Steven – mruknął Danny, nagle czerwieniąc się wściekle i wyglądał tak idealnie, że Steve sięgnął po aparat zawieszony na swojej szyi. – Co robisz? – zdziwił się Danny.

Zrobił trzy fotki. Światło nie było doskonałe, ale chodziło jedynie o wyraz twarzy Williamsa. Wziął tak wiele filtrów ile zdołał. Nie wątpił, że Danny nie okaże się pomocny przy niesieniu czegokolwiek, ale mężczyzna i tak wykazał się empatią i zabrał jedną z mniejszych skrzyń. Nie zamierzał go zabierać na marsz z obciążeniem przez dżunglę. Tego na pewno by mu Danny nie zapomniał.

\- Robię zdjęcie. Od tego jestem – przypomniał mu Steve i rozejrzał się wokół. – To nie jest najgorsze miejsce – stwierdził, odkładając torbę na ziemię.

\- Steven? Co robisz? Nie możesz tego kłaść na ziemię! – krzyknął Danny. – A jeśli coś wślizgnie się do środka, a potem cię ukąsi w szyję?

Steve wypuścił z płuc długie westchnienie.

\- Poważnie? – spytał, ponieważ tylko na tyle było go stać.

Danny wydawał się jednak faktycznie zaaferowany.

\- Sprawdzę torby – obiecał mu, upewniając się, że wciąż znajdują się w pewnym zaciemnieniu.

Lampy i ekrany odbijające z oczywistych powodów zostały w Los Angeles, ale on miał w planach zabawę naturalnym światłem. Mieli czas, aby wykonać te zdjęcia. Jeszcze nie był nawet pewien komu sprzedałby je po powrocie. Czy kiedykolwiek ujrzą światło dzienne? Danny mówił coś o własnym portfolio, ale Steve wiedział, że to tylko wymówka. Że Williams nie chciał wprost mówić o tym jak wielką przysługę mu robił.

Danny z wahaniem odstawił niesioną przez siebie torbę i zerknął na niego mrużąc oczy. Obszedł teren, przyglądając się niepozornie wyglądającej ścianie z liści. I wyglądał tak bardzo nieprawidłowo w tym miejscu, że Steve poczuł dobrze znany dreszczyk ekscytacji. Uniósł aparat i sprawdził ostrość, a Danny spojrzał na niego z wystudiowanym spokojem.

\- Żadnych takich – rzucił. – Rób cokolwiek chcesz. Stań gdziekolwiek chcesz, a ja sprawię, że to będzie wyglądać dobrze.

\- Mówisz tak wszystkim? – zakpił Danny, ale wyszło to trochę słabo.

A jednak serce Steve'a zabiło odrobinę mocniej. Williams był zdenerwowany, ale znajdowali się na środku dżungli, a Chin pozostawał daleko poza ich zasięgiem. Może faktycznie Danny nigdy nigdzie nie ruszył się bez ochroniarza, ale Steve wiedział, że to wierutne kłamstwo. Williams był jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Uciekał, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja i łamał wszelkie zasady – opychając się burgerami i kpiąc nawet z własnej ochrony.

I Steve chciał to dostać na kliszy jako dowód tego, że nie ma jednak przewidzeń.

Danny wszedł głębiej w liście, jakby się chciał ukryć i Steve nacisnął migawkę. Williams uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc wprost na niego. Wydawało się, że znowu prowadzą z sobą małą gierkę. Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz? Jakie zdjęcia się ukażą? Co o mnie powiesz? A jednak Danny nie wydawał się zmartwiony, wystraszony czy niepewny. W końcu Steve nigdy nie zdradził jego zaufania i dlatego mógł ze spokojem robić kolejne zdjęcia, gdy twarz Danny'ego zmieniała się, chociaż mężczyzna nie zmieniał pozycji, w której znajdowało się jego ciało. Zadziorność, wyzwanie, radość z osiągniętego celu, dziwna satysfakcja, której źródła nie rozumiał, a potem lekki niepokój pojawił się na twarzy Williamsa w ciągu tylko kilku minut. I to było ekscytujące. Wszystko uwiecznione na jego kliszy.

Danny skrzywił się, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak pokazał za wiele i przechylił głowę, pokazując cały swój profil.

\- Nie wiem za bardzo co chcesz zobaczyć – przyznał mniej pewnie Williams.

\- Ciebie – odparł Steve, odrywając się na chwilę od aparatu. – Cokolwiek chcesz pokazać. Chcesz rozmawiać? – spytał, ponieważ modelkom to pomagało.

Dziewczyny potrzebowały niekiedy rozluźnienia, więc żartował z nimi i doradzał. Danny jednak był całkiem świadom swojego ciała i swoich ruchów. Zresztą zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedz po prostu czy idę w dobrym kierunku. Wskazówki byłyby dobre – odparł Williams.

\- Rób cokolwiek chcesz – stwierdził Steve. – Jeśli coś wpada ci do głowy, po prostu powiedz mi. Jestem otwarty na propozycję i chcę, żebyś się czuł swobodnie.

\- W dżungli? – prychnął Danny, ale obaj wiedzieli, że natura miała po prostu nie dać mu schronienia. – Okej – rzucił w końcu mężczyzna, siadając na starej kłodzie w spodniach, które pewnie kosztowały równowartość miesięcznej pensji Steve'a.

Danny wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, jakby próbował coś chwycić, ale to cały czas było poza jego zasięgiem. I to nie było jakieś specjalnie dobre zdjęcie, ale na pewno przełamało lody, bo Williams uniósł podbródek wyżej, siadając teraz bokiem.

\- Głowa bardziej w lewo – podpowiedział mu Steve.

Światło podkreślało jego szczękę, jednocześnie nie widział drugiej połowy twarzy, co było idealne. Napięte mięśnie karku chowały się pod kołnierzykiem koszuli, który był jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu, niż wtedy gdy wysiedli z kutra chłopaków. Danny nie pasował tak bardzo jak tylko mógł- podobnie jego błyszczące eleganckie buty na tle zmurszałej kłody. A jednak było w tym coś cholernie prawdziwego, więc Steve zrobił kilka kroków w lewo, żeby złapać inny kąt. I Danny spojrzał na niego ciekawie, a potem sięgnął do guzika swojej koszuli, zamierając z wzrokiem wbitym w aparat.

Steve zawahał się, bo nie do końca był pewien czy chciał, aby pojawiło się takie zdjęcie. Intensywny wzrok Danny'ego nie pozwalał mu jednak na nic innego tylko pozostanie niemym obserwatorem. Jego palec poruszył się na migawce sam. W końcu miał plan pokazać wszystkie oblicza Williamsa, a facet był jednak cholernie seksowny. Szczególnie, kiedy wpatrywał się w niego tymi niebieskimi oczami.

Guzik został w końcu odpięty i Danny odchylił głowę do tyłu, pokazując całą kolumnę szyi. Te cholerne mięśnie napięły się ponownie, co nie powinno go dziwić. Wątpił jednak, aby Williams zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak dobrze teraz wygląda. Oglądał dziesiątki sesji dla magazynów, ale Danny nigdy nie wydawał się tak wolny i tak nieskrępowany. Jego biodra oderwały się lekko od kłody i uniósł się na dłoniach, a potem jakby przypomniał sobie o mankietach, usiadł i zaczął je odpinać.

\- Powoli – powiedział Steve, ponieważ nie chciał tego przegapić.

I Danny uśmiechnął się do niego jednym z tych prawie niezauważalnych drgnięć kącików ust. Uśmiechem, który składał się głównie z tego jak patrzył. I chyba tylko Williams potrafił jedynie wzrokiem przekazać tak wiele.

Podwinął rękawy koszuli odsłaniając silne ramiona i oparł na nich głowę. Kolejna fotografia. Spojrzał na Steve'a przez palce. Pstryk. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby naprawdę podobało mu się, że nikt nie zmuszał go do niczego, że sam mógł decydować. Kolejne zdjęcie zapisało się na karcie pamięci.

Skopał buty i skarpetki, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy jego stopy zetknęły się z podłożem. Steve nie chciał wspominać o mrówkach. Danny nienawidził robali oraz wszystkiego co żyło i nie było człowiekiem. Na przykład makaków z aparatami.

Jego stopy wydawały się drobne i po prostu białe na brunatnej ziemi. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni i pochylił się tak, jakby patrzył pod swoje nogi.

\- Doskonale – pochwalił go Steve, chcąc przerwać tę cholerną ciszę.

Danny zerknął na niego, kiedy wyciągał koszulę ze spodni. Kolejny z guzików od góry został odpięty. I wyglądał nagle o wiele luźniej, bardziej swojsko, a jednak cholernie seksownie, bo te jasne włoski wystawały spod jasnego materiału. Nie planowali zdjęć bez ubrania. Nigdy nie zasugerowałby czegoś takiego Danny'emu. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że Williams nigdy nie brał udziału w kampaniach bielizny, chociaż miał kilka propozycji. Danny po prostu nie pozwalał się fotografować w skąpych rzeczach i potrafił to uszanować. Podobnie jak szanował Williamsa.

Danny jednak odpiął kolejny guzik i Steve zamarł niepewny tego co dalej. Spojrzał na mężczyznę ponad aparatem, a Williams wzruszył ramionami.

\- Rób cokolwiek chcesz, powiedział – pomarudził Danny, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, jak zawsze gdy go przedrzeźniał.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi gdzie jest granica – odparł, wracając do swojego sprzętu.

\- Granica jest tam, gdzie ją wyznaczymy – stwierdził Williams. – Nie zamierzam paradować przed tobą z gołym tyłkiem – dodał, chociaż jeszcze godzinę temu Steve widział jego pośladki w samych bokserkach.

Wiedział w jakiej bieliźnie był teraz Williams i to było rozpraszające.

\- Okej. Żadnego gołego tyłka – odparł Steve.

\- Ale to świetny goły tyłek, tak dla twojej wiadomości – rzucił Danny do niego.

Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Wierzę ci na słowo – odparł.

\- Jesteś gejem, no nie? – spytał nagle retorycznie Danny. – Powinieneś wiedzieć czy to jest świetny tyłek czy nie – odparł mężczyzna, siadając z powrotem na kłodzie tak, że materiał koszuli rozdzielał się pokazując jego klatkę piersiową.

Danny'ego nigdy nie sfotografowano bez woskowania. Steve nie miał jednak nic przeciwko, ponieważ tak powinni wyglądać mężczyźni, a te włoski po prostu miały coś w sobie. Dodawały Williamsowi nie tylko realizmu, ale też dzikości. I to nie był tylko chłopak z New Jersey. Steve był przekonany, że Danny miał w sobie to coś – ten płomień, tę energie i nie pomylił się, bo kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego spode łba – to było jak obserwowanie tygrysa w klatce. Był dzikim zwierzęciem, ale nadal pochwyconym, a Steve chciał go uwolnić.

\- Danny – zaczął, nie wiedząc za bardzo o co prosi.

\- Steve – odparł Williams, gdy cisza przedłużyła się.

Spojrzał na niego, drapiąc się po szczęce. Jego myśli nagle wydały się całkiem śmieszne i proponowanie Williamsowi, żeby wyszedł z klatki, bo jest pieprzonym tygrysem brzmiało szalenie i kompletnie bez sensu. I może jednak Chin powinien być tutaj, bo postradał rozum.

Danny spoglądał na niego jak na zagadkę, którą chciał rozwiązać.

\- Co to za anewryzm na twojej twarzy, Steven? – spytał rozbawiony mężczyzna. – Po prostu powiedz to zanim pęknie ci żyłka. Jesteśmy na środku pieprzonej dżungli, chciałbym wrócić stąd żywy – dodał, unosząc do góry brew.

Steve przewrócił oczami i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Wiesz, że te zdjęcia dostaniesz do autoryzacji i jeśli sobie zażyczysz, oddam ci kości pamięci. Wszystkie – poinformował go.

Danny obserwował go uważnie i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Najgorszy paparazzi na świecie – stwierdził Williams.

\- Nie jestem paparazzi. I chcę to zobaczyć – odparł Steve.

I nie uściślił co, a jednak Danny uniósł wyżej podbródek, jakby odpowiadał na rzucone wyzwanie. Pokazywanie siebie prawdziwego zawsze było cholernie trudne. Niewielu ludzi miało odwagę obedrzeć się z masek. Williams wydawał się prostym gliną z New Jersey, ale było w nim o wiele więcej jak miłość do Grace, cholerne zasady, skomplikowane uczucia między nim i Rachel. Nie wydawał się jej kochać, ale łączyło ich wiele i to nadal w nim siedziało. Steve nie był pewien czy akurat to chce zobaczyć. Jeśli jednak Danny chciał mu pokazać – nie zamierzał protestować. Nie musiał wykorzystywać akurat tych zdjęć. Mogli je potem razem wykasować.

\- Podaj mi swoją koszulę – poprosił go Williams, co trochę go zaskoczyło.

W zasadzie ubrał na siebie jedną ze starych koszul, które zostawił zanim wstąpił do marynarki. Tylko cudem na niego pasowała. Chciał wyglądać chociaż trochę bardziej profesjonalnie, skoro udawali się na oficjalną sesję. Czuł się czasami jak idiota, gdy Danny chodził w swoich drogich eleganckich ciuchach, a on w szortach, które dobre czasy miały za sobą. Byli jednak na wakacjach.

Podał mu koszulę i zamarł, ponieważ Danny swoją własną odłożył już na kłodę. Wciągnął za siebie o wiele za duży ciuch, który ewidentnie należał do kogoś innego. Nie podwinął rękawów pozwalając im prawie zakryć swoje dłonie i położył się na plecach, patrząc po prostu w niebo.

Steve zrobił kilka fotek. Niektóre wyłapywały poprzednią – niebieską koszulę, inne nie. Danny zgiął nogi, a jego bose stopy ułożyły się tak cudowne na mchu.

\- Wiesz, że widać, że to męska koszula, no nie? – spytał Steve, ponieważ nie bardzo wiedział na co patrzy, a ta cisza go dobijała.

Danny przewrócił się na bok i wbił nos w swoje ramię, jakby wdychał zapach, który zachował się w materiale i cholera, jeśli penis Steve'a nie drgnął lekko na ten widok. To było obsceniczne. A Williams nawet nie odpiął guzika spodni.

\- I? – spytał Danny, spoglądając na niego spod spuszczonych rzęs.


	18. Chapter 18

Wrócili tak spoceni, że naprawdę cieszył się z tego prysznica na tyłach domu. Danny zajął oczywiście łazienkę – Steve nawet nie proponował mu kąpieli po prostu w oceanie, wiedząc, że Williams na pewno zacznie znowu marudzić. Dżungla to było już za wiele. Wracali o wiele dłużej niż zajął im spacer między drzewa. I może naprawdę trochę przesadził – czasami trudno było mu przyjąć do wiadomości, że taka wyprawa to jednak dla niektórych faktyczne przedsięwzięcie.

Ich koszule były przepocone i wymięte. I może to i lepiej, ponieważ nie musiał tłumaczyć dlaczego były takie od samego początku. Danny wytarzał się w jego ubraniu i musiał wracać w materiale, który pachniał jak nie całkiem on. To było dziwne i trochę wyprowadzające z równowagi. Co gorsza wiedział teraz jak pachnie ciało Danny'ego, a tego chciał uniknąć, odkąd nie miał własnego pokoju. Nie masturbował się za często – nie wiedział zresztą co wybiega poza normę, ale ostatnimi czasy zasypiało mu się odrobinę gorzej. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio z kimś spał, a to oznaczało, że należało to pilnie nadrobić. Napięcie, które odczuwał nie było zdrowe. I jego fiut twardniał pod cholernym zimnym prysznicem, co było wręcz niezdrowym objawem.

Było zaledwie południe. To nie była najdłuższa sesja fotograficzna, ale czuł się tak wypompowany, że w zasadzie oklapł na fotelu i przywitał piwo w swojej dłoni z radością. Williams pachnący słodko i ostro zarazem usiadł koło niego, wyciągając przed siebie swoje stopy. Były o wiele za małe – zdecydował Steve i naprawdę cholernie chciał z tego pożartować, ale nie potrafił znaleźć dobrego tekstu zaczepnego. Poza tym miał wrażenie, że dzisiaj dzielili z sobą coś dziwnego. I nie wiedział jak to zinterpretować. Nie znał się na seksualności ludzi – nie interesowała go. Wiedział, że jedni są bardziej płynni niż inni. Miał okres w życiu, kiedy kobiety były dla niego ważne – pociągające, interesujące – zdecydowanie fascynujące. Od tego do małżeństwa jednak była daleka droga, a Danny miał żonę, więc to naprawdę wiele zmieniało. I pewnie Williams był boleśnie przyzwyczajony do tego, aby być traktowanym jak pieprzony manekin.

I w końcu to była męska koszula, a Danny jest mężczyzną. Nie powinien widzieć jednak problemu, a jednak jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś się działo. Może wariował, ponieważ tak cholernie chciałby, aby Danny zaczął patrzeć na mężczyzn trochę inaczej. I ten wyjazd naprawdę był fatalnym pomysłem.

\- Zajmiesz się zdjęciami dopiero po powrocie? – spytał Williams, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Yhym – potwierdził bez przekonania.

Te zdjęcia były inne. Nie był pewien czy chce je oddawać komukolwiek, chociaż pewnie na fali skandalu z Rachel Danny był wart więcej niż kiedykolwiek, co mówiło wiele smutnych rzeczy o tym biznesie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przy następnej sesji powiesz mi czego oczekujesz – rzucił Williams.

Steve pociągnął łyk piwa. W zasadzie nie miał planu i Danny musiał o tym wiedzieć. Był profesjonalistą w końcu. To nie była jego pierwsza sesja i chociaż Steve naprawdę miał opinię fotografa o niestandardowych metodach – to jednak przekraczało pewne granice.

\- Może tym razem twojego gołego tyłka – rzucił, ponieważ to chodziło mu cały czas po głowie.

I to było w jego stylu, żeby poczęstować Danny'ego czymś podobnym, a musieli wrócić do normalności. Naprawdę cenił ich dziwną przyjaźń. Przy niewielu ludziach czuł się tak swobodnie. Może mogliby widywać się faktycznie po przyjeździe do Los Angeles. Nie wątpił, że Grace przywiązała się do niego równie mocno co on do niej. Poza tym chyba wiedziała, że wyciągnie od niego cokolwiek będzie chciała. Nie miał złudzeń w tej kwestii. Naciskała na odpowiednie guziki – to była kolejna rzecz, którą mieli wspólną z Dannym. Wiedziała jak go podejść, chociaż może robiła to intuicyjnie.

Williams prychnął, jakby mu nawet przez sekundę nie uwierzył, a potem zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Może to też leży w twoim zasięgu – odparł Danny, uśmiechając się krzywo na widok jego miny. – No co? Może mi odbić jak każdemu facetowi w średnim wieku.

\- To jeszcze dekada – stwierdził Steve, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak powinien zareagować. – O co tak naprawdę chodzi? – spytał i Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- O co chodzi? – prychnął Williams. – Nie mogę się rozebrać tak po prostu?

Steve wzruszył ramionami, chociaż ta myśl mu się nie podobała. Wtedy wielu ludzi widziałoby Danny'ego takim, a to było bardzo nieprawidłowe.

\- To z powodu Rachel? – spytał ostrożnie.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- To z powodu Rachel – stwierdził Steve, czując się trochę gorzej.

Danny spojrzał na niego lekko zirytowany.

\- A czy to musi być z powodu Rachel? – prychnął Williams. – Nie mogę po prostu chcieć czegoś zmienić? Nie mogę pokazać się z innej strony?

\- Ale jakiej? – spytał Steve rzeczowo.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Danny. – Może nie chcę być tylko ojcem i aktorem? Może chcę, żeby ludzie widzieli mnie jako…

\- Jako? – spytał Steve.

Danny opadł z powrotem na fotel.

\- Nieważne – westchnął mężczyzna.

\- Nie pieprz – prychnął Steve, a potem obrócił się, aby upewnić się, że Grace nie stoi w zasięgu jego głosu.

Jeszcze nie powtórzyła jego przekleństw, ale jego szczęście mogło się skończyć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do obecności dziecka w swoim towarzystwie. I chociaż przywykła bardzo szybko do spontaniczności Grace – jednak nie dostosował odpowiednio języka. A nie nosił przy sobie portfela pełnego jednodolarówek. A Mary Ann znalazła dla niej inny słoik – o wiele większy, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Nieważne, Steven. Zostaw to – westchnął Danny.

\- Znowu to robisz. Wycofujesz się – oznajmił mu Steve, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego tak bardzo go to wkurza.

\- A ty cały czas naciskasz – odparł Danny.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to. Williams miał rację, ale chyba po raz pierwszy mu to przeszkadzało. Steve może jednak za bardzo nawykł do przesłuchiwania ludzi. Nigdy nie był subtelny.

\- Okej – powiedział. – Okej – dodał pospiesznie, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.

Wbił wzrok w ocean, starając się trochę uspokoić. Zerknął w bok, czując, że Danny go obserwuje i Williams wyglądał na naprawdę zirytowanego. Steve zamierzał nawet przeprosić, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach.

\- A może chcę, żeby ludzie zobaczyli, że mogę być po prostu seksownym facetem? Znaczy na tyle seksownym na ile mogę być – zakpił Danny. – To nie jest raczej coś co zrozumiesz, surferze bez koszulki – dodał cierpko.

Steve czuł, że jego usta się rozchylają, ale w zasadzie nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Danny zresztą jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Jestem po trzydziestce, mam córkę i nienawidzę ćwiczyć. Nie mam twojego wzrostu, Steven i bagaż, z którym się borykam…

\- Jesteś gwiazdą – przypomniał mu Steve, ale to chyba nie była odpowiednia rzecz do powiedzenia, bo Danny tylko poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- Ponieważ trzeba mi tylko kogoś, kogo będzie rajcować stan mojego konta – zakpił Williams.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – odparł Steve, sztywno. – Po prostu jesteś gwiazdą, ludzie cię rozpoznają, więc te numery, które odstawiałeś z doktor Asano nie będą nawet konieczne. Polecą na ciebie, może ciebie aktora, ale zawsze będziesz miał szansę udowodnić, że jest ciebie o wiele więcej – wyjaśnił.

Danny przewrócił oczami, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś jednym z tych paranoików, którzy sądzą, że wszyscy lecą na ich kasę – jęknął.

\- Nie, ty nie – odparł Danny trochę dziwnym tonem.

\- Naprawdę nie – powiedział Steve. – Wiesz o tym, prawda? Przyjaźnimy się, o ile to można to tak nazwać – dodał pospiesznie, podejrzewając, że ta rozmowa obrała nieoczekiwany kierunek.

Niekoniecznie też podobało mu się jak Danny na niego patrzył. Nie spodziewał się podobnych podejrzeń ze strony Williamsa i chyba jeszcze nikt nigdy go tak nie uraził.

\- Gdybym ci nie ufał, nie byłoby nas tutaj – poinformował go Danny i coś łagodniejszego pojawiło się w jego wzroku.

\- Okej – powiedział Steve, chociaż w tym słowie nie było, aż tak wiele pewności, jak chciałby.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – dodał Danny pospiesznie. – Po prostu nie wiesz jak to jest. I nie pie… mów mi, że to nie jest problem. A nawet jeśli znajdzie się ktokolwiek, kto faktycznie będzie ze mną dla mnie. I wiesz jak paparazzi zwisają z drzew – przypomniał mu Williams niepotrzebnie. – Myślisz, że ludzie wytrzymują coś takiego? – spytał. – Rachel…

\- Rachel cię zdradziła – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tobą czy Grace. Mogła się z tobą rozstać na innych prawach, ale tego nie zrobiła i to jest wybór, który potwierdza tylko, że mam rację w tym co o niej myślę – oznajmił mu, nie zrywając z Dannym kontaktu wzrokowego.

I spodziewał się ujrzeć tam trochę więcej emocji, ale Williams po prostu spoglądał na niego bez gniewu, który był tam jeszcze wcześniej.

\- Normalnie każdy dostałby w mordę – poinformował go Danny zaskakująco spokojnie. – Normalnie każdy łowiłby informacje. I dlatego wiem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem – rzucił Williams biorąc głębszy łyk piwa. – Ale skończmy ten temat – poprosił i Steve skinął tylko głową.

ooo

Danny nie wspomniał więcej o żadnych rozbieranych sesjach, ale chętniej zrzucał koszulkę na plaży. Grace wydawała się naprawdę przeszczęśliwa, kiedy mogli tak po prostu pobiegać albo porzucać piłką. Williams miał dobrą koordynację ręka oko. Steve przypominał sobie mgliście, że mężczyzna trenował w czasie, gdy był w college'u. Wyciągnięto nawet chyba jego stare zdjęcia z ligi baseballa. Williams nie zmienił się wiele od tego czasu – a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Steve'owi.

\- Danno! – krzyknęła Grace.

Danny pomachał do nich wcale nie zaalarmowany, że Steve cały czas miał w rękach aparat. Rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, ale to nie mogła być Rachel. Na jego twarzy nie było śladu irytacji, którą tak dobrze znał Steve. Danny prócz tego jednego razu nie zrywał się więcej skoro świt. Może zatem Rachel zrozumiała, że nie ugra za wiele. Grace też niezbyt często wspominała o matce, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę, że coś nieprzyjemnego stało się pomiędzy jej rodzicami.

\- Małpko, powiedz cześć babci – rzucił Danny, podchodząc do nich bliżej.

\- Aloha! – krzyknęła uradowana Grace i nawet akcenty kładła w odpowiedni sposób.

Kono zapewne była dumna.

\- Jesteście na Hawajach? – usłyszał Steve.

Danny niemal natychmiast wyłączył głośnomówiący.

\- Ma – jęknął Williams. – Wiesz, że powiem ci wszystko po powrocie. Nie mów tacie, bo powie mojemu menadżerowi, a to oznacza katastrofę – wyjaśnił Danny. – Potrzebujemy wakacji i ktoś nam w tym pomógł. Nie, nikt nas nie porwał – odparł Williams cierpliwie, chociaż przewrócił oczami i Kono prychnęła, przytulając Grace mocniej.

Robiło się chłodno. W zasadzie słońce już prawie całkiem zaszło, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, żeby wrócić do domu. Widok był zbyt piękny.

\- Wrócimy po coś do ubrania – rzuciła Kono i Danny uniósł do góry kciuk popierając kompletnie jej pomysł.

Steve zamoczył stopy w wodzie, czując jak fale wzbierają na sile. Wiatr jeszcze się nie zerwał, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu. Danny przestał rozmawiać i podszedł do niego bliżej. Stali w milczeniu, patrząc na ocean.

\- Piękne – stwierdził Williams.

\- Tak – odparł Steve.

\- To dlaczego stąd wyjechałeś? – spytał Danny ciekawie.

W zasadzie nie pamiętał powodów, które wtedy wygoniły go z domu. Może ojciec i śmierć matki, co było śmieszne, bo pogrzeb ojca sprowadził go z powrotem.

\- Dlaczego tutaj nie wrócisz? – spytał Danny zaraz później i to było nawet lepsze pytanie.

\- Chyba nie jestem już tym kimś, kim byłem – przyznał i pierwszy raz nie przyszło mu to z trudem.

Danny prychnął.

\- Steven, oczywiście, że nie jesteś tym kim byłeś. To oznaczałoby, że się nie rozwijasz, a chociaż przychodzi mi to z trudem, naprawdę dorastasz – zakpił Williams, chociaż może było w tym więcej prawdy niż powinno. – I to jest całkiem w porządku. Rozwijanie, dorastanie i tak dalej. Normalne – powiedział.

Zerknął na Williamsa, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma z tym zrobić.

\- I ufam ci – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Wyszedłem dzisiaj bez China, a zdjęcia robiłeś mi bez menadżera, który wisiałby ci nad głową. Zostawiam moją córkę z twoją siostrą i ludźmi, których ty mi znalazłeś i poleciłeś jako ochronę – dodał.

\- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję dowodów – odparł Steve, czując się nagle dziwnie.

\- Ale ja potrzebuję – przyznał Danny. – Bo trudno jest cokolwiek brać na słowo, kiedy ludzie wokół ciebie kłamią. I nie powinienem być dla ciebie taki… szorstki, ale zawsze trafiasz w dziesiątkę i to jest cholernie trudne, Steven – dodał.

\- Bo mam mały kadr – odparł.

\- Co? – spytał Danny, trochę zaskoczony jego reakcją.

Uniósł więc aparat i spojrzał na niego , robiąc niewielkie zbliżenie. Światło tym razem nie było najlepsze, ale nie chciał włączać lampy błyskowej. Nie było sensu.

\- Mam mały kadr. Dlatego widzę paradoksalnie lepiej. Skupiam się na szczegółach – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym, jeśli cię to pocieszy… W moim aparacie twój tyłek naprawdę wyglądałby świetnie – dodał i Danny walnął go w ramię, parskając śmiechem.


	19. Chapter 19

Grace udało się w końcu namówić ich na wypad na publiczną plażę, co go bardzo nie zdziwiło. Zapewne dzieci wszystkich kuzynek China chodziły właśnie w takie miejsca, ale planowali trzymać małą z dala od tłumów. Każdy wypad gdzieś dalej, poza strefę bezpieczeństwa zwiększał ryzyko wykrycia tego kim jest Danny. Miejscowi go nie rozpoznali, ale turyści z całego świata plątali się po tych plażach w czasie wakacji.

Williams nałożył na Grace takie ilości przeciwopalacza, że zapewne jej skóra wchłonęła już tyle chemikaliów, że będzie czekać na nich jakiś przyjemny pokój w miejscowym szpitalu. Kono przewracała oczami na ten widok, ale wyjaśnienie Danny'emu, że są już bezpieczni – w końcu pierwsze słońce zahartowało ich skórę – było niemożliwe. I mało tego, Williams również pokrył się taką warstewką płynu, że zapewne w przyszłości miał przybrać na wadze tylko przez tłuszcz wprowadzony drogą wcierania.

Nie zapominajmy również o ciemnych okularach, które zasłaniały pół twarzy.

\- Wyglądasz jak niewidomy – rzucił Steve, odbierając od China jeden z koców.

Wyglądali nie do końca dziwnie. Grace mogłaby być córką Kono, gdyby się uprzeć. Miały między sobą tę więź i było ją czuć nawet na kilometr. Steve zwracał uwagę na emocje, ale kiedyś to również była część jego pracy. W końcu należało się dowiedzieć o celu jak najwięcej zanim wywieziono kogokolwiek z kraju.

\- Śmiej się, ale to tak zostanie – rzucił Danny, patrząc prawdopodobnie na Grace, która biegła już w stronę nowonabytych znajomych.

Dzieci musiały mieć jakąś podziemną linię kontaktową. Steve nie widział nikogo na swojej plaży, Kono była z małą cały czas, a Grace i tak wiedziała gdzie i o której przybyć, żeby mieć się z kim pobawić. I może dostarczali jej rozrywki, ale nie byli w tym samym wieku. Steve zresztą miał złe przeczucia, gdy tylko zobaczył sześciolatka z deską.

\- Surfer bez koszulki – zawyrokował Danny.

\- Ma sześć lat – jęknął Steve.

\- Świetnie, jesteśmy jednego wzrostu – odparł Williams.

Nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. Jedna z kuzynek China odmachała im i wiedział, że zapewnią dobrą zabawę Grace. Już siedziała zagrzebana po kostki w piasku z łopatką w dłoni. Kono jednak dyskretnie ją obserwowała z książką w dłoni. Chin przeleciał wzrokiem teren, ale znajdowali się przyjemnie blisko wieży strażniczej. Wokół było więcej dzieci, jakby rodzice lgnęli do siebie i ratowników. I wcale go to nie dziwiło – fale były dzisiaj wysokie i sam nie pozwoliłby Grace się z nimi mierzyć. Wiedział też, że Danny przeskanował jego ciężarówkę w poszukiwaniu deski i odetchnął z ulgą, że jednak Kono nie ma w planach wejścia w pełne morze na kładce – jak nazywał surfowanie.

\- To śliski temat, którego nie ruszam – prychnął Steve, przejeżdżając palcem po ramieniu Williamsa.

Na opuszku została warstwa przeciwopalacza.

\- To było słabe – odparł Danny, rozsmarowując resztki.

I Steve miał ochotę pozwolić mu zostać w tych okularach. Chciał zobaczyć rano minę Danny'ego, gdy okaże się, że ma nierówno opaloną twarz. Przypominał sobie jednak mgliście, że on tutaj jest dorosłym, więc po prostu złapał za okulary, ściągając je z nosa Danny'ego jednym szybkim ruchem. Williams spojrzał na niego zirytowany i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Oddaj, Steven – poprosił Williams mężczyzna.

Steve uśmiechnął się tylko unosząc okulary tylko wyżej. Danny musiałby podskoczyć, aby je dostać i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Williams przewrócił jednak tylko oczami, a potem zaskakująco szybko skoczył do przodu, powalając go na plecy. Steve nie spodziewał się, że zostanie powalony na piach tak spektakularnie. To był chwyt zapaśniczy, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić, skoro Williams miał takie ramiona. Zrobił to czego go uczono i obrócił ich obu, wciskając mniejsze ciało w piach. Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem na okulary, których nadal nie sięgnął.

\- Chin – jęknął Williams.

\- Nie tykam tego – rzucił Kelly, wyciągając się na swoim kocu.

Kono prychnęła.

\- Zdrajcy – mruknął Danny, ale najwyraźniej jego nieporadność miała odwrócić jego uwagę, bo poczuł po chwili jak Williams wybija się i jakimś cudem stracił równowagę.

I teraz to on był wciśnięty plecami w piach, a Danny siedział na jego biodrach, jakby swoim ciężarem chciał go przytrzymać na ziemi. Grace chyba kibicowała, więc Steve starał się uwolnić chociaż jedną rękę, z których obie Danny trzymał mocno za nadgarstki. Łatwiej byłoby jednak Williamsa podnieść w ten sposób, więc uniósł do góry biodra, odpychając się biodrami i naprawę nie miał wrażenia, że wszystko co Danny mówił o swoim tyłku było świętą prawdą. Nigdy go nie dotykał, ale teraz miał całą masę nowych informacji. O tym jak twarde były pośladki Williamsa, jak pachniał z bliska, pomijając chemiczny zapach kremu. Jak niebieskie były jego oczy, kiedy był zaskoczony i jaki dźwięk wydawał kiedy był zrzucany na piasek. Steve nie tracił zresztą czasu, tylko przywarł do jego pleców, wpychając go twarzą w podłoże. Oczywiście nie za mocno, ale na tyle skutecznie, żeby Danny wiedział, kto tutaj jest szefem i sprawiło mu dziką satysfakcję, gdy Williams przestał się szarpać.

\- Wujek Steve! Wujek Steve! –skandowała Grace.

Wiedział, że wiele osób teraz patrzyło na nich z politowaniem. Obaj dyszeli, ewidentnie zmęczeni i spoceni. Piasek przylepił się do całego torsu Danny'ego, a okulary leżały zapomniane kilka metrów od nich. Jego własne biodra nie przylegały do pośladków Williamsa. Życie było mu jeszcze miłe i nie zamierzał się torturować, chociaż już ta bliskość była ryzykowna, bo wiedział już jakie to uczucie, kiedy jego klatka piersiowa przylega ściśle do pleców Danny'ego. A mógł żyć bez tej informacji.

\- Danno ma łaskotki – poinformowała go Grace.

\- Och ty! – prychnął Williams i próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale to nie było możliwe.

Ten chwyt unieruchomiłby komandosa, a chociaż Danny był w świetnej formie, nie mógł się równać jego wyszkoleniu. A jednak ta przepychanka była przyjemnie ekscytująca. Williams stanowił wyzwanie. Nie pokonał go łatwo, co tylko dodawało smaczku całej sytuacji. I może jednak był troglodytą, ale nie musiał przyznawać tego głośno.

Zsunął dłoń na żebra mężczyzny, dotykając skóry tam. Danny starał się nie zaśmiać, ale zaczął się bardziej wiercić.

\- Steven – powiedział Williams ostrzegawczo.

\- No co? Łaskotki! – zaśmiał się i nie był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy Grace zabrała się za łaskotanie ojca.

Puścił Danny'ego, decydując, że jednak dwoje na jednego to za wiele i Williams przewrócił się na plecy, zabierając z sobą w dół Grace, która pisnęła zaskoczona. I musieli wyglądać dziwnie, leżąc ramię w ramię na piasku z krzyczącą o litość sześciolatką. Co dziwniejsze – Kono odłożyła książkę i wyciągnęła rękę do Grace, ratując ją od łaskoczącego potwora, którym był jej ojciec.

\- Dziewczyny trzymają sztamę – poinformowała ich Kalakaua, gdy obie uciekły w stronę oceanu i to był genialny pomysł, bo obaj byli pokryci piaskiem i Danny potrzebował zmyć z siebie ten cholerny krem.

Ledwo zamoczył stopy, gdy Williams chlusnął w niego wodą i to była kolejna zaczepka – sądząc po jego minie. Danny nie przewidział jednak tego, że może i był głębiej, ale Steve się tutaj wychował, więc wiedział dokładnie jak powinno się biegać w częściowym zanurzeniu. Dogonił go bez problemu, ale podtapianie kogokolwiek tak blisko brzegu nie miało sensu, więc schylił się nie bardzo wiedząc po co sięga, bo Danny dalej oblewał go wodą – tym razem po twarzy.

\- Steven! – krzyknął Williams, kiedy uniósł go do góry, korzystając z jednego bardzo przydatnego chwytu.

Strażacy potrafili podnieść nawet dwukrotność swojej wagi i dobrze się składało, że Danny był od niego lżejszy. Widział jak Williams zesztywniał, pewnie obawiając się, że się wyślizgnie, ale Steve przełożył go przez swoje ramię, orientując się, że to naprawdę jest dziwne. Miał na wysokości oczu pośladki mężczyzny i nie wiedział jakim cudem w ostatnich kilku dniach wplątywał się w same takie sytuacje. Może Mary Ann stwierdziłaby, że był po prostu masochistą.

Szorty Danny'ego nie były jednak całkiem przemoczone, więc przynajmniej nie lepiły się do skóry i zostawiały cokolwiek do wyobraźni. Williams był oślizgły od kremu, ale starał się go nie upuścić, gdy wchodził głębiej w ocean.

\- Steven, postaw mnie! Ty troglodyto! Nikt mnie nie podniósł od czasów Hoovera – oznajmił mu Danny.

\- Jasne – prychnął. – Mogłeś mnie nie oblewać wodą.

\- Jesteś neandertalczykiem – poinformował go Danny i chyba próbował się podnieść, bo złapał się dłońmi za jego plecy.

To wiele jednak nie pomogło, bo Steve przyblokował jego nogi z drugiej strony, uniemożliwiając mu ześlizgnięcie się. Jakieś nastolatki zaczęły się śmiać na ich widok, a Grace machała do niego, pokazując mu chyba dokładnie miejsce, gdzie chciała, aby zrzucił jej ojca, więc nie mógł jej zawieść.

\- Danno chlup! – zapiszczała i Danny zesztywniał.

\- Nie waż się! – ostrzegł go Williams.

\- Przecież mnie obwinęła wokół palca – bronił się.

\- Zwalając na sześciolatkę, pięknie… - zaczął Danny i reszta umknęła, bo Steve podniósł go na ile mógł, a potem odrzucił.

I może nie był genialny w pchnięciu kulą, ale Williams wpadł w wodę kompletnie nieprzygotowany i z rozłożonymi szeroko kończynami, robiąc taki plusk, że Grace dostała resztkami w twarz. Steve wyszczerzył się do niej, cholernie dumny, ale Danny nie podniósł się i zaczęło go to niepokoić, dopóki nie dostrzegł całkiem znajomego kształtu w wodzie. Wtedy było już jednak za późno i nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek go podetnie w ten sposób. Kolejny plusk – tym razem w jego wykonaniu też musiał byś spektakularny, bo kiedy wstał Danny otrzepywał dłonie, jakby był cholernie zadowolony z dobrze wykonanej roboty.

Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć.

ooo

Grace była tak zmęczona, że zasnęła jeszcze w samochodzie. Danny zaniósł ją do pokoju i przebrał. Steve też niespecjalnie miał ochotę na kolację. Krewetki Kamekony naprawdę były wyborne, chociaż Williams chyba do końca ich nie docenił. Pewnie jadał w o wiele lepszych restauracjach. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, więc grubas był szczęśliwy.

Williams zszedł w dół i zawahał się przy wejściu do kuchni. Mary Ann nocowała na Waikiki u koleżanki. Dom wydawał się nieswój bez niej.

\- Dzisiaj był naprawdę miły dzień – stwierdził Danny.

\- Nie możemy trzymać Grace na zamkniętej plaży – oznajmił mu Steve zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie ma prawa decyzyjnego w tej kwestii.

Grace była córką Danny'ego.

Williams może jednak tego nawet nie zauważył. Parsknął jedynie tak, jakby kompletnie się z nim zgadzał.

\- Brakuje jej takiego kontaktu z dziećmi – przyznał Danny.

\- A ta szkoła… - zaczął Steve.

\- Dla dzieci aktorów? Pełno w nich naburmuszonych gówniarzy – odparł Williams. – Najchętniej wysłałbym ją do publicznej, ale to problem dla ochrony, problem dla Rachel i problem dla wszystkich wokół. Chodziłem do publicznych szkół i nic mi nie dolega – mruknął pod nosem, ale Steve i tak go usłyszał.

\- No nie wiem. Miałbym całą listę, jeśli chciałbyś przejrzeć – zaoferował mu.

Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak Danny przewraca oczami.

\- Ten dom tutaj w pobliżu faktycznie jest na sprzedaż? Czy to też był tylko żart? – spytał Williams zaskakując go trochę.

\- Nie cierpisz piasku – przypomniał mu.

\- Grace go uwielbia – odparł Danny.

\- Surferzy bez koszulek – rzucił na wszelki wypadek.

\- Odnowię pozwolenie na broń – stwierdził Williams.

\- Teraz czuję się w obowiązku chronić wyspy – przyznał. – Jest osiedle w lepszej części miasta… - zaczął.

\- Nie wiem co to jest lepsza część miasta i nie kończ tego zdania. Nie szukam posiadłości, ale domu na plaży – przyznał Williams, ewidentnie spięty. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ten dom? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Musiałbym popytać – przyznał. – Albo możesz zagadać do Annabeth. Będzie przeszczęśliwa.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Steven, ona pomyśli, że twój cudowny chłopak przenosi się dla ciebie do tego piekła – zakpił Williams.

\- Nie jesteś aż tak cudowny – prychnął Steve. – Poza tym… I tak jej nie umkniesz. Ona wie o wszystkim, co dzieje się na wyspie. To taki dar, kiedy pamiętasz narodziny większości – dodał.

\- Same plusy. Znajome sąsiedztwo, całodobowy monitoring… - wymienił Danny.

Zrobiło się jakoś ciszej i Steve mógł niemal słyszeć szum fal. Ostatnio było bezwietrznie i czuł, że coś wisiało w powietrzu.

\- Jeśli chcesz kupić dom w mojej okolicy… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Steve, to jest dobra okolica. Kompletnie wystarczająca dla mnie i Grace. Widzisz, żebyśmy się skarżyli? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie. – Nie przypominam sobie, aby moja córka kiedykolwiek wcześniej bawiła się tak dobrze, a to okropne, bo to znaczy, że jestem na stałe przytwierdzony do tej cholernej plaży.

\- Zawsze mogę się z nią bawić sam, jeśli nienawidzisz piasku aż tak bardzo – zaoferował Steve niepewnie i Danny prychnął.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś takiego powiesz – rzucił Williams, chociaż Steve nie do końca rozgryzał ten ton. – Nie wystarczy ci, że oddałeś nam swoje łóżko? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie. – Zamierzasz faktycznie cztery tygodnie spać na tej kanapie?

\- Nie jest najgorsza – mruknął.

\- O tak, jestem pewien. A co powiedziałbyś na pokój w hotelu wynajęty na twoje nazwisko? Można podobno popływać w Hiltonie z delfinami. Grace z jakiegoś powodu uwielbia foki, ale powiedzmy, że tego nie skomentuję – odparł cierpko Danny. – Weekend w normalnych łóżkach. Grace z delfinami, my z drinkami nad basenem.

Steve musiał prychnąć.

\- Tylko ty możesz chcieć spędzić czas nad sztucznym tworem wodnym, gdy masz ocean w zasięgu ręki – zakpił Steve.

\- Czasem tylko basen jest wystarczający – powiedział Danny znowu tym dziwnym tonem, w którym Steve zaczynał dostrzegać tęsknotę. – Może nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciałem oceanu – dodał.


	20. Chapter 20

Nie minęły nawet dwa dni, gdy telefon od Rachel wytrącił Danny'ego z równowagi. Grace chyba musiała wyczuwać, że coś nie tak, bo spoglądała na ojca z niepokojem znad swojego obrazka. Wiatr zerwał się silny i planowali przenocować Kono i China. Gdyby kolejnego dnia miał spaść deszcz potrzebowali każdej pary rąk. Wyczekiwali tej chwili od ponad tygodnia, a prognozy dalej nie przynosiły konkretów.

Widział jak Danny snuł się wieczorem, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca i korciło go, żeby zapytać, ale z drugiej strony Williams zawsze otwierał się przed nim, kiedy chciał. Skoro coś zachował dla siebie – to musiało być naprawdę prywatne. Może jak jeden z tych momentów, gdy Grace przyszła na świat – emocje, których nie dało się opisać, należało je jedynie przeżyć.

Kono planowała spędzić noc w pokoju Mary Ann, której odwołano loty z mniejszej wyspy. Miał podejrzenia, że łóżko Grace stanie się szybko wolne. Dwa razy mała upewniała się, że Kalakaua faktycznie śpi w 'ich' domu, a to oznaczało nocne wycieczki. Danny wydawał się tym nawet rozbawiony. Grace była oczywista w swoich planach jak nigdy, ale to dawało im możliwość kontrolowania sytuacji, a to uwielbiał z kolei.

Podejrzewał, że z Chinem zostanie im kanapa i fotele. Kelly zapewne nocował i w gorszych warunkach, ale plecy naprawdę zaczynały go zabijać, więc ten weekend w hotelu, który zaplanowali – zamierzał wykorzystać w stu procentach. Słyszał o nowych masażystkach, którym najchętniej oddałby swoje barki.

Było dobrze po północy, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie na schodach. Początkowo sądził, że to Grace, ale w prześwicie kuchni pojawił się o wiele większy kształt. Danny otworzył lodówkę bez przekonania i Steve obserwował go przez cały ten czas, gdy mężczyzna wyjął butelkę mleka, potem włożył ją z powrotem i zabrał się za sok pomarańczowy. Chin nadal spał twardo, więc wysunął się spod koca, starając się zrobić na tyle dużo hałasu, aby Danny go zobaczył.

\- Nie możesz spać? – spytał, chociaż to było oczywiste.

To był jednak jedyny sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy, który przyszedł mu do głowy i Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo rozgryzając go w ciągu sekund.

\- Tak, tak. Dzwoniła Rachel. Nie mogę spać. Jestem żałosny – powiedział jednym tchem Williams, ale nie było tam wcześniejszego gniewu.

Steve zauważył jego brak już wcześniej i nie wiedział, kiedy te emocje rozpłynęły się pośród innych. Ludzie do tego etapu starali się dotrzeć przez lata. Rozwody zawsze były trudne, a kiedy do tego wmieszane były dzieci i duże pieniądze – kłopoty były gotowe.

\- Nie możesz spać, bo dzwoniła czy dlatego, że cię nie wkurzyła jak zawsze i zdałeś sobie sprawę, że ci przechodzi i nie wiesz co z tym zrobić? – spytał Steve ciekawie i Williams zamarł.

Było ciemno. Lodówka została zamknięta, ale jakoś czuł, że Danny wpatruje się w niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, które powinny być zakazane. Może nie powinien też tego był mówić, ale Williams nie wydawał się wściekły. Steve nie wiedział skąd to wie, ale był tego jakoś pewien.

Głębokie westchnienie przecięło ciszę, zanim Danny na oślep odłożył sok.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Steve pospiesznie, bo może się jednak pomylił.

\- Za co? – spytał krótko mężczyzna. – Za odrobinę prawdy? Za twoje spostrzeżenia? – zainteresował się. – Paparazzi, wywiady, rozwód, to wszystko sprawia, że masz grubą skórę i wydaje ci się, że nic się przez nią nie przebija, bo masz córkę i musisz się trzymać w pionie. Ale zaczynam się zastanawiać czy w ogóle coś tam było wcześniej. Może faktycznie nie kochałem jej tak jak na to zasługiwała?

Steve prychnął.

\- Poważnie? Danny szalałeś za nią – przypomniał mu, czując się dziwnie.

\- Steven, nie chcę rozmawiać z tobą o Rachel. To jest zakończony temat i mój problem. Nie chcę zaczynać drugiego tygodnia tutaj od myślenia o niej – przyznał Williams z jakąś dziwną desperacją w głosie.

\- Okej – powiedział Steve, ponieważ to było aż tak proste. I nie przepadał nawet za myśleniem o Rachel. – Połóż się spać – doradził mu.

\- Myślę, że się przespaceruję – rzucił Danny.

\- W nocy? Po plaży? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem, a potem westchnął. – Co powiesz na to, że obejrzymy wschód słońca nad wyspą? – zaproponował, ponieważ równie dobrze mogli zjeść śniadanie w jakimś przyjemnym miejscu.

Kilka barów powinno być jeszcze otwarte. Hawaje żyły całą dobę.

ooo

Zaparkowali samochód w półmroku na niewielkiej łączce. Normalnie tutaj zaczynał swój bieg, ale mieli doskonały widok na miasto u swoich stóp i ocean, który przybierał co prawda nieprzyjemne barwy, ale miał nadzieję, że woda już niedługo się wyklaruje. Danny'emu wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Ściskał zresztą swoją świeżą kawę, jakby to był sens jego życia i kotwica, która trzymała go w tym świecie.

Nie był ospały, ale odchylił lekko swój fotel do tyłu, wgryzając się w kanapkę. Danny zamówił najbardziej tłustego burgera jakiego był w stanie. Gdyby mieli więcej dodatków – zapewne zażyczyłby sobie kolejne porcje mięsa w środku, ale już teraz miał problem z wgryzieniem się w bułkę. Słońce zaczynało się dopiero wznosić. Mieli jeszcze przed sobą kilka długich minut, gdy usłyszał pukanie w szybę. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w lufę pistoletu.

\- Oddawajcie komórki i portfele – zażądał dzieciak.

Steve przełknął lekko znudzony, ale oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i mężczyzna zamarł, jakby nie wiedział co teraz.

\- Popełniasz błąd – poinformował agresora spokojnie.

\- Steve – zaczął Danny, o wiele za bardzo wgapiając się w pistolet.

Broń zresztą była wycelowana w niego, co było kolejny błędem dupka. Oddał Danny'emu swoją kanapkę, ciesząc się, że jego własna kawa znajdowała się w samochodowym uchwycie, a potem złapał chłopaka za nadgarstek, zaciskając palce tak na jego kościach, że facet krzyknął z bólu, grzecznie oddając mu broń. Na wszelki wypadek otworzył jednak drzwi samochodu – uderzając go centralnie w kolana i brzuch. Dzieciak upadł na trawę i Steve westchnął. Do wschodu zostało jeszcze kilka minut, więc wpakował rozrabiakę związanego na pakę auta.

\- Steven – zaczął Danny, a potem zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Oglądaj swój wschód słońca, posterunek jeszcze nie zaczął działać – skłamał i Williams musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Znał przepisy.

\- Mamy związanego…

\- Idiotę – dokończył za niego Steve, odkładając ostrożnie broń do schowka.

Słyszał jak dzieciak z tyłu próbuje się wydostać, co nie mogło się udać. Spętał go całkiem skutecznie.

\- Jestem SEAL – przypomniał mu, wgryzając się z powrotem w swoją kanapkę.

ooo

Meka nie mrugnął nawet okiem na jego widok, chociaż obserwował uważnie dzieciaka, który z zakrwawioną twarzą wołał o ratunek, jakby jeszcze trzy godziny temu nie groził mu bronią. Steve i ją – zawiniętą w chustkę – odłożył na biurko jednego z posterunkowych.

Danny starał się trzymać z pewnej odległości, nie pokazując swojej twarzy. Oczywiście policjanci mieli talent do rozpoznawania i zapamiętywania twarzy. Problem był w tym, że dzieciak na pewno zeznałby, że Steve nie był sam w samochodzie. A wtedy tłumaczenie dlaczego drugi facet nie pojawił się na posterunku przyciągnęłoby jeszcze większą – niepotrzebną – uwagę.

\- McGarrett? – spytał Meka, odkładając akta na szafkę.

\- Próbował mnie napaść – odparł .

\- _Brah_ \- westchnął Meka. – Zabierzcie go – rzucił i Steve z przyjemnością oddał dzieciaka. – A to kto? – spytał ciekawie zerkając na Danny'ego, który oglądał zdjęcia osób zaginionych.

\- Świadek – odparł krótko Steve.

ooo

Meka chciał, aby złożyli krótkie zeznania. Danny kręcił się nerwowo po komisariacie, ewidentnie chcąc wyjść stąd jak najszybciej.

\- A temu co? – spytał jeden z sierżantów.

\- Nie wypił porannej kawy – skłamał Steve i Danny posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

Meka prychnął.

\- Gdzie dzieciak miał nieszczęście na was wpaść? – spytał detektyw i Steve zamarł.

\- Uhm, wiesz… Znasz tę drogę 910 na północnej stronie wyspy… - zaczął niepewnie.

Meka zmarszczył brwi, a potem spojrzał na Danny'ego i zaśmiał się krótko.

\- McGarrett tam chodzą dzieciaki. To pewnie ten złodziej komórek, który grasuje od pół roku – zakpił detektyw.

\- To nie tak… - zaczął, czując pierwsze iskierki paniki.

Nie do końca przemyślał ich małą nocną wycieczkę. Na wyspie było pełno miejsc, z których wschód słońca widać było doskonale, ale to jedno akurat cieszyło się złą sławą. Nie bywał tam jednak w środku nocy od dawna. Dla niego to po prostu była trasa widokowa, na której przyjemnie się biegało. Wielu ludzi wybierało ją rankami, ale był tak wcześnie, że pewnie nie było sensu wciskać kitu.

Danny zaalarmowany jego tonem, podszedł bliżej.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Williams. – Masz kłopoty przez tego gówniarza? To była obrona konieczna i jestem świadkiem. Podejrzany wymachiwał bronią w naszą stronę, mierząc do Steve'a. Byliśmy nieuzbrojeni – powiedział Danny, zmieniając w ciągu sekund ton na pewny i zdecydowany.

Zapewne byłby idealnym świadkiem oskarżenia.

Meka prychnął.

\- McGarrett jest jak chodząca broń – prychnął mężczyzna. – Po prostu… - zaczął i urwał, a jego oczy stały się większe. – Jak się pan nazywa?

Danny cofnął się instynktownie, spuszczając głowę niżej i oczywiście to było jak przyznanie się do winy. Może to ton głosu, a może fakt, że w wielu filmach Williams był gliną, zdradziły go, ale to nie miało zbyt wielkiego znaczenia w tej chwili.

\- Meka, to nie tak – powiedział Steve pospiesznie i Hanamoa spojrzał na niego, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić.

Danny drapał się nerwowo po ramieniu.

\- Jasne, jasne - rzucił pospiesznie Meka i odchrząknął. – Panie Williams, jeśli potwierdzi pan to zeznanie podpisem, to oczywiście nie będzie żadnego problemu – podjął Hanamoa odrobinę ciszej i spięty zerknął na niego raz po raz, jakby miał jakąś setkę pytań.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego sztucznie.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Williams.

\- Przygotuję wszystkie dokumenty na popołudnie – dodał jeszcze Meka, ale Steve powinien był się spodziewać, że nie wyrwie się tak szybko.

Keako Kelly uśmiechał się do niego już z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. Nie widzieli się od czasu pogrzebu. Keako miał wpaść do nich na grilla, ale prowadzili śledztwo. Steve wiedział jak wyglądało życie policjanta, więc nie spodziewał się, że będą mieli dla siebie chwilę podczas jego wizyty na wyspie. Chodziły słuchy, że Kelly i Hanamoa byli o krok od schwytania handlarzy żywym towarem. Chin nie znał szczegółów śledztwa, ale Steve nawet zastanawiał się czy jego kontakty pozostałe w Marynarce nie pomogłyby im w ustaleniu tras przepływowych łodzi.

\- Niech mnie, Steve McGarrett – rzucił Keako, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę, a potem jego wzrok oczywiście padł na zeznanie, jeszcze nie podpisane, ale Meka robił świetne notatki. – Zaułek? – prychnął Kelly i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Jedliśmy śniadanie – powiedział Steve, na widok miny Danny'ego. – To jest moja trasa do joggingu – rzucił jeszcze, ale Kelly zaśmiał się naprawdę głośno.

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, chłopcze. Twój ojciec cię tam nigdy nie przyłapał, ale wiedziałem swoje – zaczął Keako. – Poza tym Annabeth poinformowała nas już, że przywiozłeś swojego chłopaka. Nie, żeby Mele nie zauważyła go kręcącego się po waszym domu. Keako Kelly, wuj China – przedstawił się w końcu były partner jego ojca, wyciągając dłoń w stronę zdrętwiałego Danny'ego, któremu najwyraźniej odjęło mowę. – Nie zobaczyliśmy się na grillu, ale obiecałem nadrobić czas.

\- Miło mi – powiedział Danny. – Williams – rzucił i zrobił głębszy wdech. – Danny Williams – dodał trochę ciszej.

Uśmiech nie zszedł z twarzy Keako, gdy ściskał jego rękę.

\- Nie mieszkasz czasem na mniejszej wyspie? – spytał Kelly, marszcząc brwi. – Wydaje mi się, że…

Danny uśmiechnął się sztucznie i podrapał po brodzie.

-Nie, nie. Obawiam się, że to pomyłka. Nigdy chyba nie byłem na mniejszej wyspie? – spytał niepewnie Williams, zerkając na niego z nadzieją na ratunek.

Steve nie bardzo jednak wiedział co zrobić. Kiedy psy gończe podchwyciły raz trop, trudno je było zbić z raz obranej ścieżki. Nauczył się tego przy ojcu, a Kelly był tylko gorszy.

\- Na pewno? – spytał Keako i niepewnie zerknął na tablicę, na której trzymali zdjęcia dziesiątki najbardziej poszukiwanych.

Danny westchnął.

\- Williams jak…. – zaczął mężczyzna i urwał. – Jak Danny Williams, aktor – przyznał, prostując się lekko, jakby pozował do jednego z tych plakatów, które miały reklamować jego filmy.

Kelly zamrugał, jakby nie do końca pojmował.

\- Jestem tutaj na wakacjach. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby to się nie rozniosło – ciągnął Danny dalej. – Steve był tak miły, że zaproponował nam gościnę w swoim domu. Chin i Kono ochraniają nas – dodał i Keako otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął i spojrzał na Danny'ego jeszcze raz z niedowierzaniem.

\- To jest twój chłopak? – wyrwało się Kelly'emu o kilka tonów za głośno.

\- To… - zaczął Steve.

\- Przyjaciel – zakończył za niego Danny, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

\- Przyjaciel – potwierdził słabo Steve, ale Keako spojrzał jeszcze raz na jego zeznanie z miną, która mówiła jasno, że żaden z nich tego nie kupił.

Może napięcie, które pojawiło się między nimi, zaalarmowało innych, bo kilka osób zerkało w ich stronę. Szepty nie wróżyły niczego dobrego i Danny spojrzał na niemały tłumek złożony ze świeżo zatrzymanych, ludzi, którzy płacili swoje mandaty i policjantów. Steve widział już wcześniej taką minę u niego. Ewidentnie przygotował się na nieuniknione. Danny wyprostował się przybierając jeden z tych uśmiechów, które przygotowane były dla prasy – tych, których osobiście nie cierpiał.

\- Czy to? – powiedziała jakaś sekretarka.

Steve westchnął i wybrał numer China.


	21. Chapter 21

Spędzili o wiele zbyt dużo czasu w komisariacie. Poznał po dwóch fotografach miejscowej gazety, którzy czekali przy jego samochodzie. Danny nie wydawał się zirytowany, ale Steve i tak zasłonił go na tyle na ile mógł. Chin i Kono zostali, aby pilnować Grace. Brakowało mu jeszcze, aby jakiś idiota wtargnął do jego domu.

Nie wiedział kto sypnął, ale na pewno nie przyjaciele ojca. Na szczęście też nie zadawano idiotycznych pytań. Najwyraźniej miejscowi fotografowie chcieli jedynie ich zdjęcia spod komisariatu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, kiedy wjechali na główną drogę.

Jego auto nadal pachniało kawą i kanapkami.

Danny spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Za co? – spytał rzeczowo Williams. – Za to, że nas napadnięto? Za to, że mnie rozpoznano?

\- Za to, że nie poprawiłem Annabeth – zdecydował.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja też miałem okazję i nie zrobiłem tego. Po prostu skutku pewnych rzeczy nie da się przewidzieć. Tutaj miało być bezpiecznie…

\- O i za to też przepraszam – wszedł mu w słowo Steve i Danny prychnął.

\- To był najlepszy tydzień w moim życiu i zapewniam cię, że Grace myśli podobnie – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Williams. – Dałeś nam tydzień faktycznego urlopu od tego szaleństwa, czyli więcej niż ktokolwiek. Twoje poczucie winy bywa ujmujące, ale nie przesadzaj, bo straci swój urok – ostrzegł go Williams. – Mamy jakiś plan B? – spytał całkiem szczerze Danny.

\- Nadal nie mogą dostać się na naszą posesję. To teren prywatny – przypomniał mu. – Powtykamy tabliczki ostrzegawcze i wezwiemy policję, jeśli naruszą prawo. Chin upewnił się, że Grace i Kono nie wyściubią nosa z domu do naszego przybycia. Państwo Ka na pewno nie będą mieli nic przeciwko tabliczkom informującym o tym, że to teren prywatny również na ich posesji – dodał, planując już całą operację.

Danny westchnął.

\- Albo moglibyśmy po prostu wrócić do Los Angeles i zabrać paparazzi z dala od ciebie i twojej siostry – zaproponował słabo Williams.

Steve nie zamierzał nawet tego komentować. Spojrzał tylko na Danny'ego wymownie, a mężczyzna podrapał nerwowo swoją szczękę.

\- Steve, to będzie piekło – uprzedził go Danny.

\- Widziałem piekło – przyznał spokojnie. – To tylko makaki – prychnął.

\- No tak, dzisiaj uderzyłeś faceta drzwiami – sarknął Danny.

\- Dokładnie – odparł radośnie. –Wiesz co mogę…

\- Nic nie możesz - wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Jeśli uderzysz kogokolwiek, będziesz miał sprawę sądową i nie dadzą ci żyć.

\- Nie mają prawa…

\- Tym twittem sprzed kilku miesięcy stałeś się osobą publiczną. Zostałeś ze mną sfotografowany za własną zgodą, więc nie obowiązuje cię zakaz publikowania i podpisywania zdjęć. Byliście tam wszyscy podpięci. Z drugiej strony, gdybym próbował nawet zablokować prawnie jakiekolwiek wzmianki o tobie, wyśmieją moją albo twoją hipokryzję. Byłeś paparazzi – przypomniał mu Danny. – Poinformuję mojego menadżera i prawników, ale najlepiej byłoby, żebyś nie skręcił karku żadnemu z idiotów, którzy będą zadawali ci głupkowate pytania.

Steve prychnął.

\- Nie przesadzasz? Nic się nie stało – mruknął, zerkając w lusterko.

Miał wrażenie, że są śledzeni, ale mógł się pomylić. Albo to był początek odnawiającej się paranoi.

\- Zaułek? – spytał Danny, chowając twarz w dłonie.

\- Przep… - zaczął Steve i ugryzł się w język. – To jest szlak turystyczny. Jest na oficjalnych mapach stanu, jako ciekawostka… Nie pomyślałem, że… - urwał i te słowa nie chciały za bardzo mu przejść przez gardło. – Dobra, to jaka jest wasza strategia? Mam coś zrobić? Wydać jakieś oświadczenie? Zaprzeczać? – spytał, czując się naprawdę głupio.

Dla nikogo spoza wyspy to miejsce nie miało głębszego znaczenia. Nie sądził, aby ta wiadomość przedostała się do prasy. Chociaż z drugiej strony teraz szukano wszelkich brudów, a ludzi zainteresuje dlaczego tak wcześnie rano sfotografowano ich przed posterunkiem policji. Zaczną się pytania, a te zawsze przynosiły kłopoty.

\- Steven – westchnął Danny. – Zaprzeczanie nic nie da. Nic nie zrobiłeś złego i pamiętaj o tym, kiedy zaczną cię maglować. To może nawet nie wyciec. Na razie skupmy się na tym, żeby sprowadzić moją starą ochronę z Los Angeles. Otwarta przestrzeń im się nie spodoba. Brak wysokiego płotu jest zachęcającą perspektywą – przyznał Williams i brzmiał nagle na cholernie zmęczonego.

Nie spali tej nocy zbyt dobrze. On może ukradł jakąś godzinę, ale coś mu mówiło, że Danny nie zmrużył oka.

\- Co mogą wymyślić? – prychnął Steve. – Głupie plotki. Nawet jeśli ktoś z posterunku powie im cokolwiek więcej, przecież masz byłą żonę i córkę. Annabeth założyła z góry i błędnie, ale nie wiedziała kim jesteś – dodał.

\- Steven – westchnął Danny przerywając mu. – Postaram się, żeby cię nie ruszyli i nie nękali.

\- Och, poradzę sobie – prychnął.

\- Może z terrorystami, ale pod pewnymi względami paparazzi są gorsi – pouczył go Danny spokojnie.

\- Mam cały czas wrażenie, że martwimy się na wyrost. Załatwimy sprawę waszej prywatności na naszej plaży – zaczął z pewnością w głosie, ponieważ potrzebował coś postanowić.

Chciał wyklarować tą spieprzoną sytuację i miał ku temu możliwość. Danny zawsze rozważał najgorsze scenariusze. Widział fatalne nagłówki w swojej głowie, a przecież pozostawało jeszcze tysiące innych możliwości.

\- Masz prawo mieć przyjaciół – mruknął pod nosem, lekko obrażony.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Jesteś tutaj otwarcie homoseksualny – powiedział Williams, zaskakując go lekko. – To się szybko rozniesie.

Steve zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Nie spodziewał się takiego kierunku tej rozmowy.

\- Plotki o rzekomym romansie rozwiedzionego ojca sześciolatki nie do potwierdzenia to raczej chleb powszedni tych hien – rzucił sztywno. – Czy to jest problem, że jestem gejem? – spytał wprost zerkając na Williamsa, który znowu nerwowo przecierał twarz.

Istniały różne granice, które mieli ludzie. Jeśli Danny nie chciał, aby łączono ich nazwiska – był cholernym dupkiem, ale miał do tego prawo. To mogło zniszczyć jego karierę. W końcu wiele znaczył jego wizerunek ciepłego ojca, wspaniałego męża i po prostu prawego faceta, który nie opluwał byłej żony w mediach. Może Steve był idiotą po prostu, zakładając, że takie plotki – nawet idiotyczne i bez ziarna prawdy – nie uderzą w Grace. Rachel mogłaby na tej podstawie pewnie wznowić postępowanie o opiekę. Nie miał pojęcia tak naprawdę jak bardzo to mogło się obrócić przeciwko Danny'emu i Williams pewnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego o wiele lepiej. Pewnie menadżer przestrzegał go przed podobnymi rzeczami.

Co rusz wybuchały nowe skandale z homoseksualizmem w tle, ale ludzie przeważnie nie uciekali na Hawaje, mieszkać w domku przy plaży swojego gejowskiego kumpla, który przypadkowo dawniej był paparazzi. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym jak wiele zdjęć Danny'ego zrobił. Z łatwością połączono by fakty i wybudowano historię, która nie miała pokrycia. Prawda jednak się nie liczyła. Nie w tym przypadku.

\- Przep… - zaczął, wiedząc, że jego złość nie miała sensu.

\- Tak, Steven. To jest problem. Ale nie ze względu na ciebie – warknął Danny, wchodząc mu w słowo. – To jest problem, jeśli ta druga strona tych plotek jest biseksualna – dodał, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

I Steve poczuł się naprawdę głupio.

\- Znaczy ty? – zaczął i urwał.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Znaczy ja – sarknął cierpko mężczyzna.

\- Dlaczego… - zaczął Steve ponownie, ale nie potrafił jakoś dokończyć.

Nie powinni nawet prowadzić tej rozmowy z samochodzie. Nie wiedział dlaczego Danny nie powiedział mu wtedy, kiedy sam odkrył swoje karty. To faktycznie nie była jego sprawa, ale jakaś prymitywna część jego samego cieszyła się, bo jednak miał cholerny cień szansy, której nie mógł jednak wykorzystać.

\- I nie chcesz, żeby to wyszło – odgadł, nie wiedząc co na ten temat myśleć.

Jego coming out nie był trudny i ciężki. W zasadzie na wyspie wszyscy byli płynni. Ich kultura pozwalała na wiele, ale dopiero w wojsku zdał sobie sprawę, że ludzie bywali różni. Nie ukrywał się, ale też nie afiszował. To po prostu wychodziło z niego samego. Z drugiej jednak strony nie był osobą publiczną, gwiazdą kina akcji, od której wymagało się męskich decyzji i nieskazitelnego zachowania również poza planem. Ludzie lubili patrzeć na aktorów w pewien sposób. Opinie o gwiazdach były ważne, jakby celebryci nie mieli prawa do popełniania błędów, jakby nie byli ludźmi z własnymi życiami.

Danny wypuścił długie westchnienie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Williams. – Myślisz, że to egoistyczne?

\- Nie – odparł Steve. – To nie powinno mieć znaczenia – stwierdził. – Ale ma, ponieważ tak wygląda ten świat. To powinno być twoje życie i nikt nie powinien spytać z kim sypiasz, ale pytają. Bardziej… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Bardziej jesteś wściekły, że ci nie powiedziałem, prawda? – spytał Danny cierpko. – Wbrew pozorom wielu ludzi wie. Moja rodzina, Rachel, Grace, menadżer, niektórzy byli partnerzy z filmów, którzy też nie są całkiem hetero – wymienił jednym tchem. – Ale kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem to jakoś nie mogłem. Co ci miałem powiedzieć? Fajnie, jestem bi? Jakoś wydawało mi się to takie… wiesz… Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał…

Steve zaparkował, trochę zaskoczony, że są już pod domem. Kono musiała zobaczyć ich przez okno, ale na widok ich min, zmarszczyła brwi. I dobrze. Mieli kilka kolejnych minut dla siebie.

\- Żebym pomyślał co? – spytał Steve.

\- Oni uznają, że to jakiś kryzys – warknął Danny przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie ma znaczenia czy uwierzą, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i między nami nic nie ma. Nie dadzą ci spokoju i twoja twarz będzie na wszystkich serwisach – ciągnął i to nijak nie odpowiadało na jego pytanie.

\- Zmieniasz temat – zauważył spokojnie Steve i na policzkach Danny'ego pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że się jakoś narzucam czy coś – przyznał Williams w końcu.

Steve nie mógł nie przewrócił oczami.

\- W życiu bym tak nie pomyślał – powiedział z naciskiem na każde słowo. – Jesteś… - zaczął i urwał.

W zasadzie kolejne słowa na pewno nie spodobałyby się Danny'emu. Problem w tym, że Williams jakiś czas temu zaczął czytać mu w myślach i wiedział dokładnie, w którą stronę miała podążyć ta rozmowa.

\- Ach, gwiazdą? – zakpił Danny z czymś twardym w głosie. – Pieprz się – warknął.

\- Czekaj! – mruknął, łapiąc go za ramię, kiedy Williams próbował otworzyć drzwi.

Na wszelki wypadek je również zablokował. Danny był silniejszy niż na to wyglądało.

\- To nie tak – powiedział.

\- A jak? Jesteś pieprzonym hipokrytą – poinformował go Williams. – Najpierw pieprzysz, że przecież dlaczego ktokolwiek mógłby mnie nie chcieć, a teraz wyskakujesz z czymś takim? Czyli kogo dokładnie widzisz, kiedy na mnie patrzysz? Skoro to jest pierwsza rzecz, która...

\- Jesteś dupkiem, który za dużo gada – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

I chyba tego Danny się nie spodziewał, bo otworzył szerzej usta.

\- Dasz mi cokolwiek wytłumaczyć? Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, że twoje wakacje się skończyły. Też jestem zły. Uwierz mi na słowo, że nie chcę tych ludzi na swoim podjeździe, ale to nie powód, żebyśmy skakali sobie do gardeł. Chcesz na mnie powrzeszczeć? Proszę bardzo, ale powiedz mi dlaczego tak naprawdę jesteś taki wściekły?! – warknął. – Nie martw się. Nikt nie pomyśli, że ruszyłeś po stracie Rachel! – poinformował go, chociaż pewnie nie powinien, bo Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

I Steve też nie wiedział jak mógł powiedzieć coś takiego, ale jednak wymknęło mu się i było po sprawie. Williams zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale chyba nie zamierzał go uderzyć. Po prostu wgapiał się w niego. I Steve'owi mimo wszystko trochę ulżyło.

\- Sam jesteś dupkiem i neandertalczykiem – oznajmił mu Danny bez złości. – Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć, przepraszam – powiedział Williams, patrząc na niego wyjątkowo intensywnie.

I chyba liczył, że się wzajemnie przeproszą. Steve nie wiedział jednak nawet od czego zacząć. Może był trochę dupkiem, ale miał cholerny zamęt w głowie. Zresztą dopiero co się dowiedział, że jednak między nimi nie było aż tak wielkiej przepaści. Tylko jedna wielkości Rowu Mariańskiego.

\- Przepraszam – zaczął z ociąganiem i wziął głębszy wdech. – Znam cię – podjął, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Jesteś fajnym facetem i widzę ciebie. Ciebie jako ojca, ciebie jako mężczyznę, chociaż przeziębiłeś się na moim lanai…

\- Chryste, nie zapomnisz o tym? – jęknął Danny.

\- Zamknij się, poczyniam właśnie wyznanie – sarknął Steve. – Jesteś interesujący i strasznie napierasz na ludzi, ale to akurat jest właśnie dla ciebie charakterystyczne i o dziwo nie jest wadą. Masz całą listę wad i mogę ci je wymienić w alfabetycznej kolejności – skłamał i Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Tak, zamierzałem powiedzieć, że nie pomyślałbym o tobie jak o randce, ponieważ jesteś aktorem – przyznał i Danny zesztywniał. – Ale to jest jak przekleństwo ładnej dziewczyny. Ładne dziewczyny są same, bo wszyscy boją się do nich zagadać albo wychodzą z założenia, że na pewno są zajęte. I to jest bagaż. Po prostu do przeskoczenia – przyznał Steve kwaśno. – Po prostu zamiast mrugać do doktor Asano i podskakiwać na jej widok jak szczeniak, powinieneś był ją po prostu zaprosić na kolację – dodał, chociaż to kosztowało go naprawdę wiele.

Danny spoglądał na niego odrobinę dłużej z dość nieczytelną miną.

\- Dziękuję, ale dalej jesteś dupkiem. I doktor Asano mnie nie interesuje – poinformował go Williams sztywno. – Jej mi także nie zapomnisz?

\- Będę pielęgnował to wspomnienie do końca życia. Podryw na Danny'ego Williamsa – zakpił i nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy oberwał pięścią w ramię.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny przykleił się do telefonu i nic nie zapowiadało zmian tej sytuacji. Pogoda na zewnątrz się wyraźnie pogorszyła, ale może tak było lepiej. Chin wydawał się całkiem spokojny, ale Steve wiedział lepiej. Keako musiał już skontaktować się z bratankiem, bo Kelly skanował wzrokiem lanai przez okno, jakby spodziewał się zagrożeń właśnie z tamtej strony. Faktycznie jego posesja nie była, aż tak duża – jak chciałby. Nie wątpił jednak, że Annabeth Ka nie będzie chciała, aby jej hibiskusy były zadeptywane przez jakiś obcych _haole_. Danny był jej _haole_ , co czyniło ogromną różnicę.

\- Sean będzie tutaj jutro z innymi – poinformował go Williams, siadając na jego starej wysłużonej kanapie.

\- Wątpię. Nie ma lotów na wyspę przy tej pogodzie – rzuciła Kono, odrywając się od dwóch warkoczyków, które zaplotła świeżo Grace.

Córka Danny'ego przyglądała im się podejrzliwie, jakby wiedziała, że coś się święci. Może zmiana atmosfery ją zaalarmowała, ale to nie była rola Steve'a, aby ją pocieszać. Danny zresztą już wyciągnął dłonie do Grace, a ta zeskoczyła ze stołka i podbiegła do mężczyzny, nie tracąc czasu. Nie byli aż tak bardzo podobni na pierwszy rzut oka. Grace miała ciemniejszą skórę, a teraz kiedy się mocno opaliła od częstej zabawy w piasku – mogłaby uchodzić za miejscową.

Inaczej sprawa miała się z Dannym, którego niebieskie oczy i jasne włosy zdradzały człowieka z kontynentu. Na szczęście nie zeszła mu skóra, ale Steve nie miał wątpliwości, że te okropne kremy, które wsmarowywał w siebie przez cały tydzień przyniosły w końcu oczekiwany skutek.

\- Małpko, mamusia zadzwoni po obiedzie. Będziesz chciała z nią porozmawiać? – spytał Danny stłamszonym tonem.

Steve po raz pierwszy był świadkiem tego jak Williams wspomniał o Rachel przy Grace, ale takie rozmowy musieli przeprowadzać wcześniej, bo dziewczynka nie wydawała się jakoś specjalnie zaskoczona. Uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej - jak każde dziecko na myśl o swojej matce. Może rozmawiała z Rachel każdego wieczoru. Danny zawsze spędzał w pokoju Grace dość długo – nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, ale telefony do matki wydawał się teraz oczywistym powodem. Mogli się nie dogadywać z Rachel, ale Grace pozostawała jej córką.

Drzwi wejściowe wydały z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk. Powinien był je jednak naoliwić. Mary – lekko przemoknięta – weszła do środka, wpuszczając z sobą sporo chłodnego powietrza. Bryza oceaniczna zawsze miała w sobie coś przyjemnego, ale nie wątpił, że Williams nie potrafił tego docenić – nawet w tej chwili krzywił się lekko, a potem z niepokojem spojrzał na wzburzony ocean.

Fale nie miały prawa dostać się do domu. Budynek przetrwał trzy pokolenia nie bez powodu.

\- Cześć wszystkim – rzuciła Mary tonem tak sztucznym, że coś przekręciło się w jego żołądku nieprzyjemnie. – Robiliście coś ciekawego? – spytała, patrząc wprost na Grace, która porzuciła ojca w ciągu sekund.

\- Pływałam na desce i znalazłyśmy z Kono muszelki w kształcie… - zaczęła dziewczynka, Steve jednak nie słyszał, skupiając się głównie na tym jak jego siostra wpatrywała się w niego.

ooo

Nienawidził internetu głównie dlatego, że w ciągu sekund jedno zdjęcie mogło oblecieć cały świat. I nie dobili nawet do obiadu, gdy tablet China zaczął wydawać podejrzane dźwięki przychodzących wiadomości. Alert ustawiony na nazwisko Williams dotąd najwyraźniej nie został wykorzystany w pełni, ale Steve nie miał wątpliwości, że w najbliższej przyszłości będą musieli wyłączyć chociaż dźwięki.

Nikt ich nie niepokoił, ale to mogło się zmienić. Nie padało, aż tak bardzo i nawet Kono zabrała Grace na krótki spacer na plażę – głównie po to, aby wybrudzić małą i zmoknąć. Nadal było dość ciepło i Danny wydawał się nawet rozbawiony, gdy te dwie po prostu wskoczyły w deszcz i wytarzały się w piasku. Może Williams miał rację i w Kono nadal było więcej z dziecka niż z kobiety, ale pewnie nakopałaby im obu, gdyby któryś zasugerował coś podobnego.

\- Szefie – powiedział Chin grobowym tonem i Danny wyciągnął rękę po tablet, odkładając własny telefon, na którym przeglądał maile.

Rzucił tylko okiem i zamarł, a potem zamrugał, jakby nie wiedział nawet na co patrzy. A kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się błysk rozpoznania, Steve wiedział już, że mają kłopoty. Zastanawiał się już wcześniej czy ktoś nie wyciągnie nagrań ochrony z muzeum. Danny naprawdę skakał wokół Asano jak szczeniak. To było żenujące nawet dla widza.

Mary zerknęła przez ramię Williamsa, chociaż może przynajmniej oni powinni zapewnić mu minimum prywatności, a potem jej ciężki wzrok wylądował na nim, wgniatając go niemal w fotel.

\- Co to jest? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń.

Danny westchnął po prostu oddając mu tablet.

Zdjęcia były słabo wykadrowane, zrobione przez amatorów. Ich ostrość pozostawiała wiele do życzenia i nie byli głównymi celami fotek, ale jednak łatwo było ich rozpoznać po twarzach. W swoim idiotyzmie obawiał się wycieku informacji o Zaułku, a zapomniał, że jeszcze nie tak dawno na plaży publicznej tarzali się z Dannym w piasku. I te zdjęcia nie przedstawiały nic innego, ale jakoś wątpił, aby zostały odpowiednio zinterpretowane. Starał się nie myśleć o ich porannej rozmowie. Nie zmieniała tak naprawdę niczego. Dwójka ludzi mogła podzielać zainteresowania daną płcią i nie musiało nic z tego więcej wynikać. Danny zresztą zaznaczył, że nie chciał, aby Steve pomyślał sobie cokolwiek. Kiedyś, kiedy dopiero odkrył się z tej strony przed swoją rodziną i znajomymi, każdy miał wewnętrzną potrzebę umówienia go ze swoim 'przyjacielem-gejem', jakby coś poza orientacją mieli wspólnego. W końcu skoro mieszkali w jednej szufladzie – musieli na siebie lecieć. W oczach niektórych nie liczyły się odmienne osobowości. Nienawidził tego i w pełni rozumiał dlaczego Danny obawiał się podobnej reakcji.

To wcale jednak nie sprawiało, że było mu łatwiej. Szczególnie, gdy patrzył na fotografie ich obu razem na plaży. Śmiejąca się Grace w wodzie oczywiście była nie do rozpoznania, ale Danny zwisający przez jego ramię już tak. Wyglądali razem dobrze, swobodnie i każdy kto rzuciłby okiem na zdjęcie nie dałby się zwieść, że to tylko przypadkowe dotknięcia. Znali się i pozwalali sobie na naruszanie przestrzeni, które dla obcych nie były dostępne.

I Steve nie był nawet pewien jak przegapił fakt, że Williams był trochę bardziej dotykalski niż inni mężczyźni. Jego radar nigdy nie działał zbyt dobrze. Trochę to tłumaczył faktem, że wszyscy aktorzy trochę inaczej traktowali swoją przestrzeń. Musieli mieć lekko przesunięte granice. Nie starczyłoby mu rąk, gdyby miał wymienić jak wiele Danny zagrał scen erotycznych. Jak wiele pocałunków na ekranie dzielił. Co prawda wszystkimi jego partnerkami były kobiety, ale to zawsze było dotykanie w intymny sposób obcego człowieka – przy czym Williams był wtedy jak najbardziej żonaty. I nikt nie miał wątpliwości co do jego wierności.

W jego głowie był dość spory zamęt. I czuł na sobie wzrok Danny'ego i równie ciężkie spojrzenie Mary Ann. Nie miał pojęcia na jaką jego reakcję czekają, ale nie chciał rozmawiać z siostrą teraz. Plotka pewnie obiegła już cały świat.

\- Zrobione są różnymi aparatami i powiększone – podjął w końcu, decydując się na swój najlepszy profesjonalny ton.

Danny spiął się lekko.

\- To dobrze. Znaczy, że nikt za nami nie chodził – wyjaśnił Steve, starając się brzmieć na spokojnego. – To przypadkowe zdjęcia, więc nie będą mieli więcej materiału. To wszystko – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami, odkładając tablet.

Starał się nie patrzeć na Mary Ann, ale ta odchrząknęła sugestywnie.

\- Mogę cię prosić? – spytała jego siostra.

Danny spojrzał na nią, chyba wychwytując niezbyt przyjemny ton. Widział jak Williams otwiera usta, ale Mary zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Siedź na tyłku. Chcę zamienić z moim bratem dwa słowa – powiedziała Mary i Danny zamknął buzię z głośnym kłapnięciem. – Zaraz wrócimy – dodała.

Steve podążył za nią. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był tak spięty, ale Mary Ann jakimś cudem wyglądała jak ich matka, gdy przyłapała go z pierwszym piwem. Nie wypił drugiego przed ukończeniem dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia. Może coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że znalazł się na kontynencie w szkole wojskowej, ale strach przed matką był też dobrą motywacją. Chociaż już wtedy nie żyła.

I Mary patrzyła na niego dokładnie tak samo – jakby zawiódł ją z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Steve – zaczęła jego siostra.

\- Nie mów nic – poprosił ją spanikowany.

Nigdy nie radził sobie z kobietami. Może dlatego właśnie łatwiej było mu spotykać się z mężczyznami. Danny Williams jednak pod pewnymi względami był największą zagadką, przed którą stanął w swoim życiu. Nic nie sprawiało mu takiego trudu jak rozgryzienie tego faceta.

\- Steve – westchnęła Mary i potrząsnęła głową. – Wiesz co robisz? – spytała i spojrzała ostro w stronę drzwi. – To prywatna rozmowa – rzuciła.

I Steve nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, iż Danny stoi w drzwiach ich kuchni.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął Williams, drapiąc się nerwowo po ramieniu. – Możemy wyjechać. W zasadzie wiem, że powinniśmy…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedziała Mary Ann ostro. – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszycie. To jest nasza prywatna własność. Nie mają prawa napastować moich gości i muszą wiedzieć, że _haole_ nie są tutaj mile widziani.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- My jesteśmy _haole_ \- przypomniał jej bez cienia wesołości w głosie Williams.

\- Ale nasi _haole_ , a to zmienia postać rzeczy – wyjaśniła mu Mary Ann. – Nie wyrzucam was. Masz wspaniałą córkę i jesteś dupkiem, Williams. Na szczęście twoja dupkowatość idealnie się wpasowuje w mcgarrettowatość, która podobno przenosi się przez osmozę. Więc kto wie? Może nie byłeś dupkiem wcześniej tylko złapałeś McGarretta? – zakpiła, obserwując jednak Danny'ego niczym sokół.

Williams odchrząknął lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Na pewno nie spodziewał takiego obrotu sprawy i Steve również, dlatego zesztywniał na wspomnienie łapania kogokolwiek. Mary Ann błądziła po granicy, która wcale mu się nie podobała.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy mój brat wie co robi – przyznała już trochę spokojniej.

Coś miękkiego pojawiło się we wzroku Danny'ego, gdy mężczyzna podrapał się po szczęce, zanim jednak Steve zdążył to przeanalizować, Williams spuścił głowę.

\- Poza tym… jeśli sądzisz, że twój wyjazd na cokolwiek wpłynie, jesteś w błędzie – ciągnęła dalej Mary. – Będą zadawali Steve'owi pytania o ciebie, więc tak czy siak będą okupowali nasz dom. Musielibyście wyjechać razem, a ja chciałabym jeszcze poprzebywać z moim bratem. Rzadko się widujemy – przyznała Mary, używając tego samego oskarżycielskiego tonu co zawsze.

\- Jasne, jasne – rzucił Danny. – Ale jeśli będziemy przeszkadzać…

\- Powiem ci o tym – obiecała mu Mary Ann. – Co chcesz na obiad? Masz taką minę, że uaktywniasz mój instynkt macierzyński. Jednak nie przemówi do mnie pizza bez ananasa – ostrzegła go lojalnie zanim Danny zdążył otworzyć usta.

Williams tylko prychnął.

ooo

Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy Kono i Chin rozstawili się na dobre w jego salonie. Kalakaua miała spać z Grace – w zasadzie łóżko i tak było dostatecznie wielkie. Chin sprawdził wszystkie drzwi i okna, chociaż sam to zrobił godzinę wcześniej. Była tak fatalna pogoda, że zapewne paparazzi jeszcze nie dotarli na wyspę. Miejscowi wiedzieli lepiej, żeby nie zadzierać z klanem Kelly-Kalakaua. Nie było go kilka lat na wyspie, ale jego siostra pewnie znała tych chłopaków z gazety jak własną kieszeń. Miała za sobą medialną przygodę i może lepiej, że skończyła z showbiznesem. Nie widział w tym nic pociągającego.

Danny stał oparty o futrynę uchylonych drzwi i wgapiał się w ciemność przed sobą. Nie przestało padać, ale nie wiało aż tak bardzo, więc postanowili wpuścić do domu trochę świeżego powietrza. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do trzymania okien pozamykanych tak szczelnie przez tak długi czas. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi, ale szum oceanu uspokajał go trochę.

\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś stać w otwartych drzwiach? – zagadnął Steve, podchodząc bliżej.

Wątpił, aby zagrażał im aparat kogokolwiek. Było zbyt ciemno, zbyt mokro. Nie zapalili światła. Dziewczęta przeszły na piętro, przygotowywać się do snu.

\- Nie próbują mnie zabić, tylko zrobić mi zdjęcie – odparł Danny.

\- A czujesz między tym jakąś różnicę? – spytał Steve całkiem szczerze.

Williams nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wiem, że polują na mnie od lat – przyznał mężczyzna, chyba przyzwyczajony już do takiego stanu rzeczy. – To bywa zabawne. Nie lubię tylko… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Hm? – mruknął Steve, mając nadzieję, że brzmi to zachęcająco.

\- Konkluzji, kompletnie błędnych, do których dochodzą. Nie lubię kłamstw. Myślę czasami, że lepiej przyjąłbym sprawę z Rachel, gdyby mi po prostu powiedziała. Gdybym nie musiał się tego dowiadywać od ciebie – przyznał Danny, zaskakując go lekko.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie, nie wiedząc nawet jak zareagować.

\- Za to, że znam prawdę? Czy za to, że moja była żona mnie okłamywała? – spytał Danny i prychnął rozbawiony. – Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek przepraszał mnie tak często jak ty – dodał dość nieczytelnym tonem. – Wiesz, że już dotarli do jakiejś twojej eks klientki, której robiłeś sesję? Wiedzą, że nie śmigasz w tę stronę… A przynajmniej w jej stronę. Sugeruje, że jesteś gejem, bo przecież to jest tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że nie poleciałeś na sztuczne cycki – zakpił Danny.

\- Nie rusza mnie to. To akurat nie jest kłamstwo – stwierdził Steve. – Czy… - zaczął i urwał.

To było głupie. Ktoś na pewno już spekulował na ich temat. Co innego jednak zwróciło jego uwagę i nie potrafił się pozbyć tej myśli. Jego umysł płatał mu figle i jak zawsze czytał więcej niż powinien. Nieprzespana noc zaczynała się na nim odbijać ewidentnie.

Danny miał problemy z nieszczerością i kłamstwami, co było całkiem logiczne, skoro w tym biznesie jedynie zaufania nie można było kupić. Dlatego Steve uważał z tymi ludźmi, ponieważ spora ich część zrobiłaby wszystko dla wspólnych zdjęć z jakąś cholerną gwiazdą. Pewnie niejedna planowała jak zakręcić się wokół świeżo rozwiedzionego Williamsa. Nawet zdjęcie z ich wspólnej kolacji byłoby warte grube tysiące, a dla niej rozgłos i kontakty.

Nic dziwnego, że Danny nie lubił, gdy kłamano na jego temat. Czy jednak nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, gdyby artykuły okazały się prawdziwe?

\- Znowu masz ten anewryzm na twarzy – stwierdził Williams, nawet się nie odwracając.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Stąd czuje jak myślisz. Po prostu spytaj - rzucił Danny.

Steve jednak wątpił, że Williams byłby zadowolony słysząc, co faktycznie chodziło mu po głowie.

\- Czy będziesz musiał coś tłumaczyć Grace? – zainteresował się w zamian.

To był bezpieczny temat. Dobry kierunek. Był z siebie cholernie dumny.

\- Nie, ale wolałbym z nią rozmawiać, kiedy miałbym jej kogoś do przedstawienia. To zamieszanie nie jest tego warte. Mógłbym im wszystkim powiedzieć, że faktycznie jestem bi, ale uznają to za kryzys. Ośmieszą to i sprowadzą do bardzo niskiego poziomu. Jako kolejne wyznanie aktorzyny, który zbyt wiele przeszedł w tym roku. Gdybym, miał kogoś, wtedy sprawa miałaby się inaczej i wiedzieliby, że to nie jest jednorazowa przygoda czy wariactwo, po którym wrócę do bycia ich idealnym chłopcem z pistoletami – prychnął Danny. – Rozumiesz to, prawda? Mógłbym im powiedzieć, ale nawet nie wiedzieliby jak to ważne dla mnie czy mojej rodziny. To nie tak, że się wstydzę… To jest prywatne i jeśli mam wychodzić z takimi intymnymi zwierzeniami…

\- Chcesz mieć powód, aby się tym dzielić – dokończył Steve, pojmując nagle w lot o co chodzi. – Brzmi prawie tak, jakbyś był w stanie ruszyć po Rachel – dodał i prawie odskoczył, gdy Danny odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Myślisz, że nie jestem w stanie? – spytał Williams.

I tylko przez różnicę wzrostu nie byli twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Steve. – Nie mnie to oceniać.

\- Nie, nie tobie – odparł Danny. – Ale ja wiem, kiedy coś się kończy – dodał Williams. – Wiesz, co robisz Steve? – spytał Danny kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Co? – zdziwił się.

\- Twoja siostra chciała wiedzieć czy wiesz co robisz – przypomniał mu Danny. – Nigdy nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, a też chciałbym ją znać – przyznał.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział, co teraz powiedzieć. Nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi. Cieszyło go, że Danny przerwał jego rozmowę z Mary Ann. Ona wiedziała jak bardzo popieprzone wszystko było, ale tym trudniej było przed nią uciec. Mógł skłamać Danny'emu, ale to wydawało mu się mocno nie na miejscu, tym bardziej, że jeszcze przed chwilą Williams mówił mu jak ważna była dla niego szczerość. Nie miał obowiązku podążania tą ścieżką. Danny nie był jego, aby spełniał jego oczekiwania, ale myśl, że jednak robił coś dobrze – była miła.

\- Nie, nie wiem – przyznał spokojnie. – Zazwyczaj stoję po drugiej stronie aparatu – wyjaśnił. – Ale nie martw się. Nie zostawię was – obiecał mu i nagle wiedział, że wyrwało mu się za wiele, bo Danny zesztywniał.

I bardzo żałował, że nie widział jego twarzy.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczął, chcąc jakoś odebrać wagę tym słowom.

\- Nie, powiedz to jeszcze raz – poprosił Danny. – To, że nas nie zostawisz – powtórzył i nie było tam cienia kpiny. – Dlatego Mary Ann martwiła się o ciebie? Nie martwią jej paparazzi, aż tak bardzo jak spekulacje – odgadł Williams, pewnie dopasowując przypadkowe gesty, słowa, rozmowy, które do tej pory nie miały w pełni sensu.

Steve wiedział nagle, że facet byłby genialnym detektywem. Policja w Newark straciła świetnego glinę, ale jakoś nie potrafił im współczuć.

\- To nie tak – powiedział pospiesznie. – Jesteśmy kumplami, przyjaciółmi – dodał z pewnością w głosie.

\- Chryste, zamknij się Stevem – prychnął Danny i Steve jakoś nie spodziewał się, że ta irytacja w jego głosie będzie prowadziła do całkiem niezgrabnego pocałunku.

Williams złapał go za kark i ściągnął niemal siłą w dół, co było może trochę brutalne, ale cholernie skuteczne. I nie bardzo potrafił się bronić. Objął go więc, starając się dotrzymywać mu kroku w tym amoku. Nie trwało to jednak tak długo, bo usłyszał charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie schodów. I Danny musiał wiedzieć co to oznacza, bo odsunął się od niego w ostatniej chwili, zanim Chin zszedł na dół.

\- Okna u góry są zabezpieczone. Ma padać w nocy – rzucił Kelly, zupełnie nieświadom, że próbowali się jakoś poskładać w całość.

Steve miał wrażenie, że się rozpadł i część niego została w rękach Danny'ego. Williams nerwowo przeczesywał swoje włosy, których prawie nie dotykał, gdy to nie było konieczne.

\- Jasne – powiedział, wiedząc, że muszą jakoś pokryć to pełne napięcia milczenie.

\- Okej, pocałuję Grace na dobranoc – rzucił Danny i Steve poczuł, że coś w nim jednak umiera.

Williams ścisnął jednak jego nadgarstek, odchodząc jakby to była cholerna obietnica.


	23. Chapter 23

Sen nie nadszedł zbyt szybko, co wcale go nie zdziwiło. Nadal czuł na swoich wargach dotyk ust Danny'ego i jego własne myśli galopowały w różnych kierunkach. Nie miał pojęcia co to wszystko znaczyło. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że ludzie poddani presji lgnęli do tych, których uważali za ostoję bezpieczeństwa, a doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że Williams przeszedł ostatnio zbyt wiele, aby uważać go za w pełni stabilną osobę. A jednak ten pocałunek wydawał się realny. I może właśnie w tamtym momencie, gdy Danny zdecydował się na to szaleństwo – faktycznie przez ułamek sekundy miało sens. Obaj jednak nie spali tamtej nocy, napadnięto na nich, chociaż akurat Steve nie poczuł się zbytnio zagrożony przez tego dzieciaka. Danny jednak nie ścigał członków brazylijskiego kartelu po dżungli – patrzyli na świat kompletnie innymi kategoriami.

Może samo przebywanie w jego domu, ten spokój oceanicznych fal sprawiał, że Williamsowi mieszało się w głowie. I Steve najbardziej obawiał się tego, że ranek rzuci całkiem inne światło na całą sytuację. A potem przejdą z Dannym rozmowę o tym, że tamten pocałunek był błędem – popełnianym przecież nie tak rzadko pod wpływem chwili. Nie pamiętał nawet czy odpowiedział, więc mogli to jeszcze jakoś przeskoczyć.

Prawie był wdzięczny Chinowi, że ten zszedł w idealnym momencie. Zdążył dowiedzieć się jak smakują usta Danny'ego, a jednocześnie nie zrobili niczego, czego mogliby żałować w przyszłości. Czegoś – co skutecznie uniemożliwiłoby im kontynuowanie tej przyjaźni.

A jednak coś cholernie nielogicznego w nim miało nadal nadzieję. I jego serce nie do końca chciało się uspokoić. Wiedział, że ma organizm dwudziestolatka, ale jednak badania kardiologiczne wydawały się odpowiednim ruchem po powrocie do Los Angeles.

Schodek nie skrzypnął. W zasadzie, kiedy Danny przekradał się do kuchni prawie nigdy nie robił hałasu, jakby za dnia namierzał wszystkie powierzchnie, które wydawały niepożądane efekty dźwiękowe i uczył się je omijać. A potem w nocy schodził na parter, ale Steve zawsze wiedział kiedy otworzyć oczy, wybudzając się z niesatysfakcjonującego snu.

Wysunął się spod koca. Chin nawet nie drgnął, ale w zasadzie dopiero teraz naprawdę się rozlało. Słyszał krople deszczu odbijające się od dachu, skutecznie zagłuszające kojący szum oceanu. Było tak ciemno, że prawie wpadł na Williamsa, który ewidentnie nie spodziewał się towarzystwa. Jakby Steve nie przyłapywał go te wszystkie razy, gdy Danny wychodził z łóżka. To była pewnego rodzaju tradycja.

\- Chryste, Steven – prychnął mężczyzna, próbując pokryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – spytał rzeczowo, decydując, że udawanie, że nic się nie stało będzie najlepszym wyjściem.

Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Danny'ego w tym mroku, więc nie mógł ocenić sytuacji. Williams mógł nie spać, ponieważ już żałował. Albo był tak zdenerwowany przez sytuację, że nie potrafił się odprężyć. Możliwości było setki, a bez dodatkowych poszlak nie miał się czym kierować w próbie rozgryzienia tej sytuacji.

Danny przysunął się do niego bliżej, opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową plecami. Miał na sobie jeden z tych miękkich wysłużonych t-shirtów. Może z napisem 'kocham New Jersey' na szarym tle. Steve nigdy nie sypiał w piżamach, ale to pewnie był nawyk mężczyzn, którzy dorobili się dzieci. Grace już raz zaskoczyła go w środku nocy. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której nie miałby bielizny, a normalnie nie kłopotał się nią w Los Angeles. Upał panował nawet w nocy.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić teraz ich obu stojących w kuchni jego starego domu. Obaj w samej bieliźnie. To było prawie domowe, prawie swojskie. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić, więc ostrożnie objął mniejsze ciało ramieniem. Starał się znaleźć neutralną pozycję, która nie zdradzałaby niczego, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy Danny po prostu przyłożył usta do jego ręki i zaczął ją znaczyć małymi pocałunkami. Mężczyzna zrobił kolejny ostrożny krok do tyłu, napierając na niego w ciemności. Teraz nawet jego pośladki dociskały się do bioder Steve'a i to naprawdę był fatalny pomysł. Wszystko w nim krzyczało tak, ale miał całą listę wątpliwości. I to one przeważały w tej chwili. Mary Ann miała rację – nie miał pojęcia co robił. A chciał wiedzieć czy Danny jest pewien tego wszystkiego.

\- Nie spałeś wczoraj – przypomniał mu cicho, zanurzając nos we włosach Williamsa.

Miały przyjemny kwiatowy zapach. Były miękkie, co powinno go zdziwić. W końcu zawsze Williams wcierał w nie żel.

\- Ty też nie – odparł Danny.

\- Powinniśmy się wyspać – powiedział Steve, nie dając za wygraną.

Danny prychnął w ciemność.

\- Odtrącasz mnie? Bo jeśli tak, Steven, możesz powiedzieć mi to wprost. Nie popłaczę się, obiecuję – sarknął Williams.

\- Nie musisz od razu wpadać w defensywę – mruknął, zaciskając ramię mocniej na Dannym, aby pokazać mu, że nie – nie zamierza jeszcze puszczać. – Po prostu mamy za sobą długi dzień. Wszystko może się wydawać…

\- Dobrym pomysłem? – prychnął Danny. – To fatalny pomysł. Jesteś byłym paparazzi. Zabijałeś ludzi i masz ciągły anewryzm na twarzy, kiedy masz mówić o uczuciach. Pewnie nie byłeś w normalnym związku, biorąc pod uwagę to jakie prace wykonywałeś – wymienił jednym tchem. – To jest fatalny pomysł – powtórzył. – Wiem o tym. Jestem tego w pełni świadom. A jednak jesteś wspaniały – ciągnął dalej Danny, kompletnie zmieniając ton. – Nie pozwalasz mi na wciskanie kitu. Masz cały tysiąc dysfunkcji... Jak ta twoja niemożność utrzymania ubrania na ciele przez piętnaście minut. Widziałeś siebie? Jesteś mokrym snem mojego trenera – prychnął. – Nigdy was sobie nie przedstawię, bo zacznie cię stalkować – uprzedził.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć jak zawsze, kiedy Danny po prostu mówił bez sensu. A jednak wszystko wydawało się faktycznie mieć znaczenie. I może to ciągłe narzekanie Williamsa na temat surferów bez koszulek nie było tylko obawą o Grace. Ta myśl była dziwnie przyjemna. Nie myślał o tym, że może się Danny'emu po prostu podobać. A jednak komplementy działały cuda.

\- Nie o to chodzi – rzucił, chociaż pojęcia nie miał z czym się nie zgadza. – Powinniśmy się wyspać. Jutro po południu przestanie padać deszcz, a wtedy ludzie wyjdą z domów – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

\- Nie chcę spać sam, skoro wiem, że już nie muszę – Danny nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Czy ty mnie zwabiasz do łóżka? – spytał Steve, starając się nadać swojemu tonowi bardziej dowcipne brzmienie.

Nie był dobry we flirtowaniu. Mary Ann była świadkiem jego pierwszych prób i wiele od tego czasu nie wyewoluował. Przynajmniej nie próbował pomalować domu Danny'ego w Los Angeles.

\- Najwyraźniej tylko na sen – prychnął Williams.

I chyba wybudowali pierwszy kompromis.

\- Na sen i w łóżku – podjął Danny jeszcze. – Nie chcę, żebyś znowu spał na podłodze – dodał, a potem ugryzł go lekko w nadgarstek.

ooo

Zamknęli drzwi na klucz, co było genialnym posunięciem, bo Grace próbowała się skoro świt wślizgnąć do ojca. Danny nawet nie mrugnął, nadal pogrążony we śnie, a Steve nie bardzo wiedział co teraz. Może i mała nie weszła do środka, ale on był zamknięty, a nie wyobrażał sobie wyślizgiwania się przez okno. Prawie dwadzieścia minut mamrotali w ciemności zanim ułożyli się wygodniej na jego dawnym łóżku, które wcale nie okazało się za krótkie – jak zauważył zirytowany Williams. Steve mógł na nim spać przez cały ten tydzień, ale nie widział takiego powodu. Kanapa zresztą zaczęła dawać mu się we znaki dopiero kilka dni wcześniej. Był w doskonałej kondycji.

\- Danno? – szepnęła Grace przez drzwi i Steve nie mógł tego zignorować.

Próbował wysunąć się spod kołdry, ale Danny przytrzymał go przy sobie, nie otwierając nawet oczu.

\- Gracie! Tata zaraz zejdzie – poinformował ją Williams. – Znajdziesz dla taty kawę? – poprosił i Steve usłyszał tylko tupot stóp na drewnianej podłodze.

\- Naprawdę jesteś w tym dobry – stwierdził Steve nie bez podziwu.

On zawsze wpadał w panikę, kiedy musiał odpowiedzieć Grace lub wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Nie potrafił kłamać tym niewinnym oczom, co pewnie w przyszłości miało wpędzić go w kłopoty.

Danny przysunął się do niego bliżej, opierając swój zarośnięty policzek o jego plecy. Steve nie był przez całą noc małą łyżeczką, ale najwyraźniej został na nią przemianowany o poranku i nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy Williams składał na jego kręgach te małe kłujące pocałunki. Obaj musieli się ogolić i był pewien, że mycie zębów nie zaszkodzi.

\- Danny – zaczął, starając się wyplątać z jego uścisku.

\- Nadal masz wątpliwości? – spytał Williams, nie przestając nawet na chwilę podróży po jego skórze, jakby wiedział, że ta niepewność Steve'a nie jest do końca prawdziwa.

I miał rację. Steve bardziej martwił się o to, że to Williams przejrzy na oczy wraz z porankiem.

\- Nie, nie mam żadnych – powiedział mu z pewnością w głosie. – Zaraz jednak wszyscy wstaną i nie będę miał się jak wymknąć…

\- I dobrze – poinformował go Danny, zakładając na niego jedną ze swoich nóg, jakby chciał go przytrzymać wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. – Żadnego wymykania – oznajmił mu. – Twoja siostra zabiłaby mnie, gdybyśmy to ukrywali. A wybacz, ale z waszej dwójki jej się boję bardziej – przyznał.

\- Danny – zaczął ponownie.

Williams westchnął, zabierając nagle wszystkie swoje kończyny, co trochę go zaskoczyło. Miał wrażenie, że nastąpiło między nimi dziwne przepięcie, które w jednej sekundzie zmieniło wszystko. Kiedy odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Danny'ego – ten był całkiem wybudzony i patrzył na niego trzeźwym, lekko smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Chcesz to ukrywać? – spytał Williams wprost, tonem, który nie miał w sobie ani krztyny wesołości. – Mogę to ukrywać, jeśli chcesz – dodał pospiesznie.

Steve poczuł, że coś się nieprzyjemnie zacisnęło na jego krtani.

\- Wiem, że między nami niczego nie ma jeszcze… - ciągnął dalej Williams. – Ale pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy powiedzieć twojej siostrze, Kono i Chinowi. Wiesz, że zaczynamy się spotykać… - urwał niepewnie mężczyzna. – Chyba, że chciałeś z tego zrobić wakacyjny romans, a gdy wrócimy do Los…

\- Zatrzymaj się na chwilę – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Nie żartowałem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział z naciskiem na każde słowo. – Po prostu te artykuły… Chcesz im powiedzieć, że to jest prawda?

Danny przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Nie, chcę powiedzieć Mary Ann i ludziom, którzy tutaj muszą wiedzieć jak ochrona, która się w końcu domyśli co jest grane. Chcę się z tobą spotykać bez fleszy – przyznał Danny. – I jeśli to wypali. Jeśli naprawdę wiesz… Chcę im powiedzieć, że tak, że jesteśmy razem – dodał, przełykając ciężko.

I jeszcze nikt nigdy nie patrzył na Steve'a z taką mieszanką determinacji i nadziei. Nie bardzo wiedział jak sklasyfikować tę rozmowę. Danny miał rację – nigdy nie utrzymał się zbyt długo w związku. Nie miał pojęcia jak takie powinny wyglądać. Ludzie jednak nie rodzili się z umiejętnościami w tym względzie. Po prostu nabywali ich z czasem. A jeśli ktokolwiek znał się na byciu idealnym w związku to właśnie Danny ze swoją szczerością, lojalnością i sercem na dłoni.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć Mary Ann – powtórzył bardzo ostrożnie, ponieważ wydawało mu się to najbardziej niebezpiecznym punktem.

\- Myślę, że ona trochę wie – przyznał Danny, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Wiem, że chciała ci coś powiedzieć wczoraj i dlatego wam przerwałem. Mogłem też przez cały dzień się starać, żeby wiesz… Żebyście nie zostali sami nawet na pięć minut. Twoja siostra jest cholernie spostrzegawcza. A wolałem, żebyś się dowiedział ode mnie, że się mi podobasz… - odchrząknął nerwowo.

Steve zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc nawet czy nadąża.

\- Podobam się… - zaczął i Danny walnął go w ramię wcale nie tak słabo, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miał nawet na tyle miejsca, aby rozpędzić rękę.

Łóżko może i było długie, ale jednak niezbyt szerokie. Na pewno nie przeznaczone dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Ich nogi były splątane z sobą i to nie było najgorsze uczucie.

\- Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi… - mruknął Danny i gdyby Steve nie widział co z kilku centymetrów, nie uwierzyłby w pojawiający się rumieniec na twarzy Williamsa. – Surferzy bez koszulek – sarknął Danny.

I Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć, rozbawiony. Faktycznie jednak Williams nie martwił się jedynie o Grace, kiedy narzekał na pół rozebranych ludzi na Hawajach.

\- Jasne, tak jakby na ciebie w mojej koszuli łatwo było patrzeć – odparł i Danny spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

Coś w jego wzroku powiedziało Steve'owi, że ta sesja zdjęciowa nie była do końca czystym zagraniem ze strony Danny'ego. Wisiało między nimi coś dwuznacznego, ale większość modeli starało się wprowadzać coś takiego na planach, aby zdjęcia wychodziły po prostu lepsze. A jednak z Dannym wszystko wydawało się inne.

\- Podobam ci się – stwierdził Williams takim tonem, jakby to dopiero odkrył i uważał za całkiem cudowne.

Jakby to nie było dość oczywiste od samego początku. Steve zawsze był kiepski w ukrywaniu się. A jednak w tym wszystkim było coś więcej. Nie tylko zwykłe podobanie się. Znali się zbyt długo, aby to trywializować. Mogli nie zauważać pociągu seksualnego, który pojawił się nie wiadomo kiedy. Danny w końcu przez szereg lat był z Rachel i Steve był jakoś pewien, że wtedy Williams nie miał o nim romantycznych myśli, ale to było jak najbardziej w porządku. Rachel po prostu straciła swoją szansę.

\- Podobasz mi się – przyznał po prostu, bez cienia kpiny i przyciągnął Danny'ego bliżej do siebie, chowając jego twarz w swoim ramieniu.


	24. Chapter 24

Steve, ponieważ takie było jego szczęście, wpadł wprost na Mary Ann, gdy wychodził z pokoju Danny'ego. Williams zresztą był krok za nim, przypieczętowując to ciche przyznanie do winy. Mary Ann spojrzała na nich lekko zszokowana i jej wzrok wyrażał nieme pytanie. Może nawet przeprowadzili jakąś rozmowę bez słów, ponieważ zmarszczka między jej brwiami zniknęła, kiedy tylko Danny objął go ramieniem, jakby to on chciał go bronić. I to było trochę szalone, ponieważ Steve był co prawda w Rezerwie, ale nadal był SEAL. Tego się po prostu nie zapominało.

\- Śniadanie zaraz będzie – poinformowała jego siostra, posyłając im kolejne, długie spojrzenie.

Nie czerwienił się, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się komfortowo z tym wszystkim co chodziło po głowie jego siostry w tamtym momencie. Nie było jednak sensu zaprzeczać. To dopiero wzbudziłoby podejrzenia. Nie spali razem w **ten sposób** , ale w końcu to nie była jej sprawa. I wiedział, że Mary Ann nigdy nie napomknie nic na ten temat. Przynajmniej nie w poważnej – znaczącej cokolwiek rozmowie. Żarty zapewne miały zacząć się sypiać przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Zaraz zejdziemy – obiecał Danny.

\- Deszcz przestał padać wcześniej. Wiatr zaczął wiać od wulkanu – rzuciła jeszcze Mary, ale Danny uniósł tylko pytająco brew. – Rozgonił chmury. Nie ma nawet śladu po ulewie – wyjaśniła mu Mary pospiesznie. – Jest przejrzyste niebo. Twoja ochrona zapewne dostanie się na wyspę pierwszym samolotem na trzecią po południu.

Nie wątpił, że sprawdziła. Nadal pozostawał problem z rozlokowaniem tych wszystkich ludzi w ich małym domku. Kiedy Chin i Kono wpadali w ciągu dnia – nie było problemu. Steve jednak nie był do końca pewien jak wielu członków normalnie sześcioosobowej ochrony pojawi się na wyspie. W Los Angeles zmieniali się, pilnując głównie posiadłości i Grace, ukrytej za potężnym murem. Danny płacił wiele za prywatność, ale mała mogła bawić się nie niepokojona przez nikogo.

Ich domu nie można było obstawić w ten sposób. Cała przyjemność z posiadania prywatnej plaży polegała na przestrzeni – otwartej i cudownie bezkresnej. Obiektywy kamer i aparatów jednak były coraz nowocześniejsze. Nie wątpił, że zrobienie im ostrych zdjęć będzie możliwe nawet z oceanu – jak przytomnie zauważył Danny.

\- Danno? – krzyknęła z parteru Grace, chyba przyłapując ich na znowuż nie tak cichej rozmowie.

\- Już skarbie! – rzucił Danny, drapiąc się nerwowo po ramieniu. – Nie wiem czy przenosiny do hotelu nie będą jednak lepszym pomysłem – przyznał, jakby czytał Steve'owi w myślach.

ooo

Chin zerkał na niego raz po raz, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Kono musiała coś wychwycić i śniadanie stało się nagle nieprzyjemnie ciche. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak skrępowany i przynajmniej Grace nieświadoma tego, co działo się wokół niej, ćwierkała radośnie na temat cudownej pogody, która nareszcie wróciła. Oczywiście wczorajszy deszcz musiał dla niej trwać całą wieczność.

\- Kono – zaczęła córka Danny'ego tonem, który oznaczał tylko jedno.

\- Jeśli tata pozwoli –rzuciła Kalakaua nie tracąc nawet chwili, więc Grace wbiła w Danny'ego swoje oczy.

\- Pomyślimy o tym – obiecał Williams, przygryzając wargę. – Przyjedzie Sean z chłopakami – dodał i Grace zmarszczyła brwi, jakby wyczuwała, że jednak coś nie grało.

Przez chwilę grzebała w swojej owsiance, a potem spojrzała na ojca po raz kolejny – tym razem o wiele poważniej.

\- Znowu będą robić ci zdjęcia? – spytała cicho.

O ile wcześniej przy stole było cicho – teraz Steve mógł usłyszeć nawet ważki na zewnątrz, które korzystały z wilgoci, którą po sobie pozostawił deszcz. Danny roześmiał się nieszczerze, ściskając jej małą rączkę pocieszająco.

\- Przecież wujek Steve robił nam zdjęcia cały czas – zauważył Williams.

Grace nie dała się jednak zwieść. Spojrzała najpierw na niego, a potem z powrotem na swojego ojca.

\- Ale wujek Steve się nie liczy – stwierdziła, najwyraźniej oczekując, że jednak dostanie swoje informacje.

\- A co powiesz na to, że zjesz śniadanie, a potem porozmawiamy? – zaproponował Danny spokojnie. – Kono i Chin sprawdzą w tym czasie czy podczas sztormu nie przypłynął tu jakiś podejrzany statek? – rzucił dość sugestywnie spoglądając na zewnątrz.

Oczywiście i tak musieli sprawdzić okolicę. Steve naprawdę nie chciał obcych na swoim terenie. Nie miał też serca poprawiać Danny'ego. Sztormy zdarzały się na morzu, a oni nie znajdowali się na pełnej wodzie. Mieli tylko widok na ocean, a to stanowiło ogromną różnicę. Nie było też siły, która byłaby w stanie przesunąć jakikolwiek galeon hiszpański.

Zebrał talerze, kątem oka zerkając na Danny'ego, który rozmawiał półgłosem z Grace. Chin i Kono zniknęli na zewnątrz dobre kilka minut temu. Mary Ann myła w milczeniu naczynia i może powinien był jednak zapytać zanim sprowadził im Williamsów do domu. Jakoś jednak nigdy nie przeszło mu to przez myśl.

\- Nie jesteś wściekła? – spytał niepewnie.

Mary Ann prychnęła i wymamrotała coś pod nosem, czego nie zrozumiał.

\- Hotel…

\- To idiotyczny pomysł – dokończyła za niego Mary Ann. – Zastanawiam się za co mam być na ciebie wściekła. Za co myślisz, że jestem wściekła? Za sprowadzenie tutaj gwiazdy filmowej? Danny jest cudowny. Naprawdę – informuje go Mary Ann spokojnie. – I nie każ mi nawet zaczynać o Grace. Jeśli nie wypchnę przez moje lędźwie kogoś jeszcze w tym roku, postaram się o możliwość adopcji – oznajmiła mu całkiem poważnie. - To jest twój dom również. Masz prawo przywozić tutaj kogokolwiek chcesz. Bardziej mogłabym być wściekła za to, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że się z nim spotykasz… Ale podejrzewam, że to dość świeże i skomplikowane – odgadła i wzruszyła ramionami. – To i tak zresztą pierwszy chłopak, którego przywiozłeś do domu – dodała wycierając dłonie suchą ścierką. – Jaką byłabym siostrą, gdybym go nie nastraszyła? – spytała, więc skrzywił się lekko.

\- On już się ciebie trochę obawia – oznajmił jej Steve.

Mary wydawała się zadowolona z siebie, jakby sprawiało jej to faktycznie satysfakcję. W takich chwilach wiedział doskonale dlaczego byli rodzeństwem.

Grace wtulała się ufnie w ojca, kiedy z powrotem skierował całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na tę dwójkę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział do Mary Ann, uznając, że to po prostu na miejscu.

\- Nie ma za co, Steve – odparła spokojnie jego siostra.

ooo

Chin i Kono zameldowali względny spokój. Danny wyglądał na odrobinę bardziej odprężonego, ale nadal miał ten wyraz twarzy, który Steve widział zawsze w Los Angeles. Williams spinał się wyraźnie, czekając na atak z każdej strony. Rozwód nie sprawił, że było im lżej. Zainteresowanie prasy tylko wzrosło i kiedy Grace zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się wokół, gdy wyszła z Kono na plażę, Steve dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że sześciolatki nie bywały, aż tak słodko naiwne. Albo córka Danny'ego miała po prostu talent do wychwytywania tego wszystkiego, co nigdy nie powinno jej martwić.

Cieszyło go jej zaufanie w kwestii jego zdjęć, ale jednak nie potrafił nie czuć goryczy w ustach. Spędzili zaledwie tydzień we względnym spokoju, który przynajmniej jemu wydawał się względną wiecznością. Dawno nie był tak odprężony w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. Solennie sobie obiecał częściej odwiedzać wyspę i nie wątpił, że Danny po tym jak świetnie Grace bawiła się nad wodą, zapewne zgodzi się na kolejne wspólne wakacje, jeśli wszystko między nimi będzie zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.

Steve zerknął niepewnie w stronę Williamsa, który wrócił do porzuconych ogromnych okularów. Danny nie zdjął tym razem koszulki i on też jakoś nie był w nastroju do rozbierania, gdy miał świadomość, że ktoś jednak może ich obserwować. Zazwyczaj nie bywał zwierzyną, więc skanował kraniec ich terenu, nie potrafiąc sobie odpuścić.

\- Popadniesz w nerwicę – stwierdził spokojnie Danny, oczywiście rozgryzając go w ciągu sekund.

\- Nie mogą…

\- Nie mogą – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Teren prywatny. Zadzwonimy na policję. Wtedy uciekną lub nie. Jeśli nie, trafią na czterdzieści osiem godzin za kratki, o ile ktoś na posterunku będzie miał humor. Jeśli uciekną, wrócą jutro. Albo w dwie minuty po tym jak odjedzie radiowóz – poinformował go spokojnie Williams.

A nie rozmawiali o pogodzie.

\- Nie lubisz bezradności – ciągnął dalej Williams. – To urocze, kiedy się szarpiesz, ale nie rób tego. Zapomną o nas w parę minut. Tak jak mówiłeś. Musimy liczyć na to, że Paris znowu pokaże sutek – stwierdził Danny z lekką nutką humoru. – A na razie pomyśl o tym, że najchętniej obejmowałbym cię w tej chwili. Nie wiem kto wymyślił spanie razem, ale to był poroniony pomysł. Z Grace śpiącą za tą cienką ścianką i twoją siostrą po przeciwnej stronie korytarza nie było szans na cokolwiek – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – Wiem dokładnie jak wiele hałasu robię – dodał sugestywnie i Steve przełknął ciężko.

Jeśli Danny chciał go rozproszyć – udało mu się. Jeśli w planach miał doprowadzenie go do szaleństwa i wzwodu jednocześnie – był na dobrej drodze. Całowali się jedynie do tej pory, ale Steve zaczynał czuć jak swędzą go ręce. Nie miał pojęcia jak Danny mógł mówić w ten sposób do niego, gdy Grace właśnie łapała jedną z większych fal. Mała wybiegła zresztą z deską w dłoniach zaraz potem, rzucając się w stronę ojca radośnie, chociaż porządnie ociekała wodą.

Kono rozejrzała się wokół, ale nic nie zwróciło jej uwagi, więc wyszczerzyła się do Grace, pozwalając jej przybić sobie piątkę. Chin został w domu i tylko oni dwaj pilnowali dziewcząt. Kelly miał się skontaktować z wujem i sprawdzić listy pasażerów lądujących na Waikiki. Przynajmniej mogli je przeskanować w poszukiwaniu kłopotów. Nie było to całkiem legalne, ale ta droga i tak była mniej problematyczna niż poruszanie jego własnych kontaktów z Marynarki. Zdjęcia satelitarne wprost uwielbiał, ale Danny zapewne nie doceniłby gestu.

\- Pływasz coraz lepiej, małpko! – pochwalił ją Williams.

\- Ciocia Kono pokazała mi jak trzymać lepiej równowagę. Trzeba ugiąć nogi w kolanach i… - wyjaśniła Grace, prezentując Steve'owi dobrze znaną posturę surfera.

Balansowała przez chwilę na piasku z rozłożonymi szeroko rękami, patrząc na ojca w oczekiwaniu.

\- Skarbie, nie wiem nawet co widzę – przyznał Danny. – Ale wygląda na trudne. Wiesz, że tata nie byłby w stanie tak zrobić – dodał, modulując głos w ten sposób, że mały pokaz Grace nagle urósł w ich oczach do chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy podzielono atom.

\- Przez kolano – odgadła Grace. – I dlatego nie możesz pływać – dodała ze zrozumieniem.

Steve nie słyszał o takiej kontuzji, która uniemożliwiałaby pływanie, ale był pod wrażeniem. To tłumaczyło dlaczego Grace nie wciągała Danny'ego cały czas do wody, pozwalając mu się po prostu powylegiwać na plaży, której zresztą też nienawidził. Trener Williamsa zapewne miał dostać zawału, kiedy wrócą do Los Angeles. Znając życie Danny miał pewnie jakąś rutynę do wykonania, a Steve nie widział go ćwiczącego nawet przez minutę.

\- Leń i kłamczuch – rzucił, gdy Grace wróciła z powrotem do wody.

\- Ciii… - wyszeptał Danny, szczerząc się do niego szeroko.

\- Wiesz, że moglibyśmy biegać razem? – poinformował go Steve.

\- Po moim trupie. Byłeś żołnierzem, a ja naprawdę uszkodziłem kolano… Jakieś piętnaście lat temu – odparł Danny. – Masz tak długie nogi, że… - dodał Williams i Steve wydął usta lekko.

\- Może wyobraź sobie je obwinięte wokół twojego pasa – zaproponował mu z czystą satysfakcją, ponieważ on też kiepsko flirtował, ale miewał swoje momenty.

I jeśli Danny faktycznie był tak głośny jak twierdził, pozostało im tylko doprowadzanie się do szaleństwa.

ooo

Do południa w zasadzie Chin przestał na nich spoglądać podejrzliwie. Coś wspólnego z tym mógł mieć fakt, że Danny nie trzymał rąk przy sobie. Te muśnięcia były delikatne, ale pozostawiały na skórze Steve'a wrażenie mrowienia, które nie ustępowało. Ocierali się o siebie, przypadkowo czy nie – jednak nieustannie. I może to był efekt tych różowych okularów, bo Steve miał wrażenie, że są naładowani przeciwnymi ładunkami. Coś przyciągało ich do siebie non stop. I sam nie pozostawał dłużny, stając za Dannym tak blisko, żeby mężczyzna mógł się oprzeć plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, gdy obserwowali Grace rozkładającą na dywanie jedną ze swoich malowanek. Byli zaskoczeni, że zdecydowała się wrócić do domu, ale nie protestowali.

Danny nie mówił nic o wprowadzaniu Grace w ich sytuację, ale Steve nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby to nie było takie proste. Musiała sporo przejść w związku z rozwodem rodziców. Nigdy nie pytała o matkę, jakby wiedziała, że temat nie jest łatwy dla jej ojca, ale Steve widział te spojrzenia, które posyłała Kono, zapewne adoptując ją na czas wakacji. Lgnęła do kobiet, co pewnie było naturalne. Nie znał się aż tak dobrze na relacjach matek z dziećmi, ale zdawał się na Danny'ego, który chociaż nie powiedział jeszcze ani słowa, nie udawał, że ten rodzaj intymności między nimi nie istniał. Już wcześniej przebywali w swojej prywatnej przestrzeni, ale Chin i jego bystre oko na pewno wychwycił zmianę. Nawet jeśli fakt, że nie spał na parterze nie zasugerował dostatecznie wiele.

Nie wątpił, że żadne nie powie ani słowa. Kono i Chin potrafili być dyskretni. Nie działo się zresztą nic, co wymagałoby komentarza. Ot dwóch facetów, którzy stali tak blisko siebie, że czuł ciepło promieniujące z ciała Danny'ego. I nie miał żadnego pojęcia jakim cudem Williams przeziębił się, skoro jego organizm wytwarzał takie temperatury. Zauważył to i w nocy, kiedy zasnęli lekko przytuleni. Trzymał się Danny'ego bardziej niż go obejmując – łóżko naprawdę było małe. A jednak to była jedna z najspokojniejszych nocy jakie przespał i chociaż obudził się z nieprzyjemnym wzwodem, z którym nie mógł nic zrobić – nie zamieniłby jej na żadną inną.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mieszkał w, aż tak strzeżonym miejscu. Ich dom w zasadzie się wyludnił od czasu przyjazdu Seana z chłopakami, bo Chin i Kono wracali na noc do siebie, nie okupując już ich łóżek i kanap. Kelly miał sporo do powiedzenia na temat jakości spania w ich salonie, jakby Steve nie wiedział, że ta sofa to jednak nie był strzał w dziesiątkę. Ludzie Seana patrolowali okolice domu na dwie zmiany, a potem jak duchy wracali do swoich hotelowych pokojów. Chin i Kono zostali jako osobiści ochroniarze i chociaż nie planowali na razie żadnych wyjść, Danny wydawał się czuć lepiej z nimi u boku, gdy skusiła ich coraz przyjemniejsza woda.

Spali razem, co przestało dziwić kogokolwiek. I tak jak Danny powiedział – ochrona przymykała na wszystko oko, ponieważ to nie było ich zadaniem. Dostatecznie wiele czasu poświęcali na patrolowanie okolicy, a Danny chciał nawet jednego z ludzi Seana wysłać z Mary Ann do pracy i na zakupy.

Kiedy pierwszy raz dostrzegł błysk za drzewami, jego instynkt podpowiedział mu, aby uskoczyć i zabrać ze sobą na piasek Danny'ego. Koniecznie przykrywając go ciałem i wrzeszcząc do Kono, aby weszły z Grace pod wodę. Nie byli jednak w Afganistanie, a jeden z ochroniarzy wyciągnął z krzaków faceta z aparatem, który wywijał rękami, kiedy tłumaczył coś usilnie. Na nic – kość pamięci została odebrana mu nawet w dość pacyfistyczny sposób. Steve na pewno spróbowałby połamać mężczyźnie palce przy okazji, aby miał nauczkę.

Oczywiście wiedział, że takie zachowanie tylko wzmogłoby ataki. W obecnej chwili naprawdę nie mieli się na co skarżyć. Pisano jedynie o jego studiu fotograficznym i prawie dziesięcioletniej pracy jako paparazzi. Porównywano Danny'ego do Britney Spears, która też 'popełniła błąd' umawiając się z fotoreporterem. Nikt jednak z otoczenia Williamsa nie potwierdził plotek o nich i coraz więcej osób wątpiło w rzekomy romans. Metoda na niekomentowanie doniesień, którą Danny stosował od lat – naprawdę działała cuda.

\- Musisz się rozluźnić – powiedział Williams nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

Wciąż przyglądali się Grace, która pluskała się radośnie z Kono. Kilka zdjęć wyciekło, ale jak zawsze twarz małej była zamazana. Williamsowie nigdy nie sprzedali zdjęć dziecka do prasy i ich prawnicy upewnili się, że Grace będzie bezpieczna. Wszyscy w szkole i tak musieli wiedzieć kim była, ale tam chodziły również dzieci pozostałych aktorów. Niektóre nie miały jednak na tyle szczęścia, aby ich prywatność była chroniona od najmłodszych lat.

\- Muszę postawić płot – stwierdził Steve i Danny zaczął się śmiać w głos, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Za to cię właśnie uwielbiam – przyznał mężczyzna bez cienia skrępowania. – Widzisz problem i łapiesz za młotek – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Też lubię proste myślenie. Praktyczne.

\- Nie potrafisz nawet przykręcać uchwytów do szafek – prychnął. – Nie mów mi o praktyczności, chłopcze z Jersey – dodał, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Gdybym musiał… - zaczął Danny.

\- Zadzwoniłbyś po złotą rączkę albo hydraulika w zależności od rodzaju awarii i prawidłowo. Nigdy nie powinieneś trzymać w dłoniach takich narzędzi – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy i przekrzywił lekko głowę, co nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Ludzie przeważnie później przystępowali do ataku, kiedy najpierw ocenili przeciwnika. Steve miał wrażenie, że zaraz wylądują na piasku. Danny już raz się na niego rzucił, powalając go na plecy, chociaż nie spodziewał się takiego zagrania po nim. Najwyraźniej nie doceniał go przez ten cały czas. Mężczyzna jednak odwrócił się w stronę wody i moment minął.

\- Danny? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Aparaty, paparazzi, a normalnie już leżałbyś z twarzą w piasku, Steven – prychnął Williams. – Twoja męska męskość kompletnie mi nie imponuje.

\- Męska męskość? – powtórzył po nim z powątpiewaniem.

\- No wiesz – rzucił Danny machając rękami. – To naprawianie domu. Bez koszulki. Oczywiście, że musisz remontować dom bez koszulki. I oczywiście, że stoisz tutaj jak cholerny Kapitan Ameryka strzegący brzegów – dodał.

\- Kapitan Ameryka był w armii i walczył z nazistami. To tylko paparazzi – prychnął Steve. – Zresztą – rzucił i spojrzał za siebie, gdzie Paul, jeden z ludzie Seana, właśnie robił kolejną rundkę w swoich dość zabawnych szortach.

W zasadzie już nigdy mogli nie być sami. Nie miał żadnych innych tajnych lokalizacji, a ta została odkryta. Dziennikarze próbowali się też przekopać przez historię jego życia, co nie było łatwe, skoro spora część jego przeszłości została zatajona przez rząd. Wiedzieli jednak o jego matce oraz ojcu, a już te artykuły nie były przyjemne do czytania. Danny nie powiedział ani słowa na ich temat, ale musiał je czytać. Cały czas przeglądali portale internetowe, żeby trzymać rękę na pulsie.

Nie chciał, aby wywlekano jego przeszłość, ale nie miał najwyraźniej szans na święty spokój. Zresztą wiedział czym ryzykował porywając tutaj Danny'ego i Grace. Nie mogli jednak niszczyć swoich wakacji z powodu dwóch czy trzech zdjęć. Wątpił, aby umknęli komukolwiek w Los Angeles, więc musiał się po prostu przyzwyczaić.

Poderwał Danny'ego z piasku bez najmniejszego trudu. Williams ważył swoje, ale był kompaktowy. Szerokie barki, przyjemnie umięśnione uda i twarda klatka piersiowa – dokładnie to wszystko miał w zasięgu swoich rąk. Danny wydał z siebie jakieś zaskoczone piśnięcie, które jednak zamarło mu w ustach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zmierzają w stronę wody.

\- Steven – mruknął mężczyzna ostrzegawczo.

\- Pieprzę ich z góry na dół – poinformował go, zanurzając się do połowy łydek w wodzie.

Grace już zauważyła ich i płynęła w ich stronę, zapewne przygotowana do oblania ojca wodą, więc zrzucił z siebie Danny'ego starając się o jak największy rozplusk. Nie zdjęli koszulek, więc ubranie lepiło się do nich, ale to w końcu były Hawaje, więc mieli prawo do wszelkiego szaleństwa. A nawet jeśli w przyszłości nachlapie na drogie aparaty – no cóż: wypadki chodziły po ludziach.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie, wynurzając się z wody i pociągnął go w dół, tylko trochę przytapiając. Był w końcu SEAL, więc wypłynął, starając się złapać za pierwszą z brzegu łydkę. Nie spodziewał się jedynie, że Kono straci równowagę. Danny przytomnie trzymał się tym razem z dala od niego.

\- Steve! – krzyknęła Kalakaua. – Grace! Pomocy! – rzuciła jeszcze i Steve po prostu wiedział, że zaraz dostanie wodą w twarz.

Oczywiście to był jego błąd. Dziewczyny od dawna solidarnie odpowiadały na ich ataki. Grace nawet wspięła się na jego plecy, z rękami pełnymi mokrego piasku i wtarła je w jego włosy, na co dzielnie pozwolił, ponieważ miał swoje własne plany, które zakładały skok do wody.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli z wody, Danny dyszał zaczerwieniony od wysiłku i śmiechu. Koszulka Williamsa kleiła się do jego skóry, pokazując dokładnie tyle ile powinna. Nic zresztą dla Steve'a nowego, a jednak było coś pociągającego w po prostu mokrych ubraniach. Jeśli zawiesił wzrok odrobinę dłużej na różowych sutkach przebijających się przez materiał – nikt nie mógł go winić.

Grace wyrwała się do przodu, wcale nie przejmując się tym, że chlapie wokół. Zresztą przeturlała się po suchym piasku, oblepiając się skutecznie po sam czubek głowy i spojrzała na ojca z wyzwaniem – zadowolona z siebie.

\- Wracamy do wody dopiero po obiedzie – przypomniał jej Danny. – Dobrze, że wujek Steve ma prysznic na lanai. Musielibyśmy w innym wypadku wymyć cię w oceanie. No nie małpko? – rzucił.

\- Danno – zajęczała Grace, tracąc najwyraźniej ostatnie nadzieje.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Danny. – Po obiedzie. I wtedy pokażę ci jak mszczę się na wujku za wrzucenie mnie do wody – obiecał jej, a twarz Grace rozpromieniła się lekko.

\- Zemścisz się? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Steve.

\- Jasne – odparł Danny z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który nie zapowiadał nic dobrego.

ooo

Steve nie był mistrzem gotowania, ale wraz z Kono udało im się przyrządzić coś jadalnego. Chin zmienił jednego z chłopaków patrolujących okolicę. Na wyspie pojawiło się kilku paparazzi, ale równie dobrze mogli śledzić Heidi Klum. Steve nie był pewien, gdzie ta niemiecka top modelka właśnie przebywała, ale też nigdy szczególnie nie śledził jej kariery.

\- Porzucony dla Heidi Klum – stwierdził Danny cierpiętniczym tonem, który nie zwiódł nikogo.

Grace wróciła do swoich malowanek na co najmniej godzinę, odkąd Williams wprowadził bezwzględny zakaz pływania po posiłku. Oczywiście to miało swoje racje i nawet naukowe poparcie, ale mała nie zanurzała się jakoś głęboko. Zawsze znajdowała się na tyle blisko brzegu, że ktoś zdążyłby dobiec. Nawet gdyby nie liczyli Kono, dla której praca podczas której musiała spędzać dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu w wodzie była błogosławieństwem. Nie, żeby Kalakaua jakoś inaczej planowała swoje dotychczasowe dni.

Danny miewał czasem dobre pomysły, ale oglądał zbyt wiele Animal Planet. I poinformowanie członków swojej ochrony, że powinni uderzać rekiny w nos na pewno nie było dobrym posunięciem. Część z nich zapewne stanowiła byłych wojskowych, którzy nie do końca łapali humor Danny'ego. Mieli też spory żal, ale Williams urwał im się spod nosa z chłopcem z Marynarki. W końcu ich formacje nie cieszyły się, aż tak wielkim wzajemnym szacunkiem, jakby chciał rząd. A Steve może i był SEAL, ale nie miał platfusa od ciągłego przebywania na lotniskowcach. To były plotki dotyczące marines oraz tych, którzy spędzali swój czas na łodziach podwodnych.

Danny jak każdego popołudnia zniknął na piętrze z telefonem już przy uchu. Steve spodziewał się rozmów z Rachel i pewnie menadżerem. Zniknęli na półtorej tygodnia, co w Los Angeles stanowiło całą wieczność. Tutaj czas płynął jednak o wiele wolniej. Chcieli wyskoczyć jeszcze do Hiltona na delfiny, co mogło nie być najgorszym pomysłem. Ochrona była tam na wysokim poziomie – zdaniem China. Miał w planach również oceanarium, ponieważ wykłady Danny'ego na temat rekinów doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

Kończył właśnie zmywać, gdy ktoś objął go od tyłu dłońmi. Miał ręce pełne piany, więc nie bardzo dawało mu to jakikolwiek ruch. Wątpił też, by Danny pozwolił mu sięgnąć po ścierkę, gdy palcami wślizgiwał się pod gumkę jego spodenek. I może powinien był założyć bieliznę, gdy przebierał się po wcześniejszej zabawie w wodzie.

\- Co robisz? – spytał głupio.

\- A jak myślisz, Steven? – zakpił Danny. – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – rzucił, jakby łatwo było mu utrzymać talerze, kiedy Williams ściskał główkę jego właśnie nabierającego zainteresowania penisa.

\- Grace? – spytał z pewną obawą.

\- Poprosiłem Kono, żeby miała na nią oko – odparł Danny.

\- Yhym, a Kono? – spytał Steve.

\- Córka numer dwa chyba wie, że nie należy na razie wchodzić do kuchni – stwierdził Williams dość rozbawiony.

Steve miał jednak pewne podejrzenia, że Kono podeśle tutaj China tylko po to, aby zepsuć im zabawę. Zerkał więc w stronę drzwi i Danny ostrzegawczo ugryzł go w ramię.

\- Rozluźnij się – poprosił go Williams, zaczynając masować jego penisa.

W zasadzie kąt był niewygodny. Steve był tego całkiem świadom. Mieli otwartą kuchnię, więc nie mógł paradować ze spodenkami opuszczonymi do kostek, a najchętniej rozebrałby się. Danny był od niego niższy, co wcale niczego nie ułatwiało, ale Williams wydawał się tym kompletnie nie przejmować.

\- Chryste, to takie idiotyczne. Powinniśmy wynająć już pokoje w hotelu. Albo kupię ten pieprzony dom. Powiedz, że ma płot i grubsze ściany – poprosił Danny z nadzieją i Steve nie mógł się nie roześmiać, rozstawiając szerzej nogi.

Dzięki temu zmniejszył różnicę między nimi o kilka centymetrów. Mógł się też oprzeć o zlew, co było chyba mało eleganckie, ale to Danny macał go w pieprzonej kuchni, gdy obaj byli ubrani.

\- Niestety nie. Nadal chatka – poinformował go, starając się skupiać tylko na dłoni Danny'ego, która poruszała się w górę i w dół.

Jego penis był tak twardy, że z trudem powstrzymywał pchnięcia w przód, które miałyby przyspieszyć sprawę. Najchętniej schowałby twarz w dłoniach, ale to nie było możliwe w tej pozycji.

\- Chatka – powtórzył Danny.

\- Chatka nad brzegiem oceanu – powiedział Steve, czując się nagle dziwnie.

\- Zabrałeś mnie do chatki nad brzegiem oceanu – uświadomił go Danny. – Nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś romantykiem – dodał z czymś dziwnym w głosie. – Chciałeś mnie uwieść, Steve? – spytał niskim głosem.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się.

Wtedy tak o tym nie myślał, ale w zasadzie może jego podświadomość nie komunikowała się z resztą mózgu przez ten cały czas. Nie mógł mieć sobie tego za złe.

\- Nikt nigdy nie próbował mnie uwieść – ciągnął dalej Danny, nie przejmując się brakiem odpowiedzi. – To przyjemne… - podjął. – Może zaprosisz mnie na kolację? – zaproponował Danny. – Albo ugotujesz coś dla mnie? Wyobrażam sobie światło świec. Może kwiaty?

\- Raczej dobry alkohol – rzucił Steve. – Albo… - urwał.

\- Hm? – spytał Danny.

\- Album z wakacyjnymi zdjęciami, które robiłem – przyznał, czując ciepło bijące od jego własnych policzków.

Ręka Danny'ego zamarła na krótką chwilę, ale zaraz później zaczęła się poruszać ze zdwojoną prędkością. Steve czuł jak jego kolana zaczynają się poddawać, ale zanim zdążył wydać z siebie jakiś żenujący dźwięk, wszystko ustało. Danny podtrzymał go, poprawił mu spodnie i pocałował go w policzek, opłukując swoją dłoń pod bieżącą wodą.

Może miał jakąś głupią minę, bo Danny zaśmiał się, patrząc na niego, gdy zabrał się za wycieranie talerzy.

\- No co? Kiedy zabierzesz mnie na kolację… - rzucił Williams sugestywnie, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo.


	26. Chapter 26

Nigdy nie żył nadziejami, ale musiał przyznać, że stracił czujność. Danny został w domu z Grace, bo mała chciała porozmawiać z matką przez skype, a on nie bardzo miał ochotę być tego świadkiem, więc wybrał się z Mary na zakupy. To nie była ich pierwsza wspólna wycieczka do supermarketu, ale po raz pierwszy ktoś podstawił mu aparat pod twarz. I pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać, ponieważ sam przyczajał się w samochodzie, czekając aż jego cele ruszą gdzieś, gdzie są mniej chronione. Przeważnie strzelał do nich, więc może jednak powinien się czuć o wiele lepiej, że jedynie oślepiono go fleszami.

Zgubił gdzieś Mary. Jak na piątkę ludzi paparazzi robili sporo zamieszania i zebrał się wokół nich tłumek przypadkowych gapiów. Starał się jakoś przepchnąć nie przeklinając zbytnio, ale wcale to nie było takie łatwe, więc zatrzymał się i spojrzał na pierwszego z brzegu mężczyznę, który cofnął się lekko na widok jego miny.

\- Steve, od jak dawna znasz Danny'ego? – krzyknął ktoś z tyłu, najwyraźniej sądząc, że jest w strefie bezpiecznej.

Zasięg głosu na pewno do niej nie należał. Jeśli brali pod uwagę możliwość użycia karabinu, paparazzi powinni byli pomyśleć bardziej o kilometrach. I mniej otwartych przestrzeniach.

\- Wy tak na poważnie? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Przecież robiliśmy mu zdjęcia razem – przypomniał im, unosząc lekko brew do góry.

\- Co się zmieniło Steve? – krzyknął kolejny śmiałek.

Steve wzruszył ramionami. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał pojęcia. Zawsze łączyło ich pewne zrozumienie pomimo różnic między nimi. Ono po prostu osiadło trochę bardziej, przypieczętowane latami które spędzili razem. Może nie jakoś specyficznie blisko, ale może tak było lepiej. Danny nie opuściłby swojej żony, rozbijając rodzinę, którą miał od tak dawna dla rozwijającego się uczucia. Musieliby je stłamsić. Z jego spostrzegawczością może nigdy nie zdałby sobie sprawy, że ono było obustronne.

Przepchnął się do środka supermarketu, nie bardzo wiedząc co teraz. Ochrona nareszcie zareagowała. A może oni w końcu przypomnieli sobie, że był SEAL.

ooo

Mary skręciła w drogę prowadzącą do ich domu i westchnął. Sean rozmawiał z jakiś dupkiem, który najwyraźniej próbował wejść na ich posesję. Annabeth Ka stała z zapleciony na piersiach dłońmi i wyglądała na poważnie wkurzoną.

\- Stevenie McGarrett, co ten człowiek robił w moim ogródku? – spytała podniesionym tonem ich sąsiadka.

\- Ufam, że podglądał – odparł spokojnie, robiąc głębszy wdech.

Kobieta poczerwieniała na twarzy i obwinęła się szczelniej swoją chustką.

\- Ty zboczeńcu – warknęła pani Ka do zdumionego paparazzi. – Gdybym mój mąż wiedział, że przyłapałam cię na podglądaniu mnie przez okno… - urwała sugestywnie głos.

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy jak burak. Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie umknął Annabeth.

\- Złożę na ciebie doniesienie! Jestem pewna, że notują tych… - urwała zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, gdy próbowała dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – Przestępców seksualnych – zakończyła tak definitywnym tonem, że paparazzi wybałuszył na nią oczy.

\- Ale proszę pani, ja zapewniam, że… - zaczął facet.

\- Siedział w ogródku? Siedział. Z aparatem w dłoni? I owszem – stwierdził Steve, patrząc wymownie na narzędzie zbrodni, które trzymał Sean. – Pani Ka, może pani spokojnie zadzwonić na policję. Wiem, że pan Ka kupił na wyprzedaży w jednostce stare miny ćwiczebne – dodał, kiedy kobieta spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Mogę je wkopać wokół posesji. Przestępcy seksualni zazwyczaj wracają – ostrzegł ją lojalnie.

Paparazzi chyba chciał coś tłumaczyć, ale nie można było go zrozumieć przy wyciu policyjnych syren. Najwyraźniej pani Ka zaczęła od obdzwonienia swojej rodziny, która zasilała posterunek na wyspie. Mary starała się nie śmiać głośno, kiedy Annabeth wskazywała na fotografa jako na przyłapanego zboczeńca.

ooo

Danny pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni z komórką w dłoni i zmarszczył brwi niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego ja czytam o tym, że posiałeś miny przeciwpiechotne w ogródku sąsiadki? – spytał Williams.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, odkąd weszli do domu i to chyba przez to Steve tak nienawidził internetu. Mary czknęła, co było niczym przyznanie się do winy.

\- Steven – jęknął Danny. – Poważnie?

\- Fotografował panią Ka bez kapelusza. To niemal pornografia w naszych stronach – poinformował go Steve poważnie.

\- Mówimy o tych samych stronach gdzie strojem narodowym jest brak koszulki i bikini? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny, ale drgnięcie warg go zdradzało.

\- Dokładnie o tych stronach mówimy – przyznał Steve.

\- Powiedz mi jak to teraz odkręcimy? – prychnął Danny.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- A musimy? Przecież to niedorzeczne – odparł Steve. – Poza tym… baza nie sprzedałaby niczego niebezpiecznego. Miny są, faktycznie. Pan Ka ma również kilka granatów. Mógłbym zabrać kilka od niego i kiedy chcielibyśmy wyjść, wystarczyłoby wyciągnąć zawleczkę i rzucić w tłum, który zabierałby nam konieczny tlen.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Granatem, powiedział – jęknął Williams, wyrzucając do góry dłonie. – Steven – powtórzył o kilka tonów wyżej.

\- Ćwiczebnym rzecz jasna – odparł spokojnie.

\- Steven, nie – powiedział Danny całkiem poważnie, jakby faktycznie rozważali taką możliwość.

I może jeszcze kilka lat temu rzuciłby w paparazzich ćwiczebnym granatem dla własnej satysfakcji, ale wiedział doskonale jak grało się w tę grę. Zdjęcia ich dwójki razem osiągnęłyby takie ceny, że już nigdy nie uwolniliby się o tych hien. On starał się nie podążać za ludźmi i wywoływać sensacji, ale nie każdy miał kodeks moralny, gdy w grę wchodziła taka kasa. Do kupienia było już chyba niemal wszystko. I może się z tym nie zgadzał, ale przynajmniej nie szokowało go to, aż tak bardzo teraz. Nie mógł jednak nadal ryzykować doskonałej reputacji Danny'ego.

\- Steven nie – powtórzył po nim spokojnie.

Williams wydawał się trochę usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Jesteś trochę jak przerośnięty psiak, wiesz o tym? – spytał Danny. – Z tymi wielkimi oczami i tą potrzebą aprobaty…

\- Na pewno nie z twojej strony – prychnął. – Moja siostra zrobiłaby mi kilkugodzinny wykład, gdyby znalazła miny w naszym ogródku. Nikt nie chce zadzierać z Mary Ann – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, uciekając przed ścierką, którą rzuciła go siostra.

ooo

Grace tęskno spoglądała w stronę oceanu i Steve był święcie przekonany, że nie wytrzymają długo nad malowankami. Danny nerwowo przechodził z jednego punktu domu na drugi z telefonem w dłoni. Nie mówił jak sprawy stały z Rachel i jej zaręczynami ze Stanem, ale w zasadzie nie wspominał o niej od dłuższego czasu. Albo po prostu w międzyczasie stało się tak wiele, że dni płynęły z całkiem inną szybkością. Miał wrażenie, jakby spędzili na wyspie kilka miesięcy, a nie zaledwie dwa tygodnie. W ich domu nigdy jeszcze nie było tak wielu osób i chyba po trochę ten ruch cieszył Mary Ann.

Danny spojrzał na niego przygryzając wargi, więc Steve podniósł się z kanapy, kiwając na niego sugestywnie głową. Ściany budynku naprawdę były cienkie. Nigdy dotąd jednak nie potrzebował prywatności. Mary Ann starała się trzymać blisko Kono i Grace, ale i tak nie mieli kiedy porozmawiać.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał wprost, ponieważ był naprawdę fatalny w owijaniu w bawełnę.

Poza tym nauczył się, że sypianie z kimś w jednym łóżku dawało dziwną pewność, której nie miał wcześniej. Dotąd zachodził w głowę czy nie przekraczał niewidzialnych granic. Teraz nie było tematów zakazanych, a przynajmniej tak się czuł. Może nawet porozmawialiby o jego rodzicach. Danny lubił wyciągać z niego takie rzeczy, jakby każdy z tych szczegółów stanowił dla niego dziwny rodzaj triumfu.

Williams podrapał się nerwowo po brodzie. Ostatnio nie używał kremu i skóra zaczynała schodzić z jego nosa, czego Steve mu nie powiedział. Po prostu nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Danny po tak długim czasie nie zaaklimatyzował się do warunków pogodowych. Niebezpieczne powinno być tylko pierwsze słońce. A przynajmniej radzili turystom nie szarżować pierwszego dnia i nikt nigdy nie miał problemów. Danny jednak musiał okazać się ewenementem na skalę światową i Steve'owi nawet się to trochę podobało.

\- Jimmy Fallon zaprosił mnie do swojego programu – powiedział Williams krótko.

\- To chyba dobrze – stwierdził ostrożnie Steve.

Danny skrzywił się lekko.

\- Musielibyśmy wrócić z Grace jutrzejszym samolotem. Poza tym ostatnio nie zrobiłem żadnego filmu. Jak sądzisz, o czym będzie chciał rozmawiać? – spytał Danny.

\- To ten od żartów? – upewnił się Steve.

Nie był na bieżąco na temat programów telewizyjnych. Zapamiętywał twarze, dodawał do nich nazwiska, a potem szukał w sieci. Ogłoszenia pism plotkarskich traktował jak listy gończe. Na podobnej zasadzie dostawał zlecenia misji w wojsku.

\- To ten nieobliczalny – odparł Danny.

\- Martwisz się pytaniami? – upewnił się Steve.

\- Martwię się, że dobrze byłoby, gdybyś został na wyspie, gdy wrócimy razem z Grace do Los Angeles – powiedział wprost Danny. – Nie chcę, żebyś sobie coś głupiego pomyślał, a widzę jak pracują trybiki w twojej głowie. Nie wycofuję się. Po prostu trwamy w pewnym punkcie, którego nie przekroczyliśmy, a mam rozmawiać z facetem, który spróbuje ze mnie wycisnąć wszystko co może. Pół żartem pół serio, ale zawsze – dodał Williams, przecierając oczy. – Poza tym zawsze istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że wysadzisz samochód paparazzich, kiedy spuszczę cię z oka. Nie wiem czego mam pilnować. Grace nie chce wyjeżdżać. Ja nie chcę wyjeżdżać, ale nie możemy tutaj ewidentnie zostać, bo im dłużej tutaj jesteśmy tym bardziej ludzi interesuje dlaczego nie biegnę prostować wszystkiego.

\- A cokolwiek kiedykolwiek prostowałeś? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie, ale… - zaczął Danny.

\- Więc nie prostuj. Trzymaj się stałego schematu. Jak będziesz wiedział co powiedzieć, rzucisz oficjalne oświadczenie – odparł, nie widząc w tym problemu.

\- A będę wiedział co powiedzieć? – spytał niepewnie Danny i Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć krzywo.

\- Chcesz, żebym dostarczył ci materiału? – wyszeptał, zerkając w stronę salonu. – Bo mógłbym, ale podobno robisz za dużo hałasu. Co prawda wolałbym, żebyś nie opowiadał ludziom o moich preferencjach łóżkowych, ale… - urwał, kiedy oberwał w ramię.

Danny patrzył na niego spode łba.

\- Powiedz mi czy lecisz jutro do Los Angeles – powiedział tylko. – Znamy się osiem lat. Nie zniknę z twojego życia, bo skróciłeś nasze wakacje – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

ooo

Grace nie płakała, ale próbowała ugrać na nim, aby mogła zostać na Oahu pod opieką jego i Mary Ann. Mała wyciągnęła nawet kartę zaufania, które Danny przecież powinien mieć do wujka Steve'a. A kiedy to nie poskutkowało, chciała zabrać ze sobą Kono. Cały wieczór spędzili w zasadzie na próbie przegadania Grace i musiał przyznać, że była nieodrodną córką Danny'ego. Nie docierały do niej żadne argumenty i na wszystko miała odpowiedź.

A kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ojciec był tą nieugiętą częścią, złapała Steve'a za dłoń tak jak tej cholernej nocy, którą przespał na podłodze i spojrzała w jego oczy tymi swoimi wielkimi niewinnymi ślepiami.

\- Wujku Steve – zaczęła.

Nie bardzo miał się jak bronić, więc spojrzał błaganie w stronę Danny'ego, który tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Grace, wprowadzam zakaz szantaży emocjonalnych na wujku – powiedział Williams.

I Steve miał wtrącić, że mała pewnie nie do końca zdawała sobie o co chodzi, ale natychmiast puściła jego rękę i wydęła usta obrażona.

\- Mama będzie chciała cię odwiedzić – dodał Danny. – Przyjedziemy tutaj jeszcze, ale tata musi wrócić do pracy.

\- Przez tych ludzi z aparatami? – spytała Grace.

\- Tak – odparł Danny. – Między innymi przez ludzi z aparatami.

Grace westchnęła cierpiętniczo i spojrzała na niego z dziwną powagą we wzroku.

\- Nie lubię ich. Tata ich też nie lubi, ale nigdy im tego nie powie. Danno nie narzekał tylko na ciebie, wujku – poinformowała go. – Ale nie przychodzisz już robić zdjęć – dodała mniej pewnie.

I zdał sobie sprawę, że próbowała w ten mało subtelny sposób spytać czy będą się jeszcze widywali. Trochę zaschło mu w ustach, bo nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Grace faktycznie się do niego przywiązała. I córka Danny'ego miała dziwną łatwość w łamaniu go.

\- Jasne – powiedział, odchrząkując lekko. – Muszę zostać z Mary, ale przywiozę ci muszelki piasek – obiecał. – Poza tym zobaczymy się wcześniej niż się spodziewasz.

Grace uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, jakby zadowolona z tego, że jednak coś się jej udało.

ooo

Danny wyleciał w świetle fleszy i krzyku. Uścisnęli sobie dość męsko dłonie na pożegnanie dość skrępowani i zdał sobie sprawę, że na większości zdjęć, które zrobili mu paparazzi miał szorty, co mocno gryzło się z tym na wpółeleganckim ubraniem preferowanym przez Danny'ego. Dostrzegł to wcześniej – tę sporą różnicę między tym jak się nosili, ale uderzyło go to dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zobaczą to setki o ile nie tysiące ludzi. Nigdy nie miał obsesji na punkcie swojego wyglądu, ale tego ranka upewnił się, że jego twarz jest ogolona, co pewnie doceniła Grace, całująca go w policzek.

Danny odleciał, zostawiając ich dom dziwnie pustym. Chin i Kono i tak zadekowali się w jego salonie z piwami w dłoniach. I nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Wy tak na poważnie? – spytał w końcu Kelly.

\- Kuzynie, robili do siebie tak słodkie oczy, że prawie mnie mdliło. Słyszałam kiedyś o zagraniu na McGarretta, ale to chyba tylko termin futbolowy – rzuciła Kono i Chin zaczął się śmiać jak cholerny zdrajca.

\- Nie robiliśmy do siebie… - zaczął i zdał sobie sprawę, że tłumaczenie na nic nie pomoże. – Bez komentarza – powiedział w końcu, biorąc głęboki łyk.

Kono wyszczerzyła się wrednie.

\- Teraz będziesz to raczej powtarzał częściej niż rzadziej – stwierdziła wrednie Kalakaua.

ooo

Mike i Nick nieprzypadkowo następnego ranka zawinęli do portu na wyspie.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve dwa razy upewnił się, że ma wszystko w swoim plecaku. Nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek go śledził i nie używał na wszelki wypadek świateł w swoim mieszkaniu, chociaż zapadł już zmrok. Los Angeles jednak nigdy nie spało – nie miał złudzeń. Wiedział, że dom Danny'ego jest obserwowany. Zapowiedziano już w zasadzie jego wizytę u Fallona i paparazzi zaczęli ponownie koczować przed domem. Steve odebrał telefon od Williamsów, którzy odmeldowali swoje bezpieczne dotarcie do Los Angeles, ale poza tym utrzymywali ciszę radiową. Miał nadzieję, że jego obecność tak szybko zostanie przyjęta ciepło.

Zapakował plecak i upewnił się, że krawat bezpiecznie spoczywa w kieszeni jego spodni. Nie przepadał za koszulami, ale na szczęście posiadał chociaż jedną, w której ruszanie się było możliwe, więc zamknąć szczelnie swoje mieszkanie i wyszedł znikając bezpiecznie w ciemności miasta.

ooo

Przesadził mur z łatwością i odczekał chwilę, gdy usłyszał kroki. Sean musiał dopiero zamykać dom, ale światła już się nie paliły nawet na piętrze. Grace musiała być nadal zmęczona, skoro nie próbowała ugrać kilku minut bez snu – jak przeważnie każdego wieczoru do tej pory. Trzymały się z Kono przeważnie w wodzie i to było niesamowite, że ta mała dziewczynka miał w sobie tyle energii. Wieczory jednak bywały męczące, co przyznawał nawet Danny.

Nie był do końca pewien, które to okno, ale to nie miało wielkiego znaczenia, ponieważ balkon wiódł tylko do jednego pokoju. Nie miał innego punktu zaczepienia niż ta strona budynku, więc wspiął się po elewacji z radością dostrzegając otwarte drzwi balkonowe. Wsunął się do środka, trochę zaskoczony, że jednak w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się źródło światła.

Danny poderwał się znad komputera i spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Co do…? – zaczął mężczyzna. – Sea…

\- To ja – powiedział Steve, zamykając mu usta pospiesznie.

Danny spoglądał na niego przez kilka minut, jakby pojęcia nie miał na co patrzy, więc starał się uśmiechnąć. Williams złapał za jego nadgarstek, odciągając go od swoich ust.

\- Jak? – zaczął Danny. – Skąd? Jak się tutaj dostałeś? – spytał potrząsając głową. – Czy ty przesadziłeś mój mur? – upewnił się.

\- Kiedy tak to nazywasz, źle to brzmi – odparł Steve.

Faktycznie cuchnęło stalkerem na milę, kąciki ust Danny'ego drgały jednak, jakby mężczyzna walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Jak ominąłeś ochronę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Williams. – Czy ty masz na sobie koszulę? Ktoś umarł? Powiedz tylko, że nie przemyciłeś się przez granicę znowu.

\- Hawaje to Stany Zjednoczone. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym wrócił z Kambodży – prychnął urażony. – Poza tym jestem SEAL. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że ten śmieszny płotek stanowi barierę – dodał.

Danny przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Prasa nadal szuka cię na Oahu? – upewnił się Williams. – Sprawdzałem czy cię nie denerwowali, ale panował podejrzany spokój.

\- Nie mogli mnie wyśledzić w dżungli – odparł Steve, ponieważ to było oczywiste.

Najbardziej upartych zgubił przy pierwszym wodospadzie. Chłopaki z barką czekali po drugiej stronie wyspy. Mary wiedziała, że nie należało wzywać policji w razie, gdyby nie wrócił. W zasadzie zapewne się tego spodziewała, ale obiecał przyjechać niebawem ponownie. Kolejny urlop nie był najgorszym pomysłem i należał mu się po tylu latach.

\- W dżungli – powtórzył po nim Danny. – Zabrałeś paparazzi do dżungli?

\- I nie zwolniłem – odparł Steve. – Żadnej taryfy ulgowej – dodał, wzruszając ramionami i Danny zaśmiał się krótko, potrząsając dalej głową, a potem dotknął jego ramienia palcem, jakby nie do końca jednak wierzył, że Steve jest realny.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził Williams.

\- Powiedziano mi to kilka razy ostatnio – odparł, udając zaskoczonego. – Nie wiem o co w tym chodzi, wiesz.

\- Nie wiesz? – prychnął Danny. – Włamałeś się do mojego domu.

\- Masz coś przeciwko? – spytał zdziwiony.

Williams podrapał się po szczęce i zaśmiał się znowu.

\- Nie, ale – urwał Danny. – Dobra, tak do niczego nie dojdziemy. Po prostu w Stanach mamy takie standardy jak nie włamywanie się do cudzych domów po nocy.

\- Nawet, jeśli mam coś dla ciebie? – upewnił się Steve.

To zwróciło uwagę Williamsa niemal natychmiast. Spojrzał ciekawie na jego torbę, którą Steve trzymał bezpiecznie za sobą.

\- Masz coś dla mnie? – ucieszył się Danny, a potem na jego twarzy rozświetliła się lekko. – Ugotowałeś dla mnie kolację? Mówiłem o kolacji, ale żartowałem. Nie musiałeś… Zaprosiłbym cię gdzieś. Miałem do ciebie jutro dzwonić – zaczął mężczyzna i Steve musiał go po prostu uciszyć, bo znał doskonale to trajkotanie.

Cmoknął go miękko w ustach, nie pozwalając sobie skusić się na więcej.

\- To dobrze, bo nie ugotowałem nic, ale skoro jesteś w LA, wiem jak trudno ci się wyrwać po kryjomu, więc… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech i otworzył torbę.

W środku był nadal ciepły burger i zabrał nawet świeczki z domu. Danny spojrzał do środka, a potem z powrotem na niego i Steve nagle miał ręce pełne Williamsa. Nie spodziewał się tego ataku i tylko dlatego pozwolił się powalić na łóżko, które na szczęście stało za nimi. Spotkanie z podłogą nie byłoby tak miłe jak piasek na Oahu.

\- Jesteś idiotą – sapnął Danny, wspinając się na niego.

\- Idiotą? – zdziwił się, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, kiedy Williams zaczął bez ostrzeżenia odpinać jego guziki.

A ten całkiem dobry burger tracił temperaturę.

\- Nie musisz wszystkiego traktować aż tak dosłownie – ciągnął dalej Danny i Steve pojęcia nie miał jak mężczyzna może nadal gadać, gdy wyciągał koszulę z jego spodni.

Nie miał też zamiaru jej więcej ubierać, skoro nie została na nim dłużej niż pięć minut. Albo właśnie w nie powinien zainwestować – jeszcze nie zdecydował.

\- Chryste, ściągaj to – powiedział Danny, szarpiąc za jego spodnie.

Steve uniósł biodra i nie spodziewał się, że niecierpliwość jest seksowną cechą, ale Williams pozbywający się jego ubrania z takim zapamiętaniem robił z jego libido straszne rzeczy.

\- Myślałem, że najpierw zjemy – spróbował jeszcze, ale Danny uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na niego z mieszanką irytacji i pożądania.

\- Ja cię zjem – poinformował go mężczyzna całkiem poważnie i Steve'owi zaschło w gardle.

\- A Gracie?

\- Za baaardzo grubymi ścianami, na końcu korytarza – rzucił Danny, radośnie zabierając się za jego bieliznę.

Steve zdążył jedynie skopać swoje buty i to było wszystko. Leżał kompletnie nagi, pozbawiony nawet cholernych skarpetek, a Danny wdrapywał się z powrotem na łóżko w czymś, co zapewne było jego piżamą.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Steve, zabierając się za jego koszulkę.

\- Napalony – odparł Danny. – Podniecony, rozochocony – ciągnął dalej. – Jaki mam być? Spałem z tobą w jednym łóżku, a potem musiałem wyjechać. Wiesz jakie to uczucie, gdy… - urwał i po prostu przylegając ustami do skóry Steve'a.

Nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że jesteś za bardzo ubrany – odparł tylko, przewracając ich tak, żeby mógł kontrolować ten huragan. – Zamierzasz to skończyć w pięć minut? Wiesz, że mogę się tutaj włamywać każdego wieczoru?

\- Będę musiał powiedzieć Seanowi, że wszedłeś. Ochrona zacznie uważać bardziej – odparł Danny.

\- Myślisz, że mnie powstrzymają? – prychnął rozbawiony i ułożył się wygodniej na mężczyźnie, przylegając do niego bardziej.

Ich biodra nareszcie do siebie przylegały, więc pocałował Danny'ego, ocierając się o niego na tyle, żeby wywołać tarcie, ale też niedostatecznie, żeby trzymać ich obu na przyjemnej granicy. Williams był najbardziej niecierpliwą bestią jaką znał i grał nieczysto. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy na piasku. Tym razem jednak objął Steve'a w pasie nogami, nie odwracając ich, po prostu napierał na niego, co dawało i tak dostateczne efekty, bo Steve już wcześniej był twardy.

Danny był nie do wytrzymania, a może po prostu ta niecała doba rozłąki namieszała im w głowach. Wszystko na Oahu wydawało się nierealne i miał swoje wątpliwości, gdy wspinał się po fasadzie budynku. Danny rozwiał je jednak w ciągu kilku sekund i teraz leżeli tak blisko siebie, że nie mógł się po prostu powstrzymać.

\- Koszulka – rzucił krótko, dość zaskoczony, że Williams jednak kooperował.

Mężczyzna podniósł do góry dłonie, pozwalając z siebie ściągnąć materiał. Nawet jego stopy dotknęły miękkiej pościeli, gdy zrozumiał, że Steve traktował rozbieranie całkiem poważnie i zaraz obaj mieli być nadzy. Najwyraźniej Danny potrzebował tylko odpowiedniej motywacji i Steve nie był jak najbardziej na pokładzie do dostarczenia mu takowej. Kiedy przylgnął z powrotem do Williamsa ich ciała były pokryte warstewką potu. Dotknął prawie delikatnie jego twarzy, nie wiedząc za bardzo od czego zacząć. Czekał na tę chwilę trochę i nie chciał niczego spieprzyć. Pocałował Danny'ego miękko w usta, pogłębiając kontakt, kiedy uznał to za stosowne, ponieważ Danny cudownie całował. Jego wargi zawsze były przyjemnie ciepłe i wilgotne. I układały się tak doskonale naprzeciwko ust Steve'a. Nie poddawały się do razu, wyznaczały swoje tempo i nigdy nie wiedział tak naprawdę czy Williams nie przygryzie czegoś w przypływie ułańskiej fantazji. I to było doskonałe, bo Steve mógł prowadzić własną grę, która jakimś cudem nie kolidowała z planami Danny'ego. Williams masował jego ramionami, kiedy Steve zsunął się niżej, zanurzając nos w tych włoskach, którym udało się odrosnąć w czasie ich pobytu na wyspie.

Trącił nosem sutek, badając teren i Danny wypuścił westchnienie, które brzmiało na tyle pozytywnie, że objął guzek ustami. Chciał się nauczyć tego, co dobre, więc maltretował brodawkę aż stała się twarda pod jego językiem. Czuł wyraźnie, że członek Williamsa nie był wcale w lepszym stanie, więc objął go wolną ręką, wykonując posuwiste ruchy, od których Danny wygiął się w łuk, pewnie nie spodziewając się, że przejdą do tego tak szybko.

To Steve był od zaskakiwania, a przynajmniej zawsze tak sądził. I kiedy Williams rzucał się na niego bez ostrzeżenia, zawsze był wybity z równowagi. Kontrola sprawiał mu satysfakcję, więc przeniósł się na drugi sutek, scałowując krople potu, które zaczęły się formować na piersi mężczyzny. Przyjemny słony smak czystej skóry zawsze go kręcił w ten prymitywny sposób, ale Danny miał w sobie coś jeszcze. Może chodziło o fakt, że pozwalał mu zrobić z sobą w tej chwili praktycznie wszystko, nie walcząc nawet za bardzo, kiedy Steve przygryzł przez przypadek jego sutek, co nie mogło być przyjemne.

Wtulał się w niego, pompując coraz szybciej swoją pięść na jego członku i Danny praktycznie dyszał, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Byli tak splątani, że musiał blokować udo Williamsa, który drgał pod nim, uwięziony ciężarem jego ciała. Starał się dosięgnąć ustami jak najwięcej i jego nos co rusz zahaczał o sutek, który całował wcześniej. To nie była wygodna pozycja, ale wystarczała najwyraźniej, bo Danny zaczął wydawać z siebie bardziej zduszone dźwięki, które nawet zaczynały przypominać błagania, chociaż słabo rozróżniał słowa.

\- Steve, ja… - wychrypiał w końcu mężczyzna całkiem wyraźnie.

Przyspieszył, ponieważ był dupkiem i Williams doszedł na swój brzuch i jego rękę, krztusząc się lekko. Przez chwilę leżeli tak po prostu i Steve uniósł się, żeby spojrzeć na Danny'ego, który zakrywał swoją twarz dłońmi.

\- Czy teraz mnie pocałujesz nareszcie? – spytał, starając się brzmieć na zirytowanego, ale jego własny penis zdradzał go.

I Danny zerknął na niego, otwierając tylko jedno oko. Steve niemal czekał na jakąś groźbę, że Williams zamierzał iść teraz spać. I może coś podobnie psotnego przebiegło po głowie Danny'ego, ale Williams złapał go mocno za kark, ściągając z powrotem na siebie. Tym razem nie było pośpiechu, którego Steve tak nienawidził. Ten jeden raz nie czuł, że musi gdzieś biec. Przesadził już jeden płot, jego cel znajdował się pod nim, bezpieczny i ciepły. Przyniósł nawet jedzenie, którym tymczasowo wzgardzono, ale na razie mógł to wybaczyć.

Danny obejmował go mocno, dokładnie tak jak Steve chciał. Spali razem i to faktycznie było problematyczne. Może też był 'napalony' jak elegancko zauważył Williams, ale nareszcie mieli czas dla siebie, chociaż tę jedną noc. I nie przyszedł na seks, więc nie miał przy sobie nawet prezerwatyw. Planował kolację i może wspólne oglądanie zdjęć, których jeszcze nie wywołał. Nadal znajdowały się na jego pendrivie.

Danny kleił się niemiłosiernie, ale to nie miało znaczenia. I tak wtarli już w siebie pot, więc nasienie nie robiło aż takiej różnicy. Jego palce zsunęły się w dół, wzdłuż żeber mężczyzny aż na jego udo. Zamierzał ugiąć nogę Danny'ego lekko, żeby mógł się wślizgnąć, ale nie musiał mówić nawet słowa. Williams rozsunął szerzej nogi, pozwalając mu się wygodniej ulokować.

\- Czego chcesz Steven? – wyszeptał Danny, trącając go nosem.

Steve poruszył jedynie biodrami, korzystając z wilgoci ich spoconych ciał. Jego penis ślizgał się po brzuchu Danny'ego, który najwyraźniej nie był aż tak nadwrażliwy po przebytym świeżo orgazmie. Williams złapał go za pośladki i Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Bardzo z klasą – odparł, przełykając nagle ciężej, bo dłonie Danny'ego były idealne.

\- Założyłeś koszulę do bojówek. Nie będziesz mnie uczył o klasie – prychnął Williams.

\- Zauważyłeś? Myślałem, że ci umknęło, kiedy zdzierałeś ze mnie ubranie – zdziwił się Steve, a Danny ścisnął mocniej jego tyłek, przyciągając jego biodra bliżej do swoich.

ooo

Obudził się na godzinę przed świtem i próbował wyplątać z kończyn. Danny wydawał się o wiele mniej giętkim facetem w świetle dnia, ale w nocy oplatał go niczym ośmiornica. Steve wysunął się jednak w końcu spod przykryć, czując się tak cholernie brudnym, że naprawdę żałował, że za drzwiami nie ma plaży o oceanu. Czekała go długa kąpiel, bo włosy na jego podbrzuszu pozlepiane były przez zaschnięte nasienie, a cholerstwo było gorsze niż superglue. Może jednak powinni byli to chociaż wytrzeć, ale żaden z nich nie miał na tyle sił i samozaparcia, żeby się podnieść.

Danny przewrócił się na drugi bok i uniósł na łokciach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że łóżko jest puste.

\- Steve? – spytał Williams, nie dostrzegając go w ciemności.

Jego oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do braku światła, a laptop wszedł w stan uśpienia.

\- Hej – powiedział, cmokając go w czoło.

Danny namacał koszulę, którą świeżo co zdążył na siebie zarzucić. Ubieranie się w ciemności nie należało do najłatwiejszych, ale nie było niemożliwe.

\- Gdzieś idziesz? – zdziwił się Williams.

\- Pozostała godzina do świtu. Jeśli wyjdę teraz, nikt mnie nie zobaczy – poinformował go spokojnie.

Danny prychnął.

\- Po pierwsze to chore, że wiesz takie rzeczy. I mam dziwne wrażenie, że pewnie znasz dokładne godziny wschodów słońca niezależnie od kontynentu co jest podwójnie chore – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Po drugie, chyba nie sądziłeś, że wyjdziesz w środku nocy? Zwariowałeś? Grace za tobą zdążyła już zatęsknić.

\- Ale… - zaczął Steve.

\- Nie ma żadnego 'ale'. Zabieraj swój tyłek z powrotem do łóżka, Steven – warknął Danny. – Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę robić z tego jakiegoś brudnego sekretu. Jestem twoim brudnym sekretem, Steven?

Przewrócił oczami, ale Danny nie mógł tego zobaczyć, więc Steve zrzucił z siebie koszulę.

\- Wiesz, nie przestrzegali nas, żeby się nie umawiać z gwiazdami, które fotografujemy, ale to i tak trochę jak nadszarpywanie mojej dumy zawodowej – odparł.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko, oplatając się wokół niego z zaskakującą łatwością.

\- Dumy zawodowej, powiedział – zakpił Williams. – Jakiej dumy zawodowej? Mogłeś się dostać do mojego domu przez ten cały czas, Steven. Jesteś tak gównianym paparazzi, że nie umiem określić nawet skali.

\- Może nie chciałem zarzutów na swoim koncie? – spróbował, układając się wygodniej.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem nie śmierdzieli, ale na skórze Danny'ego utrzymywał się zapach ich obu i był doskonały, przynajmniej dla jego własnego nosa. Nie był pewien czy za kilka godzin nie zmieni zdania, ale na razie wcisnął twarz we włosy Danny'ego, ciesząc się tym aromatem.

\- To może nie trzeba było uderzać drzwiami od samochodu tego dzieciaka z pistoletem? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie. – Ci detektywi na posterunku nie byli pewni kogo zamknąć za napaść.

\- Przesadzasz – prychnął.

\- Przesadzam? Dzieciak będzie miał szczęście, jeśli nie zostanie mu uraz do końca życia. Może płakać na widok drzwi ciężarówki – powiedział Danny, jakby w to faktycznie wierzył.

Z jakiegoś powodu jego teorie naprawdę koiły, więc Steve rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej, błądząc gdzieś na granicy snu.

\- Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o tych rekinach… - poprosił zaspany. – Mówiłeś, że w co trzeba je uderzyć? – spytał.


	28. Chapter 28

Spadł z łóżka, gdy usłyszał budzik. Nigdy nie włączał tego cholerstwa, ale pościel, którą zabrał razem z sobą na podłogę, nie należała do niego. Danny przesunął się na skraj materaca i zerknął w dół z miną taką, jakby nie miał pojęcia nawet od czego zacząć. Jakimś cudem przespał swoją normalną porę wstawania, co wcale nie powinno go dziwić, skoro spędził tę noc z Williamsem. Jakimś cudem zawsze przysypiał, kiedy Danny był obok. Może chodziło o to jak wiele ciepła obaj wytwarzali.

\- Cholerny budzik – prychnął Steve.

\- Zaraz będzie śniadanie – poinformował go Danny jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Nie mam chyba nic co na ciebie pasuje – przyznał.

\- Przez sekundę nie pomyślałbym, że masz ubrania w normalnym męskim rozmiarze, nie martw się – rzucił i oberwał poduszką, co wcale nie było nowe.

Danny zsunął się z łóżka, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się faktem, że był kompletnie nagi. Zerknął tylko na Steve'a, jakby sprawdzał, że to faktycznie w porządku i pochylił się zbierając swoje rzeczy z podłogi. Porozrzucali ubrania, ale to była głównie wina Danny'ego i jego niecierpliwości. Jego koszula na szczęście jednak miała wszystkie guziki.

\- Prysznic – rzucił Williams, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

ooo

Zszedł na dół, tracąc trochę pewność siebie. Widział Seana u podnóża schodów, który wydał z siebie to długie westchnienie sugerujące, że niczego innego się nie spodziewał i wcale mu się to nie podoba. Postąpił trochę nie fair wślizgując się do domu Danny'ego w ten sposób, naruszając dumę zawodową chłopaków.

\- Pan McGarrett – odparł mężczyzna tonem na tyle neutralnym na ile był w stanie się zdobyć.

\- To nie moja wina – powiedział pospiesznie Danny. – Nie chciał, żeby paparazzi go widzieli – dodał.

Sean nie mrugnął nawet okiem, ale nie był w ekstatycznym nastroju. Steve nie zwracał jednak na niego uwagi, bo Grace wychynęła z kuchni – jak mniemał. Mała stała przez chwilę zaskoczona, a potem rzuciła się w jego stronę, więc rozsunął ramiona, przyklękając, żeby mogła go spokojnie objąć.

\- Wujek! – krzyknęła radośnie.

\- Cześć Gracie. Mówiłem, że spotkamy się szybciej niż się spodziewasz – odparł, uśmiechając się.

Danny przewrócił oczami, przypominając sobie zapewne ich pożegnanie na Oahu. Pewnie wtedy nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- A ciocia Kono? – spytała Grace, rozglądając się z nadzieją.

\- Nie zmieściła się w bagażu podręcznym – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale Mary pytała czy kiedyś ją jeszcze odwiedzisz. Może przyjedziecie jeszcze na wakacje, gdy skończy się szkoła? – zaproponował. – Mam twoją deskę – dodał.

\- Moją deskę? – spytała, patrząc na niego, jakby przyniósł jej setkę szczeniaczków.

Danny zapewne miał go nienawidzić. Pewnie sądził, że tortury w wodzie się skończyły, odkąd wrócili z Hawajów.

\- Danno! – zaczęła Grace, odwracając się w stronę ojca niemal natychmiast.

Williams westchnął i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Odbierzemy deskę od wujka i poszukamy jakiejś miłej plaży – westchnął Danny. – Takiej z piaskiem. Z piaskiem – powtórzył po sobie, krzywiąc się lekko, jakby wypowiedzenie tego słowa sprawiało mu ból. – Wyobraź sobie, że nadal czuje piasek między palcami. Próbowałem to wymyć, ale uczucie wraca. Chyba mam PTSD – oznajmił mu. – Cały czas mam wrażenie, że słyszę fale za oknem. Uszkodziłeś mnie – jęknął.

\- Tata przesadza – poinformowała go Grace, takim tonem, jakby zdradzała mu sekret. – Powiedział dziadkowi, że chce kupić dom nad oceanem – dodała i wydawała się tak podekscytowana, że nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Podobało ci się na Hawajach – powiedział Steve, cholernie zadowolony z siebie.

Danny wbił w niego wzrok, który zapewne miał być lodowaty.

\- Przeziębiłem się – przypomniał mu Williams. – I napadnięto nas.

\- Podobało ci się – powtórzył Steve i Grace mu zawtórowała.

\- Wszędzie był piasek i musiałem jeść ananasy – rzucił Williams, jakby to miało cokolwiek wspólnego ze sobą.

\- Podobało ci się – zaćwierkali oboje i Steve przybił Grace piątkę, ponieważ to oznaczało więcej surfowania.

\- W oceanie są rekiny – odparł Danny, ale kąciki jego ust drgnęły niekontrolowanie.

ooo

Danny zamówił mu taksówkę i Steve czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy spojrzał przez okno. Widział przynajmniej dwa samochody, w których ukrywali się ludzie z aparatami. Nie był do końca pewien czy wyjście tyłem nie byłoby lepsze. Ten mur wcale się nie powiększył przez noc.

\- Witamy po drugiej stronie – odparł wrednie Danny, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Spojrzał na niego tylko trochę zirytowany. Musieli przestać z tymi żartami o paparazzi. Naprawdę był gówniany – jak to uroczo nazywał Danny. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale jednak fotografowanie celu, który współpracował było lepsze. Było coś w ludziach, co chciał wydobywać. Nie znał się na mówieniu, ale to wychodziło mu nie najgorzej. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła Mary Ann, dając mu swoje błogosławieństwo do zmiany zawodu.

\- To nie uciszy plotek – odparł, zastanawiając się jaka jest szansa, że dobiegnie do taksówki, zanim zdążą użyć aparatów.

Danny prychnął.

\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Grace – przyznał Williams, odchrząkując lekko. – Rachel wychodzi za Stana z końcem tego roku. Grace nie jest zadowolona. Wydaje mi się, że wie dlaczego się rozstaliśmy i dlatego chciała zostać ze mną. Rachel się wtedy wściekła, ale tak było lepiej. Tak jest lepiej – wyjaśnił, drapiąc się nerwowo po szczęce. – Powiedziałem jej, że możesz czasem wpadać do nas na dłużej, ale nie miała nic przeciwko. Znaczy nie zakładałem, że pojawisz się tej samej nocy – dodał odrobinę zgryźliwie.

\- Następnym razem uprzedzę – obiecał gorliwie.

\- Następnym razem użyjesz bramy – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Danny. – Tak jak teraz jej użyjesz, wychodząc – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na taksówkę, która dojechała.

Steve starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to za dobrze i Danny poklepał go po policzku, odrobinę złośliwie.

\- Dasz sobie radę – powiedział Williams.

\- Spytam mojego dowódcę czy nie mamy jakiejś wojny, na którą mógłbym pojechać – zagroził i Danny parsknął.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz usłyszał ich już od schodów. Ciągły stukot migawki. Na szczęście w ciągu dnia flesz nie był, aż tak ostry. Zerknął na Danny'ego, który utrzymywał tę swoją z pozoru wyluzowaną minę, która miała dać do zrozumienia każdemu, że nie zauważał aparatów wycelowanych w jego stronę. Steve skrzywił się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Ktoś tam krzyczał, ale skutecznie ignorował odgłosy, starając sobie przypomnieć do kogo miał zadzwonić po powrocie. Wykasował prawie połowę wiadomości, które zostawiono mu na automatycznej sekretarce. Utajnienie numeru też miało okazać się konieczne, jak przypuszczał.

\- Dzięki za odwiedziny – powiedział Danny, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

\- Dzięki za śniadanie – odparł, otwierając drzwi taksówki.

Zastanawiał się czy męski uścisk dłoni będzie wyglądał bardzo fatalnie, ale Danny uniósł się na palcach i cmoknął go w usta, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I jeśli sądził, że wcześniej było źle, teraz rozpętało się piekło. Williams tymczasem znalazł się bezpiecznie za bramą, której strzegło dwóch ochroniarzy i spokojnym krokiem wracał do domu.

\- Wyjadę na jakąś wojnę! – zagroził mu.

\- Wytłumaczysz to sam Grace! – odkrzyknął Danny, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę.

Steve tak cholernie go nienawidził w tej chwili, ale podejrzewał, że to był rewanż za te wszystkie razy, gdy znajdował Danny'ego, chociaż ten chciał się ukryć. I może była w tym jakaś pokręcona sprawiedliwość.

ooo

Steve usiadł z miską popcornu na kolanach. Sześciopak piwa bezpiecznie spoczywał w zasięgu jego ręki. Nie planował się upić, ale nie powiedziałby nie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Zamierzał się przygotować na każdą ewentualność. Groził Danny'emu przez telefon, ale Williams go wyśmiał jak zawsze. W zasadzie jakaś misja w Timbuktu nie byłaby taka fatalna. Mike zwołał chłopaków i urządzili sobie wieczorek żartów z niego. Powinien był przewidzieć, że przeprowadzka do Los Angeles nie będzie oznaczała specjalnie spokoju. Wydawało mu się, że jednak już go nie potrzebuje.

Danny wszedł do studia w szumie oklasków w zwykłej białej koszuli, ale ten krawat robił coś śmiesznego ze Stevem. Zawsze żartował z formalnego stroju Williamsa, ale bardziej pokrywał wtedy swoje zdenerwowanie, które odczuwał na widok mężczyzny i inaczej nie było teraz.

\- Więc, wypadają moje urodziny czy Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej? – spytał Jimmy, szczerząc się szeroko.

Danny udawał, że nie ma pojęcie o co chodzi.

\- Wczorajszego ranka podobno potwierdziłeś plotki o twoim romansie z Steven McGarrettem – zaczął Fallon. – I ja mam cię jako pierwszy! – dodał radośnie.

\- Nie ma żadnego romansu – odparł spokojnie Danny i Steve poczuł jak ziarenka popcornu wypadają mu z ręki i lądują z powrotem w misce. – Spotykamy się – wyjaśnił Danny i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Awww – zrobił Fallon, ale w zasadzie nie było go za bardzo słychać przez publiczność.

Gdyby Steve nadal nie był tak zszokowany, pewnie zareagowałby tak samo. Zamierzał jednak po męsku kpić, kiedy Danny tylko wyjdzie ze studia i zadzwoni do niego.

\- Prasa polowała na was dość długo. Dalej nie mam pojęcia jak wydostałeś się z Los Angeles – przyznał Jimmy i Danny zakrył twarz dłonią, starając się zapewne nie pokazać jednego ze swoich grymasów rozbawienia. – Ani nie wiadomo jak Steve wydostał się z Hawajów. Widziałem zdjęcia z jakiejś dżungli… - urwał.

\- Chryste, myślałem, że żartował – wyrwało się Williamsowi. – Naprawdę przeciągnął ich przez dżunglę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Powinien wiedzieć, że Steve nigdy nie żartuje z dżungli ani Hawajów.

\- No i nie mamy pojęcia jak się dostał do twojego domu. Miałem wrażenie, że paparazzi rozłożyli się tam namiotami i koczują – przyznał Fallon. – Masz podziemne przejście? Zaczynam wykopywać swoje, ale kiepsko mi idzie.

Danny prychnął i westchnął, nabierając powietrza do płuc.

\- Steve… - zaczął Williams i urwał.

\- Trudny temat? – spytał Fallon.

\- W zasadzie nie – przyznał Danny. – Steve przewłóczył paparazzi przez dżunglę na Oahu i jestem pewien, że do jakiegoś portu na kontynencie dostał się kutrem rybackim. I jeszcze tego samego dnia przesadził mur, wdrapał się na mój balkon, żeby przynieść mi hamburgera – wyjaśnił.

Mina Fallona była bezcenna.

\- Wiesz, dieta. Nie lubię diety. Mój trener mnie pewnie za to zabije, ale czasami dostaje kręćka od zdrowej żywności. Wiesz, facet musi jeść – ciągnął dalej Danny i Fallon spoglądał na niego dalej, jakby Williams urwał się z kosmosu.

\- Przesadził mur? – spytał Jimmy.

To brzmiało tak źle, kiedy mówili to na głos i starał się zignorować smsy, które zaczęły przychodzić na jego telefon. Mary zapewne zaśmiewała się do rozpuku.

\- No wiesz, przeskoczył go. Znaczy nie jest aż tak wysoki, więc pewnie się wdrapał najpierw – wyjaśnił Danny spokojnie.

Fallon zamrugał i potrząsnął głową.

\- To taka jego forma wyrażania uczuć – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Znaczy ja nie zazdroszczę paparazzi, którzy będą próbowali dostać jego zdjęcia. Szef mojej ochrony uszczelnia dziury, które Steve wypatrzył, a wiesz, że lepszą ochronę niż mój dom to ma chyba Fort Knox – zażartował Danny.

\- Żyłem w przeświadczeniu, że on jest paparazzi – przyznał Fallon i Williams zaczął się śmiać w głos.

\- Jest najgorszym paparazzi na świecie – poinformował go Danny. – Przypominam sobie jedno takie spotkanie z nim parę lat temu. Urwałem się ochronie, żeby zjeść hamburgera i Steve oczywiście mnie wyśledził. Zawsze udawało mu się jakoś mnie znaleźć. No i stoimy o czwartej nad ranem na parkingu jakiegoś baru, a on podchodzi do mnie i pyta czy mógłbym dla niego podpisać zdjęcie. Wiesz jak długo za mną jeździł? Sześć lat – prychnął Danny. – Zastanawiałem się czy czasem przez te całe sześć lat nie chciał tylko tego autografu – zakpił.

\- Rozumiem, że autograf nie był dla niego? – spytał Fallon lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Nie, kolejny żart polega na tym, że faktycznie o zdjęcie poprosiła jego siostra. I mam wrażenie, że ona mnie wtedy nawet nie lubiła – przyznał bez żenady Danny. – Steve jest fatalnym paparazzi. Na tym polega jego urok. Wiesz, patrzysz na niego i zastanawiasz się jak poradził sobie do tej pory – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiele osób uważa, że wasz romans trwa od kilku lat – rzucił Jimmy.

\- Miałeś kiedyś przyjaciela, którego znałeś całe życie i w pewnym momencie zorientowałeś się, że to jest po prostu to? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie. – Potrzebowaliśmy się z Grace schować w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego pomyślałem o Stevie. Jakoś na czasie przestał robić zdjęcia celebrytom i po prostu nie widziałem go pół roku. Więc w jednej chwili mówię mu, że jeśli chce możemy zorganizować jakąś sesję zdjęciową, a w drugiej on wpycha mnie na rybacki kuter ze swoimi dwoma kumplami na pokładzie i jesteśmy w drodze na Hawaje. A ja nienawidzę piasku – poinformował Fallona.

\- Koleś jest wariatem – stwierdził Jimmy.

\- To samo mu powiedziałem – ucieszył się Danny. – Ale może właśnie tego potrzebowaliśmy, bo nigdy nie byłem na lepszych wakacjach. Pomijając piasek – dodał, nie mogąc sobie oczywiście odpuścić.

\- Więc to coś poważnego? – spytał Fallon.

\- Jak zawał serca – przyznał Danny. – Przyniósł mi burgera – powtórzył mężczyzna z czymś miękkim w głosie. – A wiesz, on wstaje o piątej nad ranem i idzie popływać. Potem wypija coś obrzydliwie zielonego. I czy ja ci mówiłem, że oni jedzą ananasa na pizzy? – spytał z obrzydzeniem. – Moja biedna córka prawie dorobiła się jego okropnych nawyków, ale wróciliśmy do domu i zamówiłem normalną pizzę, taką jak w New Jersey. Nie ma lepszego miasta niż New Jersey – powtórzył z pewnością.

Fallon prychnął, ponieważ jeśli Danny przynajmniej raz na wywiad nie podkreślił wyższości New Jersey nad innymi, coś było nie w porządku.

\- Wiesz, kiedy ruszyłem chłopaków, żeby wykopali coś o Stevie, mamy o nim zaskakująco niewiele – rzucił Jimmy.

Powieka Danny'ego nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Steve jest dość prywatną osobą – odparł Williams ostrożnie.

I Steve naprawdę doceniał starania.

\- Zauważyliśmy po insynuacji o wkopywaniu min ćwiczebnych w ogródku – zakpił Fallon.

\- Wow, to mu się naprawdę wtedy udało – przyznał Danny nadal rozbawiony najwyraźniej przez całą sytuację.

Tym bardziej, że Annabeth naprawdę wystosowała pozew przeciwko temu paparazzi.

\- Wiesz, Steve to naprawdę niezwykły facet – ciągnął dalej Williams. – Wiem, że pewnie trochę wychodzi na wariata. Jest wariatem. Wiesz co zrobił rano, kiedy wszedł do mojej kuchni i poznał gosposię? - spytał retorycznie. – Pani Xiuxiu była w równym szoku co ja. Steve, wiesz, złożył dłonie stykając ze sobą palce, skłonił się lekko, a potem zaczął do niej mówić płynnie po mandaryńsku. Tak się nazywa język, którym ludzie porozumiewają się w Chinach. Wiesz, staram się wiedzieć różne rzeczy o ludziach, których zatrudniam, bo jesteśmy jak rodzina. Mieszkamy razem i tak dalej, ale w życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że xiu to orchidea wodna. W ciągu dwóch minut dowiedziałem się więcej o żeńskich imionach chińskich niż przez ostatnie pięć, odkąd pani Xiuxiu została naszą gosposią – przyznał.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że psujesz mój wywiad? – spytał Jimmy. – Nie wiem za bardzo co mam powiedzieć – dodał. – Jak on może znać mandaryński? – spytał po prostu Fallon.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy ja mówiłem ci już o tym jak jego sąsiedzi pokazali mi medale, które dostał za bronienie naszego kraju? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie.

ooo

Steve prawie dostał zawału, kiedy drzwi jego mieszkania otworzyły się. Danny nadal w tym niebieskim krawacie co wcześniej stanął w progu z czymś, co wyglądało jak zestaw wytrychów.

\- Włamałeś się? – zdziwił się, ponieważ nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po Dannym.

Do tego potrzebne były pewne umiejętności oraz przede wszystkim praktyka.

\- Wychowałem się w New Jersey – przypomniał mu Williams i to tłumaczyło wiele. – Poza tym uznałem, że to jedyna dobra forma odpłacenia ci pięknym za nadobne. Oglądałeś program? – spytał ciekawie.

Steve zaplótł dłonie na piersi i wyszczerzył się radośnie.

\- Możesz dalej mówić jak wspaniały jestem – zaproponował mu, udając niewzruszonego.

\- Och, zamknij się – prychnął Danny. – Trudno powiedzieć o tobie coś, co brzmiałoby normalnie. Ale słyszałeś, że nazwałem cię wariatem, prawda? Czy ci to umknęło? – zakpił.

Steve nie mógł się pozbyć tego durnowatego uśmiechu, który przykleił mu się do ust w pewnym momencie programu.

\- Nie szczerz się – upomniał go Williams.

\- Na następne wakacje wybierzemy się starym bombowcem – poinformował go, planując już kolejną wyprawę. – Joe jest mi winny przysługę. Nie musicie zabierać paszportów – oznajmił mu, nie broniąc się nawet, kiedy Danny uderzył go w ramię pięścią.


End file.
